Reviving Blood
by falachen
Summary: The Twoleg war is over. Forestclan is at peace. But something deadly is just over the horizon. If Forestclan is to survive then they must fight harder than ever before. That means calling on the best. But one of their best is gone. Trials and pain mark the path ahead. Fate is against them. Question is: Who will survive Forestclan's greatest war?
1. No Peace

**NOTE: I don't own anything warriors and only two of the characters. All credit given in the Allegiances section.**

 **This is the continuation of Cracking Hearts. Please read that before you start reading this sequel.**

 **Reviving Blood has gained its name for a special reason. For any who have read Cracking Hearts, you may remember the Ancient cats talking about Forestclan's future. The Ancient Tom showed that water would become blood, rain would turn to fire, and Forestclan would face a war unlike any other. There were several other important visions given by the Tom. All of them will be brought to light in this story.**

 **By the end of this story, the fate of Forestclan will be revealed. But that is a story away so let's get under way!**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Reviving Blood

Chapter 1: No Peace

Falconstar padded through the trees with his patrol. They were the border patrol for the day. Right now they were leaving the new camp. After everything with the Twolegs, Forestclan couldn't bear to live in their original camp. The new camp was surrounded on three sides by sheer rock walls. There were many places for the Clan to climb and prepare an ambush. Thick brambles had been woven together to make a nigh impenetrable barrier. The camp was now in the middle of the territory, further from Twoleg territory. Many cats would leave white flowers that Leafshine called corals on the Twoleg border. It was their way of paying respects to the lost deputy.

The leader closed his eyes as a spike of pain raced through him. Only five moons had passed. The wound in his heart was still fresh. Nightfur was doing better than he was. However, no Twoleg that came near Forestclan territory escaped her claws. She hated all Twolegs. Her kits were the same way. Falconstar trembled. Ravenpaw, was aggressive to anything that had to do with Twolegs. Several times he had torn something apart because it came from Twoleg territory. Cloudpaw never listened to lesson about Twolegs, never talked about Twolegs, and always leaped to the defense of his father. He was adamant that his father had been forcefully removed from Forestclan. His loving father would have never left willingly. Dapplepaw, generally quiet and sweet, was internal. She never showed emotion. She rarely talked to anyone. What worried Falconstar was that she barely ate anything as well. Snowpaw had followed Flickerfire's example. She kept on a brave, happy smile. She filled her step with energy and purpose. But at night, her uncle knew she fell asleep crying into the moss that once formed her father's nest. The older kits had survived the best but they had changed too. Blizzardsky was quick to anger. Forestclaw's tone had become harsher; sarcasm his first choice. It wasn't unusual to find him and Blizzardsky arguing with each other, claws unsheathed and teeth bared. Jayflight was solemn and grief-stricken. Leafshine got up every morning before anyone else so she could pull herself together and get through the day. Then, like Snowpaw, she crumble at night when everyone was asleep. He often found her curling up with Jayflight out in the forest, a pool of tears around their paws.

Then there was Falconstar himself. He was trying to move on but every day he woke to find Cobrapelt issuing orders instead of his best friend. The sand colored tom was doing his best to fill the pawsteps left by the white tom. A cat whose name was never spoken. It was just too painful. The leader stiffened as a nose touched his shoulder. He looked right and found a light golden-sand colored she-cat with a cream belly. Her blue eyes were shining brightly. Her name was Honeyblaze. She loved Falconstar from the moment he had pulled her out of a bramble thicket. He sighed weakly. He didn't have the energy to push her away today. So he continued through the thick undergrowth with the she-cat pressing into him.

The patrol passed the training ground. Nightfur's kits were practicing with their mentors in the middle of the open clearing. Sunlight shined down on the group. Ravenpaw and Dapplepaw were practicing the tree climbing skills that Ashtree drilled into them. Windhowl and Silversoul were watching from the ground. Snowpaw was locked in mock combat with her mentor, Icefur. Tigerstorm was teaching Cloudpaw a new fighting move. Falconstar smiled as he observed the narrowed eyes and fierce snarls on the apprentices' faces. All of them were pushing themselves hard. They wanted to prove that they could be great warriors. They wanted to make their mother proud. Most importantly, they wanted to make their father proud.

Padding onward, Falconstar scented another group of cats. Hazelsky and Stormpaw. Both were out hunting today. Stormpaw might be a cripple but she was strong. Her hind leg meant that fighting and hunting her difficult, especially for leaping and rearing. However, she strove to prove herself every day. She trained harder than anyone. She volunteered for as many tasks as she could get her paws on. Hazelsky and Flightwish were always there for. A smile touched Falconstar's face. Stonepaw, now Stonepelt, rarely left her side. Maybe one day the tom would pick up the courage to tell the she-cat how he felt. Speaking of future kits, Falconstar's mind went back to the hissing fight that had dominated the morning. Wildfire had wanted out of camp to do a little hunting. Her mate, Cobrapelt, had forbidden it. It took the gentle touch of a pregnant Whispersong to get the mother to accept her fate. The Clan had been a little nervous when Wildfire announced her pregnancy. The feisty, hot-headed she-cat did not seem to be a great choice of parent. But she had proven them wrong. Her tongue was still sharper than her claws but she gentle and loving with her three kits. Now Whispersong was pregnant with Windhowl's kits. The Clan was strong and getting stronger.

But its creator was not there to see it.

Another sigh escaped Falconstar's nose. Then he shook his head. He needed to focus. He needed to guide his Clan. That's what his best friend would want. Glancing behind him, he spotted Wolfsnarl and Otterfoot, along with their new apprentices, Ashpaw and Goldenpaw. Deersong, Honeyblaze, and Coalsplash were also in the patrol. They were the newer warriors and still needed getting used to the Clan territory. Reedtail was walking at the back. Falconstar felt his heart twist deep in his chest. Flecks of gray were starting to appear in Reedtail's fur. The tom was not the oldest by any means. However, his family had a history of experiencing aging problems faster than most cats. Luckily Wildfire and Barktooth, his younger siblings, were not showing any signs. Though, their father was not the same. Falconstar sighed weakly. He really wished that Reedtail would find a good mate. He deserved to have descendants, to have kits that he could watch grow up. It would be a shame to see him die alone.

A yowl suddenly broke through Falconstar's thoughts. His head spun around in a heartbeat, ears pricked. He knew that yowl like it was his own. Tawnysong! Another yowl came from the she-cat's throat. Pain was evident. Quickly the patrol raced in that direction. Forestclan could not bear to lose another one its founding leaders. It would surely shake the Clan's confidence. As he ran, Falconstar listened and sniffed for any sign of the attacking force. He had to be prepared. Another yowl rang out. Tawnysong was close. Falconstar lifted his voice. A patrol was coming. Help was close by.

The patrol burst out into a small clearing. Tall trees cast thick, dark shadows over the area. In the middle was Tawnysong. Her calico pelt was fluffed outward in rage. Scarlet blood dripped to the damp ground. Beyond her was another she-cat. This one was white with small black spots on her back and sides. The dark gray tail-tip barely swished back and forth. Ice blue eyes calmly flicked over to the patrol. Growls echoed in the clearing as the patrol spread out. They could see the medicine cat's blood on those black front paws. Falconstar stepped to Tawnysong's side. He knew that the medicine cat would not have attacked for no reason. Yes, the she-cat was trespassing but it was not the medicine cat's place to address it. Then a soft whimper came to his ears. Glancing down, the leader saw the sand-ginger she-cat with pale tan stripes and white paws who was hiding between Tawnysong's white paws. Her green eyes were watching the intruder with terror.

Falconstar glared at the trespassing she-cat, "What are you doing to this kit?"

An almost musical voice replied smoothly, "Just trying to help. The kit's mother is dead. So are her siblings. I just wanted to give her a safe home."

"You…killed them…killed them all…" the she-kit whimpered.

A sick, pleasure-filled smile touched the she-cat face. Slowly her tongue over her lips, "So I did and it was satisfying."

Forestclan hissed in rage. They could not believe that any cat could do that. However, this she-cat not only admitted to it but _enjoyed_ it. The she-cat took a step forward. Tawnysong crouched low and unsheathed her claws. Her teeth flashed in the dappled light. Falconstar stepped between them. His green eyes glowed with a dangerous light. He would not let this she-cat hurt the kit. Not anymore. A cold, bored look entered those ice blue eyes. The she-cat sat down and licked her front paws clean. A soft, musical purr came from her throat as she tasted the medicine cat's blood.

Her eyes looked at them, "The kit is mine. Give her up."

"Never!" snapped Reedtail's voice.

The she-cat turned to him, as did the Forestclan cats. His light brown fur was bristling with barely controlled rage. Those black stripes were ominously bold in the dappling light. His amber eyes glowed with disgust and anger. Both black ears were pressed flat against his head. Without warning, the she-cat darted towards him. Reedtail easily leaped over her sharp claws. His claws shot forward and tore through her muzzle. The she-cat yowled with rage. The tom ducked under her next blow. A quick leap slammed his head into her stomach. She gasped with shock as she went flying away. Before she could rise, Reedtail had her pinned.

"Don't _ever_ come near that kit again!" he spat angrily then stepped away.

The killer she-cat glared up at him, "I never give up chasing after a piece of prey. She will be mine one day. When she is, I promise to make her death slow and horrible. You won't be able to keep her safe."

"Try me!" Reedtail snarled, placing himself protectively between the she-cat and the kit. Both amber eyes glowed with an ominous light. "I don't care who you are. As long as she stands at my side, I will protect her with my life."

Falconstar spoke up, voice cold, "And Reedtail's life is protected by all of Forestclan. Who are you to challenge us?"

Those ice blue eyes studied each cat in the clearing as she padded away. Then she said sweetly, "My name is Star. I do dare to challenge you." She turned and vanished into the shadows. A soft, musical chuckle floated back to them, "But I'm not the only challenger you've got to deal with. Good luck, Forestclan. You're going to need it."

* * *

The Clan was nervous. No one knew what the mysterious Star meant by her threat. All they knew was that she was no ordinary enemy. She enjoyed killing. She enjoyed doing the unthinkable. Blossomstorm and Jayflight were patching Tawnysong up. Reedtail sat in the middle of camp. His black-ringed tail was wrapped protectively around the she-kit. Her green eyes were wide with amazement as she watched the Clan. Seeing Wishkit, she wriggled in a futile attempt to escape Reedtail. The light brown tabby leaned over and gently licked her striped back. He purred softly to her. A white paw batted at his chin. A chuckle escaped his throat. Then he lifted his tail and let her charge towards the kit. Wishkit saw her incoming and went into a crouch. Soon they playing a game of chase. Falconstar realized that both were about four moons old. In two moons they would be apprentices.

Lifting his voice, he called out, "Forestclan, gather for a Clan meeting!" His Clan did as he asked. Once ready, their leader continued, "You've already been briefed of the situation. Be prepared for any attacks. If you smell an unusual scent, gather a patrol and check it out. We must be cautious."

"What of the kit?" Reedtail asked as Falconstar paused.

The leader noticed how the kit had returned to Reedtail's protective embrace. He smiled, "That is up to her." Those green eyes met her's, "Do you want to join us, … ?"

"Yes," the kit squeaked in a heartbeat. Then she recognized the pause at the end of his question and continued, "My name is Honey."

"Honeykit," Reedtail corrected softly, giving her a lick between the ears. A soft laugh came from her mouth. The tom raised his gaze to the Clan, "I'm willing to accept her as my own. She doesn't need any milk. However, she does need a parent. If she will have me then I'll be her father."

Honeykit did not need to respond. Her action of cuddling against him told the Clan her decision. Falconstar smiled to himself. Just when he was thinking Reedtail needed a family. The joy shining in both their eyes told him that they meant for each other. Father and daughter. It was perfect. It was then an apologetic cough rang out. All eyes turned to Jayflight. The tom was standing by the bloody moss used to clean Tawnysong up. A fearful light shined in his eyes.

"I hate to bring this up now after such good news but it must said," he muttered. Then he nudged the moss pile. "This is a sign from Starclan." Mutters of shock and fear ran through the Clan. Reedtail pulled Honeykit close to him. Willowbreeze did the same with Wishkit. The other kits scurried to their mother's side.

Falconstar spoke up, "What is the message, Jayflight?"

The medicine cat paused, indecision and fear in his gaze, before speaking:

"Water will become blood. Rain will turn to fire. War will come with a falcon's cry and a flash of lightning."

* * *

 **Forestclan**

Leader:

Falconstar: massive dark brown tom with black stripes and green eyes, left paw is white. Nightfur's brother.

Deputy:

Cobrapelt: sand colored tom with amber eyes and white paws. Wildfire's mate. Father of

Medicine Cat(s):

Tawnysong: white, calico she-cat with deep green eyes. Her chin is black, orange patch on her muzzle and around her left ear, both ears are tipped with black with white in the middle, black tail tip, right eye surrounded in black, and white paws. **(Falachen)**

Blossomstorm: gray female with dark gray spots and amber eyes. **(BoneMeal)**

Jayflight: dark gray tom with black patches on his sides and pale blue eyes, blind. Lightningfur and Nightfur's son. Brother of Blizzardsky, Forestclaw, Leafshine, Cloudpaw, Ravenpaw, Dapplepaw, and Snowpaw.

Warriors:

Autumnfire: red-ginger she-cat with blue eyes and brown patches here and there. Mintleaf and Duststripe's sister.

Mintleaf: gray tuxedo she-cat with sky blue eyes. Autumnfire and Duststripe's sister.

Duststripe: sand colored tom with dark brown stripes and green eye (right eye is blind/missing). Autumnfire and Mintleaf's brother.

Nightfur: pure black she-cat with amber eyes. Falcon's younger sister and Lightningfur's mate. Mother of Blizzardsky, Forestclaw, Leafshine, Jayflight, Cloudpaw, Ravenpaw, Dapplepaw, and Snowpaw.

Rosedawn: red she-cat with white spots and amber eyes. Twin of Flowerspot. Flickerfire's mate. Mother of Ashpaw and Goldenpaw.

Flowerspot: red she-cat with white spots and amber eyes. Twin of Rosedawn.

Willowbreeze: cream she-cat with black and brown spots and green eyes. Mother of Rattleclaw, Sunviper, Birdfeather, and Wishpaw.

Riverbreeze: blue-gray she-cat with a white muzzle, white/gray ringed tail, and hazel eyes. Eaglewing's mate. Mother of Stonepaw.

Eaglewing: brown tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes. Riverbreeze's mate. Father of Stonepaw.

Windhowl: white tom with brown spots and amber eyes. Previously known as Howler. Whispersong' mate.

Skycloud: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes and white tipped ears. Mother of Whispersong and Wolfsnarl.

Ashtree: dark gray she-cat with green eyes and silver flecks and black ears.

Tigerpelt: black tabby tom with ginger-brown stripes and blue eyes. No right ear.

Berrybranch: long-legged brown tom with red-ginger patches and amber eyes.

Barktooth: light brown tom with white stripes and hazel eyes. Wildfire's brother.

Reedtail: light brown tom with black stripes, black ears, black ringed tail, and amber eyes. Wildfire and Barktooth's half-brother. Adopted father of Honeypaw.

Icefur: silver tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes, dark gray stripes, white ears and paws, and white tipped tail. Fishrunner and Streamnose's sister.

Streamnose: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes and white ears and muzzle. Fishrunner and Icefur's sister.

(NOTE: Icefur and Streamnose are the same litter. Fishrunner from previous litter)

Otterfoot: black, gray, and brown she-cat with green eyes.

Flightwish: brown and white patched she-cat with yellow eyes. Mother of Cloudpaw (racer) and Stormpaw. Talon's former mate.

Aspenfall: short-haired silver tabby with ice blue eyes. She has long legs that lead to her appearing tall. She's got muscle, but most of it doesn't show. **(AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon)**

Cherryleap: brown she-cat with patches of red and white, red left paw (front), white tail tip, two colored eyes (left: green, right: amber). **(Guest Cat)**

Tigerstorm: tom, unruly off-white fur, with striking brown eyes, black strikes down back and face. **(BoneMeal)**

Flickerfire: tom, short curly red pelt, white on the muzzle and underbelly, green eyes. Rosedawn's mate. Father of Ashkit and Goldenkit. **(BoneMeal)**

Bonefeather: a light gray shorthair with a white chin, chest, and paws. Mischievous brown eyes. Small body with a short tail. Right ear was burned off in a fire, left is chipped at the top (fight with a loner). **(BoneMeal)**

Hazelsky: silver and white tabby she-cat with darker gray tabby stripes and sky blue eyes. Previously known as Bella. ( **TheSilveroftheSky)**

Wolfsnarl: dark gray tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes, resembles father closely. Son of Skycloud (and Breeze). Whispersong's brother.

Whispersong: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes, black tipped ears, and black tipped tail. Daughter of Skycloud (and Breeze). Wolfsnarl's sister.

Rattleclaw: dusty brown tom with blue eyes and four black paws and black tail tip. Son of Willowbreeze. Sunviper and Birdfeather's brother.

Sunviper: yellow tom with amber eyes, hints of ginger in his pelt. Son of Willowbreeze. Rattleclaw and Birdfeather's brother.

Silversoul (Hawk): large, muscular, but really skinny silver tabby she-cat with deep blue eyes. **(SilentLeap85)**

Blizzardsky: pure white tom with blue eyes, long fur. Lightningfur and Nightfur's son. Brother of Forestclaw, Leafshine, Jayflight, Cloudpaw, Ravenpaw, Dapplepaw, and Snowpaw.

Forestclaw: dark brown tom with black spots, ears, and paws and amber eyes that glow ominously in the dark. Lightningfur and Nightfur's son. Brother of Blizzardsky, Leafshine

Leafshine: calico with more brown than orange and white with deep, leaf green eyes. Lightningfur and Nightfur's daughter. Sister of Blizzardsky, Forestclaw, Jayflight, Cloudpaw, Ravenpaw, Dapplepaw, and Snowpaw.

Blackstorm: jet black she-cat with light gray stripes that look like lightning and snow-white eyes **(Silentleap85)**

Stonepelt: blue-gray tom with green eyes. Riverbreeze and Eaglewing's son.

Deersong: brown she-cat with four white paws and blue-green eyes. **(BooksRCoolYeah)**

Honeyblaze: light golden-sand color she-cat with a cream belly and blue eyes. **(silverflame)**

Coalsplash: silver tom with white belly, large black splashes throughout pelt, black splash around muzzle and across left side of face, and green eyes.

Apprentices:

Stormpaw: brown she-cat with gray spots and sky blue eyes, back left leg is badly twisted. Flightwish's and Talon's daughter. Sister of Cloudpaw (racer). Mentor: Hazelsky.

Cloudpaw: white tom with amber eyes, black paws, and black tipping his ears and tail. Mentor: Tigerstorm.

Ravenpaw: black tom with blue eyes. Mentor: Windhowl.

Dapplepaw: black she-cat with green eyes, white and gray patches along her back and sides, white tail tip. Mentor: Silversoul.

Snowpaw: pure white she-cat with amber eyes. Mentor: Icefur.

Ashpaw: shorthair red tom with green eyes, patches of white and orange on his face, back, and chest, white front left and back right paws, white tail tip, and white belly. Flickerfire and Rosedawn's son. Brother of Goldenpaw. Mentor: Wolfsnarl.

Goldenpaw: short, curly orange she-cat with bright amber eyes, a few white spots on her face and back, white chin and right ear. Flickerfire and Rosedawn's daughter. Sister of Ashpaw. Mentor: Otterfoot.

Wishpaw: white she-cat with black chest, muzzle, and black paws, pale gray stripes on her back, pale blue eyes ( **Falachen** ). Mentor: Bonefeather.

Honeypaw: a sand-ginger she-cat with pale tan stripes, white paws, and green eyes. Adopted daughter of Reedtail. Mentor: Leafshine.

Bearpaw: massive dark brown tom with amber eyes and tan chest. Mentor: Barktooth

Queens and Kits:

Wildfire: orange she-cat with green eyes and white back left paw. Barktooth's sister. Cobrapelt's mate. Mother of Squirrelkit (orange she-cat with sandy chest and stomach, amber eyes), Foxkit (pale orange tom with sandy-colored stripes, four white paws, and green eyes), and Fawnkit (brown she-cat with dark paws, white spots, and amber eyes).

Whispersong: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes, black tipped ears, and black tipped tail. Daughter of Skycloud (and Breeze). Wolfsnarl's sister. Windhowl's mate. Pregnant

Elders:

Crow: black tom with amber eyes, white muzzle, white tipped ears and tail.

Badger: black and white patched tom with faint gray stripes and green eyes.

* * *

 **Cats outside the Clan:**

Bloodfang: jet black she-cat with deep, emerald green eyes and long, jagged, deadly claws and fangs. **(SilentLeap85)**

Star: white she-cat with small black spots on her back and sides, both front paws are black, dark gray tail-tip, and ice blue eyes.

Snow: white she-cat with short-hair, normal-sized tail, yellow eyes, and black ear tips. **(Snowshadow)**

Lightningfur: pure white tom with deep blue eyes, long legs that make him tall, and a long, flexible tail. Nightfur's mate. Father of Blizzardsky, Forestclaw, Leafshine, Jayflight, Cloudpaw, Ravenpaw, Dapplepaw, and Snowpaw.

* * *

 **Starclan:**

Comet: faint black tom with orange and white stripes that swirl, white paws and nose, and hazel eyes. _Cause of Death:_ old age.

Samson: white tom with black, swirling stripes, pink nose, and blue eyes. Lightningfur's mentor. _Cause of Death:_ throat sliced open.

Patch: small russet-colored tom with faint splashes of ginger and brown, four white paws, and bright green eyes. Lightningfur's second apprentice. _Cause of Death:_ drowning.

Coral: calico she-cat with green eyes. Patches of brown mix with the black, white, and orange. White left ear with an orange tip. Right ear is brown and black patched. Large black spot covers her right eye, traveling back around the ear, to the back of her head. Orange flecks surround left eye. Brown spot on muzzle (near nose) and brown tail tip. Right front paw is black. Left front paw is white with an orange toe. Both back paws are patched black, orange, and white. White belly. _Cause of Death:_ paw swipe from fox attack to her stomach.

Sophia: white she-cat with large, ginger spots and blue eyes. Lightningfur's first love. _Cause of Death:_ cut open from throat to tail across the stomach.

Unnamed kit (Cloud): white tom with deep blue eyes, ginger spot on his muzzle and ginger tail tip. _Cause of Death:_ mother's death, never lived.

Breeze: dark gray with black stripes and amber eyes. Father of Wolfsnarl and Whispersong. Skycloud's former mate. _Cause of Death:_ hunting dog attack.

Twig: a brown tom with a white chest and stomach and green eyes. Tawnysong's father. _Cause of Death:_ greencough.

Talon: gray tom with flecks of white and sky blue eyes. Father of Cloudpaw and Stormpaw. Flightwish's former mate. _Cause of Death:_ rat-bite infection.

Bear: small white tom with amber eyes, black stripes, and brown spots. Falconstar's and Nightfur's father. _Cause of Death:_ falling from a tree during a fight.

Whisper: small pure black she-cat with amber eyes. Falconstar's and Nightfur's mother. _Cause of Death:_ fight with a rogue.

Ancestor of Aspenfall: silver she-cat with amber eyes. Scars cover her entire body. _Cause of Death:_ unknown.

Timberclaw: black and brown patched tom with brown eyes and broken jaw. Willowbreeze's former mate. _Cause of Death:_ hit in the head by a Twoleg boulder.

Dustflight: jet black tom with amber eyes, small body, short, shorthair, tail tabby style. **(BoneMeal)**. _Cause of Death:_ rockslide, saving Flickerfire.

Birdfeather: gray, brown, and black patched tom with brown eyes. Son of Willowbreeze. Rattleclaw and Sunviper's brother. _Cause of Death:_ bite to the spine, saving Blizzardpaw.

Branch: black tom with white spots. _Cause of Death:_ hunting dog attack. **(BoneMeal)**

Cloudpaw (Cloudracer): white tom with patches of pale gray and amber eyes. Flightwish's and Talon's son. Brother of Stormpaw. _Cause of Death:_ falling into the gorge, protecting Stormpaw from dog attack.

Fishrunner: silver she-cat with amber eyes. Icefur and Streamnose's older sister. _Cause of Death:_ Twoleg hunting trap, lost her head.

* * *

 **Dark Forest:**

Oak: massive brown tom with patches of red and black and amber eyes. Lightningfur's first apprentice and enemy. _Cause of Death:_ throat cut by Lightningfur.

* * *

 **Ancients:**

Ancient Tom: a white tom with black stripes covering his back, black line flowing from nose to back of head, fluffy white tail, and bright green eyes.

Ancient She-cat: tortoiseshell she-cat with various shades of red, orange, and gray and deep blue eyes. Stomach is white. Top of tail is black while the bottom is spotted. Long legs.


	2. No Longer Me

**NOTE: I don't own anything warriors and only two of the characters. All credit given in the Allegiances section.**

 **TheCrystallineWarrior: This sequel is primarily of my design, yes. However, my friend is the one to come up with character actions and personalities.**

 **BooksRCoolYeah: I laughed when I read your review because this chapter was destined to be from Lightningfur's POV. Reviving Blood will switch between him and Forestclan.**

 **AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon and SilentLeap85: Thank you so much for your support in this and my other enterprises. You really make me want to finish these and get them out. Thank you!**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Reviving Blood

Chapter 2: No Longer Me

Sunlight danced on Lightningfur's closed eyes. Slowly those eyes opened, revealing the deep blue color to the sun. He stretched his front legs. His back pressed into the back of his bed. Then he stretched out his left back leg. Dominic's fur pressed into his pads. The dog grunted as Lightningfur's other leg pressed into him. The dog's head came up. Brown eyes glared at the cat that was disturbing his sleep. The white tom ignored the glare. He rose and arched his back in a stretch. His right paw touched the cool stone. Dominic spun in his bed and slammed his snout into Lightningfur's side. The tom hissed as he went down. Those blue eyes glared at the dog.

"What was that for?" he hissed angrily.

Dominic studied him and growled softly, "You know master's commands. Leaving your bed before he approves will get you into a lot of trouble."

"And when do I care?" the tom snapped, starting to rise again.

Footsteps could be heard approaching from behind. Dominic batted the tom back down. Then he turned and curled up, laying his massive head on the edge of his bed. Lightningfur had managed to curl into a ball before Trenton appeared. The Twoleg was in his white nightshirt and brown trousers. Both were wrinkled from sleep. Lightningfur winced as the Twoleg's boots made a tapping sound. How he ever got used to that sound before was beyond him. He felt Trenton's blue eyes studying him. He didn't move an inch. Trenton did not approve of the cat waking up before him. Lightningfur snarled. He was not allowed to do many things. Hunting and fighting were forbidden. He was only allowed outside when Trenton took him and Dominic out for exercise. A track had been built for the tom to exercise on. If he tried to leave the track, Trenton would yell at him then lock him up for a week. Lightningfur was waited on hand and paw by everyone. Trenton refused to feed him mice, squirrels, rabbits, birds, or any forest prey. The only food he ate had to past his master's strict standards. Claws dug into the bed. It was getting annoying. He was a warrior of Forestclan.

That's when Lightningfur felt his heart twist. He had left Forestclan behind. He was no warrior. He was no deputy. Those eyes closed in agony. He could not even call himself a father. His ears briefly twitched as footsteps approached. Trenton's fingers scratched his exposed back. Food was placed at the bedside. Dominic barked in greeting. Their master fondled his ears and placed food beside his bed too. Then he went and sat in a comfortable chair. His blue eyes watched Lightningfur like a hawk. The tom pretended to stretch and yawn. Then he ate the meat. His stomach twisted at the smell. Since being dragged here, he had learned to hate the smell of cooked meat mixed with herbs. Quickly he started scarfing the food down.

Trenton's hand slapped the side of his face. He was calm but Lightningfur saw the annoyance in the Twoleg's gaze. Lightningfur swallowed the food in his mouth. He's narrowed eyes watched his master. Trenton must have sensed his defiant attitude. The Twoleg picked him up by the scruff. His other hand picked up the bowl of food. Lightningfur caught Dominic's eye roll. Trenton picked up a piece of meat. The tom felt the urge to reject the meat as his master held it in front of his nose. However, he knew such an action would only lead to being locked in cage for a month. He gingerly took the piece of meat. He chewed twice before swallowing. Trenton waited a few seconds before picking up the next piece.

Dominic was finished with his meal long before Lightningfur was. The tom leaped to the ground as soon as Trenton allowed him to. He shook his pelt. Quickly he turned and licked his tail fur flat. His master walked past him with the bowls. He opened the main door and landed the bowls out to a Twoleg servant. Lightningfur continued his bathing. Trenton paused in indecision. His eyes were narrowed as he watched his old friend. Then he shrugged and headed for his bedroom. Dominic approached once they heard the click of the lock.

His voice was filled with worry, "Your attitude is going to cause a lot of issues. Trenton's patience with you is running thin."

"I don't care," Lightningfur growled between licks.

Dominic looked at him, "I care. You won't like Trenton's ultimate punishment. He won't hurt you due to his debt but it won't be pretty either."

"He can do whatever he wants with me. There is no pain he can cause that I haven't already felt," the white cat hissed. The claws on his front right paw unsheathed. He snarled, curling them, "He's already tore my heart out."

The dog flattened his ears and grumbled, "He gave you the option of bringing them with us."

"What kind of choice is that?" Lightningfur suddenly snapped, fur rising. "Forestclan doesn't belong here. My kits and mate don't belong here. You think this life is driving me crazy? All of Forestclan would be climbing up the walls insane if they were here. And how often would I get to see those that were allowed to stay in the forest? If this is any indication then the answer is never."

Dominic actually took a step back from the snarling cat. Lightningfur realized this and looked away. Guilt made his fur feel hot. The dog wasn't at fault. He only did as Trenton commanded him to. That cold, wet nose pressed into his fur. Deep blue eyes met the dog's brown gaze. He understood the pain Lightningfur could feel. Sighing, the white tom hauled himself to his feet. Those white paws carried him towards the back of Trenton's den. A step up and an open doorway separated the dining area from the living area. Beyond the wall, before the dining area, was a long hallway. To the left was Trenton's private office. A public one was attached to the living room. To the right was Trenton's quarters. Lightningfur padded past the hall and dodged among the table and chair legs. There, surrounded by the gray stone, was a large window. A seat with comfortable blankets and pillows was set beneath it. Lightningfur leaped onto the seat and looked out.

The castle yard below was bustling with soldiers. Cats were bathing in the morning sunlight while dogs patrolled the walls and castle grounds with their Twoleg handlers. Those deep blue rose as he looked beyond. Unlike most castles in his territory, Trenton's castle was free standing. The nearest village was Feldom, a three hour journey on horseback. Forests and open plains separated the village from the castle. The trees blurred in and out of focus. Lightningfur didn't bother to stop the tears from sliding down his cheeks. His eyes focused on his reflection. Sitting with him were his family. A snarl of pain appeared on his face. Those blue eyes squeezed tightly shut.

They were gone. All of them. He was alone. He had abandoned them! What kind of father and mate did that!?

Trenton's voice cut through his thoughts, "Poppy?"

Both hands pressed into the fur on his sides. Lightningfur refused to look at the Twoleg. From the reflection, he saw that Trenton was watching him with a worried frown. Then those blue eyes went to the forests surrounding his castle. A look of understanding cleared away the frown. His fingers started scratching Lightningfur's pelt. The tom still refused to give the Twoleg his attention. Trenton was the one at fault. He made him choose. He made Lightningfur leave his only family behind. A sigh escaped his mouth. The white tom had to be honest.

 _He_ was the only one to blame.

Trenton gently picked him up, being careful not to press into the cat's stomach, as he spoke, "I was planning on going hunting tomorrow with some of my knights. Do you want to join us?"

"Can I hunt or am I just watching?" the tom asked.

A frown touched Trenton's face. To allow Lightningfur the right to hunt could end up with the tom being hurt. However, he knew that the tom would elect to stay locked up in the castle if he was only going to watch. With a nod, Trenton gave his permission. If Lightningfur came along, he could hunt. That drew a weak purr from the cat. There would be conditions and rules but at least he could do something. Trenton gently scratched his ears and back as the Twoleg headed down to the throne room. Dominic padded at the Twoleg's feet. As always, there was a lot to be done today.

* * *

Lightningfur shifted slightly in his bed. It was shortly after the noon meal and he was taking a nap. Trenton was sitting on his throne, a table moved in front so he could work. Dominic was on the other side. A loud snore came from his bed. The tom snarled then flinched. So far he hadn't made a sound that would alert his master to a problem. But he was far from sleeping peacefully.

 _The flames towered above him. His fur stood on end in fright. Several pairs of cat eyes open and looked at him from within the flames. A hiss escaped his throat. Then he heard a yowl of pain. Spinning around, Lightningfur felt his heart stop. He knew that yowl. Those white paws sprinted into the dark trees. That had been Nightfur's yowl! He let out a powerful yowl. He was coming. He was almost to her._

 _He slid to a halt as another cry rang out. Those blue eyes went left. Leafshine! A thunderous screech came from his right. Blizzardsky! Jayflight's voice rang out from above. Nightfur's cry of pain was now joined by Forestclaw's. Falconstar's hiss made the tom's heart leap into his throat. Crackling made him look behind. The fire had followed him into the forest. He couldn't go that way. His kits, mate, and brother were all in different directions. He couldn't possibly get to all of them in time. Not even his speed could outrun the wall of heat that chased him._

" _Daddy!" Leafshine cried out._

" _Father!" Forestclaw added._

 _Blizzardsky and Jayflight's cries of agony filled his ears._

 _Falconstar let out a yowl, "Lightningfur! Where are you?"_

" _Hold on! I'll find you! Just hold on!" he cried back._

 _The smoke filled his lungs at that moment. Making him cough and gag. Desperately he made a run for Leafshine. The flames continued their constant advance forward. The tom raced through the forest. Branches slapped him in the face. Roots tried desperately to trip him. The voices of his family continued to rise. More and more of Forestclan were adding their voices to the cry for help. Crackling sounds were getting louder as the fire caught up. Heat snapped at the tip of his tail. Panting hard, Lightningfur pushed himself harder. He had to find his family. He had to!_

 _Then all was black._

 _Looking around, still panting, Lightningfur desperately sought his family. He yowled as loudly as he could. No answer. His long tail beat into the ground as he called for Jayflight. Still no answer came. Heart starting to break, he called again. And again. And again. Finally his throat could take no more. Tears poured down his cheeks. Light slowly revealed the world around him. Ash floated through the air. Tiny rivers of blood were turned black. A burned forest surrounded him on every side. His paws carried him forward. Desperately he stuck his nose in every hole, every possible hiding spot. No one could be found. There weren't even any scents!_

" _How could you leave us?" Snowkit's voice hissed._

 _Ravenkit yowled, "We loved you! Trusted you!"  
"You abandoned us!" Cloudkit spat._

 _Dapplekit's sweet meow entered his ears, "We needed you and you weren't there. This is all because of you!"_

" _Where are you?" the tom yowled, pain making his voice shake. "Please, tell where you are. I'll keep you safe. Where are you!?"_

" _Where you should be," Snowkit growled._

" _Where you left us," Cloudkit yowled._

" _Where we will grow up without you," Ravenkit hissed._

" _Where you decided we were no longer family," Dapplekit snarled._

Trenton's voice cut in, "Poppy, wake up!"

Lightningfur jolted up. His eyes were wide with horror and fear. His breathing was coming in fast, ragged gasps. Trenton was kneeling beside his bed. Worry shined in his blue eyes. Dominic whimpered as the Twoleg held the cat down. Desperately Lightningfur twisted around. He had to find his kits. Something had happened to them. Something had happened to his family. He had to find them. He had to be there for them. Then he remembered where he was. A spike of pain and guilt stabbed through his heart like a hot sword. He couldn't be there for them. If they were in trouble, he couldn't save them.

All because he chose to follow Trenton.

All because he was moons away.

" _Because I'm no longer the cat they loved and respected. Because I'm just a worthless traitor,"_ he thought as Trenton picked him up and held him close.

Not one saw the faint brown tom with black and red splashes hiding in the shadows. A cruel smile touched his lips. Then he faded away. His work was done…

For now.

* * *

 **Thanks all for the support. I'm having serious writer's block and perfectionist issues with my other stories so I figured I would finish this.**


	3. Bloodied Fangs

**NOTE: I don't own anything warriors and only two of the characters. All credit given in the Allegiances section.**

 **BoneMeal: I did get your reviews. As a guest, your reviews always show up roughly three days after you post them. Yes, I plan to use Forge and his cats in the future. I also plan to bring in two cats from Blossomstorm's past. My friend laughed when I showed her the review about Steve Rogers. Says it's an accurate comparison. Trenton's patience is running thin but he's not mad enough to punish Lightningfur…cough…I mean Poppy. That's not to say Poppy won't be punished in the future. I look forward to seeing your story. I still think you should make your own fanfiction with it. It's really interesting.**

 **And I never answered you about Trenton's gem because I don't know the story. My friend said that she created him with it. Never about how he got it. So I have no clue. Based on his character, he probably took it from another king or bought it.**

 **AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon: The tom is actually Oak. He's preying on Poppy's fears, guilt, and pain to make his life difficult.**

 **BooksRCoolYeah: You are more than welcome about your cat.**

 **Since I've gotten the same question from many people, I'll answer it in general: Reviving Blood actually jumps from one cat's perspective to another. I wanted more cats to get the changed to tell their tale/be the eyes and ears telling the story. All even chapters will be from Poppy's POV but the Forestclan chapters will be from a different cat each time. Hope this answered your questions.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Reviving Blood

Chapter 3: Bloodied Fangs

Cobrapelt felt the sun burning into his sandy pelt. Slowly he placed a white paw forward. His eyes narrowed with absolute focus. The squirrel was nibbling on a nut in front of him. It did not even sense him approaching. Both back paws propelled him forward. The animal tried to bolt up a tree. The tom was faster, pinning down its tail. His jaws snapped shut on the neck. An instant kill. Sighing, he closed his eyes and raised his face towards the sky. He was giving thanks to Starclan for the kill. Then he picked it up and headed back the way he had come. His claws dug up the pigeon and two mice he had also caught. It was a good haul.

The bushes on his right rustled right before Autumnfire appeared. Three mice dangling from her red-ginger jaws. Riverbreeze appeared on the deputy's left with Stonepelt. Both were soaking wet and carrying several fish. Many of the cats moved away from the smell of fish. They hated it with a passion. However, many of the Clan were excellent fishers and Falconstar would not see their skill go to waste. After all, there were a few that would eat the fish. The queens were always teaching their kits to respect the various ways of life. Before becoming apprentices, each kit tried every different piece of prey that found itself in the fresh-kill pile. A smile barely touched his lips. Bonefeather had caught a snake while hunting a few days ago. Turns out that Foxkit loves the taste of snake.

Hearing pawsteps behind him, he glanced back. It was Icefur and her apprentice Snowpaw. The white apprentice was carrying a thrush and a pigeon. Her mentor had three more fish and a frog carefully held in her jaws. It was a mouthful but she could handle it. Soon the patrol reached the camp entrance. Barktooth and Tigerstorm were sitting outside. They were the camp guards. Ever since Star made her appearance seven days ago, the Clan had been cautious. Especially those with young apprentices to watch. Both toms nodded to the patrol. Cobrapelt ducked his head and led them into the buzzing camp. Eyes going left, the deputy saw Flickerfire, Rosedawn, Deersong, and Eaglewing hauling several brambles towards the elder's den. Falconstar wanted all dens reinforced in case of an attack. To the right, outside the apprentice's den, was Stormpaw, Ravenpaw, and Ashpaw. The two healthy apprentices were helping the injured one to perform her exercises for the day. Another smile barely touched his lips. They all wanted to see the injured she-cat gained her warrior name. He dropped his catch on the pile and watched the rest of his patrol. Once they had left their kill, the cats would head for different groups that might need their help. Icefur and Snowpaw headed back out of camp. It was time to practice their battle moves. Stonepelt dropped his catch, turned, and bounded straight for Stormpaw. The gray spotted brown she-cat smiled up at the tom. He purred in response before sniffing at her scarred, twisted leg. Playfully she rolled and batted at the warrior. Soon they were tussling in the dust while the other apprentices laughed.

"Daddy!" squeaked three voices.

The deputy turned to see his three kits charging him. He went into a crouch and smiled at them, tail flicking. Before Fawnkit, who was in the lead, could touch him, he leaped backwards. The kit yelped as she went rolling into the fresh-kill pile. Then it was Squirrelkit's turn. She leaped at her father's lowered shoulder. The tom rolled, watching as the surprised kit sailed over him. He grunted as Foxkit slammed into his side. The tom-kit was not going to be outsmarted. He locked onto Cobrapelt's shoulders and grabbed his father's left ear. Soon Squirrelkit was on his back as well. Little Fawnkit was still struggling to escape the pile of food. Chuckling, Cobrapelt gently grabbed her lashing tail and pulled her out. She squeaked as he picked her up. The deputy turned, padded to the right edge of camp, and tossed his head back. Fawnkit went sailing upward before landing on a ledge. Both other kits chuckled as she glared down at them.

Cobrapelt smiled up at her, "Why don't you stay up there and catch a eagle?"

"Maybe I will," Fawnkit squeaked indignantly.

The tom cocked his head to the right. It was surprising how the she-kit took after her mother so much despite looking like Barktooth. He heard a stifled laugh from his back. It was Squirrelkit, laughing at her sister's predicament. A slight stumbled right caused her to lose her grip and fall to the ground. A white paw pushed the front half of her body into a crack in the wall. A frown touched his face at the language the orange kit started spouting as her back paws desperately pushed in a futile attempt to get free. Foxkit was smiling at both his sisters. He, however, knew that their father was playing with them. He let out a _mrrow_ of shock when Cobrapelt tipped his head forward and dropped him to the ground. Grabbing his scruff, Cobrapelt jumped onto the top of warrior den and dropped his son. Foxkit spread his paws out wide as he desperately tried to balance. Then he slipped, causing his right paws to fall through tiny holes. He laughed along with Fawnkit about his own predicament.

A soft voice with an edge came to Cobrapelt's ears, "And what do you think you're doing?"

Looking down, Cobrapelt met Wildfire's green eyes. He smiled then jumped down, "Just teaching them a lesson."

The she-cat rolled her eyes. She padded over to Squirrelkit. Gingerly she pulled the kit from the crack. Squirrelkit was up on her paws in a heartbeat and charging her father. Cobrapelt let her tackle him. Rearing upward, Wildfire reached for Fawnkit. The she-kit bravely jumped the gap between the ledge and her mother's head. For the kit, the dropped must have looked immense. However, it was less than half a tail-length. Her mother lowered her head so that Fawnkit could easily step down. Then the she-kit raced for her father and sister. The last to be rescued was Foxkit, who growled that he did not need to be rescued. His mother did anyway.

From underneath his kits, Cobrapelt studied the camp. His precious mate was sitting on his left side, the warrior den on his right. The warriors were hard at work. They hauled in brambles, wove them together, and reinforced the dens or main wall. Mintleaf and Forestclaw replaced the guards. Border and hunting patrols left and returned. Blossomstorm returned to camp with Jayflight. Both were carrying herbs in their jaws. Tawnysong was dealing with a thorn in Goldenpaw's pad. The rest of the warriors and apprentices returned from their training session. Falconstar was talking with the leaders of the border patrols. Leafshine and Nightfur were talking on the other side of the warrior's den. Whispersong greeted Windhowl warmly. Then the tom's eyes spotted one cat sitting alone. He felt his heart twist.

Blackstorm.

The she-cat had been accepted and forgiven by the entire Clan. She had tried to save them after all. Since the Twolegs, she had proven herself to be a loyal and protective warrior. However, even from the other side of camp, the deputy could see the guilt in her white eyes. She never looked anyone in the eye. He wished that the she-cat would learn to forgive herself. No matter what, she would always be a Forestclan warrior. Silversoul approached the she-cat with two mice. Dropping both, she signaled to them with a paw and said something. Based on the small shrug the black and gray warrior gave, Cobrapelt knew that Silversoul had offered to share a meal. He sighed as he saw how Blackstorm pulled away while remaining close. She did not want to be too close to the silver warrior. With a grunt, Cobrapelt rose to his paws and headed to the fresh-kill pile with his family.

Dusk was slowly fading away. Cobrapelt padded with Aspenfall, Bonefeather, Tigerstorm, Duststripe, Nightfur, Forestclaw, and Cloudpaw. They were the last border patrol. Paws barely making a sound, the group moved forward like black shadows. Eyes flashed in the evening light. They had to be careful. No one ever knew when a threat could attack. One could never be fully prepared. The deputy stiffened. Then he turned and glared at Cloudpaw. The apprentice sheepishly stepped back, off of the tom's tail. With a snort, Cobrapelt padded onward. They wanted to be back before the forest got too dark.

A gentle breeze stirred the leaves high overhead. An owl started hooting in the distance as it's time to rule came. Dark shapes moved in a meadow to their right. Cobrapelt watched them for a few seconds before he recognized them as deer. The hoofed animals would not bother them. He continued onward. Several squirrels raced through the trees. Their chattering and movements echoed through the darkening forest. The patrol ignored them. It was common for squirrels to argue with each other over dens. Soon the Twoleg border came into sight. A hiss escaped Nightfur's throat. Forestclaw bared his teeth but made no sound. Cloudpaw simply licked one black paw before running it over an ear. The others simply sighed. Aspenfall pressed close to her friend. Both still missed him dearly. Cobrapelt had to admit…

He wished Lightningfur was still with them.

The patrol remarked some of the trees. Aspenfall and Tigerstorm laid two "corals", the white flowers, on the border. Nightfur and Forestclaw could not bear to watch them work. Cloudpaw continued to ignore the presence of the border. Soon the patrol turned and headed back towards camp. Cobrapelt licked his lips. He had to admit that he was thirsty. Knowing of a small creek nearby, he led the patrol in that direction. No one complained. They all were thirsty after the long, hard day. Lowering their heads, they started lapping up the water. Eyes and ears darted back and forth as the cats sough signs of a threat. Cobrapelt had just finished his drink and stood to his full height when he saw them. Green eyes stared at him from the bushes. These eyes were so deep a green that they looked like emeralds. He hissed a warning to his Clanmates. The patrol arched their backs and unsheathed their claws. They were ready for the fight.

The intruder moved faster than any of them could see. Cobrapelt went down under the charge. His claws ripped into his attacker's shoulders. Teeth bit into a pure black paw. Amber eyes glared at the emerald green. The cat did not seem worried about all the cats around. Instead, she, based on scent, rolled once and slammed Cobrapelt into the ground. A gasp escaped his mouth. It released the she-cat's paw. The paw came up, claws coming out. The deputy felt horror fill him in that instant. The claws were long and jagged. Blood had glued fur to those claws. This cat was a killer. This cat _loved_ the kill. A cruel smile touched those lips. Long, jagged teeth were revealed to him. Even with the moonlight streaming around them, he could barely make out the outline of his attacker. She was pure black…jet black! Then those claws descended towards his throat.

But Nightfur slammed into the she-cat before the kill could be made. Blood flew as those jagged claws raked the black she-cat's shoulder. Then Forestclan leaped over his mother. He brought down the cat attacking his Clanmates. A hind paw slammed into his head. Those claws desperately reached for his exposed throat. However, the tom had reared as he pulled away. The claws ripped long, deep gashes in his front right leg. Cobrapelt charged with Tigerstorm and Bonefeather. Aspenfall was holding a hissing Cloudpaw back. That was good. The apprentice was not trained enough to fight a cat like this. The she-cat turned to face their charge. Her claws raked across Bonefeather's nose, coming close to tearing out an eye. The other paw reached for Tigerstorm, who lightly leaped over it. Cobrapelt faced those snapping teeth. He did not back down. Lowering his head, he placed his shoulder into the she-cat's chest. A yowl escaped her throat as Tigerstorm grabbed her tail. Forestclaw seized ahold of her back and helped the two other toms bring her down. Cobrapelt barely held in a screech as those teeth bit into his spine. Her long claws slammed into her sides. She was planning on breaking his spine! Luckily Bonefeather pulled him away. An easy twist by the she-cat forced both of the other toms back.

Crouching low, she spat at them, "A good fight. You are worthy adversaries indeed."

"Who are you?" Aspenfall yowled.

The she-cat ignored her. Those green eyes were locked on Cobrapelt. The tom growled, "Who are you? Why are you here?"

A blood-thirsty smile appeared on those lips, revealing bloodied fangs, "Name's Bloodfang. I'm here looking for a worthy adversary. You can't believe how boring my games have been without a proper challenger. However, I know that I can find at least one here. See you around."

With that, she vanished into the bushes. Cobrapelt felt horror rush through his pelt. His blood was still pouring from his wounds. That she-cat loved the kill. Just like the other relished in hunting down kits. Amber eyes looked to the stars above. His heart sent out a cry for help. Forestclan would need all the help they could muster. He prayed that Starclan would help them during these times. But Jayflight's dire warning rang in his ears as Aspenfall and Nightfur helped him walk home.

" _War will come with a falcon's cry and a flash of lightning."_

* * *

 **Forestclan**

Leader:

Falconstar: massive dark brown tom with black stripes and green eyes, left front paw is white. Nightfur's brother.

Deputy:

Cobrapelt: sand colored tom with amber eyes and white paws. Wildfire's mate. Father of Squirrelkit, Foxkit, and Fawnkit.

Medicine Cat(s):

Tawnysong: white, calico she-cat with deep green eyes. Her chin is black, orange patch on her muzzle and around her left ear, both ears are tipped with black with white in the middle, black tail tip, right eye surrounded in black, and white paws. **(Falachen)**

Blossomstorm: gray female with dark gray spots and amber eyes. **(BoneMeal)**

Jayflight: dark gray tom with black patches on his sides and pale blue eyes, blind. Lightningfur and Nightfur's son. Brother of Blizzardsky, Forestclaw, Leafshine, Cloudpaw, Ravenpaw, Dapplepaw, and Snowpaw.

Warriors:

Autumnfire: red-ginger she-cat with blue eyes and brown patches here and there. Mintleaf and Duststripe's sister.

Mintleaf: gray tuxedo she-cat with sky blue eyes. Autumnfire and Duststripe's sister.

Duststripe: sand colored tom with dark brown stripes and green eye (right eye is blind/missing). Autumnfire and Mintleaf's brother.

Nightfur: pure black she-cat with amber eyes. Falcon's younger sister and Lightningfur's mate. Mother of Blizzardsky, Forestclaw, Leafshine, Jayflight, Cloudpaw, Ravenpaw, Dapplepaw, and Snowpaw.

Rosedawn: red she-cat with white spots and amber eyes. Twin of Flowerspot. Flickerfire's mate. Mother of Ashpaw and Goldenpaw.

Flowerspot: red she-cat with white spots and amber eyes. Twin of Rosedawn.

Willowbreeze: cream she-cat with black and brown spots and green eyes. Mother of Rattleclaw, Sunviper, Birdfeather, and Wishpaw.

Riverbreeze: blue-gray she-cat with a white muzzle, white/gray ringed tail, and hazel eyes. Eaglewing's mate. Mother of Stonepelt.

Eaglewing: brown tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes. Riverbreeze's mate. Father of Stonepelt.

Windhowl: white tom with brown spots and amber eyes. Previously known as Howler. Whispersong' mate.

Skycloud: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes and white tipped ears. Mother of Whispersong and Wolfsnarl.

Ashtree: dark gray she-cat with green eyes and silver flecks and black ears.

Tigerpelt: black tabby tom with ginger-brown stripes and blue eyes. No right ear.

Berrybranch: long-legged brown tom with red-ginger patches and amber eyes.

Barktooth: light brown tom with white stripes and hazel eyes. Wildfire's brother.

Reedtail: light brown tom with black stripes, black ears, black ringed tail, and amber eyes. Wildfire and Barktooth's half-brother. Adopted father of Honeypaw.

Icefur: silver tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes, dark gray stripes, white ears and paws, and white tipped tail. Fishrunner and Streamnose's sister.

Streamnose: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes and white ears and muzzle. Fishrunner and Icefur's sister.

(NOTE: Icefur and Streamnose are the same litter. Fishrunner from previous litter)

Otterfoot: black, gray, and brown she-cat with green eyes.

Flightwish: brown and white patched she-cat with yellow eyes. Mother of Cloudpaw (racer) and Stormpaw. Talon's former mate.

Aspenfall: short-haired silver tabby with ice blue eyes. She has long legs that lead to her appearing tall. She's got muscle, but most of it doesn't show. **(AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon)**

Cherryleap: brown she-cat with patches of red and white, red left paw (front), white tail tip, two colored eyes (left: green, right: amber). **(Guest Cat)**

Tigerstorm: tom, unruly off-white fur, with striking brown eyes, black strikes down back and face. **(BoneMeal)**

Flickerfire: tom, short curly red pelt, white on the muzzle and underbelly, green eyes. Rosedawn's mate. Father of Ashpaw and Goldenpaw. **(BoneMeal)**

Bonefeather: a light gray shorthair with a white chin, chest, and paws. Mischievous brown eyes. Small body with a short tail. Right ear was burned off in a fire, left is chipped at the top (fight with a loner). **(BoneMeal)**

Hazelsky: silver and white tabby she-cat with darker gray tabby stripes and sky blue eyes. Previously known as Bella. ( **TheSilveroftheSky)**

Wolfsnarl: dark gray tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes, resembles father closely. Son of Skycloud (and Breeze). Whispersong's brother.

Whispersong: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes, black tipped ears, and black tipped tail. Daughter of Skycloud (and Breeze). Wolfsnarl's sister.

Rattleclaw: dusty brown tom with blue eyes and four black paws and black tail tip. Son of Willowbreeze. Sunviper and Birdfeather's brother.

Sunviper: yellow tom with amber eyes, hints of ginger in his pelt. Son of Willowbreeze. Rattleclaw and Birdfeather's brother.

Silversoul (Hawk): large, muscular, but really skinny silver tabby she-cat with deep blue eyes. **(SilentLeap85)**

Blizzardsky: pure white tom with blue eyes, long fur. Lightningfur and Nightfur's son. Brother of Forestclaw, Leafshine, Jayflight, Cloudpaw, Ravenpaw, Dapplepaw, and Snowpaw.

Forestclaw: dark brown tom with black spots, ears, and paws and amber eyes that glow ominously in the dark. Lightningfur and Nightfur's son. Brother of Blizzardsky, Leafshine, Jayflight, Cloudpaw, Ravenpaw, Dapplepaw, and Snowpaw

Leafshine: calico with more brown than orange and white with deep, leaf green eyes. Lightningfur and Nightfur's daughter. Sister of Blizzardsky, Forestclaw, Jayflight, Cloudpaw, Ravenpaw, Dapplepaw, and Snowpaw.

Blackstorm: jet black she-cat with light gray stripes that look like lightning and snow-white eyes **(Silentleap85)**

Stonepelt: blue-gray tom with green eyes. Riverbreeze and Eaglewing's son.

Deersong: brown she-cat with four white paws and blue-green eyes. **(BooksRCoolYeah)**

Honeyblaze: light golden-sand color she-cat with a cream belly and blue eyes. **(silverflame)**

Coalsplash: silver tom with white belly, large black splashes throughout pelt, black splash around muzzle and across left side of face, and green eyes.

Apprentices:

Stormpaw: brown she-cat with gray spots and sky blue eyes, back left leg is badly twisted. Flightwish's and Talon's daughter. Sister of Cloudpaw (racer). Mentor: Hazelsky.

Cloudpaw: white tom with amber eyes, black paws, and black tipping his ears and tail. Mentor: Tigerstorm.

Ravenpaw: black tom with blue eyes. Mentor: Windhowl.

Dapplepaw: black she-cat with green eyes, white and gray patches along her back and sides, white tail tip. Mentor: Silversoul.

Snowpaw: pure white she-cat with amber eyes. Mentor: Icefur.

Ashpaw: shorthair red tom with green eyes, patches of white and orange on his face, back, and chest, white front left and back right paws, white tail tip, and white belly. Flickerfire and Rosedawn's son. Brother of Goldenpaw. Mentor: Wolfsnarl.

Goldenpaw: short, curly orange she-cat with bright amber eyes, a few white spots on her face and back, white chin and right ear. Flickerfire and Rosedawn's daughter. Sister of Ashpaw. Mentor: Otterfoot.

Wishpaw: white she-cat with black chest, muzzle, and black paws, pale gray stripes on her back, pale blue eyes ( **Falachen** ). Mentor: Bonefeather.

Honeypaw: a sand-ginger she-cat with pale tan stripes, white paws, and green eyes. Adopted daughter of Reedtail. Mentor: Leafshine.

Bearpaw: massive dark brown tom with amber eyes and tan chest. Mentor: Barktooth

Queens and Kits:

Wildfire: orange she-cat with green eyes and white back left paw. Barktooth's sister. Cobrapelt's mate. Mother of Squirrelkit (orange she-cat with sandy chest and stomach, amber eyes), Foxkit (pale orange tom with sandy-colored stripes, four white paws, and green eyes), and Fawnkit (brown she-cat with dark paws, white spots, and amber eyes).

Whispersong: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes, black tipped ears, and black tipped tail. Daughter of Skycloud (and Breeze). Wolfsnarl's sister. Windhowl's mate. Pregnant

Elders:

Crow: black tom with amber eyes, white muzzle, white tipped ears and tail.

Badger: black and white patched tom with faint gray stripes and green eyes.

* * *

 **Cats outside the Clan:**

Bloodfang: jet black she-cat with deep, emerald green eyes and long, jagged, deadly claws and fangs. **(SilentLeap85)**

Star: white she-cat with small black spots on her back and sides, both front paws are black, dark gray tail-tip, and ice blue eyes.

Snow: white she-cat with short-hair, normal-sized tail, yellow eyes, and black ear tips. **(Snowshadow)**

Lightningfur: pure white tom with deep blue eyes, long legs that make him tall, and a long, flexible tail. Nightfur's mate. Father of Blizzardsky, Forestclaw, Leafshine, Jayflight, Cloudpaw, Ravenpaw, Dapplepaw, and Snowpaw.

* * *

 **Starclan:**

Comet: faint black tom with orange and white stripes that swirl, white paws and nose, and hazel eyes. _Cause of Death:_ old age.

Samson: white tom with black, swirling stripes, pink nose, and blue eyes. Lightningfur's mentor. _Cause of Death:_ throat sliced open.

Patch: small russet-colored tom with faint splashes of ginger and brown, four white paws, and bright green eyes. Lightningfur's second apprentice. _Cause of Death:_ drowning.

Coral: calico she-cat with green eyes. Patches of brown mix with the black, white, and orange. White left ear with an orange tip. Right ear is brown and black patched. Large black spot covers her right eye, traveling back around the ear, to the back of her head. Orange flecks surround left eye. Brown spot on muzzle (near nose) and brown tail tip. Right front paw is black. Left front paw is white with an orange toe. Both back paws are patched black, orange, and white. White belly. _Cause of Death:_ paw swipe from fox attack to her stomach.

Sophia: white she-cat with large, ginger spots and blue eyes. Lightningfur's first love. _Cause of Death:_ cut open from throat to tail across the stomach.

Unnamed kit (Cloud): white tom with deep blue eyes, ginger spot on his muzzle and ginger tail tip. _Cause of Death:_ mother's death, never lived.

Breeze: dark gray with black stripes and amber eyes. Father of Wolfsnarl and Whispersong. Skycloud's former mate. _Cause of Death:_ hunting dog attack.

Twig: a brown tom with a white chest and stomach and green eyes. Tawnysong's father. _Cause of Death:_ greencough.

Talon: gray tom with flecks of white and sky blue eyes. Father of Cloudpaw and Stormpaw. Flightwish's former mate. _Cause of Death:_ rat-bite infection.

Bear: small white tom with amber eyes, black stripes, and brown spots. Falconstar's and Nightfur's father. _Cause of Death:_ falling from a tree during a fight.

Whisper: small pure black she-cat with amber eyes. Falconstar's and Nightfur's mother. _Cause of Death:_ fight with a rogue.

Ancestor of Aspenfall: silver she-cat with amber eyes. Scars cover her entire body. _Cause of Death:_ unknown.

Timberclaw: black and brown patched tom with brown eyes and broken jaw. Willowbreeze's former mate. _Cause of Death:_ hit in the head by a Twoleg boulder.

Dustflight: jet black tom with amber eyes, small body, short, shorthair, tail tabby style. **(BoneMeal)**. _Cause of Death:_ rockslide, saving Flickerfire.

Birdfeather: gray, brown, and black patched tom with brown eyes. Son of Willowbreeze. Rattleclaw and Sunviper's brother. _Cause of Death:_ bite to the spine, saving Blizzardpaw.

Branch: black tom with white spots. _Cause of Death:_ hunting dog attack. **(BoneMeal)**

Cloudpaw (Cloudracer): white tom with patches of pale gray and amber eyes. Flightwish's and Talon's son. Brother of Stormpaw. _Cause of Death:_ falling into the gorge, protecting Stormpaw from dog attack.

Fishrunner: silver she-cat with amber eyes. Icefur and Streamnose's older sister. _Cause of Death:_ Twoleg hunting trap, lost her head.

* * *

 **Dark Forest:**

Oak: massive brown tom with patches of red and black and amber eyes. Lightningfur's first apprentice and enemy. _Cause of Death:_ throat cut by Lightningfur.

* * *

 **Ancients:**

Ancient Tom: a white tom with black stripes covering his back, black line flowing from nose to back of head, fluffy white tail, and bright green eyes.

Ancient She-cat: tortoiseshell she-cat with various shades of red, orange, and gray and deep blue eyes. Stomach is white. Top of tail is black while the bottom is spotted. Long legs.


	4. Warrior's Heart

**NOTE: I don't own anything warriors and only two of the characters. All credit given in the Allegiances section.**

 **BoneMeal: Yes, I always know it's you because of the long review…or the fangirling. If you created an account then you could Private Message me and we could talk more often. Also, your reviews would appear within a few hours (depending on Internet connectivity) of you posting them. Took me a while to figure that out myself. I threats all know of each other but they don't necessarily "work together". However, they all want to attack Forestclan and see them fall apart so they work together in that sense.**

 **Mistsleaf: Yes, I do take OCs but only when they fit with the story. Adder and Maple will make a future appearance. I will guarantee that.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Reviving Blood

Chapter 4: Warrior's Heart

The courtyard below was a whirlwind of activity. Servants were racing to prepare the horses and equipment for today's hunt. Lounging inside a room in the bottom floor of the castle were the knights. They would rise when everything was ready. Inside the temperature was perfect. Plush, comfortable chairs were set up around small tables. A few played dice or card games with others. No real stakes were placed in these games. Trenton hated gambling after all. Others were simply relaxing or reading a book from the large bookshelves. Sunlight streamed through large windows. Inside it was cool, despite the increasing heat outside. The knights were enjoying themselves. The servants could wear themselves out for all they cared.

Higher in the castle, watching from a thin window, was a lone figure. His blue eyes watched the servants race to finish preparations. A frown of worry touched his face as one tripped and hit the cobblestones hard. Two more came to his side and checked him over. With a shake of the head, he got up and continued his chores. Those sharp blue eyes caught his limp. The man made a mental note to pull him from working until he was healed. A soft whine made him turn away from the window. A smile touched his lips.

Trenton scratched Dominic's ears and touched the gem around his neck, "How are you today, my boy?"

Dominic wagged his tail as he replied, "Good. Good. We going hunting today?"

The Twoleg nodded, "Yes we are. You ready?"

The massive dog turned in a complete circle, "Yes! Ready to chase some rabbits."

That made Trenton laughed. He past the excited dog and entered the living room. His blue eyes fell onto the other member. Poppy was licking his left paw. Casually he drew it over it over his face and beyond his ear. Those deep blue eyes were closed. Both ears turned towards Trenton as the Twoleg approached. One eye opened to look at him. A soft purr rumbled from his throat. His master smiled at him. Gently he scratched the tom's ears. Poppy rose to his paws and rubbed against the Twoleg's right leg. Trenton waited until his long tail was out of the way before walking towards the door. Both animals followed him.

Lightningfur felt his heart leap with joy. He was finally leaving the castle walls. The open forest and fields awaited them. Dominic was also excited. So excited in fact that he couldn't maintain a calm pace. He had to prance and even hop from time to time. Trenton kept looking at them with a smile on his face. He knew how excited they were. The tom felt his paws itch as two servants opened the massive doors. Sunlight made his eyes narrow. Footsteps behind him told him that the knights were following their leader. A huge brown horse was brought closer to Trenton. The Twoleg quickly mounted. He leaned over and whispered instructions to the servant coordinator about the servant that had tripped. A nod told him that the orders would be done. Meanwhile, the knights had been mounting their horses. Three Twolegs with heavily muscled arms stepped forward. Both hands gripped three leashes. Lightningfur flattened his ears as the dogs began to bay loudly. Even Dominic stepped away.

Trenton turned his horse towards the entrance, "Let's get going." He turned to one of the dog-handlers, "David, silence them. We don't want our potential prey to hear us coming before we even leave the castle."

Several chuckles came from the knights. David, a heavy-set man with brown hair and eyes, spoke several sharp words to the dogs. Instantly they went silent. These dogs were bred for the hunt, like Dominic was bred for fighting. All of them had been trained to obey orders the moment the words were spoken. After all, hunting required silent stalking then a charge. These dogs could bay all they wanted once they had a target to chase. Trenton nodded approvingly. He always wanted to see that training was holding steady. His heels tapped his horse's flank. With a snort, the animal trotted forward. Lightningfur raced at his right. Dominic was on the left. The knights and dog-handlers followed in no particular order. Several fighting cats and dogs surrounded the group. They were coming as a guard in case something should attack before the hunting party realized it was there.

Hoofbeats drummed loudly on the cobblestone pathway that led into the courtyard. The sound was soon muffled as the group rode onto the grass. Unlike most castles, Trenton's was set on a hill, making it impossible to have a moat. That didn't bother Lightningfur. His only experience with a moat was when he had fallen in during a fight. His opponent knew how to fight in the water and tried to drown him. That's when Sophia had come to his rescue. That's when they had first met. Those blue eyes closed momentarily as he fought the guilt that stabbed his heart. He knew she was happy and safe in Starclan. There was no reason he needed to guilt over her death. His gut, however, told him that he was the one to blame. Nothing would ever change that. A snarl curled on his lips and he picked up his pace. Those were thoughts he had to ignore.

The hunting party slowed down as reached a nearby forest. Each horse snorted nervously. Like the cats and dogs, they were bred for certain purposes. These horses were bred for a hunt. A forest, however, was never a good place. Here their speed and room to move was greatly limited. Their riders spurred them onward. A couple of the knights readied small hunting bows. The dog guards spread further out. The cats leaped into the trees. Lightningfur stayed with Trenton. He knew the rules of hunting. Trenton would set up an area where he could hunt and be safe at the same time. Only then would Trenton leave his side and go off on his own hunt. Luckily, the Twoleg leader had already sent workers ahead. The area was set up and ready to go. Dominic's was on the left side of the path while his was on the right. Both animals looked up at their master, waiting for his permission.

A smile touched those lips, "Go. Have fun. If you sense trouble, call immediately."

With that, the knights left them to their own devices. Lightningfur shared a smile with Dominic before they split. The tom lifted his head and spread his jaws apart. He could smell mouse through the bushes ahead. His body went low. Slowly, silently, he pulled himself forward. His deep blue eyes narrowed as he focused on the small, gray body. Those powerful muscles in his back legs launched him forward. The mouse never had a chance to run. Lightningfur quickly buried it. Both ears pricked as he heard happily barking. Obviously Dominic found the rabbit he wanted to chase. A smile touched the tom's lips. Dogs didn't understand the idea of hunting. All of them just wanted to find something then chase it. Going low, Lightningfur continued his searching for prey.

Maybe this time he could eat a good meal.

Dominic and Lightningfur joined the hunting party for lunch. Both brought their catches along with them. The dog had actually managed to catch a rabbit. Lightningfur had found a squirrel, thrush, and a second mouse along with his first catch. The dog didn't care. He prefered chasing to actually catching and eating. Why did he need to catch prey? Food was always waiting for him back at the castle. Lightningfur curled his front paws around his first mouse and looked pleadingly up at Trenton. The Twoleg leader saw his gaze. Seeing the mouse, he shook his head. The tom's heart dropped to his stomach. A small dish was handed to the leader. He reached over, pulled the mouse away, and put the dish in front of the cat. Dominic received a larger dish of food. Both started eating. Lightningfur desperately tried to keep his fur flat, hiding his disgust at the taste. He knew the castle cook worked hard to prepare his meals. Every time he didn't like something, Trenton would have sharp words with the cook. It wasn't fair to him.

" _Lightningfur…"_ a sweet voice whispered as a breeze blew past.

The tom's ears pricked as he listened. His blue eyes darted back and forth. No one was looking at him. Those that could see him had their mouths full of food. An uneasy sensation spread through his fur. Everyone was eating.

Who was watching for trouble?

" _Lightningfur…"_ the voice whispered again, a tint of worry in it.

A soft _crack_ came to his ears. It was so faint that he wouldn't have heard it unless he was paying attention. He stopped eating. The sound came from behind him. A breeze blew from that direction. His fur started to rise with panic. Fox! Another crack came from his right. Listening intently, he managed to hear the heavy footsteps coming from his left. Three foxes. Based on scent and sound, the tom knew that these foxes were fully grown. A snarl pulled at his lips. Here foxes were gray and red color. Their legs were long. Snouts were strong and carried razor-sharp teeth. A full grown fox was known to kill even the most trained fighting cats.

He had personally seen a full-grown kill five of Trenton's best.

He had seen a full-grown fox kill a fighting dog.

Trenton's voice cut into his ears, "Poppy, finish your meal. I don't want you tempted to eat a dirty rodent because you failed to eat here."

The tom looked at Trenton, his mouth opening to sound the warning, when a yip rang out. Three red bodies broke from the bushes. Gray patches had helped them blend with the shadows. Several of the cats let out yowls of shock. Lightningfur felt his heart leap into his throat. Many of these cats were younger. They hadn't been trained for very long. The knights let out shouts of anger. A couple hurdled sticks at the intruding foxes. The biggest fox snarled at a Twoleg. Then it darted forward. Its body twisted between the Twoleg's legs, tripping him. Powerful jaws opened as it reached for a silver she-cat. Light blue eyes stretched wide with terror.

But those jaws never touched her.

Dominic's voice cut through the confusion like thunder, "Poppy!"

With a growl, the fox hit the ground on its side. The tom went rolling a little further. His senses warned him of the incoming attack. True enough, a pair of jaws snapped shut where he had been as he rolled away. A cry escaped the fox's mouth as Lightningfur's claws ripped through its right eye. He darted under its stomach, leading the third fox to collide with its partner. The first fox was back on its feet. Teeth glistened in the sunlight. Saliva flew as it charged the tom. Lightningfur stood his ground. Something deep within him had taken over. As it neared, the tom reared on his hind legs. Sharp claws ripped into the soft flesh of the fox's muzzle. Easily he avoided those sharp teeth. Diving under the fox's head, he leaped upward, colliding his back with the jaw. Powerful muscles drove his hind feet into the fox's chest as he landed. The animal hit the ground with a _thud_.

Those deep blue eyes turned to the other foxes. The animals charged him together. A small smile touched his lips. They couldn't possibly outrun him. They couldn't possibly match him in a death match. That's when a bark rang out. Dominic landed between the foxes and the white cat. A hiss declared Lightningfur's anger. The dog's scarred muzzle sent the third fox flying. The one missing an eye found its neck seized by those powerful jaws. A _snap_ told them that Dominic had broken its neck with a single shake of his head. Lightningfur glanced over at the third fox. It seemed to gain some common sense. It turned tail and raced away. That left only one more:

The biggest fox.

Dominic growled, low and threateningly, as it approached. Amber eyes glared at the dog keeping it away from its prey. A shadow fell over its path. Quickly jumping back, the fox barely managed to dodge Trenton's sword. The Twoleg was far from happy. Poppy was forbidden from fighting with anything. This fox had made him break that rule. This fox had dared to threaten the white cat Trenton had sworn to protect. Lightningfur rolled his eyes. He hated being treated like he could break at any second. He spotted the fighting cats and dogs out of the corner of his eye, cowering against the other Twolegs. A snarl pulled at his lips. They were useless. An old spark ignited in his heart. He was a warrior. He was a fighter. That's how he had been trained. That's how he had been raised. Any less wasn't him. His claws dug into the grass as his gaze fell on the fox, which was growling at Trenton.

That's a warm muzzle touched his cheek. He looked to his left. It was silver she-cat he had saved during the initial charge. Her blue eyes were shining with shock and awe. No cat had ever done that for her before. Lightningfur snorted and returned his gaze to the fox. Slowly he lowered his body into an attack position. The she-cat watched him. Her gaze flicked between the fox and the tom. Then she snarled. She lowered herself to a similar position beside him. The tom looked at her with shock. She was really young, probably fresh out of training. The she-cat winked a light blue eye at him. She may be young but she was willing to fight beside him.

Dominic never knew they had left his side. Trenton never even sensed them race past him. The fox never saw their combined attack coming until it was too late. Next thing they all knew was that the fox was stumbling under the onslaught. Lightningfur had his teeth biting the skull, claws ripping the ears to shreds. The silver she-cat was on the fox's back, raking her claws through its pelt. The fox let out cries of anguish. Neither cat let up. Lightningfur ignored Trenton's orders to fall back. Twisting its head, the fox threw him off. He hit the ground, rolled once, then charged forward with renewed energy. His left scratched the muzzle. Right claws scratched upward on the cheek. Paws becoming a white blur, he continued attacking the fox. It held its ground at first. Then it backed away slowly. Finally it turned and ran. The she-cat dropped off its back. Her fur was pulled by the buffeting wind created by the tom's passage. She watched with awe as Lightningfur gave the fox several warning scratches before he let it vanish into the bushes.

Then he turned to face them, breathing evenly, calm as ever.

That's when Chloe knew she was in love.

* * *

 **Lightningfur gets punished for this. He gets locked in a cage and Trenton makes a note to never let him leave the castle walls again. And Chloe ends up appearing later in the story at several points so get used to her.**

 **Do you guys want me to create a list of all characters that appear on this end of life? Please let me know as more cats/dogs will be showing up.**


	5. Winds of Hope

**NOTE: I don't own anything warriors and only two of the characters. All credit given in the Allegiances section.**

 **What's with all the Chloe/Nightfur rage!? My private messaging is filled with people begging me to get rid of Chloe so that Lightningfur doesn't leave Nightfur. That excludes BooksRCoolYeah and Explodinglollipops in the reviews. I'll admit that this is the first time people have run for the hills over a character in my story. I don't really know what to say…**

 **Other than to reassure you all that Lightningfur will never leave Nightfur.**

 **I'll also add characters to the Lightningfur chapters for your reference.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Reviving Blood

Chapter 5: Winds of Hope

Stormpaw grunted as she hauled herself through the bushes. Her bad leg dragged uselessly behind her. Seeing a twig, she moved it with her left paw. Then she continued onward. A squirrel was thrown unceremoniously over her back. Sunlight reflected off her teeth as she snarled. Half a day and she only managed to catch a stupid squirrel that was too tired to run away. What good was she? In leaf-bare, what use would she be?

" _A burden,"_ she thought dryly.

A log appeared in her path. With a sigh, she reared and placed her front paws on the rotting bark. Her right hind leg began to shake with the strain of holding her weight. She felt the squirrel's body sliding towards the ground. Her tail came up to stop it. Sharp claws, coated with dirt, dug into the bark. Slowly she pulled herself upward. Several pieces clattered to the forest floor, releasing a faint echo. The brown she-cat ignored it. She had to focus on the task at hand. Gritting her teeth, Stormpaw realized that was another drawback. Everyone could multitask except for her. Every task required her complete concentration unless she was resting. A hiss escaped her throat as her bad leg rubbed against several splinters. Every moment of her life was becoming a living nightmare. Hazelsky, Flightwish, and Duststripe had taught everything they could possibly teach. No cat had ever sustained such an injury and became a warrior. She knew Falconstar was talking with Tawnysong about her becoming a medicine cat.

But Forestclan had no need for four medicine cats.

So where could she go? Her injury meant she couldn't hunt and fight properly. There was no room in the medicine den for her. Several tears dropped to the forest floor. The she-cat dropped to the ground and carefully shifted the squirrel back to its position. Was she destined to be a cat without a purpose? Was she destined to be a burden to her Clan? That's when a steeliness came into her gaze. Claws ripped through the ground. She would prove that she could do something, anything! Then her ears flattened. If leaf-bare came and she couldn't do anything then she would walk away. She would leave her home.

She would die alone, a burden to no one.

Her path continued towards the Clan's camp. No one knew of her silent promise. No one knew of the decision she had made. That was between her and Starclan. That was between her and her brother. Forestclan didn't need to know. It would only cause problems. Especially with her mother, who felt horrible enough. Stormpaw felt her heart twist deep inside. Flightwish had been so proud of her kits when they became apprentices. Now one was dead. The other was a useless cripple. No other tom would ever capture her heart. Stormpaw was all she had left. A weak, pathetic, stupid, useless cripple that could barely stand on her own feet without help. Let alone hunt, fight, and stand up for their Clan. She didn't deserve to have a daughter like Stormpaw.

Back at camp, Stormpaw met Blizzardsky and Flickerfire guarding the camp entrance. Both nodded a brief, silent greeting to her. Stormpaw nodded back. That was a mistake. The slightest bob caused to lose her balance. The white warrior caught her with his powerful shoulder. He asked if she was ok but his voice sounded muffled and distant. All Stormpaw could do was nod and muttered that she was fine. Embarrassment and guilt made her pelt flush. She could swear that her gray spots were turning red. Both toms followed her into camp to make sure that she was really fine. Then they returned to their posts. Stormpaw dropped her catch to the prey pile. She caught sight of Flightwish talking with Nightfur, Rosedawn, Wildfire, and Whispersong near the nursery. Wishkit was tussling with Honeykit. Fawnkit, Foxkit, and Squirrelkit were watching with wide, excited eyes. Reedtail padded over to the group of queens and started talking. Stormpaw knew he was checking on Honeykit.

A soft, deep voice entered her ears, "I see you caught a squirrel."

"Yes. Had its head in a burrow. Never saw me coming," she meowed quietly, the self-loathing underlying every word.

Fur rubbed against her's, "I'll bet. You're one of the best stalkers in the Clan!"

"Don't go there, Stonepelt," the apprentice growled.

She pulled away from the tom and lipped away. Pawsteps told her that he was following. A lash of her tail warned him to back off. She wasn't in the mood to hear his empty praises. The tom stopped following her. His green eyes burned into her pelt with worry. With a sigh, he turned and headed over to Cobrapelt to volunteer for the dusk border patrol. Stormpaw curled up in a patch of moss she had moved outside the apprentice's den. The apprentices had told her she was welcome inside but the she-cat refused. She wasn't an apprentice. She wasn't a warrior. Those blue eyes closed in agony. She wasn't anything useful to anyone.

Why did Starclan take her brother instead of her?

At least he could have contributed to their Clan.

When she opened her eyes, the sun was barely over the horizon. She lifted her head. There was an air of nervousness around her. Those blue eyes spotted Falconstar sitting before the meeting rock. Cobrapelt was walking back and forth in front of the leader, eyes locked on the camp entrance. Her eyes darted to the warriors' den on the opposite side of camp. Riverbreeze was crouching at the entrance, her tail flicking back and forth. Stormpaw felt her heart nearly stop with fear. Stonepelt's dusk patrol! They should have returned by now! The brambles around the entrance started rustling. Expectant, hopeful gazes watched it. Autumnfire, Tigerstorm, Bonefeather, and Leafshine padded into camp. They shook their heads at the leaders. No sign of the missing patrol.

Stormpaw couldn't take it anymore. She didn't know it but she was the best silent stalker in the Clan, despite her injured leg. Quietly she slipped through the dirt-place. Coalsplash was in the trees, eyes scanning the surrounding territory. Nightfur was crouching in the shadows of the bramble barrier. Only her amber eyes could be seen. Eaglewing was simple sitting in his guard position like a frozen block of stone. Like his mate, he was worried to death about his missing son.

The crippled apprentice lowered her nose to the ground once she was out of sight. Hazelsky had been a wonderful mentor. Her apprentice was also one of the best trackers. Silently she slipped through the bushes. The patrol had passed this way. Stonepelt was in the lead. Blackstorm, Aspenfall, Flowerspot, Wolfsnarl, and Ashpaw were right behind him. Carefully she followed their trail. Stormpaw knew that she couldn't make a mistake. Something had happened to this patrol. Something had kept them from coming home. She was going to find out what. A snarl pulled back her lips. If it hurt the patrol, her Clanmates, then she would tear it apart.

Suddenly she stopped. Her heart flew to her mouth. Blood! Stonepelt's blood! Her paws shot forward. Pain shot from her crippled leg but she ignored it. Her Clanmates were in danger. They were hurt. She had to rescue them. She had to! Even if Falconstar disagreed, she was still a warrior of Forestclan. She would fight and die for her Clanmates! Nothing would ever hold her back from keeping that promise:

To defend and protect her Clan…

Even at cost of her own life.

Their scent was closing in when she heard the hissing. They were near the gorge where her brother had fallen to his death. Teeth bared in a deadly smile. Claws glinted in the fading light. A weak cry came to her ears. A young cat! The patrol was trying to defend a young cat, possibly a kit. Her mind jumped to the obvious conclusion. Star was at it again. She had found another kit. She was destroying another life. A log appeared in Stormpaw's path. The she-cat didn't hesitate a second. Her front paws aimed her leap. The powerful muscles developed in her haunches launched her upward. Claws seized ahold of the bark. A kick from her back leg allowed her to pull herself upward. Those sky blue glared into the dark forest.

The patrol was protecting surrounding a dark brown ball of fur. The young cat's amber eyes were wide with terror. Stormpaw estimated him to be about five moons old. True to her prediction, Star came slinking from the bushes. Anger and hunger glowed in those terrifyingly ice blue eyes. Stonepelt blocked her path to the kit. A snarl appeared on blood red lips. Star launched herself at him with a powerful yowl. The tom raced to meet her. They collided midair. Stormpaw winced as Star slammed Stonepelt into the ground. Her jaws bit into his shoulder, so close to his throat. Then Wolfsnarl hauled her off of him. Aspenfall reared on the she-cat, deadly claws raking across that black spotted pelt. Ashpaw pulled the kit away from the fighting. Flowerspot was crouching off to the right side, furthest from the watching apprentice. She was bleeding heavily from several deep wounds. Blackstorm leaped from the trees above in an attempt to crush Star beneath her. The white she-cat, however, was expecting the attack. She rolled quickly. Wolfsnarl was yanked after her. Blackstorm had no chance to change direction. Both she and the tom went down in a heap. That left Aspenfall and Stonepelt. The two cats charged simultaneously. The silver tabby she-cat aimed high while the gray tom aimed low. An easy twist of her body allowed Star to dodge both of them. Stonepelt slid to a halt and charged again. He ducked Star's claws and raked his own down her side. Aspenfall seized her head with both paws and slammed it into the ground. Star let out a screech of rage. Her back claws cut a deep wound into the silver tabby's stomach. Stonepelt quickly pushed his Clanmate away from the murderous she-cat. He turned to face Star…

Only to have her claws rip through the right side of his face.

Stormpaw felt her heart skip a beat as the tom hit the ground. Guilt ripped into her. This was all her fault. She pushed him away. Maybe he wouldn't be here if she hadn't done so. Star pressed a paw into his bleeding shoulder. Her tongue ran over her lips. Stonepelt was too dazed to fight back as those jaws reached towards him. A bolt of rage filled Stormpaw in that second. These were her Clanmates, battered, bruised, and wounded. This she-cat…this monster…was trying to kill them. All thought of guilt, pain, doubt, and self-condemnation vanished. Those sky blue eyes, normally peaceful and kind, were filled with rage. Every muscle quivered. Claws and teeth itched for blood. The blood of the one who hurt her Clanmates. The one who dared to threaten the only cat that saw her as whole and perfect.

A gasp of shock was pulled from Star as something pulled her away from her target. Stormpaw hit the ground a second after she did. Both rolled closer to the edge of the gorge. Moonlight pushed its way through the trees. It lit a small clearing of rock and grass. It lit the battle the ensued between two equally enraged she-cats. Stormpaw ducked under Star's claws. Her head slammed into the she-cat's white stomach. Star landed on her back. Then Stormpaw seized her tail and started dragging her towards the gorge. The killer she-cat dug her claws into the rocky earth. Stormpaw, however, was too strong. Her muscles were powerful, built up over the moons of dragging her damaged leg. Finally Star turned and kicked out the good leg. Stormpaw dropped and rolled in a heartbeat, just as Duststripe had trained her. Claws raked the air where she had been. Stormpaw wrapped her front legs around Star's back. Sharp teeth bit into the scruff. The tang of blood could be tasted. For once, Stormpaw relished it. Powerful muscles pulled the spotted she-cat off her paws and rolled her over. Both of Stormpaw's brown front paws pinned the she-cat on her back.

"Don't ever threaten my Clanmates again," Stormpaw growled. She lowered her nose so it almost touched Star's, "Next time I won't let you leave."

Star smiled sweetly at the apprentice, "What can you do, _cripple_? Talk my ears off? Bore me to death? Perhaps even…" She started choking as Stormpaw pressed down on her throat with a paw.

"Don't push your luck, murderer," she whispered coldly, the moonlight reflecting eerily off her sky blue eyes. "I'm far stronger than I look. Stronger than you even. Crippled leg or not, I'm a warrior of this clan. Now get out of Forestclan's territory!"

The apprentice released the she-cat. Star didn't hesitate to beat a retreat. Stormpaw shivered as several small rocks clattered down to the bottom of the gorge. Pawsteps came to her ears. Then a cold nose pressed into her cheek. Turning, she buried her head into Stonepelt's bloodied chest. Tears of relief and fear raced down her cheeks. The tom simply pressed into her. There were no words of comfort or gratitude that he could give. Soon the patrol headed back to camp. Falconstar, Cobrapelt, and several others met them along the way. Ashpaw quickly explained what had transpired. Silversoul quickly reassured the kit that he was safe from Star. Forestclan would protect him. Flightwish met her daughter in camp with meows of relief. Stormpaw growled softly as her mother showered her with licks, worried exclamations, and orders to never scare her like that again. Stonepelt was examined by Tawnysong then pressed into his parents. He was just happy to be alive. Aspenfall was fussed over by Nightfur and her kits. Flowerspot was quickly taken care of by Blossomstorm. All the while, her twin Rosedawn and Flickerfire refused to leave her side. The mother also buried her son with love and worry though the tom was able to escape into the apprentice's den. Whispersong and Wildfire escorted the kit into the nursery. Wolfsnarl and Blackstorm was the least injured, quickly reassuring their Clanmates that they would alright.

Cats started heading for bed when Falconstar raised his head and yowled, "Forestclan! Gather for a Clan meeting!"

Everyone stopped, confused, then padded towards him. He was sitting before the meeting rock. Tawnysong and Cobrapelt came to his side. Both were equally confused as the Clan. Stormpaw hung back near the medicine den with Stonepelt. He, Flowerspot, and Aspenfall would be spending the next few night in the medicine den. The she-cat licked the tom between the ears, receiving a chuckle in return. He had taken care of her while she healed. Now it was going to be her turn to care for him.

Falconstar looked towards the stars above and spoke clearly, "Starclan, I have erred. This should have been done many moons ago. Stormpaw, please step forward."

The she-cat in question looked up from where she was with shock. A slight nudge from Stonepelt got her moving. The Clan separated so they wouldn't trip her. Flightwish watched with worry from where she sat. The wounded she-cat stood before her leader. Sky blue eyes shined with fear and confusion. Why was he calling her forward? Was she in trouble? Even worse, was he going to drive her from the Clan? How would she survive on her own? She could barely hunt. Fighting was really difficult.

Falconstar gave her a warm smile before speaking again, "I call upon Starclan to look down on this young cat. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code. She has risked everything for her Clanmates, regardless of her injuries. Now I commend her to you as the warrior she deserves to be." He looked into her shocked gaze and spoke gently, "Stormpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to defend and protect this Clan, even at the cost of your own life?"

"I do," she meowed, her voice shaking with the whirl of emotions that filled her in that second.

Her leader nodded, "Then from this moment on, you will be known as Stormwind, for your unending loyalty and determination. Tonight you have reminded your Clan that anyone can be a warrior, regardless of disability or past life. Forestclan welcomes you as a full warrior…a warrior that will never surrender or abandon her Clanmates in the face of danger."

His muzzle pressed into her head fur. Stormwind numbly licked his right shoulder. The cries of her Clanmates was deafening. They were chanting her new name. Flightwish pressed into her daughter, purring proudly, nuzzling Stormwind's right cheek. Then a tongue licked her other cheek. Looking in that direction, she found Stonepelt. He smiled at her. Heat filled the new warrior in a heartbeat. She could swear her cheeks were going red. Forcing down the panic in her chest, she purred at him.

His deep, soft voice spoke softly, "Always knew you be a warrior one day. There is no other place for you to be."

"Thank you, Stonepelt," Stormwind replied in the same soft tone.

Her Clanmates headed to bed. The guards left her alone in the center of camp. Stormwind sat tall and proud. She was finally a warrior. Unknown to everyone, her paws were shaking. Had Falconstar made the right choice? Was Stonepelt right? Was she strong enough to be a warrior for her Clan? She might be able to fight but fighting would never feed her Clanmates. What would she do when leaf-bare came? How could she possibly eat knowing that she didn't catch a thing?

" _The winds are changing. For once, hope is on the horizon,"_ a familiar voice whispered in her ears.

Looking right, Stormwind felt her heart soar. Cloudracer sat there, tall and strong. He smiled at her. He was proud of her. He was happy for her. Their tails entwined. Both pairs of eyes looked to the camp entrance. Flightwish always said they did everything together. Stormwind was glad her brother was at her side. He made all her doubt go away. He made her feel that being a warrior was her path. As kits they had done everything together. Now they would sit the silent vigil together.

As they had always wanted to do.

* * *

 **Forestclan**

Leader:

Falconstar: massive dark brown tom with black stripes and green eyes, left front paw is white. Nightfur's brother.

Deputy:

Cobrapelt: sand colored tom with amber eyes and white paws. Wildfire's mate. Father of Squirrelkit, Foxkit, and Fawnkit.

Medicine Cat(s):

Tawnysong: white, calico she-cat with deep green eyes. Her chin is black, orange patch on her muzzle and around her left ear, both ears are tipped with black with white in the middle, black tail tip, right eye surrounded in black, and white paws. **(Falachen)**

Blossomstorm: gray female with dark gray spots and amber eyes. **(BoneMeal)**

Jayflight: dark gray tom with black patches on his sides and pale blue eyes, blind. Lightningfur and Nightfur's son. Brother of Blizzardsky, Forestclaw, Leafshine, Cloudpaw, Ravenpaw, Dapplepaw, and Snowpaw.

Warriors:

Autumnfire: red-ginger she-cat with blue eyes and brown patches here and there. Mintleaf and Duststripe's sister.

Mintleaf: gray tuxedo she-cat with sky blue eyes. Autumnfire and Duststripe's sister.

Duststripe: sand colored tom with dark brown stripes and green eye (right eye is blind/missing). Autumnfire and Mintleaf's brother.

Nightfur: pure black she-cat with amber eyes. Falcon's younger sister and Lightningfur's mate. Mother of Blizzardsky, Forestclaw, Leafshine, Jayflight, Cloudpaw, Ravenpaw, Dapplepaw, and Snowpaw.

Rosedawn: red she-cat with white spots and amber eyes. Twin of Flowerspot. Flickerfire's mate. Mother of Ashpaw and Goldenpaw.

Flowerspot: red she-cat with white spots and amber eyes. Twin of Rosedawn.

Willowbreeze: cream she-cat with black and brown spots and green eyes. Mother of Rattleclaw, Sunviper, Birdfeather, and Wishpaw.

Riverbreeze: blue-gray she-cat with a white muzzle, white/gray ringed tail, and hazel eyes. Eaglewing's mate. Mother of Stonepelt.

Eaglewing: brown tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes. Riverbreeze's mate. Father of Stonepelt.

Windhowl: white tom with brown spots and amber eyes. Previously known as Howler. Whispersong' mate.

Skycloud: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes and white tipped ears. Mother of Whispersong and Wolfsnarl.

Ashtree: dark gray she-cat with green eyes and silver flecks and black ears.

Tigerpelt: black tabby tom with ginger-brown stripes and blue eyes. No right ear.

Berrybranch: long-legged brown tom with red-ginger patches and amber eyes.

Barktooth: light brown tom with white stripes and hazel eyes. Wildfire's brother.

Reedtail: light brown tom with black stripes, black ears, black ringed tail, and amber eyes. Wildfire and Barktooth's half-brother. Adopted father of Honeypaw.

Icefur: silver tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes, dark gray stripes, white ears and paws, and white tipped tail. Fishrunner and Streamnose's sister.

Streamnose: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes and white ears and muzzle. Fishrunner and Icefur's sister.

(NOTE: Icefur and Streamnose are the same litter. Fishrunner from previous litter)

Otterfoot: black, gray, and brown she-cat with green eyes.

Flightwish: brown and white patched she-cat with yellow eyes. Mother of Cloudpaw (racer) and Stormwind. Talon's former mate.

Aspenfall: short-haired silver tabby with ice blue eyes. She has long legs that lead to her appearing tall. She's got muscle, but most of it doesn't show. **(AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon)**

Cherryleap: brown she-cat with patches of red and white, red left paw (front), white tail tip, two colored eyes (left: green, right: amber). **(Guest Cat)**

Tigerstorm: tom, unruly off-white fur, with striking brown eyes, black strikes down back and face. **(BoneMeal)**

Flickerfire: tom, short curly red pelt, white on the muzzle and underbelly, green eyes. Rosedawn's mate. Father of Ashpaw and Goldenpaw. **(BoneMeal)**

Bonefeather: a light gray shorthair with a white chin, chest, and paws. Mischievous brown eyes. Small body with a short tail. Right ear was burned off in a fire, left is chipped at the top (fight with a loner). **(BoneMeal)**

Hazelsky: silver and white tabby she-cat with darker gray tabby stripes and sky blue eyes. Previously known as Bella. ( **TheSilveroftheSky)**

Wolfsnarl: dark gray tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes, resembles father closely. Son of Skycloud (and Breeze). Whispersong's brother.

Rattleclaw: dusty brown tom with blue eyes and four black paws and black tail tip. Son of Willowbreeze. Sunviper and Birdfeather's brother.

Sunviper: yellow tom with amber eyes, hints of ginger in his pelt. Son of Willowbreeze. Rattleclaw and Birdfeather's brother.

Silversoul (Hawk): large, muscular, but really skinny silver tabby she-cat with deep blue eyes. **(SilentLeap85)**

Blizzardsky: pure white tom with blue eyes, long fur. Lightningfur and Nightfur's son. Brother of Forestclaw, Leafshine, Jayflight, Cloudpaw, Ravenpaw, Dapplepaw, and Snowpaw.

Forestclaw: dark brown tom with black spots, ears, and paws and amber eyes that glow ominously in the dark. Lightningfur and Nightfur's son. Brother of Blizzardsky, Leafshine, Jayflight, Cloudpaw, Ravenpaw, Dapplepaw, and Snowpaw

Leafshine: calico with more brown than orange and white with deep, leaf green eyes. Lightningfur and Nightfur's daughter. Sister of Blizzardsky, Forestclaw, Jayflight, Cloudpaw, Ravenpaw, Dapplepaw, and Snowpaw.

Blackstorm: jet black she-cat with light gray stripes that look like lightning and snow-white eyes **(Silentleap85)**

Stonepelt: blue-gray tom with green eyes. Riverbreeze and Eaglewing's son.

Deersong: brown she-cat with four white paws and blue-green eyes. **(BooksRCoolYeah)**

Honeyblaze: light golden-sand color she-cat with a cream belly and blue eyes. **(silverflame)**

Coalsplash: silver tom with white belly, large black splashes throughout pelt, black splash around muzzle and across left side of face, and green eyes.

Stormwind: brown she-cat with gray spots and sky blue eyes, back left leg is badly twisted. Flightwish's and Talon's daughter. Sister of Cloudpaw (racer).

Apprentices:

Cloudpaw: white tom with amber eyes, black paws, and black tipping his ears and tail. Mentor: Tigerstorm.

Ravenpaw: black tom with blue eyes. Mentor: Windhowl.

Dapplepaw: black she-cat with green eyes, white and gray patches along her back and sides, white tail tip. Mentor: Silversoul.

Snowpaw: pure white she-cat with amber eyes. Mentor: Icefur.

Ashpaw: shorthair red tom with green eyes, patches of white and orange on his face, back, and chest, white front left and back right paws, white tail tip, and white belly. Flickerfire and Rosedawn's son. Brother of Goldenpaw. Mentor: Wolfsnarl.

Goldenpaw: short, curly orange she-cat with bright amber eyes, a few white spots on her face and back, white chin and right ear. Flickerfire and Rosedawn's daughter. Sister of Ashpaw. Mentor: Otterfoot.

Wishpaw: white she-cat with black chest, muzzle, and black paws, pale gray stripes on her back, pale blue eyes ( **Falachen** ). Mentor: Bonefeather.

Honeypaw: a sand-ginger she-cat with pale tan stripes, white paws, and green eyes. Adopted daughter of Reedtail. Mentor: Leafshine.

Bearpaw: massive dark brown tom with amber eyes and tan chest. Mentor: Barktooth

Queens and Kits:

Wildfire: orange she-cat with green eyes and white back left paw. Barktooth's sister. Cobrapelt's mate. Mother of Squirrelkit (orange she-cat with sandy chest and stomach, amber eyes), Foxkit (pale orange tom with sandy-colored stripes, four white paws, and green eyes), and Fawnkit (brown she-cat with dark paws, white spots, and amber eyes).

Whispersong: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes, black tipped ears, and black tipped tail. Daughter of Skycloud (and Breeze). Wolfsnarl's sister. Windhowl's mate. Pregnant

Elders:

Crow: black tom with amber eyes, white muzzle, white tipped ears and tail.

Badger: black and white patched tom with faint gray stripes and green eyes.

* * *

 **Cats outside the Clan:**

Bloodfang: jet black she-cat with deep, emerald green eyes and long, jagged, deadly claws and fangs. **(SilentLeap85)**

Star: white she-cat with small black spots on her back and sides, both front paws are black, dark gray tail-tip, and ice blue eyes.

Snow: white she-cat with short-hair, normal-sized tail, yellow eyes, and black ear tips. **(Snowshadow)**

Lightningfur: pure white tom with deep blue eyes, long legs that make him tall, and a long, flexible tail. Nightfur's mate. Father of Blizzardsky, Forestclaw, Leafshine, Jayflight, Cloudpaw, Ravenpaw, Dapplepaw, and Snowpaw.

* * *

 **Starclan:**

Comet: faint black tom with orange and white stripes that swirl, white paws and nose, and hazel eyes. _Cause of Death:_ old age.

Samson: white tom with black, swirling stripes, pink nose, and blue eyes. Lightningfur's mentor. _Cause of Death:_ throat sliced open.

Patch: small russet-colored tom with faint splashes of ginger and brown, four white paws, and bright green eyes. Lightningfur's second apprentice. _Cause of Death:_ drowning.

Coral: calico she-cat with green eyes. Patches of brown mix with the black, white, and orange. White left ear with an orange tip. Right ear is brown and black patched. Large black spot covers her right eye, traveling back around the ear, to the back of her head. Orange flecks surround left eye. Brown spot on muzzle (near nose) and brown tail tip. Right front paw is black. Left front paw is white with an orange toe. Both back paws are patched black, orange, and white. White belly. _Cause of Death:_ paw swipe from fox attack to her stomach.

Sophia: white she-cat with large, ginger spots and blue eyes. Lightningfur's first love. _Cause of Death:_ cut open from throat to tail across the stomach.

Unnamed kit (Cloud): white tom with deep blue eyes, ginger spot on his muzzle and ginger tail tip. _Cause of Death:_ mother's death, never lived.

Breeze: dark gray with black stripes and amber eyes. Father of Wolfsnarl and Whispersong. Skycloud's former mate. _Cause of Death:_ hunting dog attack.

Twig: a brown tom with a white chest and stomach and green eyes. Tawnysong's father. _Cause of Death:_ greencough.

Talon: gray tom with flecks of white and sky blue eyes. Father of Cloudpaw and Stormpaw. Flightwish's former mate. _Cause of Death:_ rat-bite infection.

Bear: small white tom with amber eyes, black stripes, and brown spots. Falconstar's and Nightfur's father. _Cause of Death:_ falling from a tree during a fight.

Whisper: small pure black she-cat with amber eyes. Falconstar's and Nightfur's mother. _Cause of Death:_ fight with a rogue.

Ancestor of Aspenfall: silver she-cat with amber eyes. Scars cover her entire body. _Cause of Death:_ unknown.

Timberclaw: black and brown patched tom with brown eyes and broken jaw. Willowbreeze's former mate. _Cause of Death:_ hit in the head by a Twoleg boulder.

Dustflight: jet black tom with amber eyes, small body, short, shorthair, tail tabby style. **(BoneMeal)**. _Cause of Death:_ rockslide, saving Flickerfire.

Birdfeather: gray, brown, and black patched tom with brown eyes. Son of Willowbreeze. Rattleclaw and Sunviper's brother. _Cause of Death:_ bite to the spine, saving Blizzardpaw.

Branch: black tom with white spots. _Cause of Death:_ hunting dog attack. **(BoneMeal)**

Cloudpaw (Cloudracer): white tom with patches of pale gray and amber eyes. Flightwish's and Talon's son. Brother of Stormwind. _Cause of Death:_ falling into the gorge, protecting Stormwind from dog attack.

Fishrunner: silver she-cat with amber eyes. Icefur and Streamnose's older sister. _Cause of Death:_ Twoleg hunting trap, lost her head.

* * *

 **Dark Forest:**

Oak: massive brown tom with patches of red and black and amber eyes. Lightningfur's first apprentice and enemy. _Cause of Death:_ throat cut by Lightningfur.

* * *

 **Ancients:**

Ancient Tom: a white tom with black stripes covering his back, black line flowing from nose to back of head, fluffy white tail, and bright green eyes.

Ancient She-cat: tortoiseshell she-cat with various shades of red, orange, and gray and deep blue eyes. Stomach is white. Top of tail is black while the bottom is spotted. Long legs.


	6. Figures in Glass

**NOTE: I don't own anything warriors other than two of the characters. All credit is given in the Allegiances section.**

 **BoneMeal: I didn't say your name alongside the others. You weren't one of the people I was talking about. And I'm confused as to why you're sorry. Please explain.**

 **Mistleaf: You're not the only one to ask about giving Falconstar a mate. Silverflame requested that her OC (Honeyblaze) become his mate too. I agree with you wholeheartedly about the leader deserving a mate. However, my friend explained that Falconstar isn't interested in mates and kits. Kinda like me. He can be attracted to someone but that's all it'll ever be: attraction. It's just who he is. If he does take a mate it'll probably be when he's too old to have kits which means he's too old to lead his Clan.**

 **And now back to Lightningfur where things are starting to get heated.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Reviving Blood

Chapter 6: Figures in Glass

Shouting voices could be heard long before the Twolegs reached the door. Dominic perked up his head and stared at the door from the warmth of his bed. That was never a good thing. And it wasn't even dawn yet. With a groan, he pulled himself out of bed. He had to alert his master. A soft rattle made him look up at a table. Poppy was sitting inside his cage. His deep blue eyes were locked on the door. Then his left hind leg came up and scratched vigorously at the blue collar around his neck. Dominic smiled as he continued onward. The cat found the collar utterly annoying but Trenton made sure it would never come off.

Turning right, the massive dog padded towards his master's door. A slight twinge filled his chest as nuzzled the door open. Trenton hated being woken up so early. The room beyond was completely dark except for the block of light coming through the doorway. Dominic knew his master's room well enough. Quickly he padded over to the bed, situated to the right of the doorway. His paws were carefully to not disturb the fur rugs on the cold floor. His ears could the gentle breathing of his master. A frown pulled at his lips. Trenton had rolled to the middle of his massive bed. That would make it harder for Dominic to wake his master. He sighed softly. Lightningfur would be better suited for this. He crouched low. His powerful legs propelled him onto the bed, shaking it vigorously. A sense of fear seized his chest as his hind legs nearly slipped off the bed. If he fell then he would tear the sheets. That would piss Trenton off even more. Luckily he didn't slip too far.

His master groaned softly as Dominic nuzzled him gently, "Dominic…what are you doing here?"

Dominic didn't bother to respond. He knew his master's gem on the table behind him. Without it, the human wouldn't be able to understand him. His tongue ran over his master's face. That made Trenton's eyes open. He sat up with a drawn out groan. One hand scratched his dog's ears. Dominic let out a rumble of pleasure and wagged his tail. He liked it when his master scratched his ears. Both ears pricked when a knock rang out on the door. Trenton frowned in that direction. His men knew that he hated being disturbed this early in the morning. A hand waved his loyal dog away. Dominic carefully leaped to the ground. Trenton rose behind him. The dog fetched his master's soft shoes that he wore when wandering around his apartment. A grunt was his thanks but Dominic knew it was because his master was still sleepy.

Another knock, a louder one, rang out as they entered the living room. Lightningfur was crouching in his cage. Both eyes were locked on the door. He could sense the fear and anger through the door. Dominic winced as Trenton flicked his fingers against the cage wiring. The tom looked up at him, ears flat from the ringing noise. Trenton signaled for him to lie down and curl up in the blankets. There was still another hour until dawn. The cat could sleep until then. He turned to Dominic and signaled to the dog's bed. Immediately he returned to his bed and sank into it. A soft sigh escaped his throat. One eye watched as Trenton opened the door and vanished through it. The man on the other side yelped as the leader hit him. Dominic smiled slightly. Trenton hated being disturbed at this hour.

He hated it even more when someone disturbed his animals.

The Twoleg returned to his apartment several hours after dawn. Both animals had woken up and been fed shortly after the sun had broken from the horizon. Dominic bounded forward to greet his master with happy barks. Trenton smiled warmly at him. Lightningfur looked up at him as he approached the cage. Opening the door, he reached hand down and scratched the cat's ears. A purr rumbled in the tom's throat. Both eyes closed with pleasure. His master picked up the water bowl and frowned at it. Whoever fed the tom hadn't given him any fresh water. He sighed angrily as he turned towards the door. Both animals winced at the sharp words Trenton had with the poor servant he happened to catch. They knew that the servant would pass the message along to the real culprit. Fuming over the terrible morning, Trenton passed them and entered his room so he could change. Soon he reappeared dressed in dark gray shirt and dark brown pants. His black boots shined in the sunlight. As he appeared, his hands were tying two strings together near his throat. Both blue eyes were distant and he was muttering curses under his breath.

Lightningfur and Dominic shared a glance of worry. Something had to be wrong for Trenton to be this upset. An early morning never bothered him this much. He even forget to put his gem around his neck. Quickly the dog vanished into the bedroom. Lightningfur watched as he came back out right when Trenton realized he didn't have the gem. A smile touched his lips as he spotted the gem in Dominic's mouth.

He hooked the latch as he spoke gently, "Thank you, Dominic. Looks like today I'm going to need you at my side. I'll be stumbling over my own two feet otherwise."

Dominic wagged his tail. Lightningfur shifted in his cage, rattling it slightly. Trenton looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He knew the tom wanted out of the cage. However, it had only been three weeks since the fox attack. The tom's punishment was a month inside the cage and the collar being put around his neck. Both blue eyes looked up at him, wide and pleading. Finally he sighed. Quickly he unhooked the latch and picked the tom up. Lightningfur purred softly. Then he stiffened. Trenton was attaching a leash to the collar. Dominic smiled at the look of disgust on the tom's face. The leash would ensure he never went too far from Trenton's side. It also meant that Trenton could control his actions. Putting Lightningfur down, the Twoleg tied the leash to the table. Then he went to finish some paperwork in his office.

Dominic nudged Lightningfur on the shoulder, "Enjoying yourself?"

"Plenty," was the sarcastic response.

The dog cocked his head at the tom, "I told you his patience was running out. You're lucky he attributed most of his anger to the fox. However, you should have backed off when he ordered you to."

"I'm a warrior, Dominic," Lightningfur meowed, looking up at the dog. His tail lashed across the ground, "I had to fight for survival since I was born. Trenton trained me to fight cats and dogs using my speed. When Forestclan was created, I fought tooth and claw to keep it together. Fighting is all I know. Any less isn't me."

A whimper escaped Dominic's throat, "I know that better than anyone. But you need to pick your battles more carefully. Make Trenton any angrier and you won't ever get the chance to hunt or fight again. Be patient. Someday the two of you will figure out a middle ground."

"When? All this is driving me crazy. Every step I take is marked with fear because I don't know if Trenton will lock me up. I can't sleep at night…" Lightningfur trailed off, looking at the floor.

Dominic sat next to his friend. The cat was having trouble sleeping? That was new to the loyal dog. He pressed his snout into the cat's fur, "Why can't you sleep?"

"Dreams. I don't understand them. All I see is fire and ash. My ears are filled with cries of pain and agony. The cries of my Clanmates. The cries of my kits and mate. Then I'm all alone in a dark place with no light. No one is there to light my path," the cat explained.

His body started shivering against Dominic's snout. The dog let out a worried whimpered. That would be terrifying. Unlike Lightningfur, he had never fallen in love. He never had a mate or pups to guard. Yet the terror, guilt, and fear that flowed off the cat was unmistakable. A massive paw wrapped around the cat's other side. Dominic didn't fully understand the pain in his best friend but he wanted to be there. He wanted to help Lightningfur get through it. Footsteps made him look up. Trenton was coming from his office. Several papers were rolled up in his left hand. These he would send to the appropriate people. His right hand untied the leash before he started for the door. Lightningfur padded quietly alongside him. Dominic stepped to the other side once they were out of the apartment.

They made several stops before the throne room. Trenton returned papers that he needed to sign or handed out papers with instructions. One was to the captain of the guard. The man scanned his instructions before coming to attention. Lightningfur and Dominic noticed several fresh scratches in his armor. The cat's eyes narrowed. Then his teeth bared. These weren't just any scratches. These scratches were made by a cat's claws! Dominic also bared his teeth. Unlike Lightningfur, he knew who the culprits were. The flash of understanding in his brown eyes told the tom that he knew and these attacks were common. The tom made a mental note to ask about it later when they weren't near Trenton. The Twoleg would probably forbid the cat's questions. An hour before lunch is when they finally entered the throne room. Several men were waiting patiently for their king. Trenton unhooked the leash from Lightningfur's collar. As long as the tom stayed in the throne room, he could wander around.

The tom went to the windows and curled up in the sunlight. However, both ears were trained on the talking men. Several open their mouths to speak when Trenton signaled for them to keep their voices low. His eyes quickly darted to the "sleeping" cat. That told Lightningfur his hunch had been correct. Dominic collapsed in his bed next to Trenton's seat. After several minutes of straining his ears, Lightningfur gave in. He wasn't going to learn anything that way. Shifting position, he turned his back to the men. Both eyes looked up at the glass window, the bottom of which was a foot above him. It shined and sparkled faintly as sunlight streamed through it. Then the tom stiffened.

Was it just his imagination? No, it couldn't be. Slowly he rose to his paws. His eyes remained locked on the thick horizontal panes. Indeed. The closer he got, the clearer they became. A pair of blue eyes. His jaws opened as he smelled the air. No scent. His eyes could see no body. This cat wasn't there. Not alive at least. He blinked then felt his heart jump. Those eyes had morphed into a cat. A cat he recognized in a heartbeat. A cat who made his heart twist with agony and guilt.

Sophia.

The she-cat smiled at him. Her large ginger patches were faint in the sunlight. The white fur was all but gone. Only those blue eyes remained strong. Then the tom heard a warm purr. Patch and Samson stepped to either side of Sophia. Both smiled at their friend. However, sadness and fear tinged the corners of their mouths. It shined in all their eyes. That told the tom something was wrong. He stepped a little closer. Would they speak to him? What would they tell him? Then Sophia raised her gaze to look beyond him. That told the white tom Trenton was watching him. Lazily he stretched and curled into a ball. His eyes remained locked on the window. Samson closed his blue eyes. Lightningfur closed his own, heart lurching. Then Trenton's fingers scratched his back. The tom forced a soft purr. Then sleep pulled him deep.

Opening his eyes, Lightningfur found himself in that dark place. Quickly he unsheathed his claws. This wasn't where he wanted to be. He wanted to be with Sophia, Samson, and Patch. Then he smelled Sophia's scent. With a yowl, he raced towards her. He wanted to know why they were here. He wanted to how his Clan was doing. The darkness continued to get thicker as he ran. His eyes strained to see anything ahead of him. Suddenly, without warning, he slammed into something solid. He stumbled away. Quickly he shook his head to remove the dizziness. The scent of the cats he wanted to speak to wafted around him. He stepped forward cautiously. A paw pressed into the solid object. It was cold and smooth. His claws tapped against it. A soft, very faint ring echoed from the substance.

" _Like glass,"_ he thought.

That's when a dark chuckle surrounded him. He spun around and unsheathed his claws. A faint tom sat opposite of him. A cold smile pulled at his brown lips. Amber eyes glowed brightly in the dark place. He lifted his head. Across his neck were three pale pink scars. Lightningfur hissed. He knew who the cat was without the scars. With a resounding yowl, he lunged at the tom. The cat vanished like mist as he landed on the tom. Lightningfur slipped a few feet and stopped. He looked towards his enemy. The cat rose and turned to face him.

His cold voice washed over Lightningfur like a faint breeze, _"Nice try, Lightningfur, but you can't harm the dead."_ Then he lunged forward and scratched his old enemy across the side of the face. Lightningfur hit the ground as the cat laughed, _"But the dead can harm you."_

"I don't understand," Lightningfur meowed as he rose to his paws. Scarlet blood dripped from the cut on his left cheek, "How are you here? I killed you."

Oak smiled cruelly, _"Like most cats, I believed in ancestors that walk the stars. Did you think some of us just vanish after we're killed? You ended my life but gave me more power than you can imagine."_ Those amber eyes glowed brighter as his body faded, _"Your friends have a message for you. However, without the strength of Starclan at their back, they can't break my grip on you. I have warped your dreams to the point where you can't sleep. I fill your heart with dread and fear. For without you, Forestclan will burn!"_

"Never! They're stronger than you think, Oak. And if they need help, I'll answer with all my strength, speed, and skill. Now get out of my head!" Lightningfur yowled.

What happened next would remain a mystery to the tom for the rest of his life. The ground shook. A flash of light blinded him to his surroundings. A loud noise set his ears ringing. Then a soft noise touch his bleeding cheek. He opened his eyes and found Sophia standing next to him. The cut Oak had given him was gone. Samson and Patch stepped forward, worried frowns on their faces. With a gasp, Lightningfur slumped to the ground. He felt drained, exhausted. Softly he panted. Then his deep blue eyes looked up at them. He wanted to know their message. He wanted to know what was happening to his Clan, his family.

" _Black claws dig into the forest,"_ Patch meowed.

Samson spoke up, _"Blood runs from the cats of Forestclan."_

" _But something even worse approaches the forest,"_ Sophia whispered. She pressed into the only cat she ever loved with all her heart, _"Forestclan will need its greatest warriors if it is to survive what is coming."_

"What must I do?" Lightningfur asked, heart leaping into his mouth in panic and terror.

" _Wait,"_ all three meowed at once. _"Three will come to you. When that time comes, war has truly come to forest."_

Then cracks appeared in their bodies. They collapsed to the ground like glass. Lightningfur jumped awake as something scratched his shoulder. His claws unsheathed in a heartbeat. Dominic barked a warning. A hind paw slammed into his head, throwing him against the castle wall. Several shouts came from the Twolegs. Shaking his head, Lightningfur looked at the attacker. An autumn red tom with a white chest and sandy belly. Amber eyes glared at Trenton. His white muzzle was pulled back in a snarl. Brown paws were planted firm, claws unsheathed. The Twoleg master stepped forward, sword drawn.

He growled angrily, "You have a death wish, Flash. Attacking me on my own turf. A foolish move."

"Is it?" Flash growled, voice cold. Lightningfur felt his white fur rise. That voice reminded him of Oak. A smile replaced the snarl on his face. "But I'm not here for you."

The tom turned and lunged at Lightningfur. His jaws opened wide as he reached for his throat!

* * *

 **Man that took a long time. What is it with spring and my wrist!?**

 **Anyways, here is the list of characters for the Lightningfur side of the story. More may be added in the future as I remember the characters:**

* * *

 **Cats (in order of experience/training):**

Lightningfur: pure white tom with deep blue eyes, long legs that make him tall, and a long, flexible tail. Nightfur's mate. Father of Blizzardsky, Forestclaw, Leafshine, Jayflight, Cloudpaw, Ravenpaw, Dapplepaw, and Snowpaw.

Adder: tan tom with dark brown paws and green eyes. Long scar left shoulder to right haunch (going over his back).

Tom: long-furred black tom with a white muzzle and hazel eyes. Three scratches crossing his face.

Bridget: white she-cat with black rings on her tail and amber eyes. Right ear is missing.

Dagger: storm gray tom with blue eyes and a black muzzle. Half of his tail is missing and front left paw is badly burned.

Silver: a silver she-cat with white ears and green eyes. Scars striping her back from a whip.

Range: orange tom with pale yellow stripes, white paws, and amber eyes. Blind in left eye and a torn right ear.

Misty: dark gray she-cat with a silver muzzle, white paws, and green eyes. Scratch scars on her shoulders.

Chloe: silver she-cat with light blue eyes.

Red: red-orange tabby tom with black stripes, white paws, white tail tip, and green eyes.

Hymn: white she-cat with black and brown patches along her back and sides, hind paws are black, and green eyes.

Jackal: light tan tom with dark brown ears, dark brown top of tail, and amber eyes.

Many more.

 **Dogs (in order of experience/training):**

Dominic: massive dark brown male with large folded ears and brown eyes. Faint pale scars cover his entire body. Black collar around his neck.

Reaper: golden male dog with brown pointed ears and striking blue eyes. Scar crossing his chest.

Scarlet: dark ginger female with brown eyes and a black right front paw. Both ears have been bitten to small stubs.

Collie: mottled black, gray, brown, and white female with brown eyes flecked with green. Three scratches on muzzle crisscrossing each other.

Many more.


	7. Unwanted Sight

**NOTE: I don't own anything warriors other than two of the characters. All credit is given in the Allegiances section.**

 **AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon: Actually, I damaged the ligaments in my wrist last spring pretty bad. It's just funny how it started hurting again now that it is spring. That's all. And I should be fine now that I have medicine and exercises to perform to help it. Hopefully!**

 **I learned that Blixemi hosted rap battles between warrior characters. I love them! My friend and I were talking about which characters in this story would challenge each other. Our list ended up being: Sophia vs Nightfur (over Lightningfur), Riverbreeze vs Falconstar (who's the better leader), Stormwind vs Stonepelt (dependence on the other), Willowbreeze vs Flightwish (dealing with grief), and the Ancients. Too bad neither of us are good at raps. That would be fun…**

 **Uh…ignore me…Rambling on a random topic…Sorry.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Reviving Blood

Chapter 7: Unwanted Sight

Jayflight pressed the cobwebs against the scratch on Falconstar's shoulder. His leader was glaring out into the forest. Bloodfang had attacked his patrol while they were marking the Twoleg border. They had been lucky no one had died. However, everyone had come back bleeding and limping. That was seven cats. Jayflight's ears flicked back as Windhowl hissed in pain. Blossomstorm snapped several unintelligible words to him. Wolfsnarl pushed his way out of the medicine den now that Tawnysong said he was alright. He sighed weakly. Turning, he padded over to Streamnose and started sniffing at the scratches along her flank. Several of the scratches were deep and bleeding badly. He grimaced. The she-cat was lucky Bloodfang's claws didn't go any deeper. His gray paws picked up some cobwebs and pressed them against the she-cat's side. Streamnose growled but didn't move. She trusted Jayflight to heal her. That didn't stop her claws from ripping into the cool earth. The tom picked up the necessary herbs and rubbed them into the wound. He explained to the she-cat that she was to rest for the day and see them again tomorrow before doing anything. If the wounds reopened then she had a greater chance of getting an infection. Streamnose meowed that she understood. That's when Icefur was there. The tabby promised to make sure her sister rested. Jayflight nodded silently, struggling to ignore the pain in his heart. He didn't need to see or read minds to sense the worry flowing from the sisters. After Fishrunner, they had become closer and worried every time they were separated.

" _Not that I blame them for it. I would be the same way if anything happened to my siblings,"_ the tom thought.

Lifting his nose, Jayflight studied the den. Then he let out a long breath. Everyone had been taken care of. Only Coalsplash remained but he had to stay the night. Bloodfang's claws had ripped open the muscles in his hind leg. He would heal properly as long as he rested and stayed off of it. Tawnysong was an expert at healing these types of wounds. Her family had perfected it after all. Shaking his head, Jayflight headed for the camp entrance. They needed more cobwebs and poppy seeds. Blossomstorm had moved some seeds over to a meadow not far from the camp entrance. From those seeds, many of herbs they relied on grew strong and healthy. Poppies were among those plants. He wouldn't be gone long.

The forest around him was quiet. Birds sang songs in the distance. No prey scurried in the bushes. They knew to avoid the Forestclan camp area. Opening his jaws, Jayflight could smell one of the recent hunting patrols. He smiled weakly as he smelled Leafshine and Forestclaw. The two had been walking side by side. Tigerpelt was the patrol leader. Ashtree and Eaglewing were following right behind him. Soon the patrol's path veered away from his. That left Jayflight alone once again. His ears kept swiveling just in case something, or someone, was trying to sneak up on him. Part of him wanted Star or Bloodfang to try. They were hurting his Clanmates. They were a threat to his siblings. Then his shoulders slumped. He had to face facts. Blossomstorm trained him so he could defend himself but these two she-cats were out of his league. The last time he tried to fight got him captured by Trenton. No, it was better for him to run rather than fight.

But that didn't change how he felt.

His ears twitched as thunder rolled in the distance. A hard breeze hit him as he stepped into the meadow. Those pale blue eyes looked towards the sky. The tom could smell a storm brewing in the mountains. His left ear twitched. The water would be beneficial for the forest. Then he sighed. Leaf-bare was on its way. The mountains could very well send snow their way. Lowering his head, Jayflight padded around the herbs at his feet. His gray nose nudged each plant as he checked it over. So far all of them were healthy. Soon his muzzle brushed against a poppy plant. A pile of moss had been left at the roots to help collect the seeds. The gray tom rubbed the plant, causing several seeds to fall into the moss. His right paw scraped the moss into a ball so he could carry it. He also took a few horsetail and comfrey stalks since he was there. Casually he wrapped them in the moss as well. With that, he headed towards a dead tree nearby. Spiders loved it and often left their webs behind. The tom sniffed each one carefully. He really didn't want to bring the spider back with him.

He had finished wrapping some cobwebs around his right paw when he heard the bushes shaking behind him. Calmly he picked up the pile of herbs at his feet. Turning left, he headed back towards the trail. His sharp ears could hear the cat following him. Slowly he inhaled deeply. Only common sense allowed his fur to stay flat. Fear clutched at his heart. Casually he flicked his tail to the right and crawled under a bush. Once the shadows had hidden him, Jayflight dropped his herb bundle and turned back. Both ears were flat. Claws dug into the soft soil. The cat was moving back and forth. The scent of smoke made the medicine cat want to gag. He forced the feeling down and ready his hind legs. Without warning, he lunged forward to tackle the cat…

But that's when he knew something was wrong…

Because he could see!

The deep scarlet orange tom turned to look at him. Icy blue eyes seemed to stare straight into Jayflight's soul. Rage unlike anything he had ever felt before flooded the medicine cat's senses. The intruder sidestepped his lunge easily. His left front paw scratched at Jayflight's muzzle. The medicine cat felt his heart stop as he saw how badly burnt it was. Then his muscles propelled him forward. His claws flashed in the sunlight. Both eyes went wide. He wasn't in his body! His paws were an off-white color. Claws scratched the tom's shoulder. A snarl of rage appeared on his lips before he slammed his now bleeding shoulder into Jayflight's side. The medicine cat felt himself hit the ground. Then the tom was on him.

A cold voice exited the tom's throat, "It's been a long time, Tiger. I thought you would have learned by now: no one can defeat the Flames!"

His jaws lunged towards Jayflight's throat…

The medicine cat jolted into a sitting position. Darkness once again enveloped the world around him. His head whipped around in a desperate circle. Desperately he tried to smell the tom who was attacking him. Then he blinked. No…attacking a member of his Clan! The air contained no trace of the smoky smell he had sensed on the intruding tom. Shakily Jayflight searched for his herb bundle. He had been in the body of another cat. Now he was starting to understand.

It was another vision.

Snarling, Jayflight dug his claws into the earth and raised his face towards the sky. Maybe he could bring the vision back. Maybe he could find the answers that crowded his mind. Who was the intruding cat? Which cat in his Clan was Tiger? Why was this cat attacking Forestclan? When would he arrive? Would he be alone? Jayflight's eyes closed as he breathed deeply. Opening them, he found himself on the ancient moor. Carefully he looked around. Was the ancient tom going to reveal himself again? No one was in the vicinity. Jayflight couldn't even smell another cat.

Slowly he padded through the dancing grass. The sky was dark above him. No moon or stars could be seen. The grass was solid to the touch but Jayflight could see right through it. Then his ears picked up the sound of water gurgling. Carefully he followed the sound to the center of the clearing. The soft, cool dirt turned into a hard rock that stretched over a dark pool of water. The medicine cat stared down into it. His body was faint but his eyes glowed with an unusual intensity. His paw reached down cautiously and touched the surface. That's when color appeared in the pool, shifting into another vision.

 _A forest stood tall. Blood was splattered across the bark and leaves but everything seemed alright. Then smoke filled the sky. A towering wall of flames raced towards the bleeding trees with unimaginable speed. Without stopping or slowing, it began to engulf everything. Thunder rumbled in the sky. Rain fell but was unable to stop the flames. More and more trees fell under the wall of death._ Jayflight's eyes narrowed as he looked closer at the flames. He gasped. _Each individual flame was a cat. Countless. Deadly. They scratched at the trees, bringing them down one by one. The forest was going to be annihilated. But that's when a powerful roar shook the air. From deep the forest came two forms. One was massive, teeth and claws flashing, black stripes appearing to grow bigger and bigger. The other was smaller but faster. A red coat allowed it to blend with the flickering light. Together they crashed into the burning cats. Like mice, the massive tiger hurled the intruders left and right. A streak was all that could be seen of other as it raced through the throng. Two started pushing back, driving the intruders out. Soon a massive cat, equal in size to the tiger, appeared covered in flames and scars. The two massive cats met in battle. Their cries echoed eerily through the forest. Their blows shook air and earth._ Jayflight pulled closer. Desperately he watched as the two continued to pound each other. His claws dug into the stone beneath him. What was it he was watching? Who would win? Even as he had the last thought, the image began to blur, leaving the two massive cats frozen in place. With a cry, Jayflight batted at the water. He had to see what happened. He had to know if his Clan would survive. He had to know if the two heroes would live.

"The answers you seek are too unclear for even your sight to see," whispered a male voice.

Whirling around, Jayflight faced the ancient tom. His green eyes were the only part of him that could be clearly seen. The rest had all but faded away. He stepped closer to Jayflight. His nose pressed into the medicine cat's head.

"Not everything is clear. Not everything you see is set in stone. Only one thing is clear: war is coming. Soon it reach the forest. Not even you can see if the forest will survive," he meowed. His eyes met Jayflight's gaze before he smiled tiredly, "Goodbye, Jayflight. This is last time we will ever meet. Always remember that nothing lasts forever."

Jayflight tilted his head to the right in confusion. That's when a breeze blew past. What was left of the ancient tom faded away. Not even the tom's bright green eyes remained intact. A sense of loneliness filled Jayflight's body. He sighed and closed his eyes. Somehow he understood what the tom meant. His spirit was no more. His gift was now Jayflight's alone. The gray medicine cat was alone on his path. Closing his eyes, Jayflight willed himself back to his body. It was time to go home.

As he padded into camp, Jayflight headed for the medicine den. He heard Blossomstorm exit the den. Her amber eyes glared at him hard. Internally he shrugged. He knew he was late getting back. There was no excuse for that. Tawnysong was a little gentler. Both rubbed against his fur, making sure he was unharmed. Then the young medicine cat exited the den and headed for the fresh-kill pile. He could smell his siblings eating near the warriors' den. Grabbing a mouse, he padded over to join them. Three other scents were with them: Flickerfire, Tigerstorm, and Rosedawn.

"I don't really remember much about my original family. Most of my memories is of me and Tigerstorm. (Sigh) Those were the days of constant adventure," Flickerfire was meowing as he settled down.

Blizzardsky spoke up, "What about you, Tigerstorm?"

The off-white, black striped tom shifting uncomfortably, "I don't like to talk about it. My family, the Cinders, was destroyed by another group called the Flames. I can't remember my family without thinking about what happened to each of them."

"I'm sorry," Leafshine meowed gently. "We shouldn't have brought it up."

Tigerstorm shrugged, "It's alright, Leafshine. You guys are just being curious. I don't mind admitting my past to friends."

"Who led the Flames back then?" Jayflight asked, hoping his voice didn't tremble with fear.

A low growl escaped Tigerstorm's throat, "Forge. He unleashed fire into the Cinder part of the forest then came through and killed anyone who had managed to survive. Flickerfire and I were lucky to have escaped." His voice dropped to a sad meow, "I don't think anyone else was so lucky."

"My apologies," Jayflight said, dipping his head.

He leaned over his mouse and started eating. His stomach twisted into a knot. Desperately he tried to appear calm. Flames. They had to be coming here. Why else would he have a vision about a cat from their group? Then his heart stopped. A massive tiger and a small, flickering red creature. That had to mean Tigerstorm and Flickerfire. Those pale blue eyes closed. A tremor of fear ran up his spine.

" _No one can defeat the Flames!"_

" _Oh Starclan! Please let that statement be false!"_

* * *

 **Dun Dun Dunn! I'm so cruel.**

* * *

 **Forestclan**

Leader:

Falconstar: massive dark brown tom with black stripes and green eyes, left front paw is white. Nightfur's brother.

Deputy:

Cobrapelt: sand colored tom with amber eyes and white paws. Wildfire's mate. Father of Squirrelkit, Foxkit, and Fawnkit.

Medicine Cat(s):

Tawnysong: white, calico she-cat with deep green eyes. Her chin is black, orange patch on her muzzle and around her left ear, both ears are tipped with black with white in the middle, black tail tip, right eye surrounded in black, and white paws. **(Falachen)**

Blossomstorm: gray female with dark gray spots and amber eyes. **(BoneMeal)**

Jayflight: dark gray tom with black patches on his sides and pale blue eyes, blind. Lightningfur and Nightfur's son. Brother of Blizzardsky, Forestclaw, Leafshine, Cloudpaw, Ravenpaw, Dapplepaw, and Snowpaw.

Warriors:

Autumnfire: red-ginger she-cat with blue eyes and brown patches here and there. Mintleaf and Duststripe's sister.

Mintleaf: gray tuxedo she-cat with sky blue eyes. Autumnfire and Duststripe's sister.

Duststripe: sand colored tom with dark brown stripes and green eye (right eye is blind/missing). Autumnfire and Mintleaf's brother.

Nightfur: pure black she-cat with amber eyes. Falcon's younger sister and Lightningfur's mate. Mother of Blizzardsky, Forestclaw, Leafshine, Jayflight, Cloudpaw, Ravenpaw, Dapplepaw, and Snowpaw.

Rosedawn: red she-cat with white spots and amber eyes. Twin of Flowerspot. Flickerfire's mate. Mother of Ashpaw and Goldenpaw.

Flowerspot: red she-cat with white spots and amber eyes. Twin of Rosedawn.

Willowbreeze: cream she-cat with black and brown spots and green eyes. Mother of Rattleclaw, Sunviper, Birdfeather, and Wishpaw.

Riverbreeze: blue-gray she-cat with a white muzzle, white/gray ringed tail, and hazel eyes. Eaglewing's mate. Mother of Stonepelt.

Eaglewing: brown tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes. Riverbreeze's mate. Father of Stonepelt.

Windhowl: white tom with brown spots and amber eyes. Previously known as Howler. Whispersong' mate.

Skycloud: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes and white tipped ears. Mother of Whispersong and Wolfsnarl.

Ashtree: dark gray she-cat with green eyes and silver flecks and black ears.

Tigerpelt: black tabby tom with ginger-brown stripes and blue eyes. No right ear.

Berrybranch: long-legged brown tom with red-ginger patches and amber eyes.

Barktooth: light brown tom with white stripes and hazel eyes. Wildfire's brother.

Reedtail: light brown tom with black stripes, black ears, black ringed tail, and amber eyes. Wildfire and Barktooth's half-brother. Adopted father of Honeypaw.

Icefur: silver tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes, dark gray stripes, white ears and paws, and white tipped tail. Fishrunner and Streamnose's sister.

Streamnose: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes and white ears and muzzle. Fishrunner and Icefur's sister.

(NOTE: Icefur and Streamnose are the same litter. Fishrunner from previous litter)

Otterfoot: black, gray, and brown she-cat with green eyes.

Flightwish: brown and white patched she-cat with yellow eyes. Mother of Cloudpaw (racer) and Stormwind. Talon's former mate.

Aspenfall: short-haired silver tabby with ice blue eyes. She has long legs that lead to her appearing tall. She's got muscle, but most of it doesn't show. **(AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon)**

Cherryleap: brown she-cat with patches of red and white, red left paw (front), white tail tip, two colored eyes (left: green, right: amber). **(Guest Cat)**

Tigerstorm: tom, unruly off-white fur, with striking brown eyes, black strikes down back and face. **(BoneMeal)**

Flickerfire: tom, short curly red pelt, white on the muzzle and underbelly, green eyes. Rosedawn's mate. Father of Ashpaw and Goldenpaw. **(BoneMeal)**

Bonefeather: a light gray shorthair with a white chin, chest, and paws. Mischievous brown eyes. Small body with a short tail. Right ear was burned off in a fire, left is chipped at the top (fight with a loner). **(BoneMeal)**

Hazelsky: silver and white tabby she-cat with darker gray tabby stripes and sky blue eyes. Previously known as Bella. ( **TheSilveroftheSky)**

Wolfsnarl: dark gray tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes, resembles father closely. Son of Skycloud (and Breeze). Whispersong's brother.

Rattleclaw: dusty brown tom with blue eyes and four black paws and black tail tip. Son of Willowbreeze. Sunviper and Birdfeather's brother.

Sunviper: yellow tom with amber eyes, hints of ginger in his pelt. Son of Willowbreeze. Rattleclaw and Birdfeather's brother.

Silversoul (Hawk): large, muscular, but really skinny silver tabby she-cat with deep blue eyes. **(SilentLeap85)**

Blizzardsky: pure white tom with blue eyes, long fur. Lightningfur and Nightfur's son. Brother of Forestclaw, Leafshine, Jayflight, Cloudpaw, Ravenpaw, Dapplepaw, and Snowpaw.

Forestclaw: dark brown tom with black spots, ears, and paws and amber eyes that glow ominously in the dark. Lightningfur and Nightfur's son. Brother of Blizzardsky, Leafshine, Jayflight, Cloudpaw, Ravenpaw, Dapplepaw, and Snowpaw

Leafshine: calico with more brown than orange and white with deep, leaf green eyes. Lightningfur and Nightfur's daughter. Sister of Blizzardsky, Forestclaw, Jayflight, Cloudpaw, Ravenpaw, Dapplepaw, and Snowpaw.

Blackstorm: jet black she-cat with light gray stripes that look like lightning and snow-white eyes **(Silentleap85)**

Stonepelt: blue-gray tom with green eyes. Riverbreeze and Eaglewing's son.

Deersong: brown she-cat with four white paws and blue-green eyes. **(BooksRCoolYeah)**

Honeyblaze: light golden-sand color she-cat with a cream belly and blue eyes. **(silverflame)**

Coalsplash: silver tom with white belly, large black splashes throughout pelt, black splash around muzzle and across left side of face, and green eyes.

Stormwind: brown she-cat with gray spots and sky blue eyes, back left leg is badly twisted. Flightwish's and Talon's daughter. Sister of Cloudpaw (racer).

Apprentices:

Cloudpaw: white tom with amber eyes, black paws, and black tipping his ears and tail. Mentor: Tigerstorm.

Ravenpaw: black tom with blue eyes. Mentor: Windhowl.

Dapplepaw: black she-cat with green eyes, white and gray patches along her back and sides, white tail tip. Mentor: Silversoul.

Snowpaw: pure white she-cat with amber eyes. Mentor: Icefur.

Ashpaw: shorthair red tom with green eyes, patches of white and orange on his face, back, and chest, white front left and back right paws, white tail tip, and white belly. Flickerfire and Rosedawn's son. Brother of Goldenpaw. Mentor: Wolfsnarl.

Goldenpaw: short, curly orange she-cat with bright amber eyes, a few white spots on her face and back, white chin and right ear. Flickerfire and Rosedawn's daughter. Sister of Ashpaw. Mentor: Otterfoot.

Wishpaw: white she-cat with black chest, muzzle, and black paws, pale gray stripes on her back, pale blue eyes ( **Falachen** ). Mentor: Bonefeather.

Honeypaw: a sand-ginger she-cat with pale tan stripes, white paws, and green eyes. Adopted daughter of Reedtail. Mentor: Leafshine.

Bearpaw: massive dark brown tom with amber eyes and tan chest. Mentor: Barktooth

Queens and Kits:

Wildfire: orange she-cat with green eyes and white back left paw. Barktooth's sister. Cobrapelt's mate. Mother of Squirrelkit (orange she-cat with sandy chest and stomach, amber eyes), Foxkit (pale orange tom with sandy-colored stripes, four white paws, and green eyes), and Fawnkit (brown she-cat with dark paws, white spots, and amber eyes).

Whispersong: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes, black tipped ears, and black tipped tail. Daughter of Skycloud (and Breeze). Wolfsnarl's sister. Windhowl's mate. Pregnant

Elders:

Crow: black tom with amber eyes, white muzzle, white tipped ears and tail.

Badger: black and white patched tom with faint gray stripes and green eyes.

* * *

 **Cats outside the Clan:**

Bloodfang: jet black she-cat with deep, emerald green eyes and long, jagged, deadly claws and fangs. **(SilentLeap85)**

Star: white she-cat with small black spots on her back and sides, both front paws are black, dark gray tail-tip, and ice blue eyes.

Snow: white she-cat with short-hair, normal-sized tail, yellow eyes, and black ear tips. **(Snowshadow)**

Lightningfur: pure white tom with deep blue eyes, long legs that make him tall, and a long, flexible tail. Nightfur's mate. Father of Blizzardsky, Forestclaw, Leafshine, Jayflight, Cloudpaw, Ravenpaw, Dapplepaw, and Snowpaw.

* * *

 **Starclan:**

Comet: faint black tom with orange and white stripes that swirl, white paws and nose, and hazel eyes. _Cause of Death:_ old age.

Samson: white tom with black, swirling stripes, pink nose, and blue eyes. Lightningfur's mentor. _Cause of Death:_ throat sliced open.

Patch: small russet-colored tom with faint splashes of ginger and brown, four white paws, and bright green eyes. Lightningfur's second apprentice. _Cause of Death:_ drowning.

Coral: calico she-cat with green eyes. Patches of brown mix with the black, white, and orange. White left ear with an orange tip. Right ear is brown and black patched. Large black spot covers her right eye, traveling back around the ear, to the back of her head. Orange flecks surround left eye. Brown spot on muzzle (near nose) and brown tail tip. Right front paw is black. Left front paw is white with an orange toe. Both back paws are patched black, orange, and white. White belly. _Cause of Death:_ paw swipe from fox attack to her stomach.

Sophia: white she-cat with large, ginger spots and blue eyes. Lightningfur's first love. _Cause of Death:_ cut open from throat to tail across the stomach.

Unnamed kit (Cloud): white tom with deep blue eyes, ginger spot on his muzzle and ginger tail tip. _Cause of Death:_ mother's death, never lived.

Breeze: dark gray with black stripes and amber eyes. Father of Wolfsnarl and Whispersong. Skycloud's former mate. _Cause of Death:_ hunting dog attack.

Twig: a brown tom with a white chest and stomach and green eyes. Tawnysong's father. _Cause of Death:_ greencough.

Talon: gray tom with flecks of white and sky blue eyes. Father of Cloudpaw and Stormpaw. Flightwish's former mate. _Cause of Death:_ rat-bite infection.

Bear: small white tom with amber eyes, black stripes, and brown spots. Falconstar's and Nightfur's father. _Cause of Death:_ falling from a tree during a fight.

Whisper: small pure black she-cat with amber eyes. Falconstar's and Nightfur's mother. _Cause of Death:_ fight with a rogue.

Ancestor of Aspenfall: silver she-cat with amber eyes. Scars cover her entire body. _Cause of Death:_ unknown.

Timberclaw: black and brown patched tom with brown eyes and broken jaw. Willowbreeze's former mate. _Cause of Death:_ hit in the head by a Twoleg boulder.

Dustflight: jet black tom with amber eyes, small body, short, shorthair, tail tabby style. **(BoneMeal)**. _Cause of Death:_ rockslide, saving Flickerfire.

Birdfeather: gray, brown, and black patched tom with brown eyes. Son of Willowbreeze. Rattleclaw and Sunviper's brother. _Cause of Death:_ bite to the spine, saving Blizzardpaw.

Branch: black tom with white spots. _Cause of Death:_ hunting dog attack. **(BoneMeal)**

Cloudpaw (Cloudracer): white tom with patches of pale gray and amber eyes. Flightwish's and Talon's son. Brother of Stormwind. _Cause of Death:_ falling into the gorge, protecting Stormwind from dog attack.

Fishrunner: silver she-cat with amber eyes. Icefur and Streamnose's older sister. _Cause of Death:_ Twoleg hunting trap, lost her head.

* * *

 **Dark Forest:**

Oak: massive brown tom with patches of red and black and amber eyes. Lightningfur's first apprentice and enemy. _Cause of Death:_ throat cut by Lightningfur.

* * *

 **Ancients:**

Ancient Tom: a white tom with black stripes covering his back, black line flowing from nose to back of head, fluffy white tail, and bright green eyes.

Ancient She-cat: tortoiseshell she-cat with various shades of red, orange, and gray and deep blue eyes. Stomach is white. Top of tail is black while the bottom is spotted. Long legs.


	8. Blood on Marble

**NOTE: I don't own anything warriors other than two of the characters. All credit is given in the Allegiances section.**

 **Just so you're aware: I developed bronchitis around February 16 so I was completely wiped out when writing this and other chapters. That's why these took so long. But at least I'm better now!**

 **BoneMeal: Both versions of your stories have their benefits and places of improvement. That's how all stories will be. Take it slow and don't feel pressured to write a chapter for each chapter I write. Trust me, it took forever for me to be able to write this fast. I'll admit that your minor changes have caused confusion in the past but characters do changed as they develop their own stories. You have no idea how often my own characters have changed before they even appeared in a story. That's what I love about stories: they change over time. Where you begin isn't where you end. In terms of improving your writing, all I can say is to keep working at it. I suck at proofreading my own stuff. As you continue to write, you will develop a specific way of explaining and describing your characters/situations. I suggest try writing a short "perspective" piece for each character. Make a general situation and put each character in it and explain the scenario through their eyes. It's practice for when describing a situation but you don't want to give away everything. Hope this helps. Always free to ask me questions. I'll help in any way I can!**

 **Back to Lightningfur…and his new problem.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Reviving Blood

Chapter 8: Blood on Marble

Lightningfur rolled onto his back. Both back paws slammed into the tom's white chest as he caught the charge. Flash's amber eyes stretched wide with shock as he went sailing. Then his body collided with the stone wall. Almost instantly he was on his dark brown paws. Lightningfur had also risen. A cold smile touched Flash's face. Lightningfur snarled in return. The way Flash held himself, the ease of his attack, the cocky attitude reminded the white tom of Oak. That meant Flash had been an apprentice of the brown cat. Both pair of eyes darted towards Trenton as the Twoleg approached. Lightningfur winced as the sword tip scratched the marble floor. Dominic's shadow fell over the white tom. The warning was too explicit:

Don't get involved.

Flash lifted a paw and slowly licked it. His amber eyes had returned to the white tom. Then he gave a lazy wink. That's when Dominic lunged at him. Flash easily leaped away. Like a slippery fish, he darted around Trenton's legs. The Twoleg let out an ear-piercing whistle. He was calling for back-up. Obviously Flash was a dangerous enemy. The tom hopped among the other Twolegs as he dodged each of their attempts to capture him. Lightningfur's blue eyes narrowed. The tom was just too cocky. Then he noticed the faint form that always remained two steps ahead of the autumn tom. He snarled angrily. Oak was here. He was helping Flash outmaneuver the Twolegs. His claws unsheathed and his tail trembled. Flash would never be able to outrun him. This fight could be over in a matter of seconds. A low grunt made him look at Dominic. The dog was in a crouch, ready to leap at Flash or stop Lightningfur.

Trenton glared at Flash, "Stand and fight, coward! Or is dodging and backstabbing all Oak ever taught you?"

"Oak taught me much, Twoleg," Flash spat at Trenton. Those claws unsheathed, "He was like the father that I never had. And you tried to kill him. You betrayed him."

"It was Oak who betrayed Trenton," Lightningfur meowed from Dominic's side. Flash glared at him as he continued softly, "Trenton bought Oak from a Twoleg that treated him like dirt. He trained Oak, gave him everything, but Oak and his allies tore one of Trenton's friends apart in return. He betrayed Trenton long before Trenton ever hurt him. So stand down, young one."

"Never," Flash yowled.

He charged forward. Dominic seized Lightningfur's scruff and pulled him out of the way. Sharp claws came within inches of the white tom's hind legs. Flash slid to a halt before he ran nose first into the stone wall. Lightningfur watched him with narrowed eyes. The tom was heavily muscled. His stomach was thin. He was a strength fighter. Agility and speed were his weaknesses. The white tom smiled. Oak had trained Flash to be his equal but never thought to teach the tom how to fight by any other means. His ears flicked backwards as the massive doors opened. More cats and dogs started circling around the intruder. Trenton stepped up to Dominic's side, keeping Lightningfur behind him. Flash snarled at the newcomers. His tail lashed violently as he eyed them.

Trenton tapped his sword tip against the marble.

Adder and Range lunged at Flash. A single leap backwards saved the tom from their claws. Spinning left, he scratched Bridget on the side of her face. A back paw sent Tom rolling away. Lightningfur's eyes narrowed as Misty reared on him and Silver grabbed his back legs. Flash snarled at them. Then he whipped around in a circle. Silver was pulled off her feet and thrown against Misty. Amber eyes glared at the others. Flash was furious. These cats were daring to challenge him. They were challenging Oak. He wasn't going to allow it. Dagger charged at him head-on. Flash smiled cruelly as he raced to meet the cat.

"This isn't working," Lightningfur muttered as Flash slammed Dagger into the marble.

His blue eyes spotted four pairs of wide eyes looking through the door. Instantly he recognized Chloe. The others were young like her. Newest fighters. All of them were fresh out of training. Quickly he glanced up at Trenton. The Twoleg was too focused on Flash to notice the white tom at his feet. Dominic was the same way. Lightningfur raced for the doors. Sliding to a halt, he studied each of them carefully. Chloe was hiding on the left side of the door. On Chloe's right was a white she-cat with large black and brown patches on her back and sides. A red-orange tom crouched on the opposite side from the she-cats. Slightly behind him was a light tan tom with dark brown ears. All of them looked at Lightningfur with something akin to awe.

"What are your names?" he asked the cats he didn't know.

The white she-cat looked down at her paws, "Hymn."

"Red," the red-orange tom meowed. He indicated the tan tom at his side, "This is Jackal. He's mute."

"You willing to listen my every command?" Lightningfur asked after nodding his head in understanding. All four dipped their heads, eyes shining with nervous fear. "Good. Flash was trained by Oak to use brute strength to his advantage. Speed and agility are best defense against those tactics. I think you four have the best shot. Willing to try?"

Chloe smiled, "We're with you."

Jackal tapped his claws against the marble. His tail lashed back and forth, blurring the color change from the dark brown top and light tan bottom. Lightningfur nodded with pride. These three had the best chance of defeating Flash. They were still young. They were the most adaptable. Turning, he charged back towards the fight. The four younger cats charged after him. Slowing down on the outskirts of the fighting half-circle, he signaled left and right with his tail. Red and Jackal went left while the Chloe and Hymn dove right. He nodded for Jackal and Hymn to spread out a little further. They did so without hesitation.

As Flash sent Adder rolling, Lightningfur let out a powerful yowl. The four younger cats charged in unison. Flash sensed all of them incoming. His head whipped around as he desperately tried to figure out who to attack first. Lightningfur flicked his tail and cuffed the air with his front right paw. Red dove under Flash while Jackal broke off his attack. Hymn swerved away from Flash, giving Red a clear path to run. Chloe was the one who slammed into Flash, bringing him down. Quickly Lightningfur tapped the marble with his claws. Jackal instantly leaped onto Flash's broad shoulders. The tom yowled as the tan tom's teeth bit into his head. Hymn darted in and scratched a shallow wound along his right flank. Red came in from the left side and did the same. Then Jackal was thrown off with powerful twist. Flash grunted as Chloe raked her claws across his muzzle.

Now the tide of the battle was against Flash. These four younger cats were agile and swift. With Lightningfur's coordination, they were impossible for him to catch. Remembering the white tom's words, the younger cats made sure they retreated before Flash turned on them. Already the intruder was bleeding from several shallow wounds. None of the other cats had managed to nick him. And Flash had yet to scratch one of his attackers. Those amber eyes locked onto Lightningfur. He was the reason the four were so strong. His mind couldn't believe they were more skilled than he was. Thus his imminent defeat was all because of the white tom. With a yowl, Flash lunged towards his mentor's killer. Lightningfur easily leaped out of the way. A flick of his tail called the four younger cats off their attack. Claws flashed in the sunlight as Flash continued to scratch at Lightningfur. The white tom always remained just out of reach. Casually he ducked and dodged. It was as if Flash was moving at a snail's pace…

Which only infuriated Flash even more.

His front left paw slashed at Lightningfur's throat. The white tom sidestepped to the right. He watched as the autumn red tom sailed past him. That's when he realized the trick. Realization dawn a little too late. The tom's hind paws kicked him in the side of the face. Grunting in pain, Lightningfur felt his head snapped backwards. His body hit the marble hard. He slid a few feet away from his attacker. Flash whirled around and lunged at him. His claws seized ahold of Lightningfur's shoulders. Red teeth almost snapped shut on his throat. A flash of gray was led by a powerful yowl. Flash hit the ground with Chloe on top of him. Lightningfur stared after them in shock. He had been expecting to die…

But now Chloe was vulnerable.

Flash forced them to roll together. He slammed the silver she-cat into the marble. Rage blinded him to the world around him. All he wanted was for someone to die. His teeth gripped Chloe's throat in vice-like grip. The she-cat let out a weak meow of fear. Ignoring the consequences of his actions, Lightningfur charged in. His claws dug deep as he hauled Flash off the silver she-cat that had saved his life. The tom had just hit the ground when Red and Jackal leaped on top of him. Hymn dashed past around the tussling toms. Her claws slipped in wherever there was an opening. Lightningfur crouched beside Chloe. His front paws pressed against her bleeding throat. Chloe's light blue eyes were pale and dull. She was losing the fight with death. Deep inside Lightningfur willed her to hold on. His head jerked up as Flash let out a powerful screech. He hurled Red and Jackal off of him before racing towards the window. Several cats tried to stop him but it was futile. The tom simply plowed through them. He leaped through the hole in the window and vanished.

Trenton growled angrily before striding towards Lightningfur. The tom gently nuzzled Chloe's cheek. She weakly meowed at him. Those eyes were starting to shine again. She was near death's door but she would make it with proper medical treatment. Her eyes looked up at Trenton as the Twoleg came closer. Lightningfur turned his head to face him. His body stiffened right before Trenton seized ahold of his scruff. A cry of pain escaped his jaws as the Twoleg picked him off the floor. Then he turned and marched out of the throne room. Dominic yipped loudly before giving chase to them. Lightningfur lung limp from Trenton's grip. He knew it was futile to struggle and fight. Trenton pushed open the door to his apartments. Then he hurled Lightningfur into his cage and slammed the door shut.

"Trenton?" the tom meowed as the Twoleg turned his back to him.

Trenton growled angrily over his shoulder, "Get comfortable, Poppy. You're not leaving that cage any time soon."

"But I didn't fight!" he cried.

Icy blue eyes swung towards him, "Didn't fight? Didn't fight!? You taunted him instead of coming to me. When he brought down the female cat, you raced in and pulled him off. That's more than you should have done."

"So you would've let her die when she risked her own life for me?" Lightningfur snarled.

Trenton snarled angrily, "Your life is worth far more than her's to me. I would've gladly let her die if it meant keeping you out of harm's way. And if you had come to me instead of taunting Flash then she wouldn't have gotten hurt."

With that, he marched over to a small table with several drawers. He started opening the drawers and pulling out medical items. He had to see how much damage was done. He had to patch the tom up. Dominic whimpered weakly at his feet. Trenton gently scratched his chin. Then he noticed the bloody paw prints on the floor. A piece of glass had lodged itself in the dog's front left foot. Lightningfur winced as he watched the Twoleg carefully remove it. Dominic snarled and growled in agony. Once he was patched up, Dominic limped over to his bed and curled up. He knew Trenton's orders. That's when Trenton opened the cage, pulled Lightningfur out, and started taking care of him.

That night was one of silence. Trenton remained in his apartments for the rest of the day. Lightningfur was kept locked in his cage. Dominic remained in his bed. Several times the dog would shift or whimper. Each time attracted the attention of a worried Trenton. He was afraid the wound would get infected. However, each time was a false alarm. Dominic was simply in pain. The cat could see how hard he tried to remain relaxed and peaceful. Loyal to the heart, it pained Dominic to see his master worrying so much about him. There was several times the tom would rattle his cage until he attracted Trenton's attention to the dog. There wasn't much the cat could do but he wanted his friend to be alright. That meant having Trenton take care of foot, regardless of whether or not it was infected. With a fire crackling in the fireplace, Trenton sat in his favorite chair with a book. Dominic had been moved a bed at his master's feet. Lightningfur curled up in his cage, watching them. He would have preferred to curl up in front of the fire or on Trenton's lap. Anger, however, still flowed from Trenton in waves. The tom knew better than to ask. He closed his eyes. Sleep was better than wishing for something that wouldn't happen.

But that's when his nose caught a scent…

His head snapped up, mouth opening to cry a warning…

And something sent his cage sliding off the table.

The world spun briefly. Lightningfur's head slammed into the wiring with a sickening _thud_. Darkness pulled at his vision. The last thing he remembered was seeing Dominic shaking his head vigorously…

Before letting out a short cry of pain.

* * *

 **Cats (in order of experience/training):**

Lightningfur: pure white tom with deep blue eyes, long legs that make him tall, and a long, flexible tail. Nightfur's mate. Father of Blizzardsky, Forestclaw, Leafshine, Jayflight, Cloudpaw, Ravenpaw, Dapplepaw, and Snowpaw.

Adder: tan tom with dark brown paws and green eyes. Long scar left shoulder to right haunch (going over his back).

Tom: long-furred black tom with a white muzzle and hazel eyes. Three scratches crossing his face.

Bridget: white she-cat with black rings on her tail and amber eyes. Right ear is missing.

Dagger: storm gray tom with blue eyes and a black muzzle. Half of his tail is missing and front left paw is badly burned.

Silver: a silver she-cat with white ears and green eyes. Scars striping her back from a whip.

Range: orange tom with pale yellow stripes, white paws, and amber eyes. Blind in left eye and a torn right ear.

Misty: dark gray she-cat with a silver muzzle, white paws, and green eyes. Scratch scars on her shoulders.

Chloe: silver she-cat with light blue eyes.

Red: red-orange tabby tom with black stripes, white paws, white tail tip, and green eyes.

Hymn: white she-cat with black and brown patches along her back and sides, hind paws are black, and green eyes.

Jackal: light tan tom with dark brown ears, dark brown top of tail, and amber eyes.

Many more.

* * *

 **Dogs (in order of experience/training):**

Dominic: massive dark brown male with large folded ears and brown eyes. Faint pale scars cover his entire body. Black collar around his neck.

Reaper: golden male dog with brown pointed ears and striking blue eyes. Scar crossing his chest.

Scarlet: dark ginger female with brown eyes and a black right front paw. Both ears have been bitten to small stubs.

Collie: mottled black, gray, brown, and white female with brown eyes flecked with green. Three scratches on muzzle crisscrossing each other.

Many more.


	9. The Darkening Horizon

**NOTE: I don't own anything warriors other than two of the characters. All credit is given in the Allegiances section.**

 **BoneMeal: I'll worry about you if you ever tone down the quirkiness. Believe me, your quirkiness only proves how much you enjoy my stories, which brightens my day. I agree with your sentiment about Trenton. He is an ass…and he'll only get worse. Also, feel free to correct any mistakes I make in terms of the Cinders and Flames as this story progresses. I mainly rely on the emotions and thoughts I get after reading your work to help me form them here. If I make any mistakes, correct me and I'll go back and fix them.**

 **Mistleaf: I actually had another couple in mind to become Adder and Maple's parents. And Crystal will be a perfect addition to Trenton's forces. There will be a surprise revealed in the next Lightningfur chapter about Dominic. I may or may not make Crystal get involved.**

 **AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon: Please let me if I misrepresented Aspenfall in any way, shape, or form.**

 **SilentLeap85: Silversoul will be taking on a much larger role in the chapters to come (you'll understand after this chapter) so let me know if I misrepresent her in any way.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Reviving Blood

Chapter 9: The Darkening Horizon

The Clan chanted the names of the three new apprentices. Wishpaw and Honeypaw were standing tall beside their new mentors, Bonefeather and Leafshine. Bearpaw looked a little uncomfortable beside Barktooth, his mentor. Aspenfall wasn't surprised. The tom had joined the Clan after Stormwind's battle with Star but he had never been comfortable. He had never met his father. His mother had been cruel to him, beating him up regularly. Then he had been attacked by the kit-killer Star. Her ice blue eyes narrowed as she watched him edge away from the gathering cats. Distrust ran deep. Fear held sway of his heart. Then she shook her head and padded towards Leafshine. The young brown calico smiled at her, pride and excitement shining in her deep green eyes.

"Congratulations, Leafshine. I know you'll great," Aspenfall meowed, her front right foot nudging her old apprentice's shoulder.

"I'll do great because I had the best mentor in the world," Leafshine replied with a purr. Then she turned to Honeypaw and meowed, "Let's get going. There's a lot of territory for you see today."

Honeypaw bounced in an excited circle, "Let's go, go, go!"

Bonefeather chuckled as she padded past with Wishpaw, "We might as well go together. Safer in numbers. Barktooth! Bearpaw! Come on!"

Aspenfall smiled after the little group. Honeypaw already had more energy than a cooped up squirrel. Wishpaw, though quiet and respectful, was already trying to race out of camp and see the territory beyond. Even Bearpaw shrugged off his nervousness as he drew closer to the bramble barrier. Barktooth led the way through with Leafshine bringing up the rear. A sigh escaped the tabby she-cat's mouth as Leafshine tail vanished into the bushes.

"Your father would be proud of you, young one," she whispered to empty air.

A soft voice entered her ears, "So I'm not the only one seeing it."

"No. It's there in all of them but Leafshine has shouldered the burden silently. She won't even let me in," Aspenfall replied.

Nightfur stepped to her friend's side, amber eyes locked on the entrance, "He was the only father she ever knew. After Coral's death, Leafshine was terrified to lose another member of her family. Now that family has been fractured. Blizzardsky and Forestclaw barely talk to each other. The young ones are defensive, quiet, and reserved. Jayflight is the only one she can talk to but he carries the belief that his father's capture was his fault."

"What? There was nothing he could have done to stop it. Not even Starclan could challenge Trenton's power. Blizzardsky and Forestclaw are being mouse-brains. They should be setting the example, as their father did for them. Instead they try fight every chance they get. It's not helping their younger siblings learn and grow. Leafshine…she's losing her light…I don't know what to do about her."

The black she-cat nodded solemnly. With a sigh, she headed towards Cobrapelt to volunteer for a morning hunting patrol. Aspenfall stared after her. Worry made her stomach twist into multiple knots. His whole family was falling apart. Falconstar and Nightfur were doing their best to hold them together. Her ice blue eyes spotted Blizzardsky pulling himself out of the warriors' den with dirty moss in his jaws. Ravenpaw and Cloudpaw were tussling outside the apprentices' den, practicing their fighting moves. Both of them ignored their older brother as he padded past. Another sigh escaped Aspenfall's mouth. Her silver paws headed for the camp entrance. Cobrapelt had assigned her to the sunhigh border patrol.

Tigerpelt, Duststripe, Flowerspot, Otterfoot, and Cherryleap greeted her with smiles. The silver tabby accepted a warm nuzzle from her patched red and white brown friend. Then Tigerpelt led the way out of camp. There was a lot of ground to cover. They had to get moving. Flowerspot and Cherryleap leaped into the trees and would cover the patrol from the trees. Reaching the river, the patrol watched as Otterfoot easily slipped into the water. Her black, gray, and brown patterned fur allowed her to all but disappear in the dark water. Aspenfall's ears twitched as a bird shot into the air. She, Tigerpelt, and Duststripe were the open and vulnerable ones now. The rest of the patrol would come running if anything, or anyone, should attack them. Her claws unsheathed and flexed into the dirt. Personally, she wanted Star or Bloodfang to try something. She was tired of watching her Clanmates bleed. She was tired of fearing for the safety of her friends.

Twoleg territory soon appeared through the trees in front of them. The silver tabby felt a rush of anger rip through her. Those ice blue eyes narrowed to a terrifying degree. Memories of her past flooded her senses. She had never imagined hating anything so much before. Now all her hate was directed towards the Twolegs who hurt her friends. She especially hated one. The one who tore a family apart. Taking a deep breath, Aspenfall steadied her beating heart. Then she leaped down a small rise and followed Duststripe through the bushes. The branches snapped at her fur as she passed by. The shadows danced across her tabby stripes. Going low, Aspenfall creeped forward. This was where she was the strongest. A silent killer with a burst of blinding speed. She smiled fondly at the memory that flashed before her eyes. She had been hunting a mouse as new-leaf started pulling itself away from leaf-bare. Her charge had been a near silent one. Bursting from the bushes, she had barely registered a flash of white off to her left. Her claws ripped into the mouse, killing it instantly. Then she finally managed to look at the pure white tom opposite her. That had been when she first met Lightningfur.

That had been the day she learned what real friendship meant.

Something snapped off to her right. Aspenfall instantly froze. Her nose searched for the scents of her Clanmates. Tigerpelt and Duststripe were ahead of her. Looking up, she caught a glimpse of Flowerspot leaping into another tree. Cherryleap was probably not far behind. Otterfoot had probably swam on ahead and would await the rest of the patrol closer to Twoleg territory. No other scents were obvious in the air. A prickling sense ran up her spine. The birds had gone silent. Normally one could hear rodents digging around the tree roots. Nothing came to her senses. That was never a good sign. Easily she turned towards the sound and slid forward. Skycloud had helped the silver tabby develop one of the most silent stalking techniques in Forestclan. Coupled with her bursting speed, this silence made Aspenfall a force to be reckoned with.

Her dark gray nose pushed aside the leaves. Her silver paws were placed with care and precision. Each branch was eased back into position by her tail. Only the faintest rustle of the leaves by her breath or a dry leaf crackling against her pelt gave away her position. Claws glinted in the dappling light of forest floor. Her lips were relaxed, hiding her sharp teeth. They would be bared within seconds of spotting the enemy. Her ice blue eyes darted to the ground as her pads felt an unusual indention. Paw prints! Her hackles began to rise as she noticed something else. It was darker than the surrounding dirt. Not even the shadows could hide it. Blood. Her nose sniffed at the trail. The cat's scent was gone but the blood was relatively fresh. Whoever it was hadn't passed by too long ago. With a growl, Aspenfall raced after the intruder. She had to find who it was before he or she hurt a member of Forestclan.

It wasn't long before she heard Leafshine's screech of pain.

The trees became a blur of green and brown. Twigs snapped as she stepped on them. Bushes shook as she plowed through them. Terror gripped her heart like icy claws. Her ice blue eyes narrowed as she desperately tried to see through the foliage. Yowls broke the air as Leafshine, Bonefeather, and Barktooth challenged the threat. Looking up, Aspenfall spotted Honeypaw helping Wishpaw pull herself onto a branch. Bearpaw was gripping the trunk several tail-lengths above the she-cats. His amber eyes were wide with sheer terror as he watched the scene below. Each pawstep allowed Aspenfall to hear the fight as it progressed. Whoever the attacker was, they were skilled enough to fight three full-grown warriors.

" _Well's add a fourth to that number,"_ Aspenfall's thoughts growled.

With a yowl, she burst from the bushes. The scene came to her in slow motion. Bonefeather was picking herself off to the left. Barktooth was leaning heavily against the tree the apprentices were hiding in, right hind leg bleeding badly. Leafshine was pinned to the ground under a brown tom covered in burn marks. His back right paw was stark white and part of his tail was missing. Green eyes looked up as he heard the she-cat incoming. Then Aspenfall collided with him. Her claws seized ahold of his shoulders. Sharp teeth dug into his black chest. Dust flew as they hit the ground. Pain raced from her left side as his hind claws scratched at her. Dark rage filled the she-cat as they broke apart. The tom's white chin had been turned red with the blood of her Clanmates.

"Aspenfall!" Leafshine screech as she watched her mentor charge the tom.

The two sidestepped the other. The she-cat's claws raked through his right side. His claws barely cut into her shoulder. Both turned to face the other. They reared, locking together in death grip. Both were strong. They were the same height. Both seemed determined to rip the other to tiny shreds. The tom bit Aspenfall's nose as her claws dug into his spine. Unbalanced, Aspenfall fell onto her left side. Instantly the tom rolled her onto her back. He was trying to find the advantage. A yowl was ripped from his mouth as the silver tabby raked her hind claws through his stomach. Then she heaved him up and over her head. His body collided with a tree. He shook his head then charged at her. Aspenfall ducked his outstretched paw. Her jaws snapped shut on his right hind leg and pulled it out from under him. She reared on him, claws reflecting the sunlight.

Her ice blue widened…

Right before his hind paw slammed into her chin.

Leafshine let out a screech as her mentor hit the ground. Pain flowed from Aspenfall's head as it struck a stone. Darkness slowly pulled at her senses. Something deep within, some instinct, told her to move. Her muscles stiffened as she prepared to do so. Then something tore into her. She gasped in agony. The tom's brown paw pinned down her head. He gave her a cruel smile, green eyes shining with triumph. He leaned over and licked her cheek.

That's when darkness overtook Aspenfall's memory.

Groaning, the silver tabby slowly opened her eyes. She was laying on a soft bed of moss. Voices entered her ears as two cats talked quietly. She instantly recognized Jayflight's worried tone. The other cat was Tawnysong. That's when she recognized the medicine cat den. Her ice blue eyes rolled upward as she sought the talking cats. Her heart twisted as Jayflight buried his head into his mentor's white chest, shoulders trembling. Tawnysong whispered something to him as she wrapped her spotted tail around his back. Tears streaming down his cheeks, the tom rose and headed out of the den.

"Tawnysong?" Aspenfall meowed, her throat sore and voice weak.

The calico turned to look at her. Surprise was evident in her green eyes. Quickly she trotted over to the wounded she-cat. She sniffed at Aspenfall's injuries. Then she turned and padded over to a pile of cobwebs. Gingerly she removed the bloody webs and placed the new ones. Aspenfall hissed as the medicine cat rubbed an herb mixture onto the injuries. That done, Tawnysong sat down next to Aspenfall. She knew the she-cat was worrying for her Clanmates.

"You saved them, Aspenfall. Barktooth is healing just fine thanks to your intervention. Bonefeather and Leafshine received a few injuries but nothing significant. All the apprentices are healthy. After the tom kicked you, you hit your head on a rock. He took advantage of your weakened state to rip open your stomach. Luckily the wounds weren't deep so Leafshine managed to keep you alive until Blossomstorm and I could arrive. Bonefeather told us that the tom seemed to have other plans for you but the rest of your patrol before he could act. They chased him into a hunting patrol. He's now a prisoner here in camp. Falconstar is trying to get him to talk. Nightfur and her kits seem ready to kill the cat," she explained quietly.

"How bad is the damage?" the tabby asked weakly, feeling a spike of pain as she took a deep breath.

"You lost a lot of blood but you'll heal. Don't be surprised if your wounds scar. The bite mark on your nose will most definitely scar. It could have been way worse," was Tawnysong's response. Then she brushed her tail across Aspenfall's mouth, "Rest, Aspenfall. Everything will be alright. You just need to heal."

The Clan was gathered beneath the meeting rock. Falconstar sat at the top, back straight and tail curled over his paws. Cobrapelt was sitting on the ground to his leader's left. Tawnysong and Blossomstorm were on Falconstar's right. Aspenfall was sitting just outside the medicine den. Jayflight and Leafshine pressed into either side of her. Nightfur was crouching a few tail-lengths away with Cherryleap and Silversoul. None of the she-cats looked happy. Hisses and growls made the gathered cats look towards the prisoner's den. Blizzardsky backed out, hauling the brown tom by the scruff. Aspenfall was glad to see the tom had been beaten up since her fight with him. Of course Tawnysong and Blossomstorm had taken care of his injuries but that didn't mean Forestclan was showing him any special treatment. Forestclaw stepped out of the den and pressed into the tom's right side. Both toms forced him to start walking towards the Clan leader.

As the tom passed the medicine den, he turned to look at Aspenfall. He gave her a sickening smile. Instantly Leafshine snarled at him. Nightfur, Cherryleap, and Silversoul took a step closer, ready to defend their wounded friend. Blizzardsky slammed his paw into the tom's head. He ordered him to keep moving. Hisses and low, threatening growls greeted the tom as he passed each member of Forestclan. Reedtail was standing protectively between the tom and his daughter. Willowbreeze, Rattleclaw, and Sunviper pressed into Wishpaw. Bearpaw pulled closer to his mentor as the trio passed. Soon the tom was standing before the meeting rock. His green eyes rose to look up at the Forestclan leader.

Falconstar growled angrily, "Why are you on Forestclan's territory? Why did you attack our Clanmates?"

The tom shrugged lazily, "Simply following my orders. Scout around. Kill anyone I found."

The Forestclan leader's green eyes narrowed angrily, "Who gave your orders? Why do they care about our Clan?"

A simple tail flick resulted in Forestclaw scratching the tom's cheek. He hissed, "My leader. Forestclan is a threat to the Flames. All threats to our family will burn."

Tigerstorm's voice rang out, voice cracking with fear, "Flames? The Flames are coming here?"

The tom turned to look at Tigerstorm. Flickerfire was watching his friend with wide, terrified eyes. The off-white tom was standing with paws spread apart for balance. His brown eyes were wide with sheer terror. His body began to tremble as old memories flooded his senses. Aspenfall felt her heart twist for the tom. The Flames had taken everything from him and Flickerfire. Now they were coming here, with plans to do the same thing. She felt Jayflight stiffen at her side. Calmly she ran her tail down his side to remind him where he was. Growls of worry echoed from the throats of several cats. The kits whimpered and pulled deeper into the nursery. Aspenfall herself could feel terror reaching for her heart. Then she shook her head. Forestclan had Tigerstorm. Surely he could prepare them for the attack. She stepped through the throng of cats towards her attacker. Her ice blue eyes glared at him as he gave her another sickening smile.

"How long until they arrive?" she snapped.

A shrug was the response. She snorted before turning around. Then, without warning, she kicked him in the jaw. A choked cry came from his mouth as the tom collapsed to the ground. Aspenfall leaped on top of him and snarled. Finally the words started stumbling from his mouth like a flood, "Three moons. Forge is still trying to gather all our forces. Then they have to march here and set up camp without losing our ally. Once they are here, they'll kill any cat who dares to challenge them. Tiger and the young kit are their targets. None of Cinders can be allowed to live. Those are Forge's orders."

"Tigerstorm," Aspenfall meowed, turning to face the off-white tom. He looked at her, "Do you think you can train us in how these cats will fight?"

Tigerstorm nodded instantly, "The Cinders and the Flames had similar ways of fighting. I don't know everything but I'll share what I know." Then he snarled, "Forge will come for me once they arrive. He and I have some unfinished business to deal with."

Falconstar spoke, "Then coordinate training with Cobrapelt." His eyes turned to the tom, "You will be escorted to the border of Forestclan territory. If you are caught on our territory again, you will be killed without hesitation or mercy. Tell your leader that Forestclan will defend what belongs to us. If he comes here with his family then it will be war."

Aspenfall stepped back as Tigerpelt, Coalsplash, Autumnfire, Mintleaf, Cobrapelt, and Wolfsnarl closed in on the tom. Green eyes glanced warily at Aspenfall as he was led away. Then he gave a small, knowing smile. Aspenfall eyed him suspiciously. He was planning something. Whatever it was, it meant trouble. She signaled with her tail to Forestclaw and Blizzardsky. She told them to follow the patrol and keep an eye on their uninvited guest. Both nodded before bounding away. The rest of Clan remained where they had been sitting or standing. All eyes turned to Falconstar.

The tom sighed before turning to the medicine cats, "Has Starclan shared anything with you?"

"No, Falconstar," Tawnysong meowed softly.

Blossomstorm muttered angrily, "You'd think we tell you if Starclan had approached us." Then she subsided as Tawnysong ran her tail along her spotted side.

Falconstar shook his head, "I don't know what the next step should be. We need Starclan's guidance more than anything now."

Nightfur stepped forward and growled, "Remember what Jayflight said, _"Water will become blood. Rain will turn to fire. War will come with a falcon's cry and a flash of lightning."_ Our next step seems obvious to me. We will need all our finest warriors if we hope to stand a chance. Brother, send several warriors into the heart of Twoleg territory. Summon one of the fastest cats we have ever known. Call upon Lightningfur!"

Mutters rang out as the Clan discussed this idea. Falconstar's eyes went distant. The thought of having his best friend back was a desirable one. However, Lightningfur was Trenton's prisoner. He made a deal with the Twoleg to spare Forestclan. Who knew what would happen should that deal be broken. Aspenfall stared at her. The black she-cat was trembling with many emotions. She knew the risks of calling upon her mate. She also knew the consequences of not having him with them. Aspenfall bowed her head. Could Lightningfur help them? Would he help them? Maybe if they talked to Trenton, the Twoleg would be willing to send some of his forces here to help them. Yet the journey was long. It took Lightningfur three whole moons to reach the outskirts of Forestclan's territory. What about the patrol that went in search of him? They could get lost or hurt along the way. Trenton could very easily kill them when they approached for help. And if he did agree to help then it would take longer for any sizable force to make it back. With a sigh, Aspenfall raised her head to look up at her leader.

"Nightfur's right," she spoke. Her voice cut through the mutters and debates like a whip. All eyes turned to face her. Taking a deep breath, Aspenfall steadied herself and continued, "We will need all our greatest warriors in this fight. All we can do is ask for help and hope."

"The journey is long and through unfamiliar territory. How is the patrol going to make it?" Tawnysong asked.

"I'll go!" Aspenfall meowed. "I grew up in Twoleg territory. May not know it well but I still have some old tricks that can help me figure it out."

"Count me in," Silversoul's voice rang out. The other silver tabby stepped forward, "I spent time in Twoleg territory as well. Mainly close to where Trenton lives. When the time comes to find Lightningfur and ask for help, I'll be the best option you got."

Nightfur joined their side, amber eyes flashing with determination, "And I'll be there as back-up. Trenton may not like us intruding on his land. My presence might deter any attack he could make since I'm Lightningfur's mate. My presence could also help us get in to see Lightningfur."

Falconstar looked from one she-cat to another. Each was filled with determination and a desire to what was needed to be done. He gave a short nod. Tawnysong bounded forward to Aspenfall. The silver tabby would need to rest as much as possible until they left. It would be long journey for them. Three moons to Trenton's home, the time to find Lightningfur, and three moons to travel back. Aspenfall purred as Leafshine rubbed against her. The brown calico was worried about her former mentor and friend. Yet there was a new sense of hope in her step. Forestclan was calling upon her father. If he was able to escape Trenton then was coming back.

He was coming home.

* * *

 **Forestclan**

Leader:

Falconstar: massive dark brown tom with black stripes and green eyes, left front paw is white. Nightfur's brother.

Deputy:

Cobrapelt: sand colored tom with amber eyes and white paws. Wildfire's mate. Father of Squirrelkit, Foxkit, and Fawnkit.

Medicine Cat(s):

Tawnysong: white, calico she-cat with deep green eyes. Her chin is black, orange patch on her muzzle and around her left ear, both ears are tipped with black with white in the middle, black tail tip, right eye surrounded in black, and white paws. **(Falachen)**

Blossomstorm: gray female with dark gray spots and amber eyes. **(BoneMeal)**

Jayflight: dark gray tom with black patches on his sides and pale blue eyes, blind. Lightningfur and Nightfur's son. Brother of Blizzardsky, Forestclaw, Leafshine, Cloudpaw, Ravenpaw, Dapplepaw, and Snowpaw.

Warriors:

Autumnfire: red-ginger she-cat with blue eyes and brown patches here and there. Mintleaf and Duststripe's sister.

Mintleaf: gray tuxedo she-cat with sky blue eyes. Autumnfire and Duststripe's sister.

Duststripe: sand colored tom with dark brown stripes and green eye (right eye is blind/missing). Autumnfire and Mintleaf's brother.

Nightfur: pure black she-cat with amber eyes. Falconstar's younger sister and Lightningfur's mate. Mother of Blizzardsky, Forestclaw, Leafshine, Jayflight, Cloudpaw, Ravenpaw, Dapplepaw, and Snowpaw.

Rosedawn: red she-cat with white spots and amber eyes. Twin of Flowerspot. Flickerfire's mate. Mother of Ashpaw and Goldenpaw.

Flowerspot: red she-cat with white spots and amber eyes. Twin of Rosedawn.

Willowbreeze: cream she-cat with black and brown spots and green eyes. Mother of Rattleclaw, Sunviper, Birdfeather, and Wishpaw.

Riverbreeze: blue-gray she-cat with a white muzzle, white/gray ringed tail, and hazel eyes. Eaglewing's mate. Mother of Stonepelt.

Eaglewing: brown tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes. Riverbreeze's mate. Father of Stonepelt.

Windhowl: white tom with brown spots and amber eyes. Previously known as Howler. Whispersong' mate.

Skycloud: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes and white tipped ears. Mother of Whispersong and Wolfsnarl.

Ashtree: dark gray she-cat with green eyes and silver flecks and black ears.

Tigerpelt: black tabby tom with ginger-brown stripes and blue eyes. No right ear.

Berrybranch: long-legged brown tom with red-ginger patches and amber eyes.

Barktooth: light brown tom with white stripes and hazel eyes. Wildfire's brother.

Reedtail: light brown tom with black stripes, black ears, black ringed tail, and amber eyes. Wildfire and Barktooth's half-brother. Adopted father of Honeypaw.

Icefur: silver tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes, dark gray stripes, white ears and paws, and white tipped tail. Fishrunner and Streamnose's sister.

Streamnose: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes and white ears and muzzle. Fishrunner and Icefur's sister.

(NOTE: Icefur and Streamnose are the same litter. Fishrunner from previous litter)

Otterfoot: black, gray, and brown she-cat with green eyes.

Flightwish: brown and white patched she-cat with yellow eyes. Mother of Cloudpaw (racer) and Stormwind. Talon's former mate.

Aspenfall: short-haired silver tabby with ice blue eyes. She has long legs that lead to her appearing tall. She's got muscle, but most of it doesn't show. **(AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon)**

Cherryleap: brown she-cat with patches of red and white, red left paw (front), white tail tip, two colored eyes (left: green, right: amber). **(Guest Cat)**

Tigerstorm: tom, unruly off-white fur, with striking brown eyes, black strikes down back and face. **(BoneMeal)**

Flickerfire: tom, short curly red pelt, white on the muzzle and underbelly, green eyes. Rosedawn's mate. Father of Ashpaw and Goldenpaw. **(BoneMeal)**

Bonefeather: a light gray shorthair with a white chin, chest, and paws. Mischievous brown eyes. Small body with a short tail. Right ear was burned off in a fire, left is chipped at the top (fight with a loner). **(BoneMeal)**

Hazelsky: silver and white tabby she-cat with darker gray tabby stripes and sky blue eyes. Previously known as Bella. ( **TheSilveroftheSky)**

Wolfsnarl: dark gray tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes, resembles father closely. Son of Skycloud (and Breeze). Whispersong's brother.

Rattleclaw: dusty brown tom with blue eyes and four black paws and black tail tip. Son of Willowbreeze. Sunviper and Birdfeather's brother.

Sunviper: yellow tom with amber eyes, hints of ginger in his pelt. Son of Willowbreeze. Rattleclaw and Birdfeather's brother.

Silversoul (Hawk): large, muscular, but really skinny silver tabby she-cat with deep blue eyes. **(SilentLeap85)**

Blizzardsky: pure white tom with blue eyes, long fur. Lightningfur and Nightfur's son. Brother of Forestclaw, Leafshine, Jayflight, Cloudpaw, Ravenpaw, Dapplepaw, and Snowpaw.

Forestclaw: dark brown tom with black spots, ears, and paws and amber eyes that glow ominously in the dark. Lightningfur and Nightfur's son. Brother of Blizzardsky, Leafshine, Jayflight, Cloudpaw, Ravenpaw, Dapplepaw, and Snowpaw

Leafshine: calico with more brown than orange and white with deep, leaf green eyes. Lightningfur and Nightfur's daughter. Sister of Blizzardsky, Forestclaw, Jayflight, Cloudpaw, Ravenpaw, Dapplepaw, and Snowpaw.

Blackstorm: jet black she-cat with light gray stripes that look like lightning and snow-white eyes **(Silentleap85)**

Stonepelt: blue-gray tom with green eyes. Riverbreeze and Eaglewing's son.

Deersong: brown she-cat with four white paws and blue-green eyes. **(BooksRCoolYeah)**

Honeyblaze: light golden-sand color she-cat with a cream belly and blue eyes. **(silverflame)**

Coalsplash: silver tom with white belly, large black splashes throughout pelt, black splash around muzzle and across left side of face, and green eyes.

Stormwind: brown she-cat with gray spots and sky blue eyes, back left leg is badly twisted. Flightwish's and Talon's daughter. Sister of Cloudpaw (racer).

Apprentices:

Cloudpaw: white tom with amber eyes, black paws, and black tipping his ears and tail. Mentor: Tigerstorm.

Ravenpaw: black tom with blue eyes. Mentor: Windhowl.

Dapplepaw: black she-cat with green eyes, white and gray patches along her back and sides, white tail tip. Mentor: Silversoul.

Snowpaw: pure white she-cat with amber eyes. Mentor: Icefur.

Ashpaw: shorthair red tom with green eyes, patches of white and orange on his face, back, and chest, white front left and back right paws, white tail tip, and white belly. Flickerfire and Rosedawn's son. Brother of Goldenpaw. Mentor: Wolfsnarl.

Goldenpaw: short, curly orange she-cat with bright amber eyes, a few white spots on her face and back, white chin and right ear. Flickerfire and Rosedawn's daughter. Sister of Ashpaw. Mentor: Otterfoot.

Wishpaw: white she-cat with black chest, muzzle, and black paws, pale gray stripes on her back, pale blue eyes ( **Falachen** ). Mentor: Bonefeather.

Honeypaw: a sand-ginger she-cat with pale tan stripes, white paws, and green eyes. Adopted daughter of Reedtail. Mentor: Leafshine.

Bearpaw: massive dark brown tom with amber eyes and tan chest. Mentor: Barktooth

Queens and Kits:

Wildfire: orange she-cat with green eyes and white back left paw. Barktooth's sister. Cobrapelt's mate. Mother of Squirrelkit (orange she-cat with sandy chest and stomach, amber eyes), Foxkit (pale orange tom with sandy-colored stripes, four white paws, and green eyes), and Fawnkit (brown she-cat with dark paws, white spots, and amber eyes).

Whispersong: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes, black tipped ears, and black tipped tail. Daughter of Skycloud (and Breeze). Wolfsnarl's sister. Windhowl's mate. Pregnant

Elders:

Crow: black tom with amber eyes, white muzzle, white tipped ears and tail.

Badger: black and white patched tom with faint gray stripes and green eyes.

* * *

 **Cats outside the Clan:**

Bloodfang: jet black she-cat with deep, emerald green eyes and long, jagged, deadly claws and fangs. **(SilentLeap85)**

Star: white she-cat with small black spots on her back and sides, both front paws are black, dark gray tail-tip, and ice blue eyes.

Snow: white she-cat with short-hair, normal-sized tail, yellow eyes, and black ear tips. **(Snowshadow)**

The Flames (various cats) **(BoneMeal)**

Lightningfur: pure white tom with deep blue eyes, long legs that make him tall, and a long, flexible tail. Nightfur's mate. Father of Blizzardsky, Forestclaw, Leafshine, Jayflight, Cloudpaw, Ravenpaw, Dapplepaw, and Snowpaw.

* * *

 **Starclan:**

Comet: faint black tom with orange and white stripes that swirl, white paws and nose, and hazel eyes. Ancestor of Falconstar. _Cause of Death:_ old age.

Light: faint pale yellow (looks white) she-cat with sky blue eyes, white paws, and a black tip on right ear. Ancestor of Berrybranch. _Cause of Death:_ exhaustion/old age

Wave: faint blue-gray she-cat with deep blue eyes, white chest and stomach, and slightly darker patches of gray scattered along back and sides. Ancestor of Riverbreeze. _Cause of Death:_ exhaustion/starvation.

Samson: white tom with black, swirling stripes, pink nose, and blue eyes. Lightningfur's mentor. _Cause of Death:_ throat sliced open.

Patch: small russet-colored tom with faint splashes of ginger and brown, four white paws, and bright green eyes. Lightningfur's second apprentice. _Cause of Death:_ drowning.

Coral: calico she-cat with green eyes. Patches of brown mix with the black, white, and orange. White left ear with an orange tip. Right ear is brown and black patched. Large black spot covers her right eye, traveling back around the ear, to the back of her head. Orange flecks surround left eye. Brown spot on muzzle (near nose) and brown tail tip. Right front paw is black. Left front paw is white with an orange toe. Both back paws are patched black, orange, and white. White belly. _Cause of Death:_ paw swipe from fox attack to her stomach.

Sophia: white she-cat with large, ginger spots and blue eyes. Lightningfur's first love. _Cause of Death:_ cut open from throat to tail across the stomach.

Unnamed kit (Cloud): white tom with deep blue eyes, ginger spot on his muzzle and ginger tail tip. _Cause of Death:_ mother's death, never lived.

Breeze: dark gray with black stripes and amber eyes. Father of Wolfsnarl and Whispersong. Skycloud's former mate. _Cause of Death:_ hunting dog attack.

Twig: a brown tom with a white chest and stomach and green eyes. Tawnysong's father. _Cause of Death:_ greencough.

Talon: gray tom with flecks of white and sky blue eyes. Father of Cloudpaw and Stormpaw. Flightwish's former mate. _Cause of Death:_ rat-bite infection.

Bear: small white tom with amber eyes, black stripes, and brown spots. Falconstar's and Nightfur's father. _Cause of Death:_ falling from a tree during a fight.

Whisper: small pure black she-cat with amber eyes. Falconstar's and Nightfur's mother. _Cause of Death:_ fight with a rogue.

Ancestor of Aspenfall: silver she-cat with amber eyes. Scars cover her entire body. _Cause of Death:_ unknown.

Timberclaw: black and brown patched tom with brown eyes and broken jaw. Willowbreeze's former mate. _Cause of Death:_ hit in the head by a Twoleg boulder.

Dustflight: jet black tom with amber eyes, small body, short, shorthair, tail tabby style. **(BoneMeal)**. _Cause of Death:_ rockslide, saving Flickerfire.

Birdfeather: gray, brown, and black patched tom with brown eyes. Son of Willowbreeze. Rattleclaw and Sunviper's brother. _Cause of Death:_ bite to the spine, saving Blizzardsky.

Branch: black tom with white spots. _Cause of Death:_ hunting dog attack. **(BoneMeal)**

Cloudpaw (Cloudracer): white tom with patches of pale gray and amber eyes. Flightwish's and Talon's son. Brother of Stormwind. _Cause of Death:_ falling into the gorge, protecting Stormwind from dog attack.

Fishrunner: silver she-cat with amber eyes. Icefur and Streamnose's older sister. _Cause of Death:_ Twoleg hunting trap, lost her head.

* * *

 **Dark Forest:**

Oak: massive brown tom with patches of red and black and amber eyes. Lightningfur's first apprentice and enemy. _Cause of Death:_ throat cut by Lightningfur.

* * *

 **Ancients:**

Ancient Tom: a white tom with black stripes covering his back, black line flowing from nose to back of head, fluffy white tail, and bright green eyes.

Ancient She-cat: tortoiseshell she-cat with various shades of red, orange, and gray and deep blue eyes. Stomach is white. Top of tail is black while the bottom is spotted. Long legs.


	10. A Chained Heart

**NOTE: I don't own anything warriors other than two of the characters. All credit is given in the Allegiances section.**

 **A special thank you goes to Jessica, a wonderful fan that spent her free-time to create covers for our fanfictions. I'm utterly amazed at how they look. Thank you!**

 **BoneMeal: I have gone back to previous chapters and fixed the name mistakes. If you see anything in the future, please let me know so I can fix them. These are your characters so I want to make sure they are accurately portrayed.**

 **Everyone: I need help with the next chapter. Whose viewpoint would you like more: Blizzardsky or Forestclaw? Please let me know by comment or Private Message.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Reviving Blood

Chapter 10: A Chained Heart

Lightningfur groaned weakly as he slowly woke up. His head hurt. It throbbed continuously, not giving him a moment's respite. A wet rag was gently pressed against the lump that had formed since he had been injured. Those deep blue eyes opened. The world was a blur of various colors. Slowly, painfully, it came into focus. He was in Trenton's private office. His bed had been placed on the table where bottles of alcohol were usually placed. A thick, warm blanket had been wrapped around him. His ears turned as they picked up the sound of dripping water. The wet rag pressed into his head again. A spike of pain made him wince. Trenton's hand pressed into his side as a comforting gesture. Carefully he pulled the rag away. That's when Lightningfur heard the soft, pain-filled whimper. The memories of that night came racing back.

"Dominic?" he meowed weakly, voice hoarse. His head lifted off the soft pillow it had been on.

Trenton instantly stopped him, speaking softly, "Easy, Poppy. You hit head pretty hard. You need to take it slow."

"What happened…to Dominic?" Lightningfur asked as Trenton guided his head back down.

His master sighed, "Flash's attack had been a distraction so some of his allies could slip in. They hid themselves in an apartment down the hall. When the guards were sleepy and we were relaxing, they snuck in and attacked. One sent your cage rolling off the table. The others attacked Dominic. He's in bad shape." Trenton ran a hand through his hair as he looked at his loyal dog. His gaze hardened, "When I catch those cats, I'm going to skin them alive."

A scratch on the office door made Lightningfur's eyes dart in that direction. His pounding heart declared a threat. It only succeeded in worsening his headache. Trenton calmly walked to the door and opened it. A fluffy, pure white female dog came in with a bag in her mouth. A dark ginger female dog followed right behind her with some clean bandages carefully laid across her back. The Twoleg took the bandages and the bag from the dogs. Then he knelt down near his desk where Dominic's bed was located. The ginger female lifted her black right paw and licked it casually. The snowy dog tilted her head as she watched Trenton work. Lightningfur heard Dominic whimpered weakly several times. When Trenton was done changing the bandages, the snowy dog jumped forward to clean up the old ones. The ginger female remained in the room. Soon the other dog returned and joined her side.

Trenton gingerly scratched Lightningfur's right ear as he spoke, "Scarlet, Crystal, the attack last night proved to me that my enemies are growing bolder. Not only that but they are targeting Poppy and Dominic." He looked at them, his hand moving to scratch Lightningfur's jaw. "I won't see their legacies fade away once they are gone. Therefore, certain policies of mine will have to change. But I need your help."

Scarlet let out a low rumble, "Whatever you need, master."

"What must we do?" Crystal yipped, her voice soft and gentle.

Trenton smiled at them, "I need one of you to become Dominic's mate. I need you to bear his pups."

Lightningfur stiffened at that statement. Trenton never let his pets, both cat and dog, breed before. He had killed Sophia for it! Now he was actively looking for a mate for Dominic. It made no sense. He watched Scarlet and Crystal share a shocked glance. Everyone knew of Trenton's commands. Everyone knew the story of Sophia. They understood what a turn-around this was. Then they looked at Trenton and dipped their heads. Like all dogs, they were loyal to the core and Trenton was their master. Dominic whimpered in his sleep, making three pairs of eyes turn to him. Trenton sighed again, anger clearly evident. His eyes turned to Lightningfur. A finger lifted the tom's head higher onto the pillow by pushing into his chin. Then messed with blanket, making sure it was perfect. Lightningfur felt his heart twist as he saw the worry in his master's eyes. When Trenton's hand came near his paws, the cat put his right paw on the hand. Carefully he curled it around the thumb. Trenton gave him a small smile and closed his hand around the paw.

Scarlet's voice cut through the silence, "Which one of us will be Dominic's mate?"

Trenton put Lightningfur's paw down, covered it with the blanket, then turned to the dogs. "Dominic will be the one to decide. I know he is closest to the two of you. All I want is for him to have pups, to have a legacy. As long as he is happy, I don't care which of you he chooses."

The ginger female shrugged her shoulders. Her brown eyes showed how much she didn't care about the situation. Dominic was a friend. She was happy with her lot in life, regardless of the male dog's decision. Crystal had a worried look on her face. Her icy blue eyes were locked on the male dog. Trenton went to his desk and started working on paperwork. Lightningfur watched as Crystal rose and padded softly towards Dominic. She sniffed at his injuries. Her floppy ears were pricked as she listened to his ragged breathing. The dog had breathed in his own blood after the cats clawed opened his throat. He was still suffering the consequences. Scarlet padded over to the door and curled up in front of it. Her eyes closed but the tom knew she wasn't asleep.

Closing his eyes, Lightningfur felt his heart race. His thoughts jumped from one question to another like a hummingbird. If Trenton was working so hard to find Dominic a mate, did that mean he was doing the same for him? Or was he planning to do something to Forestclan? After all, Nightfur and his kits lived with the Clan in the north. Had Trenton forgotten Lightningfur's promise to his mate to never love another cat? Was the Twoleg hoping he would break his oath? Or did he want Lightningfur to mate with a she-cat he didn't love? If Trenton did chose a cat for the tom to mate with, who would he chose? What would the she-cat think of all this? Would this hurt her? A snarl touched Lightningfur's face. He didn't want to hurt another cat. He didn't want another she-cat to suffer because of his relationship with Trenton. Sophia had died because of it. He had been forced to abandon Nightfur, tearing her heart apart. No other she-cat deserved to suffer.

A whimper made his eyes open. Crystal's black nose was only inches from his face. Her icy blue eyes shined with worry. She had sensed a disturbance in his rest. She didn't know if it was because of pain. Lightningfur gave her a weak smile. He was alright. Just thinking and worrying about Trenton's plans. A small smile pulled at her lips. It was awkward and shy but more genuine than many of smiles Lightningfur received. Dropping to the ground, Crystal padded over to Scarlet. She sat down with her eyes locked on the door and ears pricked. The ginger female completely ignored her. Another smile touched Lightningfur's lips. Scarlet reminded him of Wildfire from his Clan. Distant and fierce but with a loving, loyal heart deep inside. You just had to get past the rough exterior.

At sunhigh, food was delivered to the office by several servants. Scarlet and Crystal left to complete their other duties around the castle. Lightningfur yawned as he woke up from his dreamless nap. Trenton carefully pulled the blanket off him, making sure he didn't jostle the tom's sore body too much. The cat grunted as he pulled himself into a crouch. A servant placed a bowl of food beside his bed. Lightningfur glanced at Trenton, desperately trying to hold back a snarl at the smell. He noticed Trenton's narrowed eyes. The Twoleg pulled the bowl of food closer to him. He snapped his fingers and held out his hand. A female servant quickly handed him a fork. Lightningfur watched his master pull apart the meat. Then he picked up the bowl and smelled the food. Shrugging, he put it down beside the cat's bed and signaled for him to eat. Tongue curling at the taste of cooked meat and herbs, Lightningfur silently ate. He watched his master mess with Dominic's food just as much. Obviously Trenton was worried that someone was going to poison his pets. Satisfied, he knelt down and gently woke Dominic so the dog could eat. Lightningfur felt his heart twist as he saw the dog's strong legs shake with effort as he rose into a crouch. Only after both animals were fed and put back to bed did Trenton sit down to eat his own meal.

A fire crackled that night. Lightningfur was happily curled up in front of it. His cage had been badly damaged in the attack. Trenton was having it fixed. Until it was finished, Lightningfur was free to wander around the apartment. The tom knew that this was a test. He hoped to get back on his master's good side. Trenton was currently talking with several of his advisors in his private office. Dominic was inside with them because Trenton refused to let the dog out of his sight. The tom was different matter. Besides sore muscles and occasional dizziness, he was perfectly fine. So he had wandered over to the nice fire. A small smile touched his lips as he dreamed of catching a mouse.

His eyes flew open as a silver paw pressed into his side. He looked up into the light blue eyes of the silver she-cat before him. Instantly he recognized Chloe. She gave him a shy smile. A smile touched his lips. He opened his mouth to thank her for saving his life but Chloe brushed her tail over it, silencing him. A slight shrug told him that she hadn't thought it through. Under her silver fur, Lightningfur could see the red scars that were still healing. Several stitches were keeping the wounds closed so they could heal properly. The she-cat curled up beside him, her eyes locked on him.

"I'm glad to see you're healing well," Lightningfur meowed quietly.

Chloe's smile only grew as she looked down at her tucked in paws, "Didn't think I would make it through. Trenton's healers are really skilled."

"They certainly are. You can't imagine how many times they've pulled me back from the brink of death," the tom laughed.

Chloe laughed too. She looked at him, eyes wide, "I grew up hearing the stories about you. I never believed them until I watched you fight off those foxes. I wish I could fight like that."

"You're young, Chloe. You'll get better with experience," he replied, tail draping over her back.

The she-cat purred weakly. With a sigh, she pressed into him. Lightningfur instantly froze, heart stopping. His deep blue eyes stared down at her with shock. He hadn't expected this. His mind couldn't comprehend what was going on. Chloe's paw rested on top of his. Lightningfur felt his heart beginning to pound. It hurt as her tail entwined with his. The she-cat's purr grew louder as she snuggled deeper into his white fur. Her cheek rubbed against his neck. Those light blue eyes were closed with pleasure.

"Chloe, what are you doing?" he asked softly.

Her quiet voice replied almost sleepily, "Being close to you. I love you, Poppy, with all my heart."

"You shouldn't," Lightningfur meowed, wincing at her words. "I already have a mate. I already have kits. Plus, Trenton won't like you being this close to me."

Chloe looked up at him with wide eyes, "Why did you return if you already had a family?"

"Because I didn't want Trenton gaining control over them. Living here would have hurt them, driven them insane. It tore me apart to leave them but I had to in order to protect them. I made a promise to my mate, Chloe, that I would never love another cat but her." He licked her cheek gently, "Find a tom that makes you happy. Find true love as I did. I'm sorry, Chloe, but I'm spoken for."

The she-cat's tail pulled away from his. Her eyes misted over. Then she began to tremble against him. Lightningfur felt guilt tear into him. He didn't want to hurt her like this but his vow to Nightfur came first. Chloe was a good cat. She would find a good mate. She would find true love one day. It just wouldn't be with him. Then he noticed the fear in her light blue eyes. Her eyes looked towards Trenton's private office. Horror and rage began to fill Lightningfur, clouding his vision. His ears perked as the office door opened and voices could be heard. Quickly he turned to the she-cat at his side.

"Chloe, is Trenton the reason you are here?" he hissed in a whisper.

Chloe looked at him and nodded weakly, "He came to me shortly after the attack here. He said that he knew of my love for you. Trenton wants you to have a legacy. He told me…ordered me to make you happy. If I didn't…I didn't…he would kill me."

Lightningfur growled softly. Footsteps rang out as the men walked down the hall. A snarl appeared on his face. Then he made a decision. No other she-cat would be hurt because of his master's decisions. His tail entwined with Chloe's. He pressed into her. Softly he ordered her to lay her head down and close her eyes. Pretend to sleep. His right paw slipped under her's. Chloe breathed a deep, steadying breath, then closed her eyes. Lightningfur closed his eyes part way. He watched as Trenton escorted his advisors out of his apartments. Then headed back to his office. The tom's body filled with rage as his master stopped outside the hallway. He looked back at the two cats. Both blue eyes narrowed with suspicion. Lightningfur felt his stomach twist with guilt.

He moved his head so that his nose touched Chloe's cheek.

The she-cat sighed and snuggled closer to him.

Trenton smiled happily before heading to his office to check on Dominic.

"He won't hurt you, Chloe. I'll find a way to get you out of here before you are forced to bear my kits."

* * *

 **I seriously hate Trenton. He's an ass to everyone.**

 **Please let me know who's POV you want: Blizzardsky or Forestclaw!**

* * *

 **Cats (in order of experience/training):**

Lightningfur: pure white tom with deep blue eyes, long legs that make him tall, and a long, flexible tail. Nightfur's mate. Father of Blizzardsky, Forestclaw, Leafshine, Jayflight, Cloudpaw, Ravenpaw, Dapplepaw, and Snowpaw.

Adder: tan tom with dark brown paws and green eyes. Long scar left shoulder to right haunch (going over his back).

Tom: long-furred black tom with a white muzzle and hazel eyes. Three scratches crossing his face.

Bridget: white she-cat with black rings on her tail and amber eyes. Right ear is missing.

Dagger: storm gray tom with blue eyes and a black muzzle. Half of his tail is missing and front left paw is badly burned.

Silver: a silver she-cat with white ears and green eyes. Scars striping her back from a whip.

Range: orange tom with pale yellow stripes, white paws, and amber eyes. Blind in left eye and a torn right ear.

Misty: dark gray she-cat with a silver muzzle, white paws, and green eyes. Scratch scars on her shoulders.

Chloe: silver she-cat with light blue eyes.

Red: red-orange tabby tom with black stripes, white paws, white tail tip, and green eyes.

Hymn: white she-cat with black and brown patches along her back and sides, hind paws are black, and green eyes.

Jackal: light tan tom with dark brown ears, dark brown top of tail, and amber eyes.

Many more.

 **Dogs (in order of experience/training):**

Dominic: massive dark brown male with large folded ears and brown eyes. Faint pale scars cover his entire body. Black collar around his neck.

Reaper: golden male dog with brown pointed ears and striking blue eyes. Scar crossing his chest.

Scarlet: dark ginger female with brown eyes and a black right front paw. Both ears have been bitten to small stubs.

Collie: mottled black, gray, brown, and white female with brown eyes flecked with green. Three scratches on muzzle crisscrossing each other.

Crystal: fluffy pure white female with icy blue eyes and floppy ears. **(Mistleaf)**

Many more.


	11. A Family Shattered

**NOTE: I don't own anything warriors other than two of the characters. All credit is given in the Allegiances section.**

 **BoneMeal: These are your characters so I want them to accurate. Always correct me if I get something wrong.**

 **BooksRCoolYeah: Everyone in this story has good points and bad points. I, too, respect Trenton for his love of his animals. He's also a good, fair ruler of his people. He tries but sometimes he can be a bit of an ass.**

 **Only AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon and SilentLeap85 answered my question (Blizzardsky or Forestclaw) and they divided it in half so I decided to divide this chapter in half as well. It was a pain to write so I thank you all for that. That's sarcasm by the way.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Reviving Blood

Chapter 11: A Family Shattered

Forestclaw snarled angrily. Deep blue eyes glared back at him. Both of their claws were unsheathed. Ears were flat against their heads. Eyes narrowed as they waited for the other to make the first move. Fur slowly rose along his spine. How dare this cat say that? After everything that had happened! They needed to focus on the tasks in the moment. The past was over and done. There was nothing they could do about it. The present was the moment they were living in. The darkening future was the goal they needed to prepare for.

That's what their father taught them.

"Don't say that. He did it for us, for this Clan. He knows Trenton's way of life better than anyone else here. Obviously we weren't suited for it. Why else would he surrender everything and go with him!?" he growled, his low tone warning his brother not to press the issue.

Blizzardsky arched his back and spat, "Because that's where his true loyalties lied. Remember what he told us when we were kits? Trenton saved his life and he believed he owed the Twoleg everything. That kind of loyalty never dies."

"Listen to yourself! You saw the same pain in our father. Trenton betrayed him! Our father fought with everything he had to save us. He surrendered because there was no other choice," the dark brown and black tom hissed, his patience wearing thin.

His brother lashed his white tail, "No choice? He is one of the fastest cats alive! He could have easily taken down every cat and dog in Trenton's army. Our father had a choice. He chose to give up rather than fight."

That's when Forestclaw snapped. Lightningfur taught them that fighting caused wounds, never healed them. His powerful muscles propelled him forward. Black paws slammed into his brother's white shoulders. Blizzardsky landed on his back. A screech of rage came from his mouth right before his back paws took Forestclaw in the stomach. The dark brown tom hit the ground, rolled, and charged again. The white tom reared angrily on him, claws flashing in the sunhigh light. That's when a yowl rang out. A primarily brown body darted between them. Forestclaw instantly slid to a halt. Blizzardsky dropped to all fours. Neither wanted to hurt the cat in front of them.

Leafshine's fur was fluffed out. Her green eyes were wide with distress and agony. The orange, white, and black patches were ruffled from the recent training exercise with Honeypaw. She had been happily grooming when she saw her brothers fighting. Forestclaw felt guilt stab into his heart as he watched his sister tremble. Tears welled up in her eyes. She closed them and bowed her head. Slowly she turned and started padding away. Blizzardsky took a step after her. That's when she spun around and slammed a paw into his face. Her other paw took Forestclaw in the right cheek a second later. Both brother's looked up from their positions on the ground. Their sister was snarling angrily. Fur raised and claws unsheathed made her look terrifying.

"How could you!?" she screeched, voice breaking. "We are a family. We're supposed to watch out for each other, not tear each other apart. Why? Why can't you get along anymore? What happened to my brothers who would die for each other!?" Her green eyes looked towards the sky as she whispered hoarsely, "Why is my family falling apart?'

Before either tom could speak, she turned and raced away. The guilt made his stomach twist deep inside him. Forestclaw hated causing his sister pain. He glanced to his left. Blizzardsky's eyes were filled with guilt as well. Even in his new state, the white tom felt responsible for his siblings. To see Leafshine is such an emotional state made him wince. Knowing that he was the cause made the whole situation even worse. He looked at Forestclaw. The dark brown tom shrugged weakly. Guess it was a truce. However, he knew it was only a matter of time until his brother's next outburst. Then they would be at it again.

With a snort, he padded away. Cobrapelt ordered him to join a hunting party. His amber eyes spotted Aspenfall laying outside the medicine den. Silversoul and Nightfur were sitting next to her. Their heads were lowered as they talked. They were trying to plan a route from memory. He saw Silversoul shake her head then mutter something. Aspenfall snarled and lashed her tail. She reached a paw forward, a claw slowly drawing something in the dirt. Whatever she said made Silversoul nod thoughtfully. Nightfur reached her paw forward and drew something. Instantly both silver tabby heads shook vigorously. The black she-cat shrugged lightly. He smiled. Mother had a sharp tongue and quick-flaring temper but she also knew when to accept critique. Especially when she wasn't as knowledgeable as those around her.

Continuing onward, he saw Ravenpaw, Cloudpaw, and Dapplepaw practicing fighting moves. A fierce snarl was on Cloudpaw's face as he struggled to hold off his sister. The camp entrance shook as the sunhigh border patrol returned. Wolfsnarl stalked in, tail lashing angrily. Three fresh scratches were on his right shoulder. Ashpaw came in behind him, leaning heavily on Reedtail. A scratch on the muzzle was bleeding steadily. Long, deep scratches ran the length of his spine. Forestclaw shivered. It seemed like someone had tried to claw out the apprentice's spine. Snowpaw and her mentor Icefur followed them in. Anger filled Forestclaw as he saw the deep scratches along his sister's flank. Quickly he bounded forward. He wanted to make sure she was alright. The rest of the patrol had pulled themselves through the entrance by the time he reached his sister.

"You alright, Snowpaw?" he asked gently.

Snowpaw glared at him, "Does it look like I'm alright!? Stupid Bloodfang ambushed us. Icefur ordered me up a tree after she scratched me. I could have done more!"

"And been killed in the process," Icefur said sternly as she walked past the duo. Her ice blue eyes met Forestclaw's amber, "Bloodfang is changing tactics. She targeted Ashpaw and Snowpaw in her initial charge. It took Wolfsnarl, Duststripe, Eaglewing, and myself to stop her from tearing out Ashpaw's throat. Reedtail hauled the young apprentice up into a tree and stood guard over them."

"Thank you, Icefur. Come, Snowpaw. Let's get you to the medicine den," Forestclaw meowed with a dip of his head.

The white apprentice growled something uncomplimentary under her breath. A stern look from her older brother made her bow her head. She padded at his side, slightly behind him. Reaching the den, they could hear Rosedawn's worried meowing as she checked on her son. Ashpaw's indignant snarls also came to their ears. The siblings shared an amused smile. Forestclaw stepped aside so his sister could enter first. Once inside, he escorted her to a nest and waited patiently. Soon Jayflight came trotting over. Both older brothers gave their little sister a lick on the cheek, resulting in a snarl from Snowpaw. With that, Forestclaw left. The medicine den was far too small for all of them to in there at once. Jayflight would talk to him later. For now, he had a hunting patrol to join.

Forestclaw dropped his catch down in the prey-pile. A pigeon, a squirrel, a thrush, and three mice. A good haul for leaf-fall. Quickly he trotted towards the medicine den. Softly he called into the interior, asking if he could enter. Jayflight soon appeared and stepped out. That told his brother his answer. Then he noticed how Jayflight's hackles were slightly raised. The blind medicine cat flicked his tail, telling his brother to follow. Forestclaw obeyed quietly. His brother guided him out of camp and into the forest. Soon they reached a tiny clearing between a clump of trees. There Jayflight turned to him and hissed angrily.

"What were you thinking?"

"What…?" Forestclaw meowed, taken aback at his peaceful brother's ferocity.

"Don't patronize me! You know what I'm talking about. Your fight with Blizzardsky this morning. By Starclan, you two are idiots!" Jayflight thrust his nose into Forestclaw's face. "All this bickering, snapping, and fighting isn't helping anyone. If anything, it's what tearing this family apart. Father taught us to be better than this. He would want us to be examples for our younger siblings. I'm truly ashamed of you, Forestclaw. I thought you of all would understand what it means to be an example."

"Why are you blaming me?" Forestclaw snarled. His claws unsheathed, "You and Leafshine sulk around like wounded mice. Blizzardsky has the stupidity to bad mouth our father for all to hear. I'm the only one trying to keep everything together. I'm the one taking an interest in our younger siblings. I fight tooth and claw to keep our father's name out of the mud. What are you fighting for, Jayflight?"  
"That's the thing," Jayflight meowed, his voice dropping to an eerie whisper. "All this fighting. All this hissing and cursing. What has it gotten you, brother? You and Blizzardsky can hardly look at each other. You act like you're so tough and brave and strong yet you're blinder than I am. Can't you see that you're killing her!?"

Forestclaw froze at the last two words. The sarcastic response he had been about to say died unspoken. What did his brother mean? Who was he killing? Who was he hurting? Jayflight bowed his head and flattened his ears.

"You don't sense it. You don't follow her when she sneaks out at night and cries. You don't hear the words she speaks, the thoughts that run through her mind. Our father's sacrifice has torn her apart, brother." Jayflight looked up at him. A snarl of disgust curled on his lips. "Do me a favor: end this fighting and bickering. If you won't, then do this: go to Leafshine, take your claws, and tear out her throat." The gray medicine cat started trembling violently.

"It would better than finding her dead, killed by her claw."

* * *

" _Mouse-brain idiot. What is he thinking? Why does he defend him? Lightningfur's loyalty was always with Trenton. He could have ended the war at any point. Some sacrifice! He abandoned his mate and kits. He left us without a second thought."_

Blizzardsky batted aside a leaf as he padded through the trees. He couldn't understand how Forestclaw continued to defend a traitor. Leafshine, he could understand. Their father had been only one she had ever known. She was a daddy's girl. Jayflight kept muttering about how everything was his fault. His stupid way of dealing with grief. The white tom unsheathed his claws and raked them through the bark of a tree. Did none of them remember how much Lightningfur's choice had hurt Nightfur? What about their younger siblings? None of them had been old enough to understand what had happened. They barely understood the concept of a war and yet their father left them.

He left without lifting a claw.

He chose a fox-breath, lying, back-stabbing Twoleg over his own family.

Lightningfur chose the easy way out.

He growled under his breath, "We're warriors. We fight for what is right. If someone challenges us, we charge in without a second thought, not cower and hide."

A strong blast of cold wind hit him in the face. His deep blue eyes narrowed. Then he snorted and continued onward. Each pawstep was marked with a curse. Every bush shook as his fluffy tail lashed back and forth. Claws dug into the earth. Anger seethed through his body. He had looked up to Lightningfur. He once believed that nothing could beat his father. Then he watched as that same tom bowed to a Twoleg. A traitor! Lightningfur told them the story of how Trenton had tossed him like trash without looking for evidence. After everything his father simply gave up and allowed the Twoleg to take him away.

In a way, Blizzardsky was happy his father was coming back. Then maybe he could see the agony in Leafshine's eyes. Maybe he realize the pain he put Nightfur and Falconstar through. He could see how his kits had grown up without him. Without his protection. Without his warmth and love. Blizzardsky snarled again. Lightningfur could see how he betrayed his eldest son. The former deputy had promised his son that he would always be there. He would always watch over him. How could he do that when he was miles away? Not even he was fast enough to cover that distance in time to save his son from disaster. By Starclan, he didn't even know that a cat had almost killed Aspenfall!

He looked out at Twoleg territory, "Come home, father. I dare you. Maybe then you'll realize how much you betrayed us."

The wind shifted from the front to the left. Blizzardsky turned his head in that direction. There was a scent on the wind. A scent he recognized. His massive body dropped low. Carefully he pulled himself forward. One paw in front of the other. He was careful to avoid the thorns and sharp leaves. The warrior couldn't risk getting his fur caught. Each pawstep was silent. His claws were partially unsheathed. They were ready to strike but sheathed enough to avoid making a sound. Stealth would be his advantage here.

Soon he could see his target. The she-cat was sitting on a flat rock, bathing peacefully. A black front paw slowly drew past her left ear. Sunlight pierced through the trees leaves high above them. It danced over her spotted back and sides. Mesmerizing ice blue eyes were closed as she enjoyed the sudden warmth. Blizzardsky pulled himself closer. Most toms would be entranced by the she-cat's beauty. He wasn't. He knew who she was. He knew what she was capable of.

And such cats deserved to die.

A yowl rang through the air. Star looked up with shock. Blizzardsky broke cover and lunged at her. His claws sliced through her shoulder and side fur. Unfortunately the she-cat was fast and agile. She had managed to mostly dodge his attack. Her claws tore through his left ear. Blizzardsky ducked her other paw. Razor sharp claws raked across her stomach. Then he cried out as her claws seized ahold of his back. Pain shot through him as she began snapping at his spine. She was trying to cripple him. Hissing, he threw off him. Star landed and rolled a few away from him. Up on her paws, the she-cat analyzed him through narrowed ice blue eyes. A snarl touched her lips. Then she disappeared into the bushes.

Blizzardsky let out a short, contemptuous laugh. This was Forestclan territory. This was his territory. There was nowhere for her to hide. He would only stop chasing her at the border of his Clan's territory. Powerful muscles flexed as he raced after her. Leafshine and Forestclaw were far faster than he was. However, he was the strongest. A smile touched his lips. In a one-on-one contest, there were few cats that could beat him. Duststripe had trained him to use his strength to his advantage. Lightningfur taught him how to fight a faster, more agile opponent. The thought of his father made the tom snarl.

Why should _he_ care what Lightningfur taught him?

He leaped over a bush into an open clearing near the gorge. It was also really close to Twoleg territory. The trees here were thick and tall. Few bushes surrounded him. A trench ran through the clearing. Blizzardsky glanced right, deeper into Forestclan territory, and saw a huge boulder. This was one of the stones a Twoleg throwing machine had hurled into his territory moons ago. A deadlier snarl touched his lips. It was one of the stones that killed Timberclaw. Just another reminder of why he should hate Twolegs. Another reason his father was traitor to his Clan. With a snort, Blizzardsky turned his attention to his prey. Star was lying on a flat stone. A few rounder stones of various heights rested underneath one edge, lifting it up so the flat stone rested at an angle. The she-cat was resting at the highest point. Both front paws were beautifully draped over the edge. The right paw crossed over the left. Her back paws were sprawled out behind her. That gray tipped tail casually rested over her back legs. The she-cat's head was raised, turned slightly to her left. Sunlight streamed onto her pelt. It glinted off her eyes. In all, she was a sight to behold as the tom slowly approached.

Star remained perfectly relaxed as Blizzardsky came in. Her musical voice wafted around him as she purred, "What's this I've found? A handsome tom with a grudge? How perfect."

Blizzardsky snarled at her, "Shut up, murderer. You're trespassing on Forestclan territory. You have threatened enough of my Clanmates to piss me off. Get out before I tear you apart."

The she-cat lowered her head to her paws, "Aw, come on, handsome. Don't you want to have a bit of fun? I know I do. We can do it together."

A snort came from Blizzardsky's nose, "I'm not interested in your type of fun. Fun to me would be clawing you apart for everything you've done."

"Handsome and strict. Just the way I like my toms. I'll make a deal with you, cutie: spend the rest of today with me and I'll leave your Clan's territory when the moon breaks the horizon."

"I don't make deals with traitors and murderers."

"Ooh. Did someone hurt you, handsome? Made your heart bleed?"

"I'm not here to tell you all my secrets. I'm here…"

"…defending my Clan's territory. (Sigh) All work and no play. That's make you one dull boy."

"Come off that boulder and we'll see how dull I am."

Star raised her head, smiled slyly, and purred, "Ooh. A challenge! Now we're getting somewhere."

Slowly she slid to the ground. Blizzardsky couldn't help but think of a snake uncoiling from its comfortable position. The she-cat padded closer, sunlight shimmering off her pelt. Scarlet rivers flowed from her scratches. The she-cat didn't seem to notice them. Blizzardsky growled at her but didn't lift a paw. As Star stepped up to him, one could see a major difference between them. Blizzardsky was far larger her, in both height width. A pink nose sniffed at him curiously. Star purred warmly. Her ice blue remained locked on his gaze. Suddenly, quickly, she darted forward and licked his cheek. Blizzardsky hissed angrily. His right claws lashed at her. Star lightly stepped out of the way. A cool smile was on her lips.

Her musical voice now had a tint of laughter in it, "Aw, did that make the big warrior upset? Maybe he should learn to move faster. After all, not every cat he will meet moves at a snail's pace."

Blizzardsky felt his pelt flush red. His father said something similar to him when his father was practicing fighting moves with him. He growled, "Cats that run in circles around their opponents are cowards and liars. Stand and fight, murderer!"  
With a light chuckle, Star pranced a few feet in a circular path. The white warrior stalked the same pace in a circular path. He was growing tired of the she-cat's attitude. The kit-killer, however, seemed to enjoying her game. Blizzardsky watched with narrowed eyes as she pranced a few more steps. He moved the same distance. Then Star darted forward and nipped playfully at his tail. Before he could react, the she-cat was up on the flat stone. She sat down and smiled down at him.

Now Blizzardsky felt that he was making a fool of himself. Cautiously he approached and climbed up after the she-cat. His claws tapped sharply on the stone. Star waited for him. Her head and eyes followed his every movement. As he got closer, her gray tipped tail flicked upward. A soft, melodious purr wrapped around him. Blizzardsky had to admit it was a beautiful sound. If only it belonged to a better cat. Now he was almost upon her. He smiled coldly at her. Star had allowed herself to be trapped. Still her ice blue eyes showed humor instead of worry. A worm of doubt began to twist in his stomach.

Maybe this she-cat was up to something…

Star lunged at him with a growl. Her claws seized ahold of his shoulders. Unprepared, Blizzardsky's balance gave out. The two rolled down the incline. Blood flew as they scratched at each other. Hisses and growls echoed from their throats. A touch of dizziness hit the tom's head. He quickly pushed it away. He had to focus on the fight. Forestclan would laugh at him if he allowed this puny cat beat him. If he let her escape then he would be no better than the traitor that is his father. Reaching flat ground, Blizzardsky forced one more roll. Star grunted as he slammed her down.

Then she began to laugh.

Blizzardsky froze with shock. The she-cat beneath him continued to laugh joyously. Her front claws were still locked in his skin. The right paw was holding onto his shoulder. Her left paw was wrapped around his right leg. Both her back paws pressed into his haunches, claws completely sheathed. Those ice blue eyes opened as she looked up at him. The setting sun's light broke danced in those eyes. Blizzardsky felt his heart stop in his chest. The she-cat smiled up at him. Her front claws sheathed carefully. He felt her tail wrap around his. A tremor ran through his body. Desperately part of him screeched to attack her. She was at his mercy! He could remove a threat to his Clan with one blow!

But his body refused to move.

The half-moon was at its peak by the time Blizzardsky padded into camp. His eyes and body were calm. A slight, almost stupefied smile was on his face. His deep blue eyes spotted his mother, Forestclaw, Leafshine, Jayflight, and Falconstar waiting in the center of camp. Nightfur let a soft cry of joy when she saw him. Quickly she charged him, Leafshine on her heels. The two she-cats pressed into him. Nightfur's tongue ran over his cheek. Blizzardsky softly chuckled as his sister purred warmly.

Falconstar stepped forward, eying the scratches in the tom's pelt, "What happened? Where were you?"

Blizzardsky dipped his head to his leader and uncle, "I needed to clear my head, Falconstar. I found Star's scent and followed it. Long story short: we got into a scuffle and I chased out of the territory. I don't know how long she will stay gone but I scratched her up pretty good."

"You went after her alone!" Nightfur cried, worry evident in her voice.

"You should have come here for backup," Forestclaw meowed. "We've been worried sick about you since the sun set."

Jayflight forced his way through them. He had smelled Blizzardsky's blood the moment the tom entered camp and had run for the medicine den. As Blizzardsky told his tale to Falconstar, the gray medicine cat patched him up. He growled along with Forestclaw and Leafshine when the tom described how Star had tried to seduce him in order to save her own skin. Nightfur and her brother exchanged a worried glance. Blizzardsky puffed out his chest and strongly declared how he fought off the seduction and attacked.

He growled proudly, "Since she hadn't shown us any mercy, I didn't show her any. A claw for a claw. She realized she couldn't beat me after a few minutes. The rest of my time was spent chasing after her. Several times she would dart in a different direction then circle around and wait in ambush. In the end, she admitted defeat and booked it out of our territory. Tail between her legs too."

Falconstar studied his nephew for a few seconds. Then he nodded with careful approval, "Well done, Blizzardsky. Next time, call for back up before you challenge an enemy. And remember that a Forestclan warrior doesn't need to kill to win a fight."

Blizzardsky dipped his head in acceptance of the rebuke. With that, Jayflight headed for the medicine den, Falconstar went to his, and the white tom followed his mother and siblings to the warriors' den. Quietly he curled up in his nest. Those deep blue eyes spotted a tuft of Star's fur that was caught between his claws.

His eyes closed…

And a warm, proud smile spread across his face.

* * *

 **That was horrendous to write. Next up we'll get to see how successful Lightningfur's attempts to rescue Chloe are.**

 **Then the journey to find him will begin for Nightfur, Silversoul, and Aspenfall!**

* * *

 **Forestclan**

Leader:

Falconstar: massive dark brown tom with black stripes and green eyes, left front paw is white. Nightfur's brother.

Deputy:

Cobrapelt: sand colored tom with amber eyes and white paws. Wildfire's mate. Father of Squirrelkit, Foxkit, and Fawnkit.

Medicine Cat(s):

Tawnysong: white, calico she-cat with deep green eyes. Her chin is black, orange patch on her muzzle and around her left ear, both ears are tipped with black with white in the middle, black tail tip, right eye surrounded in black, and white paws. **(Falachen)**

Blossomstorm: gray female with dark gray spots and amber eyes. **(BoneMeal)**

Jayflight: dark gray tom with black patches on his sides and pale blue eyes, blind. Lightningfur and Nightfur's son. Brother of Blizzardsky, Forestclaw, Leafshine, Cloudpaw, Ravenpaw, Dapplepaw, and Snowpaw.

Warriors:

Autumnfire: red-ginger she-cat with blue eyes and brown patches here and there. Mintleaf and Duststripe's sister.

Mintleaf: gray tuxedo she-cat with sky blue eyes. Autumnfire and Duststripe's sister.

Duststripe: sand colored tom with dark brown stripes and green eye (right eye is blind/missing). Autumnfire and Mintleaf's brother.

Nightfur: pure black she-cat with amber eyes. Falconstar's younger sister and Lightningfur's mate. Mother of Blizzardsky, Forestclaw, Leafshine, Jayflight, Cloudpaw, Ravenpaw, Dapplepaw, and Snowpaw.

Rosedawn: red she-cat with white spots and amber eyes. Twin of Flowerspot. Flickerfire's mate. Mother of Ashpaw and Goldenpaw.

Flowerspot: red she-cat with white spots and amber eyes. Twin of Rosedawn.

Willowbreeze: cream she-cat with black and brown spots and green eyes. Mother of Rattleclaw, Sunviper, Birdfeather, and Wishpaw.

Riverbreeze: blue-gray she-cat with a white muzzle, white/gray ringed tail, and hazel eyes. Eaglewing's mate. Mother of Stonepelt.

Eaglewing: brown tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes. Riverbreeze's mate. Father of Stonepelt.

Windhowl: white tom with brown spots and amber eyes. Previously known as Howler. Whispersong' mate.

Skycloud: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes and white tipped ears. Mother of Whispersong and Wolfsnarl.

Ashtree: dark gray she-cat with green eyes and silver flecks and black ears.

Tigerpelt: black tabby tom with ginger-brown stripes and blue eyes. No right ear.

Berrybranch: long-legged brown tom with red-ginger patches and amber eyes.

Barktooth: light brown tom with white stripes and hazel eyes. Wildfire's brother.

Reedtail: light brown tom with black stripes, black ears, black ringed tail, and amber eyes. Wildfire and Barktooth's half-brother. Adopted father of Honeypaw.

Icefur: silver tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes, dark gray stripes, white ears and paws, and white tipped tail. Fishrunner and Streamnose's sister.

Streamnose: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes and white ears and muzzle. Fishrunner and Icefur's sister.

(NOTE: Icefur and Streamnose are the same litter. Fishrunner from previous litter)

Otterfoot: black, gray, and brown she-cat with green eyes.

Flightwish: brown and white patched she-cat with yellow eyes. Mother of Cloudpaw (racer) and Stormwind. Talon's former mate.

Aspenfall: short-haired silver tabby with ice blue eyes. She has long legs that lead to her appearing tall. She's got muscle, but most of it doesn't show. **(AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon)**

Cherryleap: brown she-cat with patches of red and white, red left paw (front), white tail tip, two colored eyes (left: green, right: amber). **(Guest Cat)**

Tigerstorm: tom, unruly off-white fur, with striking brown eyes, black strikes down back and face. **(BoneMeal)**

Flickerfire: tom, short curly red pelt, white on the muzzle and underbelly, green eyes. Rosedawn's mate. Father of Ashpaw and Goldenpaw. **(BoneMeal)**

Bonefeather: a light gray shorthair with a white chin, chest, and paws. Mischievous brown eyes. Small body with a short tail. Right ear was burned off in a fire, left is chipped at the top (fight with a loner). **(BoneMeal)**

Hazelsky: silver and white tabby she-cat with darker gray tabby stripes and sky blue eyes. Previously known as Bella. ( **TheSilveroftheSky)**

Wolfsnarl: dark gray tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes, resembles father closely. Son of Skycloud (and Breeze). Whispersong's brother.

Rattleclaw: dusty brown tom with blue eyes and four black paws and black tail tip. Son of Willowbreeze. Sunviper and Birdfeather's brother.

Sunviper: yellow tom with amber eyes, hints of ginger in his pelt. Son of Willowbreeze. Rattleclaw and Birdfeather's brother.

Silversoul (Hawk): large, muscular, but really skinny silver tabby she-cat with deep blue eyes. **(SilentLeap85)**

Blizzardsky: pure white tom with blue eyes, long fur. Lightningfur and Nightfur's son. Brother of Forestclaw, Leafshine, Jayflight, Cloudpaw, Ravenpaw, Dapplepaw, and Snowpaw.

Forestclaw: dark brown tom with black spots, ears, and paws and amber eyes that glow ominously in the dark. Lightningfur and Nightfur's son. Brother of Blizzardsky, Leafshine, Jayflight, Cloudpaw, Ravenpaw, Dapplepaw, and Snowpaw

Leafshine: calico with more brown than orange and white with deep, leaf green eyes. Lightningfur and Nightfur's daughter. Sister of Blizzardsky, Forestclaw, Jayflight, Cloudpaw, Ravenpaw, Dapplepaw, and Snowpaw.

Blackstorm: jet black she-cat with light gray stripes that look like lightning and snow-white eyes **(Silentleap85)**

Stonepelt: blue-gray tom with green eyes. Riverbreeze and Eaglewing's son.

Deersong: brown she-cat with four white paws and blue-green eyes. **(BooksRCoolYeah)**

Honeyblaze: light golden-sand color she-cat with a cream belly and blue eyes. **(silverflame)**

Coalsplash: silver tom with white belly, large black splashes throughout pelt, black splash around muzzle and across left side of face, and green eyes.

Stormwind: brown she-cat with gray spots and sky blue eyes, back left leg is badly twisted. Flightwish's and Talon's daughter. Sister of Cloudpaw (racer).

Apprentices:

Cloudpaw: white tom with amber eyes, black paws, and black tipping his ears and tail. Mentor: Tigerstorm.

Ravenpaw: black tom with blue eyes. Mentor: Windhowl.

Dapplepaw: black she-cat with green eyes, white and gray patches along her back and sides, white tail tip. Mentor: Silversoul.

Snowpaw: pure white she-cat with amber eyes. Mentor: Icefur.

Ashpaw: shorthair red tom with green eyes, patches of white and orange on his face, back, and chest, white front left and back right paws, white tail tip, and white belly. Flickerfire and Rosedawn's son. Brother of Goldenpaw. Mentor: Wolfsnarl.

Goldenpaw: short, curly orange she-cat with bright amber eyes, a few white spots on her face and back, white chin and right ear. Flickerfire and Rosedawn's daughter. Sister of Ashpaw. Mentor: Otterfoot.

Wishpaw: white she-cat with black chest, muzzle, and black paws, pale gray stripes on her back, pale blue eyes ( **Falachen** ). Mentor: Bonefeather.

Honeypaw: a sand-ginger she-cat with pale tan stripes, white paws, and green eyes. Adopted daughter of Reedtail. Mentor: Leafshine.

Bearpaw: massive dark brown tom with amber eyes and tan chest. Mentor: Barktooth

Queens and Kits:

Wildfire: orange she-cat with green eyes and white back left paw. Barktooth's sister. Cobrapelt's mate. Mother of Squirrelkit (orange she-cat with sandy chest and stomach, amber eyes), Foxkit (pale orange tom with sandy-colored stripes, four white paws, and green eyes), and Fawnkit (brown she-cat with dark paws, white spots, and amber eyes).

Whispersong: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes, black tipped ears, and black tipped tail. Daughter of Skycloud (and Breeze). Wolfsnarl's sister. Windhowl's mate. Pregnant

Elders:

Crow: black tom with amber eyes, white muzzle, white tipped ears and tail.

Badger: black and white patched tom with faint gray stripes and green eyes.

* * *

 **Cats outside the Clan:**

Bloodfang: jet black she-cat with deep, emerald green eyes and long, jagged, deadly claws and fangs. **(SilentLeap85)**

Star: white she-cat with small black spots on her back and sides, both front paws are black, dark gray tail-tip, and ice blue eyes.

Snow: white she-cat with short-hair, normal-sized tail, yellow eyes, and black ear tips. **(Snowshadow)**

The Flames (various cats) **(BoneMeal)**

Lightningfur: pure white tom with deep blue eyes, long legs that make him tall, and a long, flexible tail. Nightfur's mate. Father of Blizzardsky, Forestclaw, Leafshine, Jayflight, Cloudpaw, Ravenpaw, Dapplepaw, and Snowpaw.

* * *

 **Starclan:**

Comet: faint black tom with orange and white stripes that swirl, white paws and nose, and hazel eyes. Ancestor of Falconstar. _Cause of Death:_ old age.

Light: faint pale yellow (looks white) she-cat with sky blue eyes, white paws, and a black tip on right ear. Ancestor of Berrybranch. _Cause of Death:_ exhaustion/old age

Wave: faint blue-gray she-cat with deep blue eyes, white chest and stomach, and slightly darker patches of gray scattered along back and sides. Ancestor of Riverbreeze. _Cause of Death:_ exhaustion/starvation.

Samson: white tom with black, swirling stripes, pink nose, and blue eyes. Lightningfur's mentor. _Cause of Death:_ throat sliced open.

Patch: small russet-colored tom with faint splashes of ginger and brown, four white paws, and bright green eyes. Lightningfur's second apprentice. _Cause of Death:_ drowning.

Coral: calico she-cat with green eyes. Patches of brown mix with the black, white, and orange. White left ear with an orange tip. Right ear is brown and black patched. Large black spot covers her right eye, traveling back around the ear, to the back of her head. Orange flecks surround left eye. Brown spot on muzzle (near nose) and brown tail tip. Right front paw is black. Left front paw is white with an orange toe. Both back paws are patched black, orange, and white. White belly. _Cause of Death:_ paw swipe from fox attack to her stomach.

Sophia: white she-cat with large, ginger spots and blue eyes. Lightningfur's first love. _Cause of Death:_ cut open from throat to tail across the stomach.

Unnamed kit (Cloud): white tom with deep blue eyes, ginger spot on his muzzle and ginger tail tip. _Cause of Death:_ mother's death, never lived.

Breeze: dark gray with black stripes and amber eyes. Father of Wolfsnarl and Whispersong. Skycloud's former mate. _Cause of Death:_ hunting dog attack.

Twig: a brown tom with a white chest and stomach and green eyes. Tawnysong's father. _Cause of Death:_ greencough.

Talon: gray tom with flecks of white and sky blue eyes. Father of Cloudpaw and Stormpaw. Flightwish's former mate. _Cause of Death:_ rat-bite infection.

Bear: small white tom with amber eyes, black stripes, and brown spots. Falconstar's and Nightfur's father. _Cause of Death:_ falling from a tree during a fight.

Whisper: small pure black she-cat with amber eyes. Falconstar's and Nightfur's mother. _Cause of Death:_ fight with a rogue.

Ancestor of Aspenfall: silver she-cat with amber eyes. Scars cover her entire body. _Cause of Death:_ unknown.

Timberclaw: black and brown patched tom with brown eyes and broken jaw. Willowbreeze's former mate. _Cause of Death:_ hit in the head by a Twoleg boulder.

Dustflight: jet black tom with amber eyes, small body, short, shorthair, tail tabby style. **(BoneMeal)**. _Cause of Death:_ rockslide, saving Flickerfire.

Birdfeather: gray, brown, and black patched tom with brown eyes. Son of Willowbreeze. Rattleclaw and Sunviper's brother. _Cause of Death:_ bite to the spine, saving Blizzardsky.

Branch: black tom with white spots. _Cause of Death:_ hunting dog attack. **(BoneMeal)**

Cloudpaw (Cloudracer): white tom with patches of pale gray and amber eyes. Flightwish's and Talon's son. Brother of Stormwind. _Cause of Death:_ falling into the gorge, protecting Stormwind from dog attack.

Fishrunner: silver she-cat with amber eyes. Icefur and Streamnose's older sister. _Cause of Death:_ Twoleg hunting trap, lost her head.

* * *

 **Dark Forest:**

Oak: massive brown tom with patches of red and black and amber eyes. Lightningfur's first apprentice and enemy. _Cause of Death:_ throat cut by Lightningfur.

* * *

 **Ancients:**

Ancient Tom: a white tom with black stripes covering his back, black line flowing from nose to back of head, fluffy white tail, and bright green eyes.

Ancient She-cat: tortoiseshell she-cat with various shades of red, orange, and gray and deep blue eyes. Stomach is white. Top of tail is black while the bottom is spotted. Long legs.


	12. No Win Situation

**NOTE: I don't own anything warriors other than two of the characters. All credit is given in the Allegiances section.**

 **Mistleaf: I'll have to think on Amber and Crow. Maple and Adder were going to come in later (as in after Lightningfur's return). I'm just trying to pace out aging so everyone's neither too young nor too old but just the right mix of ages. They most certainly will be adopted similarly to Honeypaw. If you look closely, you'll see a relationship starting to form between the two cats I'm thinking for Maple and Adder's adopted parents. Just a heads up.**

 **BoneMeal: Star's backstory is complicated. I probably could write an entire fanfiction just about her. This is the gist: her father was murdered by her mother because he didn't bring back any food. Her mother was borderline insane then simply lost it after the death of her father, blaming it on the kits so she started killing them. Star escaped, was adopted by an aggressive, territorial tom. Once she grew up, they became mates, had two beautiful kits, then she watched as her mate killed them in cold blood because he could. They fought with him nearly killing her. Another family of cats found her and mocked her instead of helping. That's when she went off the deep end, killing the parents then hunting down their kits (who had fled). By the time she finished killing them, she was starving so ate them to spite their parents. It became a revenge-addiction thing after that. She's really good at playing a cat's emotions because that's how she had to hunt. Blizzardsky is vulnerable emotionally and she certainly played him (and will continue to do so). And about Trenton…you'll have to wait and find out.**

 **Sorry everyone! I have a ton of class projects coming up that's taking up most of my time. I'll try to update any story when I get the chance.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Reviving Blood

Chapter 12: No Win Situation

Dominic whimpered as he limped slowly over to his bed in the living room. Lightningfur padded at his side, blue eyes watching worriedly. His friend was slowly regaining his strength. Every few hours the cat would ask if he could walk. It was an exercise regime to strengthen his legs and muscles. Now the massive dog gratefully sank into the soft, warm bed. His brown eyes half-closed as he started dozing. Lightningfur seized ahold of his blanket and pulled it over his shoulders. A sigh of pleasure escaped Dominic's nose before he fell asleep.

A door opened and closed. Lightningfur looked up from tucking the blanket around Dominic's paws. Trenton came walking in with a frown of displeasure on his face. The tom flattened his ears. Flash's attacks were becoming more and more common around the castle. His cats attacked without warning and vanished before any sizeable force could arrive to capture them. The only cat they managed to catch had killed herself rather than answer Trenton's questions. Blue eyes turned to look at him and Dominic. Lightningfur looked at the dog before sighing and slumping his shoulders. He felt powerless. He felt useless. His Clan was in danger. Trenton and Dominic were in danger. Yet he couldn't defend either group.

Carefully he rose and padded over to his own bed. A weak grunt escaped his mouth as he laid down. His head still throbbed occasionally even though the lump had vanished. Trenton approached and pressed his hand into the tom's white fur. The cage had been fixed and returned two days ago. However, Lightningfur and Trenton had found a quiet ground. The cat curled into a ball. His tail curled in front of his pink nose. Deep blue eyes slowly closed as he let sleep overtake his senses. Trenton continued to move around his apartment. There was a lot of paperwork that needed to be finished. Normally he would be in his throne room. Today he spending the time near his pets.

Lightningfur awoke to the sound of scratching. Both ears turned to the main door. His head lifted as he open his jaws. The scents of Chloe and Crystal came to his jaws. A near silent groan came out. He was about to rise when Trenton appeared. A hand signaled told him to stay in his bed. The Twoleg opened the door a crack, looked out, then stepped back to let them in. Crystal sniffed at the tom as she lightly trotted past. Then she went over to Dominic. The massive dog opened one eye as he sensed her. A soft huff came out as he tried to bark a greeting. Crystal wagged her tail and licked his cheek gently. That's when a cold nose took the tom's attention. He purred up at Chloe, who was sitting behind him. She chuckled as he licked her cheek. Trenton lowered himself into his chair. His eyes glanced between the two groups. A small, half smile touched his lips.

"How are you doing?" Lightningfur whispered to the she-cat.

Chloe shrugged weakly, "Better. The healers said I can return to active duty in few more days."

"Just be careful," he meowed, nuzzling her. Into her ear he whispered, "I have a plan so tell me as soon as you return to active duty. That's the best chance of escape."

The silver she-cat flicked her ear in response. A weak, deep-throated chuckle came from Dominic's bed as he laughed at a joke Crystal just told him. Lightningfur smiled. He could see the faint hue of red in her white fur. The female dog was blushing. Though shy, Crystal was proving to be invaluable. She a natural caring instinct that paired nicely with Dominic's quiet, stoic persona. However, she alone seemed to draw the playful pup that was deep within. The cat could remember the shock in Dominic's eyes when Trenton told him of his mate choices. A smile touched his lips. The dog had pretended he couldn't talk for the next two days. Trenton wanted an answer to the mate question after all. The Twoleg had finally made him choose by pointing. Both Scarlet and Crystal were good choices. Both were friends. In the end, he had chosen Crystal to be his mate. Lightningfur remembered seeing a slight tint of jealousy in Scarlet's eyes. However, she had shrugged and walked off.

"I'm glad the both of you are happy." Trenton's voice cut through the tom's thoughts. He looked up at his master, as did Dominic. The Twoleg crossed his legs and smiled at them, "Your happiness and safety is important to me. I expect to see puppies and kittens running around my feet soon."

Chloe stiffened against her "mate". However, a warm smile spread across her face as she rubbed her face against his. Crystal wagged her tail. Dominic chose her to be his mate. Like Scarlet, she simply lived with her lot in life. Though, unlike the cat pairing, she and Dominic did have real feelings for the other. She accepted a lick on the snout from Dominic. That's when Lightningfur was aware of Trenton's gaze. He looked at his master and purred. A warning tilt of the head was the cold response. The tom flattened his ears. Fear clutched at his heart but he hid it with a questioning frown.

"Poppy, I want to speak with you," his master said lightly, signaling for the tom to follow.

"Alright," he meowed, rising. Quickly he shared a nuzzle with Chloe before racing after his master. Once in the private office, he asked, "Is something wrong, Trenton?"

"You're not fooling me, Poppy. I can see you don't love Chloe," the Twoleg hissed, glaring at him. "I was hoping you would simply tell me rather than play a thin charade."

"I wouldn't have felt the need to if you hadn't threaten Chloe's life," Lightningfur meowed, fear turning into terror.

"When I first approached with the proposal, she panicked on me. It was the only way to ensure she approached you." Trenton placed his hands on his desk. Softly he spoke, "I want you to be happy, Poppy. I truly do. But also want you to have a legacy."

"I have a legacy. I have a mate that I promised I would never betray. Don't you remember?"

"I remember but that life isn't yours anymore. You need to move on. They will never know the difference."

"Need to move on?" Lightningfur hissed, feeling rage rip through. Desperately he swallowed it down. He was on Trenton's good side at the moment. He didn't want to lose that but he couldn't believe his ears. "They'll never know? How can you say that? They're my family! I can't betray them like this. And you know as well as I do that secrets have ways of becoming known."

"If you are referring to them visiting you, forget about it. Not only is it a three month journey for them but I won't let them in. They will never see you," Trenton spoke. He turned and looked at his old friend. "You chose Chloe to be your mate. That's how it will be. I'm pulling her from active duty and putting by your side at all times. I want her pregnant within five months."

The tom froze. He was pulling Chloe from active duty! He was setting a time frame. Five moons was not a lot of time. The tom felt his claws unsheathed and dig into a gray rug. Desperately he tried to control his breathing. Pleadingly he looked into Trenton's gaze. Trenton held his gaze for several minutes. Finally Lightningfur dropped his head and flattened his ears. He couldn't plead anymore. Gently Trenton picked him up. His fingers scratched the tom's ears.

"Life moves on, Poppy. Forestclan is in the past. My orders are final. If Chloe doesn't make you happy or she doesn't become pregnant in five months…

Then I will kill her."

* * *

 **Once again Trenton proves to be an ass.**

 **I realized that I made a mistake in the past. It's a three moon (month) journey from Trenton's place to Forestclan's territory. I believe I said one moon in the past. Either way, I've gone back and fixed that. Sorry for any confusion.**

* * *

 **Cats (in order of experience/training):**

Lightningfur: pure white tom with deep blue eyes, long legs that make him tall, and a long, flexible tail. Nightfur's mate. Father of Blizzardsky, Forestclaw, Leafshine, Jayflight, Cloudpaw, Ravenpaw, Dapplepaw, and Snowpaw.

Adder: tan tom with dark brown paws and green eyes. Long scar left shoulder to right haunch (going over his back).

Tom: long-furred black tom with a white muzzle and hazel eyes. Three scratches crossing his face.

Bridget: white she-cat with black rings on her tail and amber eyes. Right ear is missing.

Dagger: storm gray tom with blue eyes and a black muzzle. Half of his tail is missing and front left paw is badly burned.

Silver: a silver she-cat with white ears and green eyes. Scars striping her back from a whip.

Range: orange tom with pale yellow stripes, white paws, and amber eyes. Blind in left eye and a torn right ear.

Misty: dark gray she-cat with a silver muzzle, white paws, and green eyes. Scratch scars on her shoulders.

Chloe: silver she-cat with light blue eyes.

Red: red-orange tabby tom with black stripes, white paws, white tail tip, and green eyes.

Hymn: white she-cat with black and brown patches along her back and sides, hind paws are black, and green eyes.

Jackal: light tan tom with dark brown ears, dark brown top of tail, and amber eyes.

Many more.

 **Dogs (in order of experience/training):**

Dominic: massive dark brown male with large folded ears and brown eyes. Faint pale scars cover his entire body. Black collar around his neck.

Reaper: golden male dog with brown pointed ears and striking blue eyes. Scar crossing his chest.

Scarlet: dark ginger female with brown eyes and a black right front paw. Both ears have been bitten to small stubs.

Collie: mottled black, gray, brown, and white female with brown eyes flecked with green. Three scratches on muzzle crisscrossing each other.

Crystal: fluffy pure white female with icy blue eyes and floppy ears. **(Mistleaf)**

Many more.


	13. A Journey of Hope

**NOTE: I don't own anything warriors other than two of the characters. All credit is given in the Allegiances section.**

 **BoneMeal: Those are very well written chapters. I can certainly understand and feel Tiger's emotions. That's a sign of a great writer. Keep up the good work, Bone!**

 **BooksRCoolYeah: Five moons is plenty of time except when you are trying to escape Trenton's castle. It's practically a fortress, especially for those constantly under his scrutiny.**

 **This is just a random note but I was laughing over the similarities between Blizzardsky/Hamilton and Forestclaw/Burr. They start out really close but slowly pull apart as Blizzardsky continues to push his luck farther and farther, which Forestclaw sees as reckless and stupid. The song "Obedient Servant" fits really well with their story. Not to mention how much Sophia is like Angelica Schuyler, in terms of emotions. Yes…I'm Hamilton trash…**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Reviving Blood

Chapter 13: A Journey of Hope

A screech filled the air. Several Forestclan cats jumped as a silver tabby yowled in fright. There was a streak of silver as the cat dove for cover. Cherryleap sighed before quietly followed the she-cat into the warriors' den. The she-cat was breathing hard. Deep blue eyes were distant with sheer terror…and a little pain. With a purr, Cherryleap rubbed against her. Silversoul froze before recognizing one of her friends. A shaky sigh came from nose. Her bushed tail slowly returned to normal sized. Then she looked sheepishly at her friend.

Cherryleap chuckled lightly, "No sweat. What are friends for?"

Before Silversoul could reply, the red and white patched she-cat walked out of the den. Another sigh escaped her mouth. She walked out of the den into the bright sunlight. Her eyes glanced around her Clanmates. Several caught her eye. Then smiles touched their faces. Autumnfire, one of the cats who had jumped at Silversoul's reaction, unsheathed the claws on one paw and batted at the air. That drew a weak smile from the silver she-cat. Her Clan was with her. None of them would let a hawk touch her. Spotting Nightfur and Aspenfall, she trotted over to them. Both gave her a warm smile. Soon Falconstar and Tawnysong came over. Traveling herbs were in the calico's jaws.

"Our route is set," Aspenfall meowed calmly after she ate her traveling herbs. "We'll set out at sunhigh. Hopefully Bloodfang and Star stay away from us."

Falconstar nodded, "A patrol will see you to the border just to make sure. After that, you will be on your own."

Silversoul rose after swallowing the last herb. Her tongue ran over her teeth as she tried to get rid of the horrible taste. She looked at the massive leader, "I'm sure everything will be fine. Between Aspenfall and myself, we should not get lost. Then there is Nightfur if anything should try to attack. The worst part will be near Trenton's castle. Dogs and cats are hiding everywhere with orders to attack anything that does not belong."

Nightfur rubbed up against her brother and meowed, "We will fine, Falconstar. And we will return with him. Maybe Trenton will be nice enough to send back up as well."

Falconstar sighed heavily, "The second hope will be dashed, I'm afraid. Trenton doesn't seem to be someone who will willing help a group he was just fighting against."

"Doesn't matter. We are after Lightningfur. We won't return without him," Aspenfall growled, claws flexing.

Silversoul grunted in agreement. Then Blossomstorm laid a bundle of herbs at her paws. Nodding, the she-cat picked it up. These few herbs were for emergencies only. A yowl rang out from one of the cats. Forestclan watched as the three padded towards the bramble entrance. Deep blue eyes spotted Otterfoot leaning against Tigerpelt. Honeypaw stood behind her father, eyes wide with curiosity. Several cats cried out well wishes for the trio. Her silver ears flicked backwards as Aspenfall sighed. Deep blue eyes went towards the pure white pelt in the throng. Blizzardsky and Forestclaw were sitting back to back. The white tom wasn't even looking at them. Leafshine, Jayflight, and the younger kits stepped forward to say goodbye to their mother. Cherryleap gave her well-wishes to the two silver tabbies.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Silversoul pulled herself away from the crowd of cats. Aspenfall and Nightfur padded behind her. Cobrapelt, Wolfsnarl, Windhowl, Autumnfire, and Honeyblaze escorted them to the Forestclan border without incident. The black she-cat sucked in a deep breath before stepping onto Twoleg turf. Aspenfall seemed unaffected. Silversoul alone seemed nervous about the land ahead. Her eyes looked towards the sky in fear. Memory reminded her that the nearest cover was beyond sightlines of Forestclan's territory. That meant they were vulnerable to attack from above. Heart pounding in fright, Silversoul stepped across the border. A tingling sensation ran through her body. A snarl pulled at her lips as she forced down her fear. Her Clanmates would never let anything happen to her.

But hawks were the least of her worries…

For Twolegs could be far more deadly.

They reached the first sign of cover as night stretched over the sky. Side by side the she-cats padded. Together they were stronger than anything. Eyes reflected what little light remained. An owl started hooting somewhere in the distance. The three cats ignored it. Ears swiveled as several mice spotted them and raced for cover. The herbs were still suppressing their hunger so the she-cats moved onward. They wanted to continue traveling until Tawnysong's travel herbs wore off. Silently their paws walked over the ground. Aspenfall growled quietly as a damp leaf stuck to her pad. A quick, vigorous shake dislodged it. Silversoul looked up as she judged direction. They were still heading south, as the sun was on their right. Nightfur sniffed the air carefully in search of danger. Nothing significant.

Darkness ruled when they entered another open space. Silversoul hissed uncomfortably. Both of her companions pressed closer to remind the silver tabby that she wasn't alone. Stars dotted the black sky. That made Silversoul smile. She may not believe but it was comforting to think that Starclan was still watching over them. Moonlight turned the swaying grass silver. Deep blue eyes narrowed as she focused. Forestclan needed them to succeed. They needed Lightningfur to return. No matter what, Silversoul wouldn't fail. It was all she could do for the Clan that had taken her in. A glance left and right revealed the same determination on the faces of Aspenfall and Nightfur. These three were searching for hope. They were bringing back a chance of victory…

Even if it was a slim chance.

Sunhigh the following day found the three curled up in the shade of a lone tree. Three sides rose and fell in near unison. Nightfur's black pelt was in stark contrast to the silver tabbies with dark gray stripes. Aspenfall's silver belly turned towards the sky as she rolled. Little birds chirped and sang in the tree above them. Half-closed eyes followed them. Silversoul may be dozing but she was more alert than she looked. Many moons of running and living on her own had honed her senses to an amazing degree. Both ears flicked backwards as surrounding grass rustled. Nothing but the wind. In a few minutes, the silver tabby would wake Nightfur for her watch. A yawn revealed sharp teeth. That was one benefit of traveling with others: watch rounds. A single cat would be to strain their bodies to make a journey like this. Last time she was here, Silversoul had been running for her life from Trenton's army. She was a deserter after all. Trenton would not have taken kindly to finding her again. Her tail flicked irritably. The Twoleg leader, known as a human king, could do whatever he wanted. His men would always back him up. Getting Lightningfur out by force would be difficult, if not impossible. Her memory flashed back to Blackstorm's confession. Then she remembered being trapped under his command. Claws dug into the cool earth. She could understand why Lightningfur sacrificed himself.

A heavy footfall made Silversoul's ears swiveled. Her eyes opened a little more as she studied the grass. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The wind blew past her. Her nose twitched as it caught an unusual scent. Something akin to fox but repelling like a badger. A shadow flitted in the corner of her vision, off to the left. Pretending to be sleeping, the she-cat stretched her back into Nightfur. The black she-cat's tail flicked Aspenfall's pink nose. All three were awake, listening and waiting. They all knew that the others would act in heartbeat. Patience was the key to this game. Patience and cunning. A twig snapped somewhere in the unending grass…

The growl was almost deafening as the creature charged them. Aspenfall and Silversoul darted to either side, giving Nightfur room to roll. Silversoul's deep blue eyes widened as she stared at the hunger animal. It was mostly light brown with a few gray, black, and dark brown patches. Long legs allowed it to stand tall. Powerful hind muscles and small feet told her that this creature was a runner. A hiss escaped her mouth as dark eyes turned to her. Knowledge from experience told her that this creature could either outrun or outlast her in a race. Standing and fighting were her only options.

"It's a coyote," Aspenfall's voice hissed from the other side of the animal. "These damn things are fast and agile. Keep out of those jaws. One bite is an instant death ticket."

Nightfur spat, "Then why wait for it to attack."

Silversoul froze in terror as the black warrior reared on the coyote. Blood flew as her claws ripped into the muzzle. The light brown creature flinched but held its ground. Instinct made Silversoul leap forward. Her shoulder slammed into its side. She was not a second too soon. Powerful jaws barely missed Nightfur's outstretched paws. Quickly Silversoul rolled away from it. Aspenfall leaped between them, claws drawing red lines down its side. A frustrated growl escaped the creature's throat. Then Silversoul's claws ripped into its cheek. Nightfur leaped onto the back and started tearing. Aspenfall, already panting hard, waited on the side for another chance to dart in. Silversoul, however, would not give her the chance. The she-cat was still recovering from her injuries sustained by the Flame cat. A fight like this could kill her. Nightfur seemed to have the same idea. Though nowhere near the coyote's or Silversoul's speed, she was proving to be nigh uncatchable. Every time the creature turned on the wounded silver tabby, the black she-cat would dart in between them and rake her claws through its tan fur.

Finally Silversoul arched her back on the coyote and spat, "Get lost unless you want to make me mad!"

A low growl came from its throat. Then turned and raced away. Nightfur hissed after it. Aspenfall stood behind them. Her ice blue eyes were narrowed into angry slits. Both of her companions looked at each other sheepishly. They knew how much she hated being pushed aside like she was useless. Silversoul gave her an apologetic smile. Nightfur simply shrugged. An exasperated sigh escaped the silver tabby's mouth. Her eyes looked towards the sky.

"It's a little past sunhigh. Since we're all up we might as well get moving," she muttered.

Quietly the two she-cats fell into line behind her. Silversoul's ears twitched nervously as they entered the swaying grass. Both eyes glanced to the sky. Nothing was flying above them. Only a few white clouds dotted the blue. Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to focus ahead. The journey had only begun. For the sake of her companions and her Clan, she had to be completely dedicated to the task at hand. All other worries and fears had to be pushed away. Both eyes narrowed as claws dug into the ground. She had failed to protect her mentor. She had failed to be there for her previous family. No matter what, Silversoul would not fail here.

Three days later, Aspenfall crested a hill and stopped. Her ice blue eyes narrowed sharply. A soft sigh of minor relief escaped. Reaching her side, Silversoul saw the land beyond. Squares of various greens and yellows stretched out before them. Brown wooden structures sat near each square. Smoke rolled into the sky. Somewhere to their right, a guard dog was barking viciously at a trespasser. To the left, further in the distance, was a cluster of these wooden structures. Nightfur let a meow of amazement. Neither Aspenfall nor Silversoul made a sound. Both knew what was before them. Farms and towns. A land changed by Twoleg hands. A place where cats and dogs bowed to Twolegs or were treated terribly. Silversoul snarled and bowed her head. This used to be her world. Now it was a place of haunting memories.

Her voice whispered quietly, "This land truly belongs to the Twolegs. We must be cautious. Trainers will take every opportunity to try and catch us so they can bend us to their will. No one here is our friend. Let's move. We still have a long way to go."

Three pairs of eyes looked to the southern horizon.

Paws stepped into a world none of them loved.

* * *

 **Forestclan**

Leader:

Falconstar: massive dark brown tom with black stripes and green eyes, left front paw is white. Nightfur's brother.

Deputy:

Cobrapelt: sand colored tom with amber eyes and white paws. Wildfire's mate. Father of Squirrelkit, Foxkit, and Fawnkit.

Medicine Cat(s):

Tawnysong: white, calico she-cat with deep green eyes. Her chin is black, orange patch on her muzzle and around her left ear, both ears are tipped with black with white in the middle, black tail tip, right eye surrounded in black, and white paws. **(Falachen)**

Blossomstorm: gray female with dark gray spots and amber eyes. **(BoneMeal)**

Jayflight: dark gray tom with black patches on his sides and pale blue eyes, blind. Lightningfur and Nightfur's son. Brother of Blizzardsky, Forestclaw, Leafshine, Cloudpaw, Ravenpaw, Dapplepaw, and Snowpaw.

Warriors:

Autumnfire: red-ginger she-cat with blue eyes and brown patches here and there. Mintleaf and Duststripe's sister.

Mintleaf: gray tuxedo she-cat with sky blue eyes. Autumnfire and Duststripe's sister.

Duststripe: sand colored tom with dark brown stripes and green eye (right eye is blind/missing). Autumnfire and Mintleaf's brother.

Nightfur: pure black she-cat with amber eyes. Falconstar's younger sister and Lightningfur's mate. Mother of Blizzardsky, Forestclaw, Leafshine, Jayflight, Cloudpaw, Ravenpaw, Dapplepaw, and Snowpaw.

Rosedawn: red she-cat with white spots and amber eyes. Twin of Flowerspot. Flickerfire's mate. Mother of Ashpaw and Goldenpaw.

Flowerspot: red she-cat with white spots and amber eyes. Twin of Rosedawn.

Willowbreeze: cream she-cat with black and brown spots and green eyes. Mother of Rattleclaw, Sunviper, Birdfeather, and Wishpaw.

Riverbreeze: blue-gray she-cat with a white muzzle, white/gray ringed tail, and hazel eyes. Eaglewing's mate. Mother of Stonepelt.

Eaglewing: brown tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes. Riverbreeze's mate. Father of Stonepelt.

Windhowl: white tom with brown spots and amber eyes. Previously known as Howler. Whispersong' mate.

Skycloud: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes and white tipped ears. Mother of Whispersong and Wolfsnarl.

Ashtree: dark gray she-cat with green eyes and silver flecks and black ears.

Tigerpelt: black tabby tom with ginger-brown stripes and blue eyes. No right ear.

Berrybranch: long-legged brown tom with red-ginger patches and amber eyes.

Barktooth: light brown tom with white stripes and hazel eyes. Wildfire's brother.

Reedtail: light brown tom with black stripes, black ears, black ringed tail, and amber eyes. Wildfire and Barktooth's half-brother. Adopted father of Honeypaw.

Icefur: silver tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes, dark gray stripes, white ears and paws, and white tipped tail. Fishrunner and Streamnose's sister.

Streamnose: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes and white ears and muzzle. Fishrunner and Icefur's sister.

(NOTE: Icefur and Streamnose are the same litter. Fishrunner from previous litter)

Otterfoot: black, gray, and brown she-cat with green eyes.

Flightwish: brown and white patched she-cat with yellow eyes. Mother of Cloudpaw (racer) and Stormwind. Talon's former mate.

Aspenfall: short-haired silver tabby with ice blue eyes. She has long legs that lead to her appearing tall. She's got muscle, but most of it doesn't show. **(AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon)**

Cherryleap: brown she-cat with patches of red and white, red left paw (front), white tail tip, two colored eyes (left: green, right: amber). **(Guest Cat)**

Tigerstorm: tom, unruly off-white fur, with striking brown eyes, black strikes down back and face. **(BoneMeal)**

Flickerfire: tom, short curly red pelt, white on the muzzle and underbelly, green eyes. Rosedawn's mate. Father of Ashpaw and Goldenpaw. **(BoneMeal)**

Bonefeather: a light gray shorthair with a white chin, chest, and paws. Mischievous brown eyes. Small body with a short tail. Right ear was burned off in a fire, left is chipped at the top (fight with a loner). **(BoneMeal)**

Hazelsky: silver and white tabby she-cat with darker gray tabby stripes and sky blue eyes. Previously known as Bella. ( **TheSilveroftheSky)**

Wolfsnarl: dark gray tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes, resembles father closely. Son of Skycloud (and Breeze). Whispersong's brother.

Rattleclaw: dusty brown tom with blue eyes and four black paws and black tail tip. Son of Willowbreeze. Sunviper and Birdfeather's brother.

Sunviper: yellow tom with amber eyes, hints of ginger in his pelt. Son of Willowbreeze. Rattleclaw and Birdfeather's brother.

Silversoul (Hawk): large, muscular, but really skinny silver tabby she-cat with deep blue eyes. **(SilentLeap85)**

Blizzardsky: pure white tom with blue eyes, long fur. Lightningfur and Nightfur's son. Brother of Forestclaw, Leafshine, Jayflight, Cloudpaw, Ravenpaw, Dapplepaw, and Snowpaw.

Forestclaw: dark brown tom with black spots, ears, and paws and amber eyes that glow ominously in the dark. Lightningfur and Nightfur's son. Brother of Blizzardsky, Leafshine, Jayflight, Cloudpaw, Ravenpaw, Dapplepaw, and Snowpaw

Leafshine: calico with more brown than orange and white with deep, leaf green eyes. Lightningfur and Nightfur's daughter. Sister of Blizzardsky, Forestclaw, Jayflight, Cloudpaw, Ravenpaw, Dapplepaw, and Snowpaw.

Blackstorm: jet black she-cat with light gray stripes that look like lightning and snow-white eyes **(Silentleap85)**

Stonepelt: blue-gray tom with green eyes. Riverbreeze and Eaglewing's son.

Deersong: brown she-cat with four white paws and blue-green eyes. **(BooksRCoolYeah)**

Honeyblaze: light golden-sand color she-cat with a cream belly and blue eyes. **(silverflame)**

Coalsplash: silver tom with white belly, large black splashes throughout pelt, black splash around muzzle and across left side of face, and green eyes.

Stormwind: brown she-cat with gray spots and sky blue eyes, back left leg is badly twisted. Flightwish's and Talon's daughter. Sister of Cloudpaw (racer).

Apprentices:

Cloudpaw: white tom with amber eyes, black paws, and black tipping his ears and tail. Mentor: Tigerstorm.

Ravenpaw: black tom with blue eyes. Mentor: Windhowl.

Dapplepaw: black she-cat with green eyes, white and gray patches along her back and sides, white tail tip. Mentor: Silversoul.

Snowpaw: pure white she-cat with amber eyes. Mentor: Icefur.

Ashpaw: shorthair red tom with green eyes, patches of white and orange on his face, back, and chest, white front left and back right paws, white tail tip, and white belly. Flickerfire and Rosedawn's son. Brother of Goldenpaw. Mentor: Wolfsnarl.

Goldenpaw: short, curly orange she-cat with bright amber eyes, a few white spots on her face and back, white chin and right ear. Flickerfire and Rosedawn's daughter. Sister of Ashpaw. Mentor: Otterfoot.

Wishpaw: white she-cat with black chest, muzzle, and black paws, pale gray stripes on her back, pale blue eyes ( **Falachen** ). Mentor: Bonefeather.

Honeypaw: a sand-ginger she-cat with pale tan stripes, white paws, and green eyes. Adopted daughter of Reedtail. Mentor: Leafshine.

Bearpaw: massive dark brown tom with amber eyes and tan chest. Mentor: Barktooth

Queens and Kits:

Wildfire: orange she-cat with green eyes and white back left paw. Barktooth's sister. Cobrapelt's mate. Mother of Squirrelkit (orange she-cat with sandy chest and stomach, amber eyes), Foxkit (pale orange tom with sandy-colored stripes, four white paws, and green eyes), and Fawnkit (brown she-cat with dark paws, white spots, and amber eyes).

Whispersong: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes, black tipped ears, and black tipped tail. Daughter of Skycloud (and Breeze). Wolfsnarl's sister. Windhowl's mate. Pregnant

Elders:

Crow: black tom with amber eyes, white muzzle, white tipped ears and tail.

Badger: black and white patched tom with faint gray stripes and green eyes.

* * *

 **Cats outside the Clan:**

Bloodfang: jet black she-cat with deep, emerald green eyes and long, jagged, deadly claws and fangs. **(SilentLeap85)**

Star: white she-cat with small black spots on her back and sides, both front paws are black, dark gray tail-tip, and ice blue eyes.

Snow: white she-cat with short-hair, normal-sized tail, yellow eyes, and black ear tips. **(Snowshadow)**

The Flames (various cats) **(BoneMeal)**

Lightningfur: pure white tom with deep blue eyes, long legs that make him tall, and a long, flexible tail. Nightfur's mate. Father of Blizzardsky, Forestclaw, Leafshine, Jayflight, Cloudpaw, Ravenpaw, Dapplepaw, and Snowpaw.

* * *

 **Starclan:**

Comet: faint black tom with orange and white stripes that swirl, white paws and nose, and hazel eyes. Ancestor of Falconstar. _Cause of Death:_ old age.

Light: faint pale yellow (looks white) she-cat with sky blue eyes, white paws, and a black tip on right ear. Ancestor of Berrybranch. _Cause of Death:_ exhaustion/old age

Wave: faint blue-gray she-cat with deep blue eyes, white chest and stomach, and slightly darker patches of gray scattered along back and sides. Ancestor of Riverbreeze. _Cause of Death:_ exhaustion/starvation.

Samson: white tom with black, swirling stripes, pink nose, and blue eyes. Lightningfur's mentor. _Cause of Death:_ throat sliced open.

Patch: small russet-colored tom with faint splashes of ginger and brown, four white paws, and bright green eyes. Lightningfur's second apprentice. _Cause of Death:_ drowning.

Coral: calico she-cat with green eyes. Patches of brown mix with the black, white, and orange. White left ear with an orange tip. Right ear is brown and black patched. Large black spot covers her right eye, traveling back around the ear, to the back of her head. Orange flecks surround left eye. Brown spot on muzzle (near nose) and brown tail tip. Right front paw is black. Left front paw is white with an orange toe. Both back paws are patched black, orange, and white. White belly. _Cause of Death:_ paw swipe from fox attack to her stomach.

Sophia: white she-cat with large, ginger spots and blue eyes. Lightningfur's first love. _Cause of Death:_ cut open from throat to tail across the stomach.

Unnamed kit (Cloud): white tom with deep blue eyes, ginger spot on his muzzle and ginger tail tip. _Cause of Death:_ mother's death, never lived.

Breeze: dark gray with black stripes and amber eyes. Father of Wolfsnarl and Whispersong. Skycloud's former mate. _Cause of Death:_ hunting dog attack.

Twig: a brown tom with a white chest and stomach and green eyes. Tawnysong's father. _Cause of Death:_ greencough.

Talon: gray tom with flecks of white and sky blue eyes. Father of Cloudpaw and Stormpaw. Flightwish's former mate. _Cause of Death:_ rat-bite infection.

Bear: small white tom with amber eyes, black stripes, and brown spots. Falconstar's and Nightfur's father. _Cause of Death:_ falling from a tree during a fight.

Whisper: small pure black she-cat with amber eyes. Falconstar's and Nightfur's mother. _Cause of Death:_ fight with a rogue.

Ancestor of Aspenfall: silver she-cat with amber eyes. Scars cover her entire body. _Cause of Death:_ unknown.

Timberclaw: black and brown patched tom with brown eyes and broken jaw. Willowbreeze's former mate. _Cause of Death:_ hit in the head by a Twoleg boulder.

Dustflight: jet black tom with amber eyes, small body, short, shorthair, tail tabby style. **(BoneMeal)**. _Cause of Death:_ rockslide, saving Flickerfire.

Birdfeather: gray, brown, and black patched tom with brown eyes. Son of Willowbreeze. Rattleclaw and Sunviper's brother. _Cause of Death:_ bite to the spine, saving Blizzardsky.

Branch: black tom with white spots. _Cause of Death:_ hunting dog attack. **(BoneMeal)**

Cloudpaw (Cloudracer): white tom with patches of pale gray and amber eyes. Flightwish's and Talon's son. Brother of Stormwind. _Cause of Death:_ falling into the gorge, protecting Stormwind from dog attack.

Fishrunner: silver she-cat with amber eyes. Icefur and Streamnose's older sister. _Cause of Death:_ Twoleg hunting trap, lost her head.

* * *

 **Dark Forest:**

Oak: massive brown tom with patches of red and black and amber eyes. Lightningfur's first apprentice and enemy. _Cause of Death:_ throat cut by Lightningfur.

* * *

 **Ancients:**

Ancient Tom: a white tom with black stripes covering his back, black line flowing from nose to back of head, fluffy white tail, and bright green eyes.

Ancient She-cat: tortoiseshell she-cat with various shades of red, orange, and gray and deep blue eyes. Stomach is white. Top of tail is black while the bottom is spotted. Long legs.


	14. Time Running Out

**NOTE: I don't own anything warriors other than two of the characters. All credit is given in the Allegiances section.**

 **BoneMeal: Trenton lives in a castle as he is the king and you will see several villages. Sorry if I miscommunicated this. And plot changes (plot twists as they are often referred to) can come in whenever as long as they flow with the rest of the story. If you just throw one in then it looks jumbled and out of place.**

 **NOTICE: I will be changing up the order a bit. That way we keep up with the three groups. Don't worry, it only lasts for a few chapters. Once Lightningfur joins with Nightfur, Aspenfall, and Silversoul then we will return to the usual every-other chapter POV switch. Then, when they return to Forestclan, it will focus solely on the Clan. So if you don't like the jumping around, that's the good news: POV jumps are almost over! I will, however, continue to change the storytelling POV each chapter (I'm trying to practice explaining scenes through different character's eyes).**

 **And sorry this took so long. School had me really stressed. There was no time for relaxing or writing of any kind. But I'm back and I plan to catch up.**

 **And yes, I know isn't exactly from Lightningfur's POV.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Reviving Blood

Chapter 14: Time Running Out

Trumpets sounded in the distance. Workers were sawing and cutting down trees. Men from across the country were coming to this area. It was almost time. In another month the festival would begin. The festival of warriors. A time of friendly competition between the human knights. Many would bring their greatest fighting and hunting dogs and cats. All of them wanted to impress the greatest trainer in the land. His army of dogs, cats, and men made him completely unstoppable. It was the highest honor to train at his side. Those who weren't knights could still participate in the dog and cat competitions by training their own. The bar had been set. Many aspired to reach it. Some wanted to beat it.

Deep inside the bustling castle were two cats. White paws silently moved over the marble squares. The white tom froze as a group of knights walked out of another hall. His deep blue eyes looked around for anybody the cat recognized. Seeing none, he darted farther down the hall. The silver she-cat raced behind him. Her light blue eyes were wide with terror. This was a risky plan. This plan could end in complete disaster. She trusted the tom. She knew he would protect her should the plan fail.

The tom stopped, ears pricked, front right paw lifted. His long tail flicked calmly behind him. Gingerly it brushed against the she-cat's shoulder. She smiled at him. After everything that had happened, she still loved him. Those light blue eyes dropped to the floor as a frown of pain pulled at her lips. He belonged somewhere else. He belonged in a land far to the north. The desires of another had ripped him away. Those eyes narrowed. Quietly the two moved onward. The tom deserved to go home. Every night he trembled and shook as dreams filled his sleep. Something deadly was approaching his family. Something wanted to drown his home in the blood of his Clanmates. The she-cat knew he had to be there for them.

But Trenton would never let him go.

Chloe stepped up to his side as they reached the main hall, "What now? Someone will surely see us!"

"Patience, Chloe," Lightningfur replied. He nodded back the way they had come, "Find a place to hide. Let me move ahead and studied the layout. That way we lower the risk of being spotted."

The she-cat turned and raced into the shadows. Finding a big statue of a past leader, she hid behind it. Her eyes watched as Lightningfur stepped into the open. Calmly he started towards the door. No part of his body gave away his intentions. He looked like he was on a walk. That was good. That meant someone was less likely to stop him. Chloe started counting time in her head. She knew that the main doors was five minutes from where the tom had started. The castle walls were another six minutes. True freedom, a freedom without the risk of being recaptured, was a day's journey beyond that. Chloe knew Lightningfur would probably check out the whole way to the wall. That way they didn't have to pause a second time.

Voices suddenly reached her ears. Panic flared in her chest. That was Trenton's voice. Wherever the Twoleg leader went, Dominic was right behind. Sure enough, the leader rounded the bend with his dog right behind. Another Twoleg was walking beside Trenton. Chloe recognized him as Anthony, the leader's rule advisor. The Twoleg word was something like "legal" but Chloe wasn't certain how to pronounce it. Swallowing, she crouched lower and watched. Instinct told her to stay still. Her heart pounded a mile a minute. She was certain that they would hear it. At the very least, Dominic would hear it. The dog would give her away. Trenton wouldn't take kindly to her being so close to running away.

The trio passed by without incident. Anthony and Trenton turned the opposite direction that Lightningfur had gone. Dominic began to turn when he stopped. Chloe felt her heart stop as he leaned down to sniff the ground. Dark brown eyes rose to look straight at her. Panic flooded her senses. He was going to tell Trenton! He was going to give her up! Trenton would lock her up or kill her! This was the end of all her hopes. The massive dog dipped his head to her. Then he walked away. Racing to the hall, Chloe looked around the corner. Trenton was scratching Dominic's ears. The dog let lose a low rumble. Pawsteps made Chloe look the other way. It was Lightningfur. The tom's fur was rising in fear.

 _SCREECH_

Not paying attention to his paws, Lightningfur's partially unsheathed claws scratched the marble. The stone and marble hall allowed the sound to echo loudly. Trenton's head snapped up. Dominic froze, ears pricked. Chloe and Lightningfur were in the open. There was no way they could hide fast enough. Then Dominic let out a powerful bark. He shot forward, racing for the far end. The single bark then charge was a trained signal: Intruder! Trenton unsheathed his sword and raced after his dog. Anthony darted down another hallway, sounding the alarm. A gust of wind made Chloe turn back to Lightningfur. The white tom was racing for the exit. She knew why. Once an alarm had been raised, all gates, doors, and windows would be shut and locked. That's why so few enemies had ever escaped with their lives. Quickly she charged after the tom. There only escape path was about to close.

Soon the huge doors came within sight. Chloe was panting hard. Lightningfur was breathing deep and even but panic shone in his eyes. Guards were already starting to close the doors. With a growl, he shot forward. Maybe he could distract them long enough to allow Chloe to escape. Cries rang out as the white blur raced past. They thought he was the intruder escaping. All twelve instantly abandoned the door. The silver she-cat quickly raced down the marble steps. Her eyes spotted several barrels. Legs pumped harder. Soon the shadows swallowed her whole. Then she appeared racing up the stone steps to the top of a wall. The main gate had already slam shut. She had to find another way out.

Panting, she raced along the top. No one bothered to stop her. In the confusion, they simply recognized her as an ally. Not one stopped long enough to realize that who she was and that she wasn't allowed out here. A flash of white raced over the grass below her. It vanished into the castle. Chloe snarled. Lightningfur had a chance to escape with her. Now he had to play the fool. Now he had to stay behind. That's when her eyes spotted a hole in the wall. Racing down another flight of stairs, she raced for it. A gasp escaped her mouth. This was how Flash and his cats were getting in! She yowled loudly to call attention to it. It might help to prove that an intruder got in. Twolegs, cats, and dogs raced in her direction. Before any were close enough to recognize her, Chloe vanished through the hole. Several other cats would follow her. It was standard practice for a breach to be well examined.

Nobody saw the silver she-cat vanish into a group of wagons destined for the village.

* * *

Trenton growled in frustration had the last report came in. Nothing. The intruder had escaped! Dominic whimpered at his feet. The Twoleg glanced down, noticing he was still breathing hard. Gently he scratched the dog's folded ears. He had done well. Trenton was not mad at him. A rumble of pleasure echoed in the dog's chest. He hated letting his master down. Both ears suddenly pricked as pawsteps could be heard. Trenton looked up, eyes narrowing. Poppy appeared around the corner. His fur was ruffled and eyes were wide. The others could see he was breathing hard, an abnormality. Deep blue eyes spotted them. Quickly he bounded over.

"Chloe…I can't…find Chloe!" he gasped to Trenton.

Anger sparked in the leader's eyes. The she-cat must have used the intruder as a distraction to escape. Quietly he cursed. His hands pressed into Poppy's sides. His voice came out soft and gentle. The Twoleg leader needed to calm Poppy down before his lungs gave out. That was the drawback of immense speed. When it ended, it left the animal completely wiped out. Poppy slowly calmed down. White eyelids drooped with exhaustion. Trenton felt a snarl touch his lips. The white tom, his friend, had actually started developing feelings for Chloe. The she-cat had actually said she was pregnant, ending the deadline with two moons still left to go. Poppy, being the loyal soul he was, wouldn't turn away from the she-cat and kits. Hearing the intruder alert, he had evidently panicked. Now Trenton wondered if Chloe had spoken the truth about the kits.

He picked up the tom and whispered gently, "Rest, Poppy. Everything will be alright. We'll find Chloe and bring her back safely. She still has your kits. I won't see anything happen to them."

Up in his apartment, Trenton ordered Poppy to rest before heading to his office. There was a lot of work to do. Crystal came in to check on Dominic and the exhausted cat. Her swollen belly declared her pregnancy loud and clear. Dominic was grateful for her worry but ordered back to bed. Trenton wouldn't take kindly to her moving around when the puppies were about to arrive.

Dominic approached the tom as Crystal vanished into the little den Trenton had made for her. He lowered his snout and tapped the white side, "Good acting, Lightningfur. Did Chloe make it out?"

"Yes, though I'm surprised you helped us," the cat replied, eyes still closed.

The dog chuckled, "If I hadn't, you would have been caught red-handed. Not to mention Chloe had to escape before Trenton learned she lied about her pregnancy."

"You know about that?" one blue eyes opened and looked at him. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Dominic sighed, sitting down by the bed, "Because I remember what you went through with Sophia. I remember your promise to Nightfur. Trenton's commands betrayed all of that. Crystal and I have accepted our fate. Yours…yours twists and turns in ways none can keep up with. It wasn't fair to you or Chloe." He looked down at his friend, "Let's hope she stays lost. If Trenton captures her and realizes she lied then he will kill her. He'll lock you up first to make sure you don't interfere."

"I know, Dominic. But it's now out of our paws. Only Chloe controls her future," Lightningfur meowed, raising his head.

Footsteps came to their ears. Trenton stepped into the room with some papers. He looked at them and growled, "Dominic, leave Poppy alone. He needs to rest."

The dog dipped his head before padding to his bed. Lightningfur lowered his head to his pillow. Trenton opened his door and handed the papers through. Then he stepped over to the cat. Fingers scratched the tom's cheek. A soft purr escaped the tom's throat. He was happy. Chloe was free and safe. Those blue eyes started to close. A smile touched his lips. Standing beyond Trenton, a warm smile on her face, was Sophia.

She dipped her head to him before fading away.

* * *

Chloe curled up amidst some supply barrels. Night stretched out above her. She suppressed a purr. She was safe for now but one wrong move could ruin everything. One wrong step could end up with Trenton's sword tearing through her. After everything Lightningfur had done for her, she had to survive. Another snarl touched her lips. The white tom owed her nothing yet he risked his freedom for her. Those light blue eyes opened, glowing in the black shadows. High above her was the full moon. The stars glittered faintly all around it. Her ears flattened, her eyes looked down to her paws. Lightningfur could have gone home…

If he hadn't saved her.

She whispered into the silent night, "I owe you everything, Lightningfur. I just wish I knew how to help you."

" _You can help him, young one,"_ a warm voice whispered to her.

Chloe looked up with shock. Sitting before her was a white she-cat with large orange patches. Deep blue eyes shined like the moonlight. A warm smile touched her lips. Calmly she stepped forward. A pink nose touched Chloe's forehead. The silver she-cat gasped a cold wave raced through her fur. Those light blue eyes closed as her head dropped her paws. When they opened, the she-cat gasped. A warm plain stretched out before her. Stars danced through the grass. Moonlight made everything look beautiful. Rising to her feet, Chloe tried to memorize every detail. Turning northward she spotted an ancient forest. Her eyes narrowed. Three shapes were padding towards her. Soon they were close enough for Chloe to see their coats:

A pure black she-cat with amber eyes,

A silver tabby with deep blue eyes,

Another silver tabby (this a lighter shade) with ice blue eyes.

The three were walking straight towards her. Looking southward, Chloe saw Trenton's castle. Sitting on the wall was a pure white cat. Lightningfur. Then the ginger and white she-cat appeared at her side. She nodded to the three she-cats.

" _Nightfur, Silversoul, and Aspenfall are all warriors of Forestclan. The Clan needs Lightningfur to return home. They are coming to fetch him. You and I both know that Trenton won't release him willingly. They will need all the help they can get. Are you up to the task?"_ the she-cat meowed.

Chloe felt her heart twist as she heard Nightfur's name. Then she looked at the black she-cat. A sigh escaped her mouth. The she-cat was really lucky to have Lightningfur as a mate. Taking a deep breath, she looked at the she-cat. She nodded confidently. A smile was the silent response. Chloe was no warrior but she would help the three she-cats. Light blue eyes studied the three as they continued to approach. One day she would have to find them. Then her eyes rose to the forest beyond them. Was that Forestclan's territory? Was that where Lightningfur belonged? Her claws dug into the starry grass. Whatever danger Forestclan faced, Lightningfur would be there to help them fight it.

And Chloe would be right behind him.

* * *

 **Cats (in order of experience/training):**

Lightningfur: pure white tom with deep blue eyes, long legs that make him tall, and a long, flexible tail. Nightfur's mate. Father of Blizzardsky, Forestclaw, Leafshine, Jayflight, Cloudpaw, Ravenpaw, Dapplepaw, and Snowpaw.

Adder: tan tom with dark brown paws and green eyes. Long scar left shoulder to right haunch (going over his back).

Tom: long-furred black tom with a white muzzle and hazel eyes. Three scratches crossing his face.

Bridget: white she-cat with black rings on her tail and amber eyes. Right ear is missing.

Dagger: storm gray tom with blue eyes and a black muzzle. Half of his tail is missing and front left paw is badly burned.

Silver: a silver she-cat with white ears and green eyes. Scars striping her back from a whip.

Range: orange tom with pale yellow stripes, white paws, and amber eyes. Blind in left eye and a torn right ear.

Misty: dark gray she-cat with a silver muzzle, white paws, and green eyes. Scratch scars on her shoulders.

Chloe: silver she-cat with light blue eyes.

Red: red-orange tabby tom with black stripes, white paws, white tail tip, and green eyes.

Hymn: white she-cat with black and brown patches along her back and sides, hind paws are black, and green eyes.

Jackal: light tan tom with dark brown ears, dark brown top of tail, and amber eyes.

Many more.

* * *

 **Dogs (in order of experience/training):**

Dominic: massive dark brown male with large folded ears and brown eyes. Faint pale scars cover his entire body. Black collar around his neck.

Reaper: golden male dog with brown pointed ears and striking blue eyes. Scar crossing his chest.

Scarlet: dark ginger female with brown eyes and a black right front paw. Both ears have been bitten to small stubs.

Collie: mottled black, gray, brown, and white female with brown eyes flecked with green. Three scratches on muzzle crisscrossing each other.

Crystal: fluffy pure white female with icy blue eyes and floppy ears. **(Mistleaf)**

Many more.


	15. Secrets Hidden Within

**NOTE: I don't own anything warriors other than two of the characters. All credit is given in the Allegiances section.**

 **By the time I post this, I'll have started summer school, got a new laptop, and had all four of my wisdom teeth pulled out. Life has been very stressful lately so I can only write for a short time. However, I will attempt to get at least one chapter a month here until life becomes more mellow.**

 **Let's get back to Forestclan and see how everything is going there.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Reviving Blood

Chapter 15: Secrets Hidden Within

Sunviper hissed as she pressed a poultice mixture on his scratched shoulder. Blossomstorm was to her right, taking care of Eaglewing. Jayflight was racing towards them with more herbs in his mouth. Tawnysong sighed weakly. Her calico tail waved the warrior away. White paws ran over the black fur of Tigerpelt. His ginger stripes were speckled with blood. This time it wasn't Bloodfang, who attacked mainly at sunrise and sundown, or Star, who had all but disappeared. A dawn patrol had smelled a badger in the territory. This patrol had gone to chase it off. They had succeeded but at a cost.

Not one had walked away unharmed.

"Get some rest and see me tomorrow for another check-up," Tawnysong meowed to Tigerpelt. The tom grunted as he hauled himself towards the warriors' den. Spotting Falconstar and Cobrapelt, she trotted over and spoke, "Tigerpelt, Sunviper, and Mintnose are forbidden from hunting or patrolling until we check them over tomorrow."

Cobrapelt dipped his head, "I'll remember that. Tomorrow at sunhigh I'll check with the three of you about them."

"Thank you," the calico medicine cat meowed.

Falconstar sighed then asked, "Any word from Starclan?"

"None. However, I intend to visit the star-pool tonight. The half-moon will grant enough light for me to find my way. Blossomstorm will come with me as a guard," she replied with a shake of the head.

Falconstar shook his head in return, "I don't want this camp to have only one medicine cat present. I'll come with you as the guard. Cobrapelt, I trust you to be in charge for the night."

The sand colored deputy gave a curt nod before trotting off. There was much to do before the leader and head medicine cat left. Passing Blossomstorm, he informed her of the change of plans. The camp entrance shook. Blizzardsky's hunting patrol and Autumnfire's border patrol had returned. Tawnysong's ears turned to her leader as he sighed. Forestclaw and Blizzardsky had just passed each other without a word or look. Her sharp green eyes spotted Jayflight snarling in their direction. She knew the blind tom could sense the anger that flowed off them. Luckily Leafshine was off with Honeypaw at the moment. The brown calico wasn't taking the aggression very well.

"Lightningfur will set them straight," she meowed, pink nose nudging his shoulder.

Falconstar looked down at her, "You think so? Do you really believe that the damage Trenton did can ever be repaired?"

"If anyone can find a way, it's Lightningfur. However, there is one problem that everyone seems to have forgotten," his medicine cat voiced worriedly.

Both brown ears pricked, telling Tawnysong that he was listening.

"Cobrapelt is the current deputy. Lightningfur is the former one. Which will take the deputy role?"

"I have been thinking about that. To be truthful, I don't really know. My heart tells me that Lightningfur should regain his position but my mind says that Cobrapelt should stay because I would be pushing him aside like crow-food."

"It is a tricky situation. Perhaps you should discuss it with Cobrapelt before Lightningfur returns here. That way you know your decision is sound."

"You're right, Tawnysong, as usual."

(A short chuckle) "You know it. I'll meet you at the camp entrance after the sundown meal."

"I'll be there."

* * *

The leader and medicine cat hauled themselves up towards the star-pool. Night was quickly overtaking the dusk. Stars shined brightly overhead. The calico paused at the top to catch her breath. A gentle breeze made the willow leaves dance. That soft rustling again reminded her of whispers. Starclan was here. They were waiting for her to come. Falconstar hauled himself up after her. His green eyes studied the land around them. Tawnysong knew he wanted to talk with their ancestors as well. However, he was here as a guard. All his questions had been poured to his medicine cat and friend. He trusted her to get as many answers as she could. For that, he was willing to wait.

"Let's see what Starclan has to say," Tawnysong finally meowed.

Her leader nodded before following her in. Quickly he climbed a willow. The height gave him the advantage of longer sightlines and surprise should an enemy come. The calico leaped onto a root that stretched over the pool. Stars danced in the water's reflection. They circled around her body. Her heart started beating deep inside her chest. Ripples were created by her breath. That cold shock raced through her body as her nose touched the water. Then all was black.

Tawnysong slowly opened her eyes. Sitting before her was a face that filled her with peace. It was the smiling face of her father: Twig. With a meow of joy, she stood and pressed into him. A warm chuckle wrapped around her. Pawsteps made her look up. Coral was padding forward with others behind her. A purr escaped her white throat. She recognized Timberclaw, Dustflight, Birdfeather, Cloudpaw **(remember: only Stormwind knows of Cloudracer's warrior name)** , and Fishrunner. Turning around, she saw more Starclan cats stepping forward. The three original leaders stepped from the crowd. Each one smiled warmly at her. A nervous sigh escaped her mouth. Then Tawnysong raised her head. She was ready to speak with them. She was ready to take back and use whatever wisdom they passed onto her.

Light meowed softly, "The journey is progressing every passing day. Unfortunately, Trenton won't surrender willingly. Sophia, Samson, and Patch have gone ahead of them to prepare Lightningfur."

"Every day the darkness you fear steps closer as well," Wave meowed, her blue-gray tail flicking back and forth. "Forestclan must prepare for combat. Blood will fall before Lightningfur ever reaches home."

"But Jayflight's prophecy: _War will come with a falcon's cry and a flash of lightning_!" Tawnysong meowed.

"Blood drawn doesn't mean war," Comet said with a nod. "Fighting, yes, but war is something else entirely." He stepped up to Tawnysong and laid his nose on her forehead. Softly, eerily, he spoke, "Forestclan fought one war before. Then you stood as one, whole and complete. Now you face another war but you will stand fractured and divided."

"How do Falconstar and I fix this?" the medicine cat asked as he stepped back.

It was her father that replied, "Remember, when fire raged through the forest. Remember, how all mourned after the stones fell. Remind them of battles fought, both won and lost. One decision scarred the forest. Only the deepest roots can it pull the forest together again."

Dustflight growled, "Secrets of the heart often have far reaching consequences. Learn to divine truth from lie, pain from hate, and loyalty from servitude."

Fishrunner stepped slightly forward and solemnly meowed, "Forestclan was once open and welcoming. Now silent whispers fill the air. Some are more deadly than others."

Tawnysong looked from one Starclan cat to the next. Panic and fear made her chest hurt. She couldn't understand what they were talking about. Their words were riddles she didn't understand! That's when a thought made her freeze. Her mind jumped to Blackstorm, sitting in the shadows of camp with a distant look in her eyes. Blizzardsky and Forestclaw hissing and snapping at one another appeared before her eyes. Then came Jayflight, who stiffened whenever someone spoke of the future. Were they all hiding secrets? If so, what did their hearts bury deep within? She didn't know. She couldn't fathom what. Her green eyes closed as she sighed with pain. Starclan told her to remind the Clan. Remind them of everything they survived. Remind them of what being a Clan truly meant. The only question in her mind asked if she was up to the task.

* * *

Sundown the next day found Tawnysong sitting outside the medicine den. Her tongue ran over her right front paw. No one saw her green eyes darting over camp. Jayflight was eating with Leafshine and their younger siblings. Cherryleap, Flightwish, and Stormwind were laughing and joking together. Blackstorm crouched in the shadows next to them, silent and solemn. Flickerfire and Rosedawn were grooming near the camp entrance. Windhowl was padding out of the nursery. He had been checking on Whispersong, whose kitting was overdue. Honeypaw was showing off a new fighting move to a proud Reedtail. The other apprentices were sharing tips and exciting stories by their den. Bonefeather was quietly waiting for Tigerstorm to leave her alone. Cobrapelt and Falconstar were discussing patrols and camp improvements over their meal. Everyone else was either sleeping early or out patrolling. That's when her green eyes caught movement by the camp entrance…

In time to see a white tail leave camp.

Letting out a huge yawn, Tawnysong stretched. She turned around and called to Blossomstorm that she was going to collect more tansy. The spotted gray medicine cat gave a curt response. A smile spread across Tawnysong's face. Her partner hated it when cats interrupted her concentration when sorting herbs. Tail high, the calico padded out of camp. The tom she was following was nowhere in sight. That didn't matter to her. Easily her pink nose found his scent. White paws trotted silently after him. The trail zigzagged through the trees. Several times he would cross rivers or loop around. Each time Tawnysong's eyes narrowed more. He was definitely hiding something. This tom didn't want anyone following him. Breathing deep, Tawnysong slackened her pace even more. She didn't want him looping around and catching her scent.

Moonlight was filtering through the tree branches. Tawnysong was walking up the side of the gorge. The tom she was following had stopped trying to lose pursuers and was now simply walking towards the far border of the territory. Down below, one could see signs of the Twoleg war that had been fought. Long sticks with sharp metal ends rested on the ground, broken and covered in blood. Here and there the glimmer of a metal shield edge could be seen. Leftover bones of horse and cattle carcasses were disturbing to the eye. Several small stones, dislodged by the tom's paws, clattered down to the bottom. Tawnysong paused just in case he stopped to listen. The tom didn't, continuing onward without any hesitation.

Several minutes later, just beyond the border, she could hear voices talking. Slowly she snuck forward. Paws were careful not to step on anything. Green eyes desperately looked for the cats. A soft giggle made her pause. That was a she-cat! A frown pulled at her lips. Why was the tom so careful if he was simply visiting a rogue? No one in the Clan would fault him. No one would hate him. Forestclan was still young. They were looking for new recruits. There was something else going one here. Tawnysong was determined to start unraveling the secrets her Clanmates had hidden away. It was her duty to remind her Clan of who they were. She wouldn't fail at that job.

But she never expected to see them together…

A powerful warrior…

Leaning against a murderer.

Tawnysong was frozen in her hiding place as the she-cat licked his cheek. A soft chuckle escaped his throat. Then he nuzzled her. Ice blue eyes closed with pleasure as he started grooming her white pelt. A proud smile touched her lips. Rising, she ran her white, gray tipped tail under his jaw. The tom purred happily as he rose and followed. Soon the two vanished within a den set between a fallen tree and a large rock. Tawnysong didn't wait around. She didn't have to know what else was going to happen. The secret was clear to her. Reaching a patch of tansy, she slid to a stop. Her green eyes looked up to the stars and moon. How? How could Starclan let this happen? That she-cat was murderer, a killer! Why, out of the cats in the world, did he fall for her! Then her mind went to the others. How many of them knew? More importantly: what would they think of brother?

For Blizzardsky had fallen in love with Star.

* * *

 **Forestclan**

Leader:

Falconstar: massive dark brown tom with black stripes and green eyes, left front paw is white. Nightfur's brother.

Deputy:

Cobrapelt: sand colored tom with amber eyes and white paws. Wildfire's mate. Father of Squirrelkit, Foxkit, and Fawnkit.

Medicine Cat(s):

Tawnysong: white, calico she-cat with deep green eyes. Her chin is black, orange patch on her muzzle and around her left ear, both ears are tipped with black with white in the middle, black tail tip, right eye surrounded in black, and white paws. **(Falachen)**

Blossomstorm: gray female with dark gray spots and amber eyes. **(BoneMeal)**

Jayflight: dark gray tom with black patches on his sides and pale blue eyes, blind. Lightningfur and Nightfur's son. Brother of Blizzardsky, Forestclaw, Leafshine, Cloudpaw, Ravenpaw, Dapplepaw, and Snowpaw.

Warriors:

Autumnfire: red-ginger she-cat with blue eyes and brown patches here and there. Mintleaf and Duststripe's sister.

Mintleaf: gray tuxedo she-cat with sky blue eyes. Autumnfire and Duststripe's sister.

Duststripe: sand colored tom with dark brown stripes and green eye (right eye is blind/missing). Autumnfire and Mintleaf's brother.

Nightfur: pure black she-cat with amber eyes. Falconstar's younger sister and Lightningfur's mate. Mother of Blizzardsky, Forestclaw, Leafshine, Jayflight, Cloudpaw, Ravenpaw, Dapplepaw, and Snowpaw.

Rosedawn: red she-cat with white spots and amber eyes. Twin of Flowerspot. Flickerfire's mate. Mother of Ashpaw and Goldenpaw.

Flowerspot: red she-cat with white spots and amber eyes. Twin of Rosedawn.

Willowbreeze: cream she-cat with black and brown spots and green eyes. Mother of Rattleclaw, Sunviper, Birdfeather, and Wishpaw.

Riverbreeze: blue-gray she-cat with a white muzzle, white/gray ringed tail, and hazel eyes. Eaglewing's mate. Mother of Stonepelt.

Eaglewing: brown tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes. Riverbreeze's mate. Father of Stonepelt.

Windhowl: white tom with brown spots and amber eyes. Previously known as Howler. Whispersong' mate.

Skycloud: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes and white tipped ears. Mother of Whispersong and Wolfsnarl.

Ashtree: dark gray she-cat with green eyes and silver flecks and black ears.

Tigerpelt: black tabby tom with ginger-brown stripes and blue eyes. No right ear.

Berrybranch: long-legged brown tom with red-ginger patches and amber eyes.

Barktooth: light brown tom with white stripes and hazel eyes. Wildfire's brother.

Reedtail: light brown tom with black stripes, black ears, black ringed tail, and amber eyes. Wildfire and Barktooth's half-brother. Adopted father of Honeypaw.

Icefur: silver tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes, dark gray stripes, white ears and paws, and white tipped tail. Fishrunner and Streamnose's sister.

Streamnose: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes and white ears and muzzle. Fishrunner and Icefur's sister.

(NOTE: Icefur and Streamnose are the same litter. Fishrunner from previous litter)

Otterfoot: black, gray, and brown she-cat with green eyes.

Flightwish: brown and white patched she-cat with yellow eyes. Mother of Cloudpaw (racer) and Stormwind. Talon's former mate.

Aspenfall: short-haired silver tabby with ice blue eyes. She has long legs that lead to her appearing tall. She's got muscle, but most of it doesn't show. **(AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon)**

Cherryleap: brown she-cat with patches of red and white, red left paw (front), white tail tip, two colored eyes (left: green, right: amber). **(Guest Cat)**

Tigerstorm: tom, unruly off-white fur, with striking brown eyes, black strikes down back and face. **(BoneMeal)**

Flickerfire: tom, short curly red pelt, white on the muzzle and underbelly, green eyes. Rosedawn's mate. Father of Ashpaw and Goldenpaw. **(BoneMeal)**

Bonefeather: a light gray shorthair with a white chin, chest, and paws. Mischievous brown eyes. Small body with a short tail. Right ear was burned off in a fire, left is chipped at the top (fight with a loner). **(BoneMeal)**

Hazelsky: silver and white tabby she-cat with darker gray tabby stripes and sky blue eyes. Previously known as Bella. ( **TheSilveroftheSky)**

Wolfsnarl: dark gray tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes, resembles father closely. Son of Skycloud (and Breeze). Whispersong's brother.

Rattleclaw: dusty brown tom with blue eyes and four black paws and black tail tip. Son of Willowbreeze. Sunviper and Birdfeather's brother.

Sunviper: yellow tom with amber eyes, hints of ginger in his pelt. Son of Willowbreeze. Rattleclaw and Birdfeather's brother.

Silversoul (Hawk): large, muscular, but really skinny silver tabby she-cat with deep blue eyes. **(SilentLeap85)**

Blizzardsky: pure white tom with blue eyes, long fur. Lightningfur and Nightfur's son. Brother of Forestclaw, Leafshine, Jayflight, Cloudpaw, Ravenpaw, Dapplepaw, and Snowpaw.

Forestclaw: dark brown tom with black spots, ears, and paws and amber eyes that glow ominously in the dark. Lightningfur and Nightfur's son. Brother of Blizzardsky, Leafshine, Jayflight, Cloudpaw, Ravenpaw, Dapplepaw, and Snowpaw

Leafshine: calico with more brown than orange and white with deep, leaf green eyes. Lightningfur and Nightfur's daughter. Sister of Blizzardsky, Forestclaw, Jayflight, Cloudpaw, Ravenpaw, Dapplepaw, and Snowpaw.

Blackstorm: jet black she-cat with light gray stripes that look like lightning and snow-white eyes **(Silentleap85)**

Stonepelt: blue-gray tom with green eyes. Riverbreeze and Eaglewing's son.

Deersong: brown she-cat with four white paws and blue-green eyes. **(BooksRCoolYeah)**

Honeyblaze: light golden-sand color she-cat with a cream belly and blue eyes. **(silverflame)**

Coalsplash: silver tom with white belly, large black splashes throughout pelt, black splash around muzzle and across left side of face, and green eyes.

Stormwind: brown she-cat with gray spots and sky blue eyes, back left leg is badly twisted. Flightwish's and Talon's daughter. Sister of Cloudpaw (racer).

Apprentices:

Cloudpaw: white tom with amber eyes, black paws, and black tipping his ears and tail. Mentor: Tigerstorm.

Ravenpaw: black tom with blue eyes. Mentor: Windhowl.

Dapplepaw: black she-cat with green eyes, white and gray patches along her back and sides, white tail tip. Mentor: Silversoul.

Snowpaw: pure white she-cat with amber eyes. Mentor: Icefur.

Ashpaw: shorthair red tom with green eyes, patches of white and orange on his face, back, and chest, white front left and back right paws, white tail tip, and white belly. Flickerfire and Rosedawn's son. Brother of Goldenpaw. Mentor: Wolfsnarl.

Goldenpaw: short, curly orange she-cat with bright amber eyes, a few white spots on her face and back, white chin and right ear. Flickerfire and Rosedawn's daughter. Sister of Ashpaw. Mentor: Otterfoot.

Wishpaw: white she-cat with black chest, muzzle, and black paws, pale gray stripes on her back, pale blue eyes ( **Falachen** ). Mentor: Bonefeather.

Honeypaw: a sand-ginger she-cat with pale tan stripes, white paws, and green eyes. Adopted daughter of Reedtail. Mentor: Leafshine.

Bearpaw: massive dark brown tom with amber eyes and tan chest. Mentor: Barktooth

Queens and Kits:

Wildfire: orange she-cat with green eyes and white back left paw. Barktooth's sister. Cobrapelt's mate. Mother of Squirrelkit (orange she-cat with sandy chest and stomach, amber eyes), Foxkit (pale orange tom with sandy-colored stripes, four white paws, and green eyes), and Fawnkit (brown she-cat with dark paws, white spots, and amber eyes).

Whispersong: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes, black tipped ears, and black tipped tail. Daughter of Skycloud (and Breeze). Wolfsnarl's sister. Windhowl's mate. Pregnant

Elders:

Crow: black tom with amber eyes, white muzzle, white tipped ears and tail.

Badger: black and white patched tom with faint gray stripes and green eyes.

* * *

 **Cats outside the Clan:**

Bloodfang: jet black she-cat with deep, emerald green eyes and long, jagged, deadly claws and fangs. **(SilentLeap85)**

Star: white she-cat with small black spots on her back and sides, both front paws are black, dark gray tail-tip, and ice blue eyes.

Snow: white she-cat with short-hair, normal-sized tail, yellow eyes, and black ear tips. **(Snowshadow)**

The Flames (various cats) **(BoneMeal)**

Lightningfur: pure white tom with deep blue eyes, long legs that make him tall, and a long, flexible tail. Nightfur's mate. Father of Blizzardsky, Forestclaw, Leafshine, Jayflight, Cloudpaw, Ravenpaw, Dapplepaw, and Snowpaw.

* * *

 **Starclan:**

Comet: faint black tom with orange and white stripes that swirl, white paws and nose, and hazel eyes. Ancestor of Falconstar. _Cause of Death:_ old age.

Light: faint pale yellow (looks white) she-cat with sky blue eyes, white paws, and a black tip on right ear. Ancestor of Berrybranch. _Cause of Death:_ exhaustion/old age

Wave: faint blue-gray she-cat with deep blue eyes, white chest and stomach, and slightly darker patches of gray scattered along back and sides. Ancestor of Riverbreeze. _Cause of Death:_ exhaustion/starvation.

Samson: white tom with black, swirling stripes, pink nose, and blue eyes. Lightningfur's mentor. _Cause of Death:_ throat sliced open.

Patch: small russet-colored tom with faint splashes of ginger and brown, four white paws, and bright green eyes. Lightningfur's second apprentice. _Cause of Death:_ drowning.

Coral: calico she-cat with green eyes. Patches of brown mix with the black, white, and orange. White left ear with an orange tip. Right ear is brown and black patched. Large black spot covers her right eye, traveling back around the ear, to the back of her head. Orange flecks surround left eye. Brown spot on muzzle (near nose) and brown tail tip. Right front paw is black. Left front paw is white with an orange toe. Both back paws are patched black, orange, and white. White belly. _Cause of Death:_ paw swipe from fox attack to her stomach.

Sophia: white she-cat with large, ginger spots and blue eyes. Lightningfur's first love. _Cause of Death:_ cut open from throat to tail across the stomach.

Unnamed kit (Cloud): white tom with deep blue eyes, ginger spot on his muzzle and ginger tail tip. _Cause of Death:_ mother's death, never lived.

Breeze: dark gray with black stripes and amber eyes. Father of Wolfsnarl and Whispersong. Skycloud's former mate. _Cause of Death:_ hunting dog attack.

Twig: a brown tom with a white chest and stomach and green eyes. Tawnysong's father. _Cause of Death:_ greencough.

Talon: gray tom with flecks of white and sky blue eyes. Father of Cloudpaw and Stormpaw. Flightwish's former mate. _Cause of Death:_ rat-bite infection.

Bear: small white tom with amber eyes, black stripes, and brown spots. Falconstar's and Nightfur's father. _Cause of Death:_ falling from a tree during a fight.

Whisper: small pure black she-cat with amber eyes. Falconstar's and Nightfur's mother. _Cause of Death:_ fight with a rogue.

Ancestor of Aspenfall: silver she-cat with amber eyes. Scars cover her entire body. _Cause of Death:_ unknown.

Timberclaw: black and brown patched tom with brown eyes and broken jaw. Willowbreeze's former mate. _Cause of Death:_ hit in the head by a Twoleg boulder.

Dustflight: jet black tom with amber eyes, small body, short, shorthair, tail tabby style. **(BoneMeal)**. _Cause of Death:_ rockslide, saving Flickerfire.

Birdfeather: gray, brown, and black patched tom with brown eyes. Son of Willowbreeze. Rattleclaw and Sunviper's brother. _Cause of Death:_ bite to the spine, saving Blizzardsky.

Branch: black tom with white spots. _Cause of Death:_ hunting dog attack. **(BoneMeal)**

Cloudpaw (Cloudracer): white tom with patches of pale gray and amber eyes. Flightwish's and Talon's son. Brother of Stormwind. _Cause of Death:_ falling into the gorge, protecting Stormwind from dog attack.

Fishrunner: silver she-cat with amber eyes. Icefur and Streamnose's older sister. _Cause of Death:_ Twoleg hunting trap, lost her head.

* * *

 **Dark Forest:**

Oak: massive brown tom with patches of red and black and amber eyes. Lightningfur's first apprentice and enemy. _Cause of Death:_ throat cut by Lightningfur.

* * *

 **Ancients:**

Ancient Tom: a white tom with black stripes covering his back, black line flowing from nose to back of head, fluffy white tail, and bright green eyes.

Ancient She-cat: tortoiseshell she-cat with various shades of red, orange, and gray and deep blue eyes. Stomach is white. Top of tail is black while the bottom is spotted. Long legs.


	16. Lending A Paw

**NOTE: I don't own anything warriors other than two of the characters. All credit is given in the Allegiances section.**

 **I'm back! Just doing some reorganizing on my new laptop but other than that I'm here to stay!**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Reviving Blood

Chapter 16: Lending A Paw

Aspenfall's tail lashed angrily. Quickly she leaped forward, claws sliding the dog's fur. It snarled in pain. Silversoul appeared on its gray head. Nightfur was scratching at its hind legs. None of the warriors were worried. This was a small dog. It was a nuisance they could live with. The problem was that the dog attracted attention with its incessant barking. Attention meant curios Twolegs. Curious Twolegs would lead to trappers. They were a group these three couldn't fight. Once caught, they would be at the mercy of bidding prices. It would end up with them separated and their mission a failure.

With a loud whimper, the small gray dog took off, tail between its legs. Aspenfall was happy to see it go. She hissed to Silversoul and Nightfur. Quickly the three climbed a Twoleg den. They were not a moment too soon. Three Twolegs came racing around a corner. Two carried long poles with a loop of rope at one end. Aspenfall snarled at them. Silversoul had explained what those poles were for. They marked the Twolegs as trappers. The small loops of rope would be tossed over a cat's head. If the cat continued to fight then the loop could be tightened by pulling on piece of rope hidden within the hollow pole. That way the wood would protect the rope and the trapper could tighten the loop without getting in harm's way. These trappers most likely recognized the sound of cats hissing. Dogs and cats in the Twolegplace got along. They would only fight if one group was an outsider. That meant potential targets. Captured targets meant more money. Silently the three cats ran across the den's top. The trappers were nosily searching for them below. None saw the cats leap across to the next den. None realized the cats were gone until their prey was gone.

Panting, Nightfur glanced down the alley behind them, "Think they'll follow us?"

"No," Aspenfall meowed with a shake of her head. Her eyes narrowed as she studied the path ahead, "Trappers' skill has been blown out of proportion. I've never seen one with any real skill."

Silversoul looked at her friend, "More experienced members have skill but they are few and far between. Most trappers quit after some time because they don't like "living on the trail". I think that means they don't like living outside of Twoleg territory."

Nightfur rolled her beautiful amber eyes, "Twolegs are soft. Especially those who use cats and dogs to fight their battles." Her claws unsheathed, "We should have challenged them instead of running away!"

"Not if we want to succeed!" Aspenfall snapped at the black warrior. Her fur bushed outward, "Attacking a dog or cat is nothing significant but attacking a Twoleg! Word would spread so fast that every Twolegplace from here on would be looking for us. _Trenton_ would be looking for us!"

Nightfur thrust her nose into Aspenfall's face, "So? We want to talk with him. We want him to find us."

"Are you mouse-brain!? We've seen firsthand how far he'll go to avenge or repay those he's indebted to! Think about your actions before you leap and ruin everything!"

"Oh, so my plans aren't worth anything here?"

"Mouse-brain plans will get us captured, killed, or worse! If we are to bring Lightningfur back then we have to be cautious! Think before we leap!"

Silversoul's voice cut through their argument like a whip, "ENOUGH!"

Both cats looked at the silver tabby. Her deep blue eyes were glaring at them. A fluffed-up tail lashed back and forth. Seeing that she had their attention, she continued in a softer, gentler tone, "What Aspenfall is trying to explain, Nightfur, is that attacking a human will only bring more trouble. Humans don't like when one of their own is attacked. And if word were to reach Trenton then he won't take kindly to it." Nightfur open her mouth to speak but Silversoul waved her tail for silence. "Imagine, Nightfur, that we did attack a human, a member of Trenton's people. He finds out about it. We later show up asking for Lightningfur. Since our war, he would know how much we hate him and his people. His mind is sharp. Trenton will make the connection and that will probably doom our chances of getting Lightningfur out peacefully."

Nightfur's eyes flashed for a few more minutes. Then she sighed, sheathing her claws. A silent nod was her apology to Aspenfall. The silver tabby with ice blue eyes recognized the gesture. She relaxed and returned the nod. With that, the three continued on their path. They still had a long way to go. Many more obstacles rested in their path. Calm and clear minds were needed. Unfortunately, traveling long distances was exhausting. Prey was scarce in Twoleg territory. Aspenfall flattened her ears. She had tried to live down here before. The lack of food, constant challenges by other cats, and irritating dogs had driven her northward. Already they met many aggressing cats. Some belong to Twolegs. Others were wild, struggling to survive.

Each was a distraction they couldn't afford.

Night saw the she-cats padding over hoed ground. Lights shone in the distance from a Twoleg den. Aspenfall knew this land was called a farm. The uneven ground was making her paws ache with all the ups and downs. The scent of mice hit her nose, making her mouth water. Shaking her head, Aspenfall kept moving. They could hunt once they were off the farm. Being so close to Twolegs was dangerous. Ice blue eyes glanced towards the den. Farmers, as Silversoul called them, were often very aggressive. Huge dogs were bought to guard the land from everything. A few cats might live in a larger den filled with hard, dry-smelling grass that four-legged animals ate. These cats were raised and trained to hunt for prey that targeted plants. The she-cat winced as her stomach gurgled loudly. Silversoul glanced back at her. Worry shined in those deep blue eyes. Aspenfall shook her head. She was hungry. Nothing was wrong with her. The hoed ground smoothed out as they reached a Twoleg path. Silversoul quickly explained that this lead to the farmhouse. The next plot of land was covered in tall grass. Sharp leaves drooped towards them. Nightfur hissed as one scratched her shoulder. Aspenfall crouched low, belly brushing the ground. She could see how dangerous these plants could be. She knew several cats that had lost eyes in a field like this.

Silversoul looked at them, "Corn field. We should rest here for the night. The leaves are sharp and we don't want to risk scratching our eyes."

"Agreed," Aspenfall meowed as Nightfur grunted.

The three she-cats curled up between the thick stalks. Eyes slowly drooped closed. They were safe in the field until day. That's when they needed to move. That's when the Twolegs and their dogs would be out. The three would need to be gone before that happened…

But day introduced a new problem.

It was the shouting that awoken them. Three pairs of eyes looked out of the sheltered field. Up the path was a grassy area with several Twolegs. Two medium, long-furred dogs were barking at and chasing five red bodies. Aspenfall hissed. Foxes! A male Twoleg was desperately waving a long stick at the creatures. A small Twoleg kit was between his feet. Blood poured from a bite in the kit's left arm. Desperately the foxes were darting in, looking for a weakness. A female Twoleg shouted a warning to the male as one fox drew closer. That stick came swinging in. Quickly the fox backed off. Now the den door swung open and another male Twoleg, this one younger, came charging into the fray. Sunlight gleamed off the sharp blade in his hand. Yet his presence didn't seem to bother the foxes at all.

Nightfur growled, "They don't stand a chance! A fox will slip in and grab that kit before they could stop it!"

Silversoul nodded, "These foxes are smart. They're wearing down the humans and the dogs. That's when they will make the real attack."

"Then what are we waiting for!" Aspenfall meowed.

The corn leaves shook as she sprinted forward. Pawsteps sounded behind her as Nightfur and Silversoul followed. The dogs were starting to pant hard. Aspenfall watched as the younger male Twoleg lunged at a fox. The slippery animal easily escaped. Her eyes went to the male. Sweat poured down his body. He was tiring quickly. Instantly her paws raced faster. Silversoul came to her side. Soon she was ahead, aiming for a lone fox. This one was waiting and watching. It never saw the silver tabby incoming.

The fox's cry of pain made the whole stop. Aspenfall let out a powerful yowl before leaping onto another one. Nightfur bite into a third's back leg. The dogs paused in confusion. Then understanding hit them. One, a gray and white female, raced to help Nightfur. Powerful jaws with sharp teeth grabbed its neck. The other, a light tan dog with dark brown paws, raced at the last two foxes. Both instantly scattered. Aspenfall scratched her opponent's cheek. The red creature yipped loudly before it raced away. Spinning around, the tabby she-cat saw one fox sneaking behind the older male Twoleg. Starving eyes were locked on its prey.

"Stay away from that kit!" she roared, sprinting forward.

A cry of shock came from the male Twoleg as she raced past him. Green eyes watched as she stopped before the fox. Aspenfall reared upward. Claws flashed with a deadly light. Blood flew as she ripped into the fox's muzzle. Dropping to all fours, the warrior leaped upward. Teeth fastened into the fox's white throat. The fox shook its pelt ferociously. It was trying to dislodge her. But Aspenfall was a warrior of Forestclan. She knew how to outmatch this mangy animal. Her claws raked deep gashes into that red coat. Back paws kicked at the animal's white chest and stomach. Her jaws bit harder if every second. Ice blue eyes willingly glared into the fox's yellow gaze. It saw her determination. It could sense her skill. Defeat flashed in its eyes. That's Aspenfall released it. The fox didn't even hesitate. The warrior watched with pride as it raced away. One of its partners followed it with Nightfur on its heels.

Both ears flicked backwards. Everything was quiet. Looking behind her, Aspenfall saw Silversoul standing beside the younger male. Both dogs were sniffing at the prone body of the fifth fox. After Nightfur's bite to its back leg, the animal never had the chance to run. Dust was the last remnants of the other foxes. The black warrior trotted over to the eldest Twoleg. His arms were wrapped protectively around the little kit. Now Aspenfall registered that the kit was a female. The eldest female, the mother of the kit, raced to her daughter. Both parents watched as Nightfur approached. The black she-cat meowed gently. Her black nose sniffed at the bleeding wound. Then she looked towards Silversoul. The tabby nodded before racing back to their resting place. Aspenfall smiled. Nightfur would always be a mother. She was sending Silversoul for their supply of herbs.

Cautiously she stepped around the group. Her ice blue eyes studied the land. She wanted to be sure that the foxes were gone. The predators could easily return and wait for the cats to leave. But their scent was getting ever fainter. That was a good sign. Pawsteps made her look to the path. It was Silversoul with the herbs. She laid the leaf bundle before the Twoleg parents. The mother let out a gasp. She knew the herbs in a heartbeat. Quickly she took the necessary ones, smashed them together, then spread it on her kit's injury. The kit squirmed and whimpered but her father held her firm. Aspenfall let out a warning growl as the young male approached. Both the dogs were at his side. Nightfur and Silversoul backed away. He still carried the blade. The dogs could attack at any moment. Better to be prepared. Recognizing their movements, the mother turned to her oldest child and said something in a sharp voice. The young male dipped his head sheepishly and tossed the blade towards the house.

The mother turned her attention to the cats. She leaned forward and held out her hand. A soft voice came her mouth. Aspenfall stepped up to Nightfur's side. Confusion shined in her eyes. She expected these family to attack them. But they were being friendly. Silversoul tilted her head, ears pricked. She was listening. Nightfur looked at Aspenfall and shrugged. Aspenfall let her gaze move over the group. The father was watching them. The younger male and the dogs were watching the scene unfold. That's when her eyes narrowed. Stepping forward, she let out a sharp meow. The little kit's head snapped up. She had been playing with the herb paste. Aspenfall stepped closer. Her pink nose easily smoothed out the paste where the kit had messed with it. The kit giggled as Aspenfall's breath tickled her arm. Her other hand came forward and touched the warrior's head. The silver tabby froze, head ducking low. Nightfur arched her back but held back a hiss. Silversoul alone didn't move. Her deep blue eyes were studying the scene.

Then she started laughing.

The warrior looked at Aspenfall and meowed, "The kit likes you, Aspenfall. She trying to pet you."

"No thank you," Aspenfall growled. Slowly she backed away from the kit. "I'm no kittypet."

Nightfur, who had relaxed at Silversoul's words, smiled, "None of us are. Though it's nice to know they aren't going to hurt us."

Silversoul smiled warmly, "I don't think they will."

"We better get moving," Aspenfall meowed as she glanced towards the sun. "It's already close to sunhigh. That fight took longer than we thought."

The three she-cats turned to start down the path. A shrill cry made them glance back. It was the kit. She had wriggled free of her father. Now she was trying to walk towards them. Small hands were outstretched. Aspenfall felt her fur bristle. Those hands were reaching for her! The mother had risen and was racing into the den. The father rose, reaching for his kit. When his hands picked her up, the small kit let out another shrill cry. Her small feet kicked at him. She wanted to pet the cats. She wanted them to stay. The warriors exchanged grins. Footsteps on wood made them look to the den door and the wooden platform in front of it. The mother placed a smooth rock on the wood. Instantly three noses sniffed the air. Food! Bellies grumbled with the desire to eat. Each exchanged a look with the others. Then they raced for the food.

After all, food was an important piece to their journey's success.

* * *

 **Forestclan**

Leader:

Falconstar: massive dark brown tom with black stripes and green eyes, left front paw is white. Nightfur's brother.

Deputy:

Cobrapelt: sand colored tom with amber eyes and white paws. Wildfire's mate. Father of Squirrelkit, Foxkit, and Fawnkit.

Medicine Cat(s):

Tawnysong: white, calico she-cat with deep green eyes. Her chin is black, orange patch on her muzzle and around her left ear, both ears are tipped with black with white in the middle, black tail tip, right eye surrounded in black, and white paws. **(Falachen)**

Blossomstorm: gray female with dark gray spots and amber eyes. **(BoneMeal)**

Jayflight: dark gray tom with black patches on his sides and pale blue eyes, blind. Lightningfur and Nightfur's son. Brother of Blizzardsky, Forestclaw, Leafshine, Cloudpaw, Ravenpaw, Dapplepaw, and Snowpaw.

Warriors:

Autumnfire: red-ginger she-cat with blue eyes and brown patches here and there. Mintleaf and Duststripe's sister.

Mintleaf: gray tuxedo she-cat with sky blue eyes. Autumnfire and Duststripe's sister.

Duststripe: sand colored tom with dark brown stripes and green eye (right eye is blind/missing). Autumnfire and Mintleaf's brother.

Nightfur: pure black she-cat with amber eyes. Falconstar's younger sister and Lightningfur's mate. Mother of Blizzardsky, Forestclaw, Leafshine, Jayflight, Cloudpaw, Ravenpaw, Dapplepaw, and Snowpaw.

Rosedawn: red she-cat with white spots and amber eyes. Twin of Flowerspot. Flickerfire's mate. Mother of Ashpaw and Goldenpaw.

Flowerspot: red she-cat with white spots and amber eyes. Twin of Rosedawn.

Willowbreeze: cream she-cat with black and brown spots and green eyes. Mother of Rattleclaw, Sunviper, Birdfeather, and Wishpaw.

Riverbreeze: blue-gray she-cat with a white muzzle, white/gray ringed tail, and hazel eyes. Eaglewing's mate. Mother of Stonepelt.

Eaglewing: brown tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes. Riverbreeze's mate. Father of Stonepelt.

Windhowl: white tom with brown spots and amber eyes. Previously known as Howler. Whispersong' mate.

Skycloud: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes and white tipped ears. Mother of Whispersong and Wolfsnarl.

Ashtree: dark gray she-cat with green eyes and silver flecks and black ears.

Tigerpelt: black tabby tom with ginger-brown stripes and blue eyes. No right ear.

Berrybranch: long-legged brown tom with red-ginger patches and amber eyes.

Barktooth: light brown tom with white stripes and hazel eyes. Wildfire's brother.

Reedtail: light brown tom with black stripes, black ears, black ringed tail, and amber eyes. Wildfire and Barktooth's half-brother. Adopted father of Honeypaw.

Icefur: silver tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes, dark gray stripes, white ears and paws, and white tipped tail. Fishrunner and Streamnose's sister.

Streamnose: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes and white ears and muzzle. Fishrunner and Icefur's sister.

(NOTE: Icefur and Streamnose are the same litter. Fishrunner from previous litter)

Otterfoot: black, gray, and brown she-cat with green eyes.

Flightwish: brown and white patched she-cat with yellow eyes. Mother of Cloudpaw (racer) and Stormwind. Talon's former mate.

Aspenfall: short-haired silver tabby with ice blue eyes. She has long legs that lead to her appearing tall. She's got muscle, but most of it doesn't show. **(AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon)**

Cherryleap: brown she-cat with patches of red and white, red left paw (front), white tail tip, two colored eyes (left: green, right: amber). **(Guest Cat)**

Tigerstorm: tom, unruly off-white fur, with striking brown eyes, black strikes down back and face. **(BoneMeal)**

Flickerfire: tom, short curly red pelt, white on the muzzle and underbelly, green eyes. Rosedawn's mate. Father of Ashpaw and Goldenpaw. **(BoneMeal)**

Bonefeather: a light gray shorthair with a white chin, chest, and paws. Mischievous brown eyes. Small body with a short tail. Right ear was burned off in a fire, left is chipped at the top (fight with a loner). **(BoneMeal)**

Hazelsky: silver and white tabby she-cat with darker gray tabby stripes and sky blue eyes. Previously known as Bella. ( **TheSilveroftheSky)**

Wolfsnarl: dark gray tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes, resembles father closely. Son of Skycloud (and Breeze). Whispersong's brother.

Rattleclaw: dusty brown tom with blue eyes and four black paws and black tail tip. Son of Willowbreeze. Sunviper and Birdfeather's brother.

Sunviper: yellow tom with amber eyes, hints of ginger in his pelt. Son of Willowbreeze. Rattleclaw and Birdfeather's brother.

Silversoul (Hawk): large, muscular, but really skinny silver tabby she-cat with deep blue eyes. **(SilentLeap85)**

Blizzardsky: pure white tom with blue eyes, long fur. Lightningfur and Nightfur's son. Brother of Forestclaw, Leafshine, Jayflight, Cloudpaw, Ravenpaw, Dapplepaw, and Snowpaw.

Forestclaw: dark brown tom with black spots, ears, and paws and amber eyes that glow ominously in the dark. Lightningfur and Nightfur's son. Brother of Blizzardsky, Leafshine, Jayflight, Cloudpaw, Ravenpaw, Dapplepaw, and Snowpaw

Leafshine: calico with more brown than orange and white with deep, leaf green eyes. Lightningfur and Nightfur's daughter. Sister of Blizzardsky, Forestclaw, Jayflight, Cloudpaw, Ravenpaw, Dapplepaw, and Snowpaw.

Blackstorm: jet black she-cat with light gray stripes that look like lightning and snow-white eyes **(Silentleap85)**

Stonepelt: blue-gray tom with green eyes. Riverbreeze and Eaglewing's son.

Deersong: brown she-cat with four white paws and blue-green eyes. **(BooksRCoolYeah)**

Honeyblaze: light golden-sand color she-cat with a cream belly and blue eyes. **(silverflame)**

Coalsplash: silver tom with white belly, large black splashes throughout pelt, black splash around muzzle and across left side of face, and green eyes.

Stormwind: brown she-cat with gray spots and sky blue eyes, back left leg is badly twisted. Flightwish's and Talon's daughter. Sister of Cloudpaw (racer).

Apprentices:

Cloudpaw: white tom with amber eyes, black paws, and black tipping his ears and tail. Mentor: Tigerstorm.

Ravenpaw: black tom with blue eyes. Mentor: Windhowl.

Dapplepaw: black she-cat with green eyes, white and gray patches along her back and sides, white tail tip. Mentor: Silversoul.

Snowpaw: pure white she-cat with amber eyes. Mentor: Icefur.

Ashpaw: shorthair red tom with green eyes, patches of white and orange on his face, back, and chest, white front left and back right paws, white tail tip, and white belly. Flickerfire and Rosedawn's son. Brother of Goldenpaw. Mentor: Wolfsnarl.

Goldenpaw: short, curly orange she-cat with bright amber eyes, a few white spots on her face and back, white chin and right ear. Flickerfire and Rosedawn's daughter. Sister of Ashpaw. Mentor: Otterfoot.

Wishpaw: white she-cat with black chest, muzzle, and black paws, pale gray stripes on her back, pale blue eyes ( **Falachen** ). Mentor: Bonefeather.

Honeypaw: a sand-ginger she-cat with pale tan stripes, white paws, and green eyes. Adopted daughter of Reedtail. Mentor: Leafshine.

Bearpaw: massive dark brown tom with amber eyes and tan chest. Mentor: Barktooth

Queens and Kits:

Wildfire: orange she-cat with green eyes and white back left paw. Barktooth's sister. Cobrapelt's mate. Mother of Squirrelkit (orange she-cat with sandy chest and stomach, amber eyes), Foxkit (pale orange tom with sandy-colored stripes, four white paws, and green eyes), and Fawnkit (brown she-cat with dark paws, white spots, and amber eyes).

Whispersong: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes, black tipped ears, and black tipped tail. Daughter of Skycloud (and Breeze). Wolfsnarl's sister. Windhowl's mate. Pregnant

Elders:

Crow: black tom with amber eyes, white muzzle, white tipped ears and tail.

Badger: black and white patched tom with faint gray stripes and green eyes.

* * *

 **Cats outside the Clan:**

Bloodfang: jet black she-cat with deep, emerald green eyes and long, jagged, deadly claws and fangs. **(SilentLeap85)**

Star: white she-cat with small black spots on her back and sides, both front paws are black, dark gray tail-tip, and ice blue eyes.

Snow: white she-cat with short-hair, normal-sized tail, yellow eyes, and black ear tips. **(Snowshadow)**

The Flames (various cats) **(BoneMeal)**

Lightningfur: pure white tom with deep blue eyes, long legs that make him tall, and a long, flexible tail. Nightfur's mate. Father of Blizzardsky, Forestclaw, Leafshine, Jayflight, Cloudpaw, Ravenpaw, Dapplepaw, and Snowpaw.

* * *

 **Starclan:**

Comet: faint black tom with orange and white stripes that swirl, white paws and nose, and hazel eyes. Ancestor of Falconstar. _Cause of Death:_ old age.

Light: faint pale yellow (looks white) she-cat with sky blue eyes, white paws, and a black tip on right ear. Ancestor of Berrybranch. _Cause of Death:_ exhaustion/old age

Wave: faint blue-gray she-cat with deep blue eyes, white chest and stomach, and slightly darker patches of gray scattered along back and sides. Ancestor of Riverbreeze. _Cause of Death:_ exhaustion/starvation.

Samson: white tom with black, swirling stripes, pink nose, and blue eyes. Lightningfur's mentor. _Cause of Death:_ throat sliced open.

Patch: small russet-colored tom with faint splashes of ginger and brown, four white paws, and bright green eyes. Lightningfur's second apprentice. _Cause of Death:_ drowning.

Coral: calico she-cat with green eyes. Patches of brown mix with the black, white, and orange. White left ear with an orange tip. Right ear is brown and black patched. Large black spot covers her right eye, traveling back around the ear, to the back of her head. Orange flecks surround left eye. Brown spot on muzzle (near nose) and brown tail tip. Right front paw is black. Left front paw is white with an orange toe. Both back paws are patched black, orange, and white. White belly. _Cause of Death:_ paw swipe from fox attack to her stomach.

Sophia: white she-cat with large, ginger spots and blue eyes. Lightningfur's first love. _Cause of Death:_ cut open from throat to tail across the stomach.

Unnamed kit (Cloud): white tom with deep blue eyes, ginger spot on his muzzle and ginger tail tip. _Cause of Death:_ mother's death, never lived.

Breeze: dark gray with black stripes and amber eyes. Father of Wolfsnarl and Whispersong. Skycloud's former mate. _Cause of Death:_ hunting dog attack.

Twig: a brown tom with a white chest and stomach and green eyes. Tawnysong's father. _Cause of Death:_ greencough.

Talon: gray tom with flecks of white and sky blue eyes. Father of Cloudpaw and Stormpaw. Flightwish's former mate. _Cause of Death:_ rat-bite infection.

Bear: small white tom with amber eyes, black stripes, and brown spots. Falconstar's and Nightfur's father. _Cause of Death:_ falling from a tree during a fight.

Whisper: small pure black she-cat with amber eyes. Falconstar's and Nightfur's mother. _Cause of Death:_ fight with a rogue.

Ancestor of Aspenfall: silver she-cat with amber eyes. Scars cover her entire body. _Cause of Death:_ unknown.

Timberclaw: black and brown patched tom with brown eyes and broken jaw. Willowbreeze's former mate. _Cause of Death:_ hit in the head by a Twoleg boulder.

Dustflight: jet black tom with amber eyes, small body, short, shorthair, tail tabby style. **(BoneMeal)**. _Cause of Death:_ rockslide, saving Flickerfire.

Birdfeather: gray, brown, and black patched tom with brown eyes. Son of Willowbreeze. Rattleclaw and Sunviper's brother. _Cause of Death:_ bite to the spine, saving Blizzardsky.

Branch: black tom with white spots. _Cause of Death:_ hunting dog attack. **(BoneMeal)**

Cloudpaw (Cloudracer): white tom with patches of pale gray and amber eyes. Flightwish's and Talon's son. Brother of Stormwind. _Cause of Death:_ falling into the gorge, protecting Stormwind from dog attack.

Fishrunner: silver she-cat with amber eyes. Icefur and Streamnose's older sister. _Cause of Death:_ Twoleg hunting trap, lost her head.

* * *

 **Dark Forest:**

Oak: massive brown tom with patches of red and black and amber eyes. Lightningfur's first apprentice and enemy. _Cause of Death:_ throat cut by Lightningfur.

* * *

 **Ancients:**

Ancient Tom: a white tom with black stripes covering his back, black line flowing from nose to back of head, fluffy white tail, and bright green eyes.

Ancient She-cat: tortoiseshell she-cat with various shades of red, orange, and gray and deep blue eyes. Stomach is white. Top of tail is black while the bottom is spotted. Long legs.


	17. Postponed!

**POSTPONED!**

* * *

Hey everyone. I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating anything. I got sick a couple weeks ago with some type of infection.

Currently I'm hospitalized until the cause can be located as I'm losing a lot of blood. The internet is crappy as hell (it barely uploaded this and I'm not sure if this will post).

Don't fret about your favorite stories! Reviving Blood has five chapters made, which includes Lightningfur's daring and exciting escape. The Ultimate Battle has two chapters made and I'm working on the third. A Hawk's Revenge has been planned out to its entirety and I'll be working on it with all the free time on my hands. However, none of these chapters can be uploaded and posted thanks to the _wonderful_ internet connection.

I'll let you guys know when I'm able to come back. In the meantime, I'll try to find another way to get these chapters out to you (I have nothing else to do! Why am I stuck in a bed!).

Again, terribly sorry about the lack of updates.

* * *

God bless you all!

Falachen


	18. Updates and Coming Soon

**Updates and Coming Soon!**

HI ALL! How ya doing?

My name is Angie. I'm the creator of Cracking Hearts/Reviving Blood and a good friend of falachen's!

Falachen is currently inactive due to an infection in her body and is hospitalized. It started in her kidneys but the doctors have found that it has spread to her lungs and digestive system, causing blood loss. She is on antibiotics to fight the infection and the doctors put in a breathing tube to help her get enough oxygen. Occasionally she is able to sit up and work but spends most of the days asleep (which the doctors say is best for her).

I'm rambling! You probably don't care about all of this. Falachen has left me in charge of her fanfiction account until she is better. Yes! That means I have the updates for you guys! Yipee right!

So here is the plan (if I can figure out how this website works as I'm just typing this in…not uploading):

~Reviving Blood: one chapter a weekend.

~A Hawk's Revenge: maybe a chapter a week or every other.

~The Ultimate Battle: Falachen asked me to break down her three chapters into smaller ones. Once I'm done doing that, I'll post one a week.

Again, this all hinges on me figuring out how to upload so advice is appreciated!

And yes, I'm the bubbly, talkative, and excitable type (which is currently annoying falachen since her patience level has deteriorated to a big 0). She gave me very strict commands to keep to the schedule and not change anything without her authorization…but she also gave her computer soooooooooooo…

Anyways! See you all soon!

 **Angie logging out! (is that what you guys say on these sites?)**


	19. A Happy Day

**NOTE: I don't own anything warriors other than two of the characters. All credit is given in the Allegiances section.**

 **Ugh. This took forever to copy and paste. However, it's here and will hopefully post.**

 **Falachen says hi to everyone! She's doing better but the doctors say it's still touch and go.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Reviving Blood

Chapter 17: A Happy Day

Yips and whines made Lightningfur groan. A gentle voice cut through the sharp cries. Slowly the cat looked up from his bed towards the small den. Crystal was gently licking each of her five pups. Dominic padded over and whispered to her. A soft chuckle was Crystal's way of reassuring him that everything was alright. Lightningfur felt his heart twist for the young dog. He could see the bags of exhaustion under her eyes. Since Chloe's escape, Trenton had tightened his grip on the female. She didn't deserve the restrictions, the orders to remain in his quarters at all times. The white dog had done nothing wrong. Both Dominic and he had mentioned this to their master. Trenton never changed his mind, never loosened the noose around her neck.

Dominic padded over to the white tom and whimpered, "I'm worried about Crystal. She's cooped up here all the time with the puppies. It's wearing her out."

"I understand, Dominic," Lightningfur meowed. He reached out a paw and touched his friend's wet nose, "There's not much to be done. Trenton won't allow her outside. He's afraid she'll run off like Chloe did."

The dog shifted uncomfortably, "I know the reasons why. But Crystal isn't like Chloe. She…we…have accepted our fate. Master has nothing to worry about."

"Maybe he'll bring her with us to the festival," Lightningfur suggested with a weak smile.

The annual festival was only seven days away. Already the castle was filled with lords and ladies waiting for the festivities to begin. Poorer families were pitching tents by the castle walls. Still others were staying at Feldom's inn, a large wooden structure designed and built for these special occasions. All were looking forward to the festival. It was a fun occasion and it gave some the chance to catch Trenton's eye. Lightningfur knew that two of Trenton's trainers had retired due to age. Another had been killed by Flash's cats. That left three empty spots that needed to be filled by someone. Many would be looking to step in, if they could only succeed at the tournaments.

Lightningfur looked down at his paws. This would be the first festival where he wouldn't fight. Usually he was Trenton's final test. Any cat or dog who could stand against him were welcomed into the army's ranks. Any trainer who could help a cat or dog outmatch him were rewarded with a position. Now…now Lightningfur didn't know what his role would be. Deep blue eyes glanced towards his master's office. A frown pulled at his lips before he lowered his head to his blankets. Dominic had collapsed in his bed with a huff of annoyance. His dark eyes were also looking in the direction of their master. The tom felt his ears flatten in anger. So many things were changing. So many lives were being turned upside down. Chloe, Dominic, and Crystal were only a pawful. All of Forestclan had been harmed by Trenton's decisions. His family had been torn apart, broken and separated by distance. Claws dug into his bed. When would it end? When would Trenton see what his choices were doing to others?

Footsteps made the tom perk up. Trenton entered the living room with papers in his hands. Blue eyes glanced up as he checked on the animals. Quickly he noted how Lightningfur and Dominic were in their beds but not asleep. Sharp ears caught the sound of the puppies trying to play in the cramped den. Crystal grunted as they climbed over her sore and battered body. Silently he handed the papers through the door to a waiting servant before turning to them. The cat and male dog raised their heads, waiting for a command. Trenton signaled for them to stay in their beds.

The Twoleg leader went to one knee and whistled softly. Instantly the puppies went silent. Five pairs of eyes looked out at the leader. A smile spreading over his lips, the Twoleg reached out a hand towards them, "Come here, young ones. There's more room to play out here."

None of the pups made a move to leave. Dominic lifted his head and let out a deep, low bark. Crystal shifted until she could nudge each of them in the rear. With a curious whimper, the oldest pup stepped out of the den. His dark eyes reminded the tom of his father. The white pelt was patched with various browns and black. Folded ears were pricked as he listened to Trenton's voice. Unsteady paws padded over to the Twoleg leader. He was greeted by a scratch behind the ears before getting flipped over. An indignant yip came out of his mouth. That's when another two barks rang out. His younger brothers came racing to their brother's aid. One, the third born, was an identical copy of his father's coat but with his mother's lean, swift body. The other, the last born, was a black dog with a white belly. Lightningfur had been shocked by his coloring but Crystal explained how her father had been black. The tom smiled as both males jumped at Trenton's legs. A chuckle escaped the Twoleg as they slid back to the marble floor with grunts of frustration. Then his left hand came in and flipped them over as well, getting more indignant yips. Yawning, Lightningfur noticed how the two female pups were slowly stepping out. Unlike their adventurous brothers, these two were timid and shy. He frowned with worry, knowing that those personalities didn't match well with Trenton's lifestyle. The eldest female resembled a husky, taking after her grandmother (Crystal's mother), with a brown top and white underneath. The other was larger thanks to her father and pure white except for a spot of brown on her muzzle. Both cautiously approached the Twoleg leader as he played with their brothers.

Trenton chuckled as the oldest pup tried another unsuccessful attempt to leap onto his leg. Both blue eyes rose to look at Dominic as he smiled, "Your pups are getting stronger every day, my friend." Each hand gingerly scooped up the largest female pup as he continued, "You and Crystal should think of naming them soon."

Dominic flattened his ears and looked towards a nervous Crystal, "We thought _you_ were going to name them, like you named us."

A frown touched Trenton's lips, "You're their parents so it's your responsibility to name them. Remember, Dominic, that you were sold to me without a name and I found Crystal abandoned on the streets after her mother died. That's why I named the two of you."

The male dog dipped his head to his master, accepting the rebuke. Lightningfur had to smile at that. He knew his friend and Crystal had picked out several names when the pups were born but avoided naming them for fear of Trenton's wrath. Now they could name them. Slowly he lowered his head back down. Both eyes closed as he prepared to go back to sleep. His smile grew as he remembered two of the names. They would be perfect for the female puppies.

"Lightningfur, incoming!" Crystal suddenly yipped.

The tom's eyes snapped open, fur fluffing outward. Ears perked as pawsteps could be heard charging him. They were light and uneven. That told him what was about to happen. Instantly he lifted his head and opened his mouth to tell them no. It was too late. Both of the female puppies, who liked the male cat that played with them, slammed into him. Their combined weight pinned him down. Desperately his back paws kicked at the blanket that covered them. The husky looking pup snapped at his ears, her left front paw draped over his face. He grunted as the other jumped onto his back, desperately seeking to bite his long tail. Quickly he rolled over, throwing both pups off. Then he was up and racing for the couch. There he would be safe as the pups couldn't jump that high. Pawsteps sounded behind him as the females gave chase. Reaching the couch, the tom planted his paws firm before leaped upward. He had almost pulled himself up when sharp, little teeth snagged his tail. Yelping, he felt himself slipping. Claws latched themselves into the fabric-covered wood.

"Crystal! Dominic! Help!" he meowed desperately as his grip weakened.

Both back paws lost their grip. Several strands of fabric snapped as puppies' weight pulled him further down. His tail began twisting and lashing as he tried to shake the puppies off. The tom didn't want to fall and hurt them. Not to mention the spikes of pain coming from his poor tail. Yet the more he tried to free his tail, the harder the puppies held on. They enjoyed tugging pieces of rope between themselves. Wasn't this the same game? Lightningfur winced as several more fabric strands snapped. Silently cursing Dominic, who had both paws over his nose as he tried not to laugh, the tom planted both back feet against the couch side. As his front paws lost their grip, he pushed off and twisted in the air. Soon all four paws landed heavily on the marble floor. Lightningfur let out a sigh…

Right before getting tackled by the female pups.

This time the cat simply laid there. Deep blue eyes glared at Dominic, who had given up trying not to laugh. Crystal was half in, half out of her den. Ice blue eyes were locked on him as she made sure neither pup was hurting him. Another grunt escaped him as a heavier weight pounced on him. It was oldest of the litter. The second oldest male pounced on his face. Lightningfur just managed to flick his tail out of the way of the last pup. Growling, the pup leaped again and missed again. A shadow fell over them, making the tom look up around the second oldest male. Trenton stood there with his hands on his hips. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to help me?" Lightningfur meowed dryly.

That got Trenton to start laughing.

In all, it was happy day in the apartment…

Even if one spent most of it running from the oversized puppies that wanted to play.

* * *

 **Cats (in order of experience/training):**

Lightningfur: pure white tom with deep blue eyes, long legs that make him tall, and a long, flexible tail. Nightfur's mate. Father of Blizzardsky, Forestclaw, Leafshine, Jayflight, Cloudpaw, Ravenpaw, Dapplepaw, and Snowpaw.

Adder: tan tom with dark brown paws and green eyes. Long scar left shoulder to right haunch (going over his back).

Tom: long-furred black tom with a white muzzle and hazel eyes. Three scratches crossing his face.

Bridget: white she-cat with black rings on her tail and amber eyes. Right ear is missing.

Dagger: storm gray tom with blue eyes and a black muzzle. Half of his tail is missing and front left paw is badly burned.

Silver: a silver she-cat with white ears and green eyes. Scars striping her back from a whip.

Range: orange tom with pale yellow stripes, white paws, and amber eyes. Blind in left eye and a torn right ear.

Misty: dark gray she-cat with a silver muzzle, white paws, and green eyes. Scratch scars on her shoulders.

Chloe: silver she-cat with light blue eyes.

Red: red-orange tabby tom with black stripes, white paws, white tail tip, and green eyes.

Hymn: white she-cat with black and brown patches along her back and sides, hind paws are black, and green eyes.

Jackal: light tan tom with dark brown ears, dark brown top of tail, and amber eyes.

Many more.

* * *

 **Dogs (in order of experience/training):**

Dominic: massive dark brown male with large folded ears and brown eyes. Faint pale scars cover his entire body. Black collar around his neck.

Reaper: golden male dog with brown pointed ears and striking blue eyes. Scar crossing his chest.

Scarlet: dark ginger female with brown eyes and a black right front paw. Both ears have been bitten to small stubs.

Collie: mottled black, gray, brown, and white female with brown eyes flecked with green. Three scratches on muzzle crisscrossing each other.

Crystal: fluffy pure white female with icy blue eyes and floppy ears. **(Mistleaf)**

Many more.


	20. Circle of Life

**NOTE: I don't own anything warriors other than two of the characters. All credit is given in the Allegiances section.**

 **Updates will be slow from here on out. I intend to finish this fanfiction then I must surrender writing until I get my life back together.**

 **A happy moment followed by a horrifying revelation. Forestclan's borders are shrouded in shadows. Blood for blood; their new war starts now.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Reviving Blood

Chapter 18: Circle of Life

A screech of agony made cats jump awake in panic. Bodies darted out into the moonlit clearing, claws unsheathed and fur standing on end. Everyone was ready for a threat to leap at them. Both camp guards, Duststripe and Coalsplash, raced in, afraid that something got passed their watch. Many eyes exchanged a glance. No one seemed to be fighting. Was someone having a bad dream? Falconstar appeared from his den, green eyes watching the camp with concern. Another screech filled. All cats jumped with terror. Ears turned to find the source. Eyes turned to the nursery. Wildfire appeared, her eyes wide with terror.

Her voice cracked with strain and fear, "Tawnysong! Blossomstorm! Jayflight!" The three medicine cats appeared with herbs in their jaws. She yowled at the top of her lungs, "It's Whispersong! She's kitting!"

Blossomstorm let out a mental curse, diving back into the medicine den. They had been expecting a fight. She dropped the leaf full of herbs and raced for the other one. Tawnysong had prepared this several weeks ago when the queen was supposed to kit. Now five weeks late, the dark gray spotted she-cat knew it was going to be a hard birth. Quickly she raced for the nursery. The other two medicine cats were already there. Jayflight appeared as she reached the den. The tom nodded to her before racing out of camp. Blossomstorm knew he was after some water for the kitting queen to drink. Her sharp teeth grit as the pale gray she-cat let out another wail. Pawsteps made the medicine turn around. It was Skycloud, Wolfsnarl, and Windhowl. With a lash of her tail, Blossomstorm ordered them to wait outside.

Amber eyes slowly adjusted to the dark interior. Wildfire was nudging her kits out so the medicine cats had as much room as possible. Tawnysong, her calico fur ruffled and dirty, was leaning over Whispersong. The pale gray she-cat's swollen rose and fell quickly as she struggled to breath. Amber eyes were squeezed tightly shut. Claws ripped into her moss nest and the cool dirt. Her tail was stiff as a board. A tremor ran through her body before she screeched again. Blossomstorm winced. Maybe never having kits had been a good decision. It always seemed to be a painful process. Gently she put down the herbs and licked the she-cat between the ears. The calico medicine cat rested a paw on the swollen belly, feeling what was happening. Rustling alerted them to Jayflight's return. The tom leaned over Whispersong and dripped water into her throat. Weak swallows were all the queen could do.

The first kit started coming with a wave of agony. Blossomstorm gently pressed on Whispersong's stomach, trying to add her strength to the she-cat. Tawnysong whispered soothing words. She had already given Whispersong two poppy seeds to help with the pain. Jayflight continued to give her water and even left at one point to grab a stick for her to scratch. Yowling, the kitting queen pushed but the kit wouldn't come. Only blood appeared. Again, the she-cat pushed with blood as the only result. That's when Tawnysong hissed with fright.

"There's internal bleeding. If we don't get the kits out then they'll drown in their mother's blood," she explained softly to the other medicine cats.

Blossomstorm growled, feeling dread fill her heart, "We'll get them out."

"I'm not so sure, Blossomstorm," the tired calico meowed. "Not without killing Whispersong in the process."

"What's the process?" Jayflight asked, stepping between the she-cats.

"We have to cut into Whispersong's stomach so the blood has a place to go while she kits. However, if she loses enough blood then the exhaustion will kill her," Tawnysong meowed.

Blossomstorm flexed her claws, "Then we have work to do."

Before either medicine cat could stop her, the gray she-cat aimed and cut into Whispersong's pale fur. The she-cat gasped in shock and pain. Dark blood poured from the injury. Tawnysong appeared with the nursery's extra moss to collect the blood. Then another wave hit the kitting queen. She yowled in pain…

But this time the kit came.

Jayflight quickly began licking the tom's fur. Blossomstorm leaned over Whispersong, urging her to keep trying. Tawnysong sat beside the open wound. She was trying to judge when enough blood had been lost. Two more tremors racked the she-cat's body, resulting in two more kits. Now Whispersong was panting hard. Her amber eyes started closing. She was exhausted. She was losing a lot of blood. Blossomstorm grit her teeth, heart pounding. There were two more kits still to come. If Whispersong didn't have the strength, then how would those kits come out? Her amber eyes glanced to Tawnysong in question. The calico sensed the gaze and shrugged weakly. She had seen so many queens become exhausted and give up the fight. Jayflight was too busy licking the newborn kits to be of much help.

Lashing her tail, Blossomstorm leaned over to whisper in the she-cat's ear, "Don't give up, Whispersong. Keep fighting. If you give up now then you're taking your kits with you. Fight like the warrior you are!"

Whispersong's amber gaze look up at her. Then the warrior clenched her mouth shut, dug her claws into the dirt, and pushed. Two waves of agony were all it took for one kit to come. That left one more to go. Blossomstorm pressed into that pale gray, blood-soaked flank and willed the she-cat to keep fighting. Her eyes looked towards the stars, praying that Starclan wouldn't take the mother and her kits. The Clan needed them. The Clan needed the hope their lives would bring. She snarled, remembering that yesterday's sunhigh patrol had brought reports of the Flames arrival. The group was hiding out in the tall, swaying grass. However, their scent along the border strongly declared their threat. The medicine jerked from her thoughts as the kitting queen trembled. A yowl was torn from her pale gray throat. All was silent afterwards…

Until five quiet meows filled the den.

Relief swept through Blossomstorm like a gentle river. Tawnysong quickly set to work patching up the stomach wound. Jayflight gingerly placed each kit at their mother's stomach. Whispersong breathed in and out, simply trying to stay alive. Blossomstorm seized the herb bundle and produced borage leaves for milk, chervil for the stomach pain, and dandelion to replace poppy seeds. Jayflight came to her to help. After all, Whispersong was too exhausted to even swallow. Only by Jayflight using honey and water were they able to get the herbs down. Done, they looked to Tawnysong to see if she needed help. However, the calico was fine, other than rocking on her own paws. Blossomstorm leaned over the kits and sniffed them carefully. All were fine. All were healthy. There was nothing that stated any of the family were going to die.

Yowls of praise and congratulations filled the air. Blossomstorm watched from the entranced to the medicine den as cats swarmed around a proud Windhowl and an exhausted Whispersong. They had just announced their kits' names: Talonkit, Silverkit, Mothkit, Breezekit, and Bluekit. She smiled at the names. They were perfect. However, she did feel kind of sorry for Talonkit. The tom-kit would grow up in a family of she-cats. The only other males were his father Windhowl and his uncle Wolfsnarl. The poor tom was going to live a life filled with drama.

The camp entrance shook as a hunting patrol returned. Prey was thrown over their shoulders and clamped in their jaws. None of them were hurt. That was good. Maybe the Flames were deciding the Clan wasn't worth the fight. Blossomstorm flexed her claws in the dirt. The Flames would have to fight her if they wanted to kill any of her Clanmates. Though she was a medicine cat, protecting her Clan was still part of her job. She wouldn't fail until her last breath.

But some things are out of one's control.

* * *

The medicine cat was walking through the territory with Falconstar's hunting patrol. Jayflight was padding behind her. In his mouth were the tansy, dandelion, and coltsfoot they had already collected. With the Flames' threat being very real now, Falconstar refused to let any cat out of camp without a patrol. Only Crow and Badger could do so. There age and stiff bones would tell anyone they weren't worth the effort of fighting. Star and Bloodfang left them alone. Hopefully the Flames would do the same.

Somewhere deep inside, Blossomstorm felt dread growing. She had woken up today with that feeling. Two days before had been Whispersong's kitting. All of them were doing great. Tawnysong had finally declared all worry was for not. Only sickness or an attack could send them to Starclan. That was good…so why did she feel dread in her body. Glancing back at her former apprentice, she wondered if he knew anything. After all, Starclan sent him the prophecy of war and blood. Or maybe they had spoken to Tawnysong while she was at the star-pool. The dark-gray spotted she-cat didn't know the answer. All she knew was something bad was going to happen today.

A yowl of pain made the patrol. Instantly Falconstar leaped forward. His patrol followed right behind. Blossomstorm chased after them. Pawsteps behind her told her that Jayflight was following with the herbs. Maybe they could get there in time to save whoever was being attacked. Hopefully the dread in her heart would not come true. Breaking through the bushes at the second Forestclan border, Blossomstorm slid to a halt, tail going out to stop Jayflight. Amber eyes stretched wide with horror. Falconstar was bristling, face-to-face with a deep scarlet-orange tom. The Forestclan patrol spread out to face the other cats standing at the border. Underneath the scarlet-orange cat's front right paw was a black, white, and gray body the medicine cat instantly recognized. Badger's sides rose and fell weakly. His green eyes were dull and weak. Blood flowed over the ground from his injuries. Blossomstorm felt a snarl pull at her lips. His blood was on the fur of the Flame cats. They had attacked an elder! They had surrounded and brought down a cat they should respect!

A cold voice seemed to freeze the air, "Greetings, Forestclan. Are you prepared to bow to your betters?"

Falconstar stepped forward threateningly, "Release him! He is an elder, not a warrior!"

Ice blue eyes narrowed, "Like I care. All who stand against the Flames will die. He," his tail flicked to Badger, "is just the example. Fight us and soon all of you will be here."

Blossomstorm felt her heart go cold with anger. Both ears went flat against her head. Claws dug into the warm earth. This tom was threatening her Clanmates, the ones who welcomed her with warmth and joy, despite her flaws. She wasn't going to surrender to them. She wouldn't let them kill anyone if she had the choice. Her hind paws launched her body forward. Amber eyes grew cold. She felt no emotion for the cats of the Flames. She wasn't their medicine cat. Not one had any pull at her heart. They might as well have been her former friend and former mate for all she cared. A cat yowled as he saw her incoming. Her body raced past her Clanmates. The deep scarlet-orange tom looked at her with a bored expression. Claws arched for his exposed throat.

That's when a brown body leaped in the way. Blue eyes widened as she scratched her cheek. Burn marks covered her pelt. The medicine cat bit into her spine and hauled her off her feet. Claws lashed out but Blossomstorm easily dodged. Fast as a striking snake, the Forestclan medicine cat attacked. Jaws seized ahold of the she-cat's white throat. Front paws pinned her down by resting on her white chest and stomach. Blood poured onto the grass. Slowly Blossomstorm stood to her full height. Scarlet blood dripped to the grass from her jaws. Amber eyes glared into the leader's ice blue. He could see her determination and anger. The brown and white she-cat, a loyal Flame, laid dead at her gray paws. Forestclan was frozen with shock behind her.

Blossomstorm snarled angrily, "Release him or you're next."

The tom tilted his head at her then stepped back from Badger. Calmly he turned and padded into the tall grass. He didn't even seem to care that Blossomstorm had killed one of his cats. Yet the medicine cat was adept at reading body language. His stiff walk told her he did care – cared more than he let on. Pushing him from her thoughts, Blossomstorm crouched beside Badger. His breathing was ragged and fast paced. Softly she hushed him, licking his wounds clean. The tom's green eyes looked up at Falconstar. His white jaw fell open as he tried to speak. Claws unsheathed as he reached for his Clanmates. Instantly Mintleaf gave him her paw. Trembling shook his body. Blossomstorm felt her heart stop in her chest. She had seen this before. She had seen this happen to a cat in her old family. The healer had said it had to do with the heart. Sometimes, after a stressful situation, a weak heart would just give out. Tears poured from her amber eyes…

There was no cure.

Badger was laid respectfully in the center of Forestclan's camp. Cries of anguish filled the camp. Cats raced forward. None could believe what they were seeing. They separated as Crow hobbled over. The tom's amber eyes were wide with shock. His mouth hung open. Tears fell down his cheeks as he stared at his denmate and friend. Falconstar crouched beside the fallen elder. Tawnysong was sitting near the medicine den. Her green eyes glanced towards Blossomstorm. Blood still caked the dark gray-spotted medicine cat's mouth and paws. Amber eyes were staring at Badger without comprehension. He was dead. All his wisdom was gone. Why? Why did the Flames have to kill him first? It made no sense. It wasn't like he posed a threat to them. Slowly a snarl pulled at her lips. Badger's death was a message. The leader didn't care who he was, what he had done, or how his death would affect anyone. All Badger had been was a way to send a bloody message. In the end, Badger's old heart had been unable to take the strain.

Her amber eyes turned towards the Flame camp. Bloodied claws raked into the ground. Her tail lashed violently behind her. Softly, darkly, she muttered, "I'll kill you for this trespass."

Unknown to her, an off-white tom with black stripes on his face and back was muttering was the same thing.

* * *

 **Forestclan**

Leader:

Falconstar: massive dark brown tom with black stripes and green eyes, left front paw is white. Nightfur's brother.

Deputy:

Cobrapelt: sand colored tom with amber eyes and white paws. Wildfire's mate. Father of Squirrelkit, Foxkit, and Fawnkit.

Medicine Cat(s):

Tawnysong: white, calico she-cat with deep green eyes. Her chin is black, orange patch on her muzzle and around her left ear, both ears are tipped with black with white in the middle, black tail tip, right eye surrounded in black, and white paws. **(Falachen)**

Blossomstorm: gray female with dark gray spots and amber eyes. **(BoneMeal)**

Jayflight: dark gray tom with black patches on his sides and pale blue eyes, blind. Lightningfur and Nightfur's son. Brother of Blizzardsky, Forestclaw, Leafshine, Cloudpaw, Ravenpaw, Dapplepaw, and Snowpaw.

Warriors:

Autumnfire: red-ginger she-cat with blue eyes and brown patches here and there. Mintleaf and Duststripe's sister.

Mintleaf: gray tuxedo she-cat with sky blue eyes. Autumnfire and Duststripe's sister.

Duststripe: sand colored tom with dark brown stripes and green eye (right eye is blind/missing). Autumnfire and Mintleaf's brother.

Nightfur: pure black she-cat with amber eyes. Falconstar's younger sister and Lightningfur's mate. Mother of Blizzardsky, Forestclaw, Leafshine, Jayflight, Cloudpaw, Ravenpaw, Dapplepaw, and Snowpaw.

Rosedawn: red she-cat with white spots and amber eyes. Twin of Flowerspot. Flickerfire's mate. Mother of Ashpaw and Goldenpaw.

Flowerspot: red she-cat with white spots and amber eyes. Twin of Rosedawn.

Willowbreeze: cream she-cat with black and brown spots and green eyes. Mother of Rattleclaw, Sunviper, Birdfeather, and Wishpaw.

Riverbreeze: blue-gray she-cat with a white muzzle, white/gray ringed tail, and hazel eyes. Eaglewing's mate. Mother of Stonepelt.

Eaglewing: brown tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes. Riverbreeze's mate. Father of Stonepelt.

Windhowl: white tom with brown spots and amber eyes. Previously known as Howler. Whispersong' mate. Father of Talonkit, Silverkit, Mothkit, Breezekit, and Bluekit.

Skycloud: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes and white tipped ears. Mother of Whispersong and Wolfsnarl.

Ashtree: dark gray she-cat with green eyes and silver flecks and black ears.

Tigerpelt: black tabby tom with ginger-brown stripes and blue eyes. No right ear.

Berrybranch: long-legged brown tom with red-ginger patches and amber eyes.

Barktooth: light brown tom with white stripes and hazel eyes. Wildfire's brother.

Reedtail: light brown tom with black stripes, black ears, black ringed tail, and amber eyes. Wildfire and Barktooth's half-brother. Adopted father of Honeypaw.

Icefur: silver tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes, dark gray stripes, white ears and paws, and white tipped tail. Fishrunner and Streamnose's sister.

Streamnose: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes and white ears and muzzle. Fishrunner and Icefur's sister.

(NOTE: Icefur and Streamnose are the same litter. Fishrunner from previous litter)

Otterfoot: black, gray, and brown she-cat with green eyes.

Flightwish: brown and white patched she-cat with yellow eyes. Mother of Cloudpaw (racer) and Stormwind. Talon's former mate.

Aspenfall: short-haired silver tabby with ice blue eyes. She has long legs that lead to her appearing tall. She's got muscle, but most of it doesn't show. **(AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon)**

Cherryleap: brown she-cat with patches of red and white, red left paw (front), white tail tip, two colored eyes (left: green, right: amber). **(Guest Cat)**

Tigerstorm: tom, unruly off-white fur, with striking brown eyes, black strikes down back and face. **(BoneMeal)**

Flickerfire: tom, short curly red pelt, white on the muzzle and underbelly, green eyes. Rosedawn's mate. Father of Ashpaw and Goldenpaw. **(BoneMeal)**

Bonefeather: a light gray shorthair with a white chin, chest, and paws. Mischievous brown eyes. Small body with a short tail. Right ear was burned off in a fire, left is chipped at the top (fight with a loner). **(BoneMeal)**

Hazelsky: silver and white tabby she-cat with darker gray tabby stripes and sky blue eyes. Previously known as Bella. ( **TheSilveroftheSky)**

Wolfsnarl: dark gray tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes, resembles father closely. Son of Skycloud (and Breeze). Whispersong's brother.

Rattleclaw: dusty brown tom with blue eyes and four black paws and black tail tip. Son of Willowbreeze. Sunviper and Birdfeather's brother.

Sunviper: yellow tom with amber eyes, hints of ginger in his pelt. Son of Willowbreeze. Rattleclaw and Birdfeather's brother.

Silversoul (Hawk): large, muscular, but really skinny silver tabby she-cat with deep blue eyes. **(SilentLeap85)**

Blizzardsky: pure white tom with blue eyes, long fur. Lightningfur and Nightfur's son. Brother of Forestclaw, Leafshine, Jayflight, Cloudpaw, Ravenpaw, Dapplepaw, and Snowpaw.

Forestclaw: dark brown tom with black spots, ears, and paws and amber eyes that glow ominously in the dark. Lightningfur and Nightfur's son. Brother of Blizzardsky, Leafshine, Jayflight, Cloudpaw, Ravenpaw, Dapplepaw, and Snowpaw

Leafshine: calico with more brown than orange and white with deep, leaf green eyes. Lightningfur and Nightfur's daughter. Sister of Blizzardsky, Forestclaw, Jayflight, Cloudpaw, Ravenpaw, Dapplepaw, and Snowpaw.

Blackstorm: jet black she-cat with light gray stripes that look like lightning and snow-white eyes **(Silentleap85)**

Stonepelt: blue-gray tom with green eyes. Riverbreeze and Eaglewing's son.

Deersong: brown she-cat with four white paws and blue-green eyes. **(BooksRCoolYeah)**

Honeyblaze: light golden-sand color she-cat with a cream belly and blue eyes. **(silverflame)**

Coalsplash: silver tom with white belly, large black splashes throughout pelt, black splash around muzzle and across left side of face, and green eyes.

Stormwind: brown she-cat with gray spots and sky blue eyes, back left leg is badly twisted. Flightwish's and Talon's daughter. Sister of Cloudpaw (racer).

Apprentices:

Cloudpaw: white tom with amber eyes, black paws, and black tipping his ears and tail. Mentor: Tigerstorm.

Ravenpaw: black tom with blue eyes. Mentor: Windhowl.

Dapplepaw: black she-cat with green eyes, white and gray patches along her back and sides, white tail tip. Mentor: Silversoul.

Snowpaw: pure white she-cat with amber eyes. Mentor: Icefur.

Ashpaw: shorthair red tom with green eyes, patches of white and orange on his face, back, and chest, white front left and back right paws, white tail tip, and white belly. Flickerfire and Rosedawn's son. Brother of Goldenpaw. Mentor: Wolfsnarl.

Goldenpaw: short, curly orange she-cat with bright amber eyes, a few white spots on her face and back, white chin and right ear. Flickerfire and Rosedawn's daughter. Sister of Ashpaw. Mentor: Otterfoot.

Wishpaw: white she-cat with black chest, muzzle, and black paws, pale gray stripes on her back, pale blue eyes ( **Falachen** ). Mentor: Bonefeather.

Honeypaw: a sand-ginger she-cat with pale tan stripes, white paws, and green eyes. Adopted daughter of Reedtail. Mentor: Leafshine.

Bearpaw: massive dark brown tom with amber eyes and tan chest. Mentor: Barktooth

Queens and Kits:

Wildfire: orange she-cat with green eyes and white back left paw. Barktooth's sister. Cobrapelt's mate. Mother of Squirrelkit (orange she-cat with sandy chest and stomach, amber eyes), Foxkit (pale orange tom with sandy-colored stripes, four white paws, and green eyes), and Fawnkit (brown she-cat with dark paws, white spots, and amber eyes).

Whispersong: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes, black tipped ears, and black tipped tail. Daughter of Skycloud (and Breeze). Wolfsnarl's sister. Windhowl's mate. Mother of Talonkit (brown tom with gray and black spots and amber eyes), Silverkit (pale gray she-cat with green eyes, black spots along spine, white tipped ears), Mothkit (white she-cat with pale gray spots on sides, black paws, pale gray ears, and amber eyes), Breezekit (pale gray she-cat with black stripes and paws and amber eyes), and Bluekit (dark gray she-cat with black nose/nose bridge, white paws, white tipped ears, black tipped tail, and amber eyes).

Elders:

Crow: black tom with amber eyes, white muzzle, white tipped ears and tail.

* * *

 **Cats outside the Clan:**

Bloodfang: jet black she-cat with deep, emerald green eyes and long, jagged, deadly claws and fangs. **(SilentLeap85)**

Star: white she-cat with small black spots on her back and sides, both front paws are black, dark gray tail-tip, and ice blue eyes.

Snow: white she-cat with short-hair, normal-sized tail, yellow eyes, and black ear tips. **(Snowshadow)**

The Flames (various cats) **(BoneMeal)**

Lightningfur: pure white tom with deep blue eyes, long legs that make him tall, and a long, flexible tail. Nightfur's mate. Father of Blizzardsky, Forestclaw, Leafshine, Jayflight, Cloudpaw, Ravenpaw, Dapplepaw, and Snowpaw.

* * *

 **Starclan:**

Comet: faint black tom with orange and white stripes that swirl, white paws and nose, and hazel eyes. Ancestor of Falconstar. _Cause of Death:_ old age.

Light: faint pale yellow (looks white) she-cat with sky blue eyes, white paws, and a black tip on right ear. Ancestor of Berrybranch. _Cause of Death:_ exhaustion/old age

Wave: faint blue-gray she-cat with deep blue eyes, white chest and stomach, and slightly darker patches of gray scattered along back and sides. Ancestor of Riverbreeze. _Cause of Death:_ exhaustion/starvation.

Samson: white tom with black, swirling stripes, pink nose, and blue eyes. Lightningfur's mentor. _Cause of Death:_ throat sliced open.

Patch: small russet-colored tom with faint splashes of ginger and brown, four white paws, and bright green eyes. Lightningfur's second apprentice. _Cause of Death:_ drowning.

Coral: calico she-cat with green eyes. Patches of brown mix with the black, white, and orange. White left ear with an orange tip. Right ear is brown and black patched. Large black spot covers her right eye, traveling back around the ear, to the back of her head. Orange flecks surround left eye. Brown spot on muzzle (near nose) and brown tail tip. Right front paw is black. Left front paw is white with an orange toe. Both back paws are patched black, orange, and white. White belly. _Cause of Death:_ paw swipe from fox attack to her stomach.

Sophia: white she-cat with large, ginger spots and blue eyes. Lightningfur's first love. _Cause of Death:_ cut open from throat to tail across the stomach.

Unnamed kit (Cloud): white tom with deep blue eyes, ginger spot on his muzzle and ginger tail tip. _Cause of Death:_ mother's death, never lived.

Breeze: dark gray with black stripes and amber eyes. Father of Wolfsnarl and Whispersong. Skycloud's former mate. _Cause of Death:_ hunting dog attack.

Twig: a brown tom with a white chest and stomach and green eyes. Tawnysong's father. _Cause of Death:_ greencough.

Talon: gray tom with flecks of white and sky blue eyes. Father of Cloudpaw and Stormpaw. Flightwish's former mate. _Cause of Death:_ rat-bite infection.

Bear: small white tom with amber eyes, black stripes, and brown spots. Falconstar's and Nightfur's father. _Cause of Death:_ falling from a tree during a fight.

Whisper: small pure black she-cat with amber eyes. Falconstar's and Nightfur's mother. _Cause of Death:_ fight with a rogue.

Ancestor of Aspenfall: silver she-cat with amber eyes. Scars cover her entire body. _Cause of Death:_ unknown.

Timberclaw: black and brown patched tom with brown eyes and broken jaw. Willowbreeze's former mate. _Cause of Death:_ hit in the head by a Twoleg boulder.

Dustflight: jet black tom with amber eyes, small body, short, shorthair, tail tabby style. **(BoneMeal)**. _Cause of Death:_ rockslide, saving Flickerfire.

Birdfeather: gray, brown, and black patched tom with brown eyes. Son of Willowbreeze. Rattleclaw and Sunviper's brother. _Cause of Death:_ bite to the spine, saving Blizzardsky.

Branch: black tom with white spots. _Cause of Death:_ hunting dog attack. **(BoneMeal)**

Cloudpaw (Cloudracer): white tom with patches of pale gray and amber eyes. Flightwish's and Talon's son. Brother of Stormwind. _Cause of Death:_ falling into the gorge, protecting Stormwind from dog attack.

Fishrunner: silver she-cat with amber eyes. Icefur and Streamnose's older sister. _Cause of Death:_ Twoleg hunting trap, lost her head.

Badger: black and white patched tom with faint gray stripes and green eyes. _Cause of Death:_ heart attack after fighting.

* * *

 **Dark Forest:**

Oak: massive brown tom with patches of red and black and amber eyes. Lightningfur's first apprentice and enemy. _Cause of Death:_ throat cut by Lightningfur.

* * *

 **Ancients:**

Ancient Tom: a white tom with black stripes covering his back, black line flowing from nose to back of head, fluffy white tail, and bright green eyes.

Ancient She-cat: tortoiseshell she-cat with various shades of red, orange, and gray and deep blue eyes. Stomach is white. Top of tail is black while the bottom is spotted. Long legs.


	21. Reunited

**NOTE:** **I don't own anything warriors other than two of the characters. All credit is given in the Allegiances section.**

 **Back to Nightfur, Silversoul, and Aspenfall. Today they get to meet four friends determined to help their mission.**

 **This is a two-part deal. The next part will be from Lightningfur's POV when I eventually get it written.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Reviving Blood

Chapter 19: Reunited

Dawn light's spread across the sky. It danced on the black eyelids of Nightfur. The she-cat groaned softly. The wooden platform she was sleeping on suddenly jerk. Amber eyes flew open as she twisted in the air so she could land on her paws. An angry, pain-filled curse reached her ears. Breathing deep, the warrior turned to barrels set further in the wagon. She had sleeping on top of one of the many boxes. Two medium-sized dogs were snoring peacefully. Aspenfall stepped around the gray and white female. The silver she-cat with dark gray stripes ruefully rubbed the new bump on the top of her head.

Her ice blue eyes met Nightfur's gaze, "Why did we agree to do this again? Sleeping in this wagon has been next to impossible."

"The Twolegs are going in the direction we want," a calm voice replied. Silversoul lightly jumped over the light tan male with dark brown paws. "Being farmers, they are going to be selling food at the festival. I am sure Lightningfur will be there. He used to be Trenton's final test for all potential recruits."

The black she-cat bristled at that. Silversoul had overheard several kittypets talking to each other about the upcoming festival. Realizing that the nice Twoleg family they had rescued from foxes were heading in that direction, she encouraged her Clanmates to hide in the wagon. The Twolegs realized they were there the next day. Not that any of them cared. The cats were friendly and capable of taking care of themselves. Even the dogs liked them; though mostly because they saved their owners and dogs were stupidly loyal sometimes. During the long ride, the other silver tabby had been telling them what she knew about the festival.

Nightfur hissed softly, "If my mate is hurt when I find him…then Trenton better hope he doesn't find us."

"We cannot risk a confrontation," Silversoul meowed, her deep blue eyes telling Nightfur that she understood where the she-cat was coming from.

Amber eyes turned to look at the dirt road behind them, "I know. I'm just afraid of how we'll find him. We don't know what Trenton has done to him."

Aspenfall stepped to her friend's left side and pressed close, "We don't but we'll deal with it together."

"Together we are stronger. Together we will free Lightningfur," Silversoul purred, pressing into Nightfur's right side.

With that, the three Forestclan warriors watched the world go by from the open back of the wagon. Deep ruts in the ground told them that lots of Twolegs had been traveling here recently. Birds sang songs from the trees lining the road. Dawn was painting the sky in red, orange, and yellow. Dew sparkled on the leaves and blades of grass. There eyes constantly scanned the land. Here it seemed so peaceful. None could believe it belong to a Twoleg such as Trenton.

They reached the festival about sunhigh. The Twoleg family they been traveling with parked their wagon and started getting unpacked. The dogs instantly began circling the area, checking for anything dangerous. Nightfur slowly slunk forward. Aspenfall was crouching at the back of the wagon. Her silver nose was barely poking around the raised sides as she scanned the world. A soft hiss warned Nightfur and Silversoul to dive for cover. She had just joined them when a Twoleg bearing Trenton's emblem stepped into sight. His brown eyes eyed the barrels and crates that the Twoleg family had brought. His lips moved as he counted them. Then he looked down at a smooth piece of bark. A feather moved, which Silversoul explained was a quill, as he wrote down the number.

Turning to the father Twoleg, he spoke gruffly, "The festival starts tomorrow, an hour after dawn breaks the horizon. Have your stall set up before we begin. I'll inform the coordinators that this is where you'll be staying." The two shook hands and the man headed for the next group.

The father Twoleg spotted them stepping from hiding. He smiled tightly at them, "Not very trusting, are you."

Nightfur flicked her ears, wishing she could understand what they had been saying. Her amber eyes glanced to Silversoul as the father Twoleg headed over to his mate. The she-cat shrugged, deep blue eyes sharing Nightfur's sentiment. Aspenfall darted to the back of the wagon, jumped to the soft grass, and ducked under the wagon. Nightfur quickly followed with Silversoul on her heels. Together the three cats scanned the bustling world. Twolegs, cats, and dogs were everywhere. Based on the wagons and barrels or crates, Nightfur guessed most of the groups were farmers. That was good. If any spotted them, they wouldn't recognize them. Silversoul apparently had the same idea. The silver tabby calmly padded into the open, bustling road. Breathing deep, Aspenfall followed her Clanmate. Nightfur bristled at the thought of walking among Twolegs, the Twolegs who took her mate. Then she breathed deep, flattening her fur and calming her heart. The Twolegs around her didn't know. They were innocent. Only Trenton was to blame. No one else deserved her wrath. With those thoughts running through her head, the black warrior sprinted after her friends. The festival was huge…

And they were trying to find one cat.

* * *

 _Sundown, after a day-long search_

Nightfur pushed her way through the bushes. Aspenfall and Silversoul were on her heels. All of them could hear Twoleg voices up ahead. Barking dogs and meowing cats could also be heard. Together they crouched. The breeze was blowing towards them. None of the animals in front of them would be able to smell the Forestclan cats. Shadows hid them from sight. That was good. That was necessary. For who else would be situated away from the bustling festival ground, all alone with only guards. Only one: Trenton. Three pairs of eyes studied the field. Several flags waved in the breeze. The largest flags bore the emblem of Lightningfur's master. Nightfur exchanged a smile with Silversoul. There hunch had been correct. Then Aspenfall hissed. One paw pointed towards the middle of camp.

Trenton was standing there. Several men were talking to him quietly. Dominic was sprawled out in the grass. His scarred side rose and fell easily as he napped. Trenton's voice would wake him up in a heartbeat if the Twoleg needed him. Behind the Twoleg was a large tent. Nightfur felt her stomach twist at the sight of it. Memories flooded her vision. Quickly she shook her head. She had to focus on her mission. They had to succeed or else Forestclan would be destroyed. The tent opening moved slightly. One of the men talking to Trenton spotted it as well. He quickly pointed it out to Trenton. The Twoleg turned, hands clenching into fists.

His angry voice easily reached the ears of the hidden she-cats, "Stay in there, Poppy! There is no reason for you to be out. I want that scratch on your shoulder to heal properly. That means rest!"

Dominic's head snapped up at his master's loud voice. The cats watched as it dropped back to the grass. Nightfur turned to leave. Silversoul was already moving. Aspenfall and the black she-cat quickly raced after her. Aspenfall's skills and befriending a Twoleg family managed to get them this far. Now it was time to follow the cat who was raised among Twolegs, who knew how this particular Twoleg worked. Silversoul would be able to get them close enough. At least, that's what Nightfur hoped. Her amber eyes darted back to the small camp. So many Twolegs, dogs, and cats meant certain disaster if they were caught. She doubted Trenton would take kindly to their intrusion. Especially since they were here for Lightningfur. Especially since they needed him to fight a war.

Silversoul froze, her tail warning the others to stop. Nightfur didn't hesitate. The sundown shadows were lengthening. Night was coming. In the shadows of the bushes and trees, her black pelt was all but invisible. Aspenfall quietly stepped behind a large rock. That left Silversoul in the open. She would be the only one spotted. Three massive dogs padded past. The silver she-cat started licking her fur, appearing calm and happy. Not one dog gave her a second glance. A threat would be slinking around, not bathing in plain sight. Also, this she-cat smelled of Twolegs, a trick Silversoul had been working on since befriending the Twoleg family. The dogs and cats would be looking for a forest scent, a scent that didn't belong. With the dogs continuing their patrol, the three Forestclan cats raced onward. Nightfur realized Silversoul was circling the camp while giving it a wide berth. Grimly she smiled. That was smart. The distance during the night might give them the chance to get into position. Not only that, but it meant they could see how many guards Trenton had behind his tent. Claws digging into the dirt, Nightfur reminded herself that patience was key to victory. Instinct and love, however, was commanding her to race for her mate. Trenton said he was hurt. Why? Who had hurt him? Would they meet so she could claw them to shreds?

The she-cats were so focused on their task that they barely heard the soft voice, "I wouldn't if I were you."

Instantly the three spun, claws unsheathed and teeth bared, to face the speaker. Light blue eyes glowed from the bushes. A silver she-cat stepped into the open. She smiled sadly at the three. Her ears pricked, alerting the Clan cats to footsteps. Those light blue eyes narrowed determinedly. Her long-furred, silver tail signaled for the she-cats to follow her. Nightfur would have hissed at that thought. However, a genuine light was shining in those eyes. Black paws moved without her command. Silversoul and Aspenfall followed quietly. The four crouched in the shadows as a patrol walked past. This patrol consisted of five Twolegs, covered in armor, four huge dogs, and six cats. All were on the alert. All were ready to attack a threat to their king and master. The silver she-cat waited until they were out of ear-shot before leading the Clan cats to a pile of rocks – leftovers from a building project many years before. Into a small she led them.

Once everyone was in, she turned to them and dipped her head to each in turn, "Greetings Nightfur, Silversoul, and Aspenfall." Ignoring the stunned expressions, she continued softly, "My name is Chloe. Starclan told me you were coming and why. I'm here to help in any way I can." She shuffled her feet uncomfortably, "I owe Lightningfur my life as he saved me from Trenton. But I must warn you: Trenton won't let him go. You'll have to break him out."

Aspenfall lashed her tail, "Easy enough. We sneak in and sneak out."

Chloe shook her head, making Nightfur's heart twist, "It's not that simple. A group of rogues led by a traitor named Flash have been constantly attacking Trenton. His cats have already injured both Lightningfur and Dominic. Trenton isn't taking any chances, especially after a rogue sacrifice her life just to scratch Lightningfur on his shoulder."

"I'm assuming you have a plan," Silversoul meowed, her head tilted right and deep blue eyes shining.

"No, _we_ have a plan," a raspy, male voice meowed.

Nightfur felt her fur fluff out. Then hope made her heart soar. Three other cats stepped into the small den. It made the space tight, but these cats didn't seem to mind. Amber eyes slowly studied them. One, the tom who had spoken, had a red-orange pelt with black stripes, white paws and tail tip, and shining green eyes filled with humor. The second tom was a light tan with dark brown ears and amber eyes. His tail was split in half: dark brown on the top and light tan on the bottom. The final cat was a white she-cat with black and brown patches along her back and sides and caring green eyes. Both hind paws were black, hiding perfectly in the shadows.

The white she-cat spoke up at that moment, "My name is Hymn. The red-orange tom is Red, and the light tan tom is Jackal. Jackal is mute but he can talk with his expressions, paws, and tail."

"Chloe told us about the message from Starclan," Red meowed calmly. "Lightningfur only commanded us once, in a futile attempt to capture Flash, but he has earned our respect and loyalty. We'll do anything we can to help you."

Jackal lashed his tail across the ground. Amber eyes were filled with determination and courage. These emotions made Nightfur smile. She glanced at Silversoul and Aspenfall. Both silver tabbies nodded. They were willing to accept the offer of help. She dipped her head to the brave warriors, "We accept your help. What's the plan you have in mind?"

* * *

 _An hour before dawn:_

Nightfur dashed silently after the silver she-cat named Chloe. Hymn and Silversoul were to their right. Red was leading Aspenfall on the left. Jackal's shadow briefly passed in front of her as he jumped to another tree. He was their eyes in the sky. Hymn, Silversoul, Red, and Aspenfall were the distractions. They had to get the guards away from Trenton's tent. They had to attract the leader's attention. Most likely Dominic would follow. With Lightningfur being injured, he would stay behind until the all-clear signal was given. That was the moment Chloe and Nightfur would race in and rescue him.

With a ferocious yowl, Aspenfall dashed past one of the guard dogs. Blood flew as she scratched its golden cheek. Nightfur heard Chloe mutter that the dog's name was Reaper. Barking a warning, the golden dog with striking blue eyes dashed after the fleeing silver tabby. Another howled in pain as Red pounced on its head. He quickly disappeared into the trees before anyone could recognize him. Now Silversoul and Hymn were dashing around the three Twolegs. Neither slowed down enough to be recognized. Blood flew as they weakly scratched. It wouldn't matter how bad the damage was. Only a threat would draw blood. That's what they wanted:

They wanted Trenton to think Flash's cats were here.

Nightfur smiled proudly as Trenton and Dominic came racing around the tent. Silversoul and Hymn, having heard their approach, were already diving back into the bushes. Shouting for his men to find the attackers, Trenton gave chase to Hymn, whose tail he had managed to spot. Dominic easily raced at his master's side. All Twolegs, cats, and dogs in the area scattered. Jackal shook several branches off to the right, drawing the attention of some Twolegs who were aiming for Chloe and Nightfur's hiding spot. A soft hiss told Nightfur to go. Instantly she bolted for the tent. Ducking under the ropes, she made for the entrance. Pawsteps told her Chloe was following. Reaching the entrance, both she-cat's ducked inside. Nightfur paused as her amber eyes adjusted to the dim lighting. What she saw made her heart soar with love and joy.

"Lightningfur!"

"Nightfur!"

* * *

 **Cats (in order of experience/training):**

Lightningfur: pure white tom with deep blue eyes, long legs that make him tall, and a long, flexible tail. Nightfur's mate. Father of Blizzardsky, Forestclaw, Leafshine, Jayflight, Cloudpaw, Ravenpaw, Dapplepaw, and Snowpaw.

Adder: tan tom with dark brown paws and green eyes. Long scar left shoulder to right haunch (going over his back).

Tom: long-furred black tom with a white muzzle and hazel eyes. Three scratches crossing his face.

Bridget: white she-cat with black rings on her tail and amber eyes. Right ear is missing.

Dagger: storm gray tom with blue eyes and a black muzzle. Half of his tail is missing and front left paw is badly burned.

Silver: a silver she-cat with white ears and green eyes. Scars striping her back from a whip.

Range: orange tom with pale yellow stripes, white paws, and amber eyes. Blind in left eye and a torn right ear.

Misty: dark gray she-cat with a silver muzzle, white paws, and green eyes. Scratch scars on her shoulders.

Chloe: silver she-cat with light blue eyes.

Red: red-orange tabby tom with black stripes, white paws, white tail tip, and green eyes.

Hymn: white she-cat with black and brown patches along her back and sides, hind paws are black, and green eyes.

Jackal: light tan tom with dark brown ears, dark brown top of tail, and amber eyes.

Many more.

* * *

 **Dogs (in order of experience/training):**

Dominic: massive dark brown male with large folded ears and brown eyes. Faint pale scars cover his entire body. Black collar around his neck.

Reaper: golden male dog with brown pointed ears and striking blue eyes. Scar crossing his chest.

Scarlet: dark ginger female with brown eyes and a black right front paw. Both ears have been bitten to small stubs.

Collie: mottled black, gray, brown, and white female with brown eyes flecked with green. Three scratches on muzzle crisscrossing each other.

Crystal: fluffy pure white female with icy blue eyes and floppy ears. **(Mistleaf)**

Many more.


	22. A Race for Family

**NOTE:** **I don't own anything warriors other than two of the characters. All credit is given in the Allegiances section.**

 **A promised, this chapter is from Lightningfur's POV. Continuation of the last chapter.**

" **A Thousand Years (part 2)" by Christina Perri**

 **Short chapter, I know, but it was all I could do in the time I had. Next chapter will be longer. It involves a three-month time jump. The author note before the allegiances has the next title and a hint. I want to see if you can guess what's going to happen.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Reviving Blood

Chapter 20: A Race for Family

"Nightfur!"

Lightningfur leaped forward. The she-cat he loved with all his heart raced for him. Their noses briefly touched before each pulled the other closer. Lightningfur pressed his nose into his mate's spine, breathing her scent and silently promising to never let her go again. He could feel her cheek rubbing against right shoulder. Deep blue eyes opened as shouting drew his attention. Crouching at the tent entrance was a silver she-cat. His heart twisted as her light blue eyes turned to them. The tom could see the pain in her gaze.

Taking a deep breath, Chloe stepped over to them, "Trenton and Dominic will be returning soon. We have to go now."

"Of course. No time to waste," Lightningfur meowed as he pulled away from Nightfur.

Nightfur's amber eyes darted to the back the den before she bristled, "What about her?"

"It's ok. Go. I'll tell Trenton that a rogue or two got in and Lightningfur is chasing them off," Crystal barked. She licked her sleeping pups before smiling at the white tom, "Good luck and safe travels, Lightningfur."

"Thank you, Crystal," the tom replied with a dip of the head.

With that, the three cats dashed from the tent. Lightningfur let a powerful battle-cry. Chloe and Nightfur did the same. The tom leaped onto Chloe's shoulders, sending both rolling. Nightfur quickly clawed up the dirt and grass. A streak of silver alerted them to Aspenfall's presence. Red was right behind her. Diving into the shadows of the bushes, they continue to leave signs of a fight. Several times Lightningfur would scratch at Red or Chloe. Both readily scratched back, leaving his fur and blood behind. It was necessary to support Crystal's story of an attack. With the camp out of sight, the cats started running for a river. Pawsteps made the group look to the left. Silversoul, Hymn, and Jackal came racing in. The sounds of barking and howling was following them. Lightningfur nudged Chloe from behind, encouraging her on to greater speed. Silversoul, Aspenfall, Jackal, and himself were struggling to keep pace with the other cats. They couldn't risk getting separated now.

"Swim downstream!" he cried as the river came into sight.

Red let out an uncomfortable growl as he waded into the cold water. Chloe simply leaped in. Fur slid against his, telling the white tom that Nightfur was at his side. Both easily began swimming with the current. The rest were paddling as best they could. Hymn swam next to Silversoul, giving the long-legged tabby some pointers. Aspenfall and Jackal pressed against Red to help him. Chloe was in the lead, strokes easy and strong. Lightningfur noticed how she used her tail to help her steer. His long tail rose upward. Immediately he felt steering become easier. The other cats took lead from him. Frustrated howls rang out behind them as the huntins struggled to regain their scent. Fighting dogs barked ferociously. Lightningfur could imagine them straining on their leashes. A whistle cut through the barrage of barking like a sword. His deep blue eyes closed. It was Trenton, calling for him to answer. The tom knew that by remaining silent he would worry the Twoleg sick, but an answer now would ruin everything.

In time Trenton would learn the truth.

The sun-high sun pulled away from several clouds. It sparkled from water droplets as the band of cats pulled themselves from the river. Lightningfur was dragging Red behind him. The tom had a rough time swimming, once nearly drowning. Now the red-orange tabby was coughing and sputtering. His green eyes shined with gratitude. Lightningfur nodded, telling him that carrying him the rest of the way was nothing. In truth, the white tom was aching and exhausted. Not that he would tell Red that. The tom felt bad enough already. Chloe shook her pelt, spraying water in all directions. Hymn stepped forward to block Aspenfall from getting drenched again. That made Lightningfur smile. Both Hymn and Chloe liked water. No one else did. Red obviously hated it. Aspenfall gave the black and brown spotted white she-cat a soft meow of thanks before glaring at a sheepish Chloe. Nightfur rubbed against his pelt. Her purr vibrated through his skin and muscles, easing the tension and removing the achiness. She was still bubbling with an uncontainable joy to have her mate back. While swimming, she had been catching her mate up on the happenings at home.

" _Home,"_ Lightningfur thought. _"I'm going home, to my family, my friends, my kits. Nightfur assures me that they'll be happy when they see me. But what if they aren't? What if they want nothing to do with a traitor like me?"_ His mind wander to Blizzardsky, his eldest son. Nightfur said he was acting off – aggressive, aloof, and unkind. That wasn't the son he had raised. Deep blue eyes rose to cloudy sky, _"Oh Coral, how am I supposed to fix what I've broken this time?"_

Nightfur's voice broke through his thoughts, "Let's get this collar off of your neck."

Her sharp teeth grabbed leather circle. Lightningfur grunted weakly as she tugged. Chloe stepped over and grabbed the other side. She flicked her bushy, silver tail. Nightfur blinked, understanding that they had to pull together. Lightningfur flattened his ears. Together the two she-cats began pulling. Together they stepped back. The white tom braced and pulled against them. The collar moved slowly as they worked. Both ears began hurting as they stopped the collar. Hissing, Lightningfur pulled harder. The she-cats did the same. A little pain was worth removing Trenton's leather symbol of ownership. With a sudden jerk, the collar came off. Both she-cats and the tom went rolling backwards. A breeze blew past, soothing the raw skin created by the collar. Lightningfur breathed deeply. Now he really felt free from Trenton's control.

Chloe spoke up, "We should start moving." She paused then turned to Red, "If you're ok to continue."

"Ready when you are," The red-orange tabby tom meowed as he hauled himself to his white paws.

"Then let's get moving," Lightningfur purred, nuzzling his mate.

With that, the group started heading out. Unknown to them, a pair of amber eyes were watching them. Sitting beside the hidden cat was a faint figure. A dark purr rumbled from the figure. Those amber eyes rose to look at him.

"We should have attacked them now!" he spat to the figure.

Laughter. A dark voice purred with a sick pleasure, "In time, Flash." Oak licked brown front paw and ran it over his ears. Glowing amber eyes looked down at his old apprentice, "Don't you want revenge for everything that has happened to me?" When Flash nodded vigorously, Oak smiled a dark smile, "Then be patient. Lightningfur loves his Clan and family with every fiber of his being. Attacking them now means nothing. Attacking all of Forestclan? Now _that_ is your goal, my apprentice." He draped his tail over Flash's shoulders, "I trust you to get the job done. Just have patience for soon you'll slaughter every last, _pathetic_ member of Forestclan."

With that, Oak began chuckling to himself as he faded away. He could envision Lightningfur's face as his precious Clan was killed before him. Flash, his perfect apprentice, would land the final blow. Oak would await the warrior at the border of Starclan. Then he would eliminate the tom who took his precious Sophia, the warrior who killed him, his rival…

Permanently.

* * *

 **Lightningfur will always deal with the guilt of leaving his family. The thought of hurting his family in any way causes him great distress. Remember, his greatest weakness is his undying loyalty.**

 **As promised, here is your hint for the next chapter and the title: choices made lead to a fight between siblings, leading the chapter name to be "A Family Duel".**

 **And I made a slight adjustment to the Outside the Clan area of the Allegiances. That should be a hint to something happening in the future.**

 **That's all for now! Bye!**

* * *

 **Forestclan**

Leader:

Falconstar: massive dark brown tom with black stripes and green eyes, left front paw is white. Nightfur's brother.

Deputy:

Cobrapelt: sand colored tom with amber eyes and white paws. Wildfire's mate. Father of Squirrelkit, Foxkit, and Fawnkit.

Medicine Cat(s):

Tawnysong: white, calico she-cat with deep green eyes. Her chin is black, orange patch on her muzzle and around her left ear, both ears are tipped with black with white in the middle, black tail tip, right eye surrounded in black, and white paws. **(Falachen)**

Blossomstorm: gray female with dark gray spots and amber eyes. **(BoneMeal)**

Jayflight: dark gray tom with black patches on his sides and pale blue eyes, blind. Lightningfur and Nightfur's son. Brother of Blizzardsky, Forestclaw, Leafshine, Cloudpaw, Ravenpaw, Dapplepaw, and Snowpaw.

Warriors:

Autumnfire: red-ginger she-cat with blue eyes and brown patches here and there. Mintleaf and Duststripe's sister.

Mintleaf: gray tuxedo she-cat with sky blue eyes. Autumnfire and Duststripe's sister.

Duststripe: sand colored tom with dark brown stripes and green eye (right eye is blind/missing). Autumnfire and Mintleaf's brother.

Nightfur: pure black she-cat with amber eyes. Falconstar's younger sister and Lightningfur's mate. Mother of Blizzardsky, Forestclaw, Leafshine, Jayflight, Cloudpaw, Ravenpaw, Dapplepaw, and Snowpaw.

Rosedawn: red she-cat with white spots and amber eyes. Twin of Flowerspot. Flickerfire's mate. Mother of Ashpaw and Goldenpaw.

Flowerspot: red she-cat with white spots and amber eyes. Twin of Rosedawn.

Willowbreeze: cream she-cat with black and brown spots and green eyes. Mother of Rattleclaw, Sunviper, Birdfeather, and Wishpaw.

Riverbreeze: blue-gray she-cat with a white muzzle, white/gray ringed tail, and hazel eyes. Eaglewing's mate. Mother of Stonepelt.

Eaglewing: brown tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes. Riverbreeze's mate. Father of Stonepelt.

Windhowl: white tom with brown spots and amber eyes. Previously known as Howler. Whispersong' mate. Father of Talonkit, Silverkit, Mothkit, Breezekit, and Bluekit.

Skycloud: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes and white tipped ears. Mother of Whispersong and Wolfsnarl.

Ashtree: dark gray she-cat with green eyes and silver flecks and black ears.

Tigerpelt: black tabby tom with ginger-brown stripes and blue eyes. No right ear.

Berrybranch: long-legged brown tom with red-ginger patches and amber eyes.

Barktooth: light brown tom with white stripes and hazel eyes. Wildfire's brother.

Reedtail: light brown tom with black stripes, black ears, black ringed tail, and amber eyes. Wildfire and Barktooth's half-brother. Adopted father of Honeypaw.

Icefur: silver tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes, dark gray stripes, white ears and paws, and white tipped tail. Fishrunner and Streamnose's sister.

Streamnose: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes and white ears and muzzle. Fishrunner and Icefur's sister.

(NOTE: Icefur and Streamnose are the same litter. Fishrunner from previous litter)

Otterfoot: black, gray, and brown she-cat with green eyes.

Flightwish: brown and white patched she-cat with yellow eyes. Mother of Cloudpaw (racer) and Stormwind. Talon's former mate.

Aspenfall: short-haired silver tabby with ice blue eyes. She has long legs that lead to her appearing tall. She's got muscle, but most of it doesn't show. **(AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon)**

Cherryleap: brown she-cat with patches of red and white, red left paw (front), white tail tip, two colored eyes (left: green, right: amber). **(Guest Cat)**

Tigerstorm: tom, unruly off-white fur, with striking brown eyes, black strikes down back and face. **(BoneMeal)**

Flickerfire: tom, short curly red pelt, white on the muzzle and underbelly, green eyes. Rosedawn's mate. Father of Ashpaw and Goldenpaw. **(BoneMeal)**

Bonefeather: a light gray shorthair with a white chin, chest, and paws. Mischievous brown eyes. Small body with a short tail. Right ear was burned off in a fire, left is chipped at the top (fight with a loner). **(BoneMeal)**

Hazelsky: silver and white tabby she-cat with darker gray tabby stripes and sky blue eyes. Previously known as Bella. ( **TheSilveroftheSky)**

Wolfsnarl: dark gray tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes, resembles father closely. Son of Skycloud (and Breeze). Whispersong's brother.

Rattleclaw: dusty brown tom with blue eyes and four black paws and black tail tip. Son of Willowbreeze. Sunviper and Birdfeather's brother.

Sunviper: yellow tom with amber eyes, hints of ginger in his pelt. Son of Willowbreeze. Rattleclaw and Birdfeather's brother.

Silversoul (Hawk): large, muscular, but really skinny silver tabby she-cat with deep blue eyes. **(SilentLeap85)**

Blizzardsky: pure white tom with blue eyes, long fur. Lightningfur and Nightfur's son. Brother of Forestclaw, Leafshine, Jayflight, Cloudpaw, Ravenpaw, Dapplepaw, and Snowpaw.

Forestclaw: dark brown tom with black spots, ears, and paws and amber eyes that glow ominously in the dark. Lightningfur and Nightfur's son. Brother of Blizzardsky, Leafshine, Jayflight, Cloudpaw, Ravenpaw, Dapplepaw, and Snowpaw

Leafshine: calico with more brown than orange and white with deep, leaf green eyes. Lightningfur and Nightfur's daughter. Sister of Blizzardsky, Forestclaw, Jayflight, Cloudpaw, Ravenpaw, Dapplepaw, and Snowpaw.

Blackstorm: jet black she-cat with light gray stripes that look like lightning and snow-white eyes **(Silentleap85)**

Stonepelt: blue-gray tom with green eyes. Riverbreeze and Eaglewing's son.

Deersong: brown she-cat with four white paws and blue-green eyes. **(BooksRCoolYeah)**

Honeyblaze: light golden-sand color she-cat with a cream belly and blue eyes. **(silverflame)**

Coalsplash: silver tom with white belly, large black splashes throughout pelt, black splash around muzzle and across left side of face, and green eyes.

Stormwind: brown she-cat with gray spots and sky blue eyes, back left leg is badly twisted. Flightwish's and Talon's daughter. Sister of Cloudpaw (racer).

Apprentices:

Cloudpaw: white tom with amber eyes, black paws, and black tipping his ears and tail. Mentor: Tigerstorm.

Ravenpaw: black tom with blue eyes. Mentor: Windhowl.

Dapplepaw: black she-cat with green eyes, white and gray patches along her back and sides, white tail tip. Mentor: Silversoul.

Snowpaw: pure white she-cat with amber eyes. Mentor: Icefur.

Ashpaw: shorthair red tom with green eyes, patches of white and orange on his face, back, and chest, white front left and back right paws, white tail tip, and white belly. Flickerfire and Rosedawn's son. Brother of Goldenpaw. Mentor: Wolfsnarl.

Goldenpaw: short, curly orange she-cat with bright amber eyes, a few white spots on her face and back, white chin and right ear. Flickerfire and Rosedawn's daughter. Sister of Ashpaw. Mentor: Otterfoot.

Wishpaw: white she-cat with black chest, muzzle, and black paws, pale gray stripes on her back, pale blue eyes ( **Falachen** ). Mentor: Bonefeather.

Honeypaw: a sand-ginger she-cat with pale tan stripes, white paws, and green eyes. Adopted daughter of Reedtail. Mentor: Leafshine.

Bearpaw: massive dark brown tom with amber eyes and tan chest. Mentor: Barktooth

Queens and Kits:

Wildfire: orange she-cat with green eyes and white back left paw. Barktooth's sister. Cobrapelt's mate. Mother of Squirrelkit (orange she-cat with sandy chest and stomach, amber eyes), Foxkit (pale orange tom with sandy-colored stripes, four white paws, and green eyes), and Fawnkit (brown she-cat with dark paws, white spots, and amber eyes).

Whispersong: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes, black tipped ears, and black tipped tail. Daughter of Skycloud (and Breeze). Wolfsnarl's sister. Windhowl's mate. Mother of Talonkit (brown tom with gray and black spots and amber eyes), Silverkit (pale gray she-cat with green eyes, black spots along spine, white tipped ears), Mothkit (white she-cat with pale gray spots on sides, black paws, pale gray ears, and amber eyes), Breezekit (pale gray she-cat with black stripes and paws and amber eyes), and Bluekit (dark gray she-cat with black nose/nose bridge, white paws, white tipped ears, black tipped tail, and amber eyes).

Elders:

Crow: black tom with amber eyes, white muzzle, white tipped ears and tail.

* * *

 **Cats outside the Clan:**

Bloodfang: jet black she-cat with deep, emerald green eyes and long, jagged, deadly claws and fangs. **(SilentLeap85)**

Star: white she-cat with small black spots on her back and sides, both front paws are black, dark gray tail-tip, and ice blue eyes.

Snow: white she-cat with short-hair, normal-sized tail, yellow eyes, and black ear tips. **(Snowshadow)**

The Flames (various cats) **(BoneMeal)**

Lightningfur: pure white tom with deep blue eyes, long legs that make him tall, and a long, flexible tail. Nightfur's mate. Father of Blizzardsky, Forestclaw, Leafshine, Jayflight, Cloudpaw, Ravenpaw, Dapplepaw, and Snowpaw.

Chloe: silver she-cat with light blue eyes.

Red: red-orange tabby tom with black stripes, white paws, white tail tip, and green eyes.

Hymn: white she-cat with black and brown patches along her back and sides, hind paws are black, and green eyes.

Jackal: light tan tom with dark brown ears, dark brown top of tail, and amber eyes.

* * *

 **Starclan:**

Comet: faint black tom with orange and white stripes that swirl, white paws and nose, and hazel eyes. Ancestor of Falconstar. _Cause of Death:_ old age.

Light: faint pale yellow (looks white) she-cat with sky blue eyes, white paws, and a black tip on right ear. Ancestor of Berrybranch. _Cause of Death:_ exhaustion/old age

Wave: faint blue-gray she-cat with deep blue eyes, white chest and stomach, and slightly darker patches of gray scattered along back and sides. Ancestor of Riverbreeze. _Cause of Death:_ exhaustion/starvation.

Samson: white tom with black, swirling stripes, pink nose, and blue eyes. Lightningfur's mentor. _Cause of Death:_ throat sliced open.

Patch: small russet-colored tom with faint splashes of ginger and brown, four white paws, and bright green eyes. Lightningfur's second apprentice. _Cause of Death:_ drowning.

Coral: calico she-cat with green eyes. Patches of brown mix with the black, white, and orange. White left ear with an orange tip. Right ear is brown and black patched. Large black spot covers her right eye, traveling back around the ear, to the back of her head. Orange flecks surround left eye. Brown spot on muzzle (near nose) and brown tail tip. Right front paw is black. Left front paw is white with an orange toe. Both back paws are patched black, orange, and white. White belly. _Cause of Death:_ paw swipe from fox attack to her stomach.

Sophia: white she-cat with large, ginger spots and blue eyes. Lightningfur's first love. _Cause of Death:_ cut open from throat to tail across the stomach.

Unnamed kit (Cloud): white tom with deep blue eyes, ginger spot on his muzzle and ginger tail tip. _Cause of Death:_ mother's death, never lived.

Breeze: dark gray with black stripes and amber eyes. Father of Wolfsnarl and Whispersong. Skycloud's former mate. _Cause of Death:_ hunting dog attack.

Twig: a brown tom with a white chest and stomach and green eyes. Tawnysong's father. _Cause of Death:_ greencough.

Talon: gray tom with flecks of white and sky blue eyes. Father of Cloudpaw and Stormpaw. Flightwish's former mate. _Cause of Death:_ rat-bite infection.

Bear: small white tom with amber eyes, black stripes, and brown spots. Falconstar's and Nightfur's father. _Cause of Death:_ falling from a tree during a fight.

Whisper: small pure black she-cat with amber eyes. Falconstar's and Nightfur's mother. _Cause of Death:_ fight with a rogue.

Ancestor of Aspenfall: silver she-cat with amber eyes. Scars cover her entire body. _Cause of Death:_ unknown.

Timberclaw: black and brown patched tom with brown eyes and broken jaw. Willowbreeze's former mate. _Cause of Death:_ hit in the head by a Twoleg boulder.

Dustflight: jet black tom with amber eyes, small body, short, shorthair, tail tabby style. **(BoneMeal)**. _Cause of Death:_ rockslide, saving Flickerfire.

Birdfeather: gray, brown, and black patched tom with brown eyes. Son of Willowbreeze. Rattleclaw and Sunviper's brother. _Cause of Death:_ bite to the spine, saving Blizzardsky.

Branch: black tom with white spots. _Cause of Death:_ hunting dog attack. **(BoneMeal)**

Cloudpaw (Cloudracer): white tom with patches of pale gray and amber eyes. Flightwish's and Talon's son. Brother of Stormwind. _Cause of Death:_ falling into the gorge, protecting Stormwind from dog attack.

Fishrunner: silver she-cat with amber eyes. Icefur and Streamnose's older sister. _Cause of Death:_ Twoleg hunting trap, lost her head.

Badger: black and white patched tom with faint gray stripes and green eyes. _Cause of Death:_ heart attack while fighting.

* * *

 **Dark Forest:**

Oak: massive brown tom with patches of red and black and amber eyes. Lightningfur's first apprentice and enemy. _Cause of Death:_ throat cut by Lightningfur.

* * *

 **Ancients:**

Ancient Tom: a white tom with black stripes covering his back, black line flowing from nose to back of head, fluffy white tail, and bright green eyes.

Ancient She-cat: tortoiseshell she-cat with various shades of red, orange, and gray and deep blue eyes. Stomach is white. Top of tail is black while the bottom is spotted. Long legs.


End file.
